The Dead Diva Sings
by NotDorothy
Summary: Life is rolling along. Victor remains a threat; Felipe is still king. Eric and Sookie's relationship is finally pretty solid. But when an old friend shows up to sing at Fangtasia, Sookie wonders what Viviane really wants: Eric or something more. Slight AU
1. It's Her Party

I was examining the red dress a messenger just delivered. It came with matching 6-inch stilettos that made me dizzy just looking at them. Eric knows better than that with shoes so ridiculous. The note fluttered to the floor. I snatched it up.

_My little telepathic friend,_

_Await my call for further instructions._

_Pam_

Well that explains the shoes.

I carried the box down the hall to my room, slipped off my lavender sundress and squeezed into what Pam sent me. It was amazing; it even had a built-in bra. It was low, much lower than I thought I'd actually leave the house in. I took it off and hung it in my closet.

Chores beckoned, so I puttered around with laundry and dishes until sundown. On cue, my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sookie, come to the bar tonight. We have a special guest," Pam told me, overflowing with unusual joy. "I booked Viviane. Well Eric did. She has an all-vampire revue in Vegas and she came to New Orleans to do shows in Victor's area, so I made Eric get her for my birthday."

"Pam, I didn't know it was your birthday."

"It is. So you must come. Bill and Judith are coming, so I told them to drive you here. You can leave with Eric."

Pam had this all figured out.

"OK, Pam. I'll come, and I will even wear the dress you sent." Even though it was way too low cut. I believe it was as much for her benefit as Eric's. "But I am wearing my own shoes."

"Fine. Bill said he would come by at 8." Click.

I needed a present. It should be a lesson in phone manners, but I grabbed my scissors and ran outside to grab a fresh bouquet. Pam's a girlie girl at heart, and every woman loves getting flowers on her special day.

I brought in my armload of flowers and arranged them on some pretty paper before tying them with a green ribbon I found in my junk drawer. I wrapped a wet paper towel around the stems and went to dress.

I had less than two hours, and I spent every minute getting ready before Judith knocked at my door. She was wearing a glittery navy blue sheath and black pumps.

"Judith, you look great. I just need my shoes. Come on in."

"Thank you, Sookie. You look very beautiful."

I slid into the sequined black heels I'd snagged at Tara's Togs last week on sale. I grabbed my purse and the flowers and locked my house, and we headed for the car.

Bill was waiting, Judith's door open before he sped to the one behind me to open it.

"Good evening, Sookie. You are a vision."

"Thanks Bill." He held the flowers while I slid in back. As we drove down Hummingbird Lane, I felt chatty.

"Pam seems very excited about the Viviane woman. Is she any good?"

"I hear she is the best," Judith said.

"I have heard her sing several times in my life. She is exquisite. I hope that I may interview her for my database." Bill looked kind of dreamy when he spoke.

"So have you met her? Like face-to-face?" I asked.

"Yes. She is delightful, witty, funny, yet stubborn. She does not yield to her maker, but she refuses to say who he is."

"Wow. I can only imagine how unglued Eric would be if Pam didn't answer to him." We all laughed for a bit about that.

"Oh, I heard she gives Eric Northman a run for his money. They are a similar age, and my research suggests they have known each other most of that time."

"Really? Eric never mentioned her. I wonder what her story is."

Bill said he had done what he could without actually talking to her for his database, so I pried.

"She has alluded to her turning as being an accident. I believe she enjoys her life and respects her maker; otherwise, she would have brought shame on the responsible party long ago. Perhaps you will meet her tonight."

The rest of the drive was filled with Bill telling us about the last time he saw her in Memphis.

Fantasia was packed, but it had a different feel. It was a special event night with a tight guest list and wealthier clientele. The newest bartender was manning the door at the moment and nodded for us to enter.

I saw some of the Shreveport weres inside and waved.

Pam greeted us when we came in.

"I brought you these from my garden. Happy birthday, Pam."

She took them and inhaled.

"Ooo, I've never received flowers. Thank you, my friend. Do you like my dress?" She wore deep pink party dress with a full skirt. She spun to show it off for us before dragging us to the front and seating us at a special table.

"It's great." And I wondered if I could borrow it someday.

Bill also complimented her on its selection.

"Eric let me wear whatever I wanted tonight. He called it a special occasion and growled that I'd better be happy." Pam chuckled. "I believe I am."

Bill and Judith sat at the far end. Pam squeezed between me and Bill, leaving a seat for Eric on the outside.

Bill slid gift box in front of Pam.

"Another present? Joy." She tore the ribbon and flipped the lid off, lifting out a brown necklace. "Chocolate gold? I saw it on television and wanted some. Thank you." She fastened it around her neck, petting it as any woman would.

"Pam, I have never seen you so excited." And I meant it.

"She has been this way for weeks," Eric rumbled as he leaned over to kiss me. "And I've allowed it. For now. After all, my dear, tomorrow is another night."

I giggled. We had watched "Gone with the Wind" with Pam last month.

"I have never had one of these birthday parties," Pam stated.

"So you've been telling me, Pamela. Now, you have it. Cease talking about it." He glared at her mockingly. I knew he was enjoying giving her this evening – I could feel the happy buzz in the bond. "I will return."

The lights went down. Pam told me it was about to start.

A spotlight hit Eric.

"Welcome to Fangtasia," he said, fangs down. "Tonight, we welcome the premiere star who is gracing our stage tonight with a preview of her Las Vegas revue for Pam's party. I present Viviane." He leapt from the stage and slid into the seat next to me.

Lights went black before the disco ball was lit, sparkles filling the room.

The opening notes from ABBA's "Dancing Queen" throbbed from the stereo. Pam actually squealed.

I whispered to Eric, "She's giving you ammo to tease her with this evening."

He smiled down at me before capturing my lips briefly.

The show was great. Viviane was the best I'd ever seen. She's had centuries to perfect it. She wore a glittery purple dress with fringe with impossibly high green stilettos and never missed a step. Her dark chestnut hair waved perfectly over her shoulders and never seemed to get in her face. She was beyond beautiful. She reminded me of a compact, curvier Claudine, whom I missed dearly and would try not to think about tonight.

Viviane pulled out all sorts of songs – rock, blues, even one of Bubba's classics.

She finished the show with a very special song, lyrics just for Pam.

_"Happy birthday, Ms. Ravenscroft. Happy birthday to you."_

Pam was in heavy lust over the buxom singer.

Viviane leaned over and kissed Pam's hand before the lights fell and the standing ovation began. The spotlight loved Viviane. She thanked the crowd, bowing and waving. She finally left the stage.

"Sookie, I will be back. Let Pam bask a little longer," Eric whispered to me over the din of everyone saying they loved it. He followed Viviane's swinging hips down the hall to the back. I figured he's the boss, so he has to handle the talent, and I didn't know if she was friend or foe yet.

Pam and Bill were talking animatedly about the performance. I locked eyes with Judith and shared a silent laugh.

"I hope she will come meet me. Eric wouldn't let me see her before the show." Pam actually stuck a lip out. She was really into this party thing.

"Excuse me," I said as I got up to deal with my human needs.

I walked down the hall to the employee bathroom. Eric's door was open a little bit. I could see Viviane lifting her hair, Eric fixing her necklace and zipping her dress. They were laughing. It was a picture of perfect comfort.


	2. Meet Viviane

I felt like I had glimpsed something secret and mulled it as I continued to the bathroom. I was finishing my lip gloss when I felt a spike of irritation in the bond.

"No, Eric. You listen to me, Eric Northman. I've made my mind up. Leave it," Viviane spat as I neared the door.

Take action, Stackhouse. Diffuse.

I knocked on the slightly open door and pushed it, pasting my best Sookie smile on. Both turned to me.

"Hey Eric, Pam is really anxious to meet Viviane."

Viviane was in front of me in the blink of my eye.

"Miss Stackhouse, it's so lovely to finally meet you. I have heard so much." She put both hands on my upper arms, and I met her soft gray eyes. They were wide and expressively round.

"From Eric?"

"No, supes can't keep their mouths shut. And I travel a lot." She kissed both of my cheeks. "I would love to make Pam's evening complete. I just need Eric to agree with me."

"Good luck with that," I said. Viviane burst into a rich laugh.

"She knows you well, Viking. Well, do you agree yet?" She batted her eyes at him sarcastically as she bustled around picking up jewelry.

"What does she want, Eric?" It couldn't be so bad, or could it?

"She refuses my compensation for her time," he frowned, arms crossed deliciously across his chest.

"It's a small favor. I'm sure I owe you for something. Felipe pays me, so it's fine." Viviane slipped bangles onto her wrists. His office was obviously her dressing room. Pieces of clothing were dumped across the desk and couch. I'd process that later.

"So you are angry because she won't take your money? She sounds like me."

"Miss Stackhouse, I do believe I understand this" – she gestured between Eric and I – "completely. It's delightful. Just agree so I can mingle. And I'm hungry." Her 1,000-watt smile and mine made him buckle.

"Fine. But I will speak with Pam first." He stormed out.

"He can be such a big baby when he doesn't get his way, no?" she said as she slid into red heels fitting with her black sheath – my color opposite.

I smiled. "How long have you known him?"

Viviane stopped to think back. "Oh, about nine centuries, give or take."

I asked how old she was before I could stop myself.

"About a thousand. It's hard to know exactly. I wasn't born in this realm."

I blinked and stared.

"I know William will want to question me for his database. I will tell you then. Come along." She hooked my arm with hers and led me out of Eric's office.

She was sure touchy for a vampire.

Eric had Pam pulled off to the side and was glaring at her. I heard Pam say "Yes master" before Viviane called Bill's name.

Viviane released me and wrapped her arms around Bill's neck. She leaned back, never letting go.

"William, darling. I know it's been awhile and I shouldn't, but I really must congratulate you," she practically cooed at him.

"On what?" He looked very confused.

"On being makerless. Lorena really was a horrid, nasty bitch. I'm glad someone ended her and tossed her into the pool," she told him with a laugh as she released him.

I felt the blood drain from my face, and Eric was at my side in a flash. I know he heard what she said; between his super hearing and the bar emptying some, he couldn't have missed it. He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Viv, we know you aren't fond of makers …" Eric started.

"I'm perfectly fond of mine. But Lorena was awful, no? You seem to be doing well with the birthday girl, Eric." She flashed Pam a grin. "I never advocate ending your beginnings, but Lorena deserved it. Especially with what she was doing."

Bill blanched. "How do you know about that?"

"Russell's boys can't keep their mouths shut. The boys are open books." She snagged a blood from the only male server at Fangtasia. "Really, you couldn't help it. No shame. We can't all be as lucky as I am. Though my maker would have never treated me in such a fashion – not that vamp's style."

"Who is your sire?" Eric inquired, raised eyebrow and all.

"Ha, Viking. Thought I'd slip, did ye? Hasn't worked yet and it's quite the talking point," she told him. "Enough about me, let's talk about Pam."

Viviane pulled Pam to a booth with Judith.

Eric nodded here and there to area supes. It was the first time I noticed Alcide. He was standing at Pam's table, smiling at Vivian. He waved when he saw me.

Bill turned to us. "I don't like that she knows."

"Compton, suck it up. Boys gossip. It's over," Eric said.

Viviane waved us over.

"They want to hear my story, but it's for William's project really." She pulled Bill into the booth. "No good telling it twice."

Eric motioned for me to sit next to Judith, but he stood. Viviane frowned.

"Don't you want to hear this, Viking? It's good," she whispered.

"I have no need of hearing it again, Viv. I have paperwork." He leaned down to kiss me. "Make sure you laugh, or she'll pout."

She threw her empty bottle at him. He caught it.

"Still trying to hit me, Viv? I'll always be faster." He smirked and deposited the bottle on a waitress' tray as he headed back to his office.

"Well, I see he's the same as ever. Where would you like me to begin?" She winked at Bill.

"The middle," he offered.

"The part with my maker," Pam said.

So I wasn't the only one to noticed the close connection between them.

Viviane patted the table.

"I will get to those parts. Well, let's start before I was a vampire. I have never been human. I am not from this realm. I was born a fairy princess – the heart of human girl fantasies."

Pam interrupted. "Your ears aren't pointy."

"When I was turned, I was using a little fae magic to hide them, so they stay that way." She drank from the new bottle in front of her. "I had everything. However, I grew to hate it. I was third in line for the throne after my father and older brother. Everything was in preparation for me becoming a wife, a mother. That's how it was then, even in Faery. At 75 – that's practically a teenager for the fae – I was so angry. My brother wanted me to marry to form an alliance with the water fae. I refused and left Faery for this realm.

"I loved it. Humans loved me; I liked them. I was free." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on a hand. "And then I met my first vampire – a very young one. Incredibly beautiful, eyes to get lost in, powerful like me and ridiculously dangerous. Tall, gorgeous and deadly. My vamp had great control for one so young. It was lust at first sight." She leaned back in the booth, smiling to herself.

Pam interjected. "How young? I am beyond intoxicated with fairies' scent." Bill nodded in agreement.

"Younger than a century from human birth to then. We were lovers. I was older. The first blood exchange – indescribable. I never felt so powerful. I'm not sure I even feel so powerful now when I know that I am."

"How long were you together, before you know?" She knew what I was asking.

"Three years or less. My brother tracked me down – we were in what is now Denmark by then – he knew I was with a vampire, the smell. I think if it was possible for someone's head actually to explode, it would've happened that day."

"Couldn't your brother figure out who it was?" Judith asked.

"He couldn't place the smell to match it. We fought and he gave up. My brother told me to never come back to Faery. When my vampire rose that night, our home reeked of fairy. It was too much, though I didn't realize it at the time. My vampire took too much, nearly draining me. Let's just say panic ensued." She paused to drink from her bottle. "I woke up three days later a new woman in a fresh grave.

"Life was good. No more worries about accidental draining. We would be together forever. All that jazz."

"How did you find out your maker had no hold?" Pam asked.

"I was feeding, trying to learn control, the little drink, but the bloodlust had me in her seductive jaws. My maker commanded me to stop, and I laughed. The look on my maker's face – I will never forget it. The man died at my fang. My maker tried everything to get me to obey. Nothing works. I do feel the connection with my maker, and we can communicate, but no control whatsoever."

Wow, Eric would flip his shit if Pam didn't heel to him. I laughed.

"What is so funny, Sookie?"

"I imagined Pam being able to ignore Eric and how mad he would be." I burst into more giggles and couldn't stop.

"Eric would stake me if I didn't heel," Pam said, the most serious she had been all night. Vivian laughed.

"I doubt that," Viviane said.

"Sorry, Viviane, I want to hear the rest," I told her, choking the last giggles back.

"I know. My vamp's maker had left for sometime, a few years at this point. When he returned, we told him that I didn't know who my maker was, that I rose alone. He believed us. I smell nothing like my maker."

"No, you smell like a vampire that drained a fairy," Bill interjected.

Viviane laughed. "I lived with two of them a short time, but my maker's maker was a horrible man, and my maker had no control from the maker's commands. So I left.

"My brother found me again. Our father had died, making him the leader. I was 100 by this time. He was horrified with what I have become. My brother got over it, but I still think he would stake my maker if it ever becomes known. I spoke to him last week."

"So you have contact?" I missed Niall, wondering how with the portals closed she talked to a fairy. Maybe he didn't go back. Viviane nodded.

"At my age, it seems counterintuitive to still have an older brother, but I do." She looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. "But family is good, no?"

My heart pounded. Could I be related to a vampire?

"But don't you want to eat the fairies?" Judith asked.

"No. They smell no different to me. I am no more danger to them than any other being. I saw my maker once more soon after that. I promised never to reveal the identity to avoid shaming my vampire. I am fiercely loyal to my maker. It's been nearly a millennium, and I haven't told a soul I didn't subsequently kill."

"You said you can communicate with your maker. How without the control?" Pam was beyond intrigued at this point.

"I suppose it's the same as you. Tickling in the brain when it's not urgent. I can detect my maker's emotions when we are near. It's helpful when there has been danger."

"Viviane, most vampires aren't so willing to tell their stories," Judith stated. "And yours is so unique."

She smiled, pausing I assumed to form an answer.

"Judith, I am talked about everywhere I go. Rumors abound. Why not kill a few with William's growing database?"

"OK, now I want the Eric part," Pam persisted. "And don't forget I'm the birthday girl. I need new fodder."

A deep rumbling laugh erupted.

"I've known the Viking a long time, nearly my entire second existence."


	3. A Different Plan

She's known Eric forever.

Literally.

I swallowed and asked where they met.

"Europe, of course. Humans were smaller then, so he really drew notice." She twirled a bit of hair around her finger, lost in thought. "It was advantageous sometimes. I wanted to taste Louis the XIV, so I convinced Eric to go to France with me. Not one courtier looked at the king with Eric in the room. The king's apartments were much the same as they are today. If you are ever in France, you should see them.

"You tasted a human king?" Bill asked.

"Oh, quite a few. As glamourable as other humans. But they started tasting alike. Too much inbreeding." She shrugged.

"I heard my name." Eric appeared looming over the table, arms crossed.

"You would. Perhaps I should tell them about you in tights." It was a sickeningly sweet grin on her red lips.

"For many centuries, that was the fashion. And I have great legs." There's the trademark smirk.

"Well, they are long enough for three people."

Eric gave her a look that would wither any other. "Are you done playing the Sister Grimm?"

"I suppose. Someone did die in my story – me. Though I wouldn't call it a tragic ending – I'm rather enjoying my name in lights." Viviane stood. "William, shall we continue this tomorrow? I could meet you at Merlotte's. Say 8?"

"Yes, that will be helpful," Bill replied. She really must know him as William.

As they exchanged numbers, Eric pulled me into the hallway and straight to his lips.

"I wish I could spend my night with you, lover," he whispered into my neck.

"What? Pam said you'd take me home with you." I wanted to be with him tonight.

"I can't. Viviane is staying with me, and I doubt she'd trust you during her daytime slumber."

"Why can't she just get a hotel?" I was angry now. I wanted to pepper him with questions about her.

Viviane came clicking into the hallway toward his office.

"Don't blame me sweet cheeks. He asked me to stay with him," she supplied as she went in and I heard her rummaging around.

"She and I have much to discuss. Viviane will be here for three nights. I will see you tomorrow when I bring her to her meeting with Compton," he said, kissing me.

Viviane was checking out her manicure when I came up for air.

"Ready to go, lover boy?" She giggled when he frowned down at her.

"Let me get Compton to drive you home." I hated that he left, but I enjoyed watching his great butt go.

Coming up from my reverie, Viviane smirked at me as only Eric ever had.

"So will you be working tomorrow evening? I would enjoy talking with you, oh pillager of his dead Viking heart."

I thought she was being condescending until she giggled. She is quite unnerving.

"Yes, I am."

Viviane appraised me and stepped in.

"Stop being nervous. I am loyal." She said no more as Eric returned. She tossed her bag at him. "There are two more in your office. Be chivalrous." I watched as she sauntered out the employee entrance.

"Pam wants to go dancing at a new bar in Bossier City. I would be grateful if you go with her. She will not get in trouble that way."

"Eric, how am I going to stop her?"

He laughed. "Oh you aren't. I am. A few carefully placed commands do the trick nicely." He slipped into his office and retrieved the other bags.

"When did you become a lap dog?" Pam asked as she came into the hall. "Let's go. There are many hours left in the night."

Eric gave her a quelling look, kissed me and said good night.

Pam dragged me out as well to her waiting SUV. I watched Eric dump the bags into his tiny trunk and then take off at Eric speeds while Pam fiddled with her lipstick.

"All right, now we can have some fun." She slammed the vehicle into gear and turned the opposite direction.

"Pam, do you like her?" My insecurities were on high alert.

"Oh, she is very pleasing to look at. And she makes fun of Eric. So I suppose I must." She looked at me longer than a driver should. "Are you worried about him leaving with her?"

I nodded.

"Dear Abby says if you don't trust your partner then your relationship is doomed."

"They just seem so comfortable together." I relayed all that Bill told me about what he pieced together about their past.

"So you are worried that he will return to his vampire lover?"

"Lover?" I felt like I'd throw up.

"It seems logical, Sookie. You know he has had others before, including me." She patted my arm.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Pam?" I said.

Pam laughed. "I am happy that you consider me one of yours. Sookie, you should relax. It is my evening, and you are being a buzz kill. He's not over there fucking her."

Now that image wasn't going anywhere. Damn it.


	4. Sleepover

Pam and I ended up at the club (It was named Fetch. No, really.) and danced for a few hours before Pam announced she was ready to go.

"It is too close to dawn. You can stay with me. It will be a slumber party." She smile deviously.

"Pam, I have to be at work before the sun goes down." I had to be at Merlotte's by 4.

"You can sleep, and then take my car. I will make Eric get it when he brings Viviane to see Bill."

I had not been in Pam's home since the night of the Witch War. We pulled into the garage next to her German sedan. I followed her inside, noting the soft feminine touches to the clean modern lines of everything. It felt very Pam. Here and there, something pink would stand out – a throw pillow, a notepad, a fridge magnet.

Her phone rang as I sat on the couch.

"Oh we are having a slumber party." Pause. "She will take mine." Pause. "You could get it." Pause. "Thank you, master. I enjoyed my evening." She handed me the phone.

"Eric?"

"Hello, lover. Pam informs me you two have more plans."

"Yep, I guess so. How's Viviane?"

"Well. Making calls from the guest room."

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"Lover, is something amiss? I am getting strange feelings from you tonight."

"It's fine, Eric. Viviane just isn't what I expected. And I wanted to spend time with you."

A wave of comfort washed over me. "Relax, lover. We will soon. Good night. Dream of me."

"I'll try, Eric."

Click. Seriously? I have got to train them.

"Come." Pam stood there in pajamas, pink satin naturally.

I got up and handed her phone back.

"Sookie, we should tell stories or play with our hair before I go to sleep. That is what humans do."

"Sure, Pam."

She led me down the hall and pointed into an open room. It was appointed with a flowery quilt and a classic wooden bedroom suite.

"This is where you can sleep. There are pajamas." Pam waited for me to put them on.

"Now?"

She nodded. "Let me get your zipper." And she did before I knew it.

"Pam."

"What?"

"Get out for a minute."

"I'll turn my back."

I looked and she had. I slipped the lavender top that matched hers over my head. I left my bra on; it was strapless and wouldn't show under the spaghetti straps of the sleep tank. I dropped the dress to the floor and slid into the pants. I thought I would enjoy the feel of the silky material against my legs. Maybe I would see if Wal-Mart had a set of something similar.

"Done." I tossed the dress over a chair to put on later for my trip home.

"You are welcome to wear any of the clothes in that closet. They are out of season. Consider it a party favor." She walked into the hall and continued her tour.

"This is my room. Sit." The bed was covered in lavender and green linens. The headboard was white and padded, and the rest of the rooms furniture was wooden, painted white and antiqued. It suited Pam's taste in pastels. Heck, I liked for my own. She gestured for the bench at the end of the bed. I sat and she was right next to me. "May I brush your hair?"

"OK." I decided to talk about something pretty neutral. "I like your room."

"You could sleep here if you like." There was the classic Pam sneer. I ignored her.

"So was your birthday everything you wanted?"

"Well, I wanted a white horse, but Eric said I could only have one if I cleaned up its shit. I do not clean things of that nature." She wrinkled her nose at the prospect. She perched behind me on her bed and pulled the bobby pins out of my hair before she rhythmically brushed my locks. "But I did enjoy it. My maker is quite generous when he wants to be. And because you won't let him buy you expensive things, I feel that I have to let him spend that money on me."

"I am not a kept woman."

"Yes. We all know. But you should let him give you something extravagant. It would please him." I'd turned around to look at her, so I saw her expression change. "Or course, that would mean I cannot pester him on that topic."

We were quiet as she braided my long hair. She asked me where I got it cut. I told her nowhere. I hadn't had it cut since Janice did it in Jackson. The vampire blood kept it looking pretty, and I really never went to the salon.

"There is some smoothing product for your hair in the bathroom. The green bottle. Put some on your hands and rub it over the braid so you could wear it like this to work. It is nearly dawn."

"OK. Thanks for inviting me, Pam. It was a fun party. Definitely the best party entertainer ever." I beamed at her as she returned it.

"Good sleep, my favorite breather." Pam hugged me. I stiffened before I returned it. It wasn't something she ever did. She laughed. "You are as soft as I imagined."

I smacked her arm. "Pam, you're my favorite lady vamp and all, but you shouldn't ruin friendly moments with your lesbian weirdness."

"You know me partially well, telepath. Get out."

"Good rest, bloodsucker."

"You know it. Keys are with your purse." I heard the door lock as she shut me out of her room.

I padded through the house, looking at the art and peeking in the fridge. She had three frozen microwavable pizzas, one of those Starbucks mocha things and some bottled water. And bottled blood, of course.

Figuring I should sleep as much as I could before driving back to Bon Temps, I slipped between sheets that were three times the thread count of the ones at my house and was sleeping just as hard as Pam was down the hall.


	5. Purchase With A Vampire

I had seen Eric briefly when he came in with Viviane. He promised to call me later. He said he had to get Pam's car back while he was here. I slipped him the keys from my apron before he left.

The drive back wasn't bad. I'd picked a white skirt and blue twin set from Pam's extensive closet. I thought about asking what she was going to do with it, and could I have some more items if she was going to give them away. I left Pam's at my house and drove mine to work.

Work was busy when Eric stopped by, so I couldn't take a break, but it slowed later. Sam was off so Terry was filling in.

Bill and Viviane sat in my section, Bill engrossed in her stories. She was super polite every time I stopped by. It was nice for a change.

Sam hadn't scheduled me to close, so I was off at 11.

I grabbed my purse and said my good nights only to find a vampire leaning against my car in a very familiar stance. Only it wasn't Eric – it was Viviane. Everything about her lean and the way she crossed her arms was exactly like Eric. Peculiar.

"Good evening, Sookie. I hope that you might be up for a trip into Shreveport." She smiled. "And then you could see Eric."

"Um, sure. But I want to change first."

"Of course. May I ride with you?" She walked to the passenger side when I nodded yes. "So this is your car."

"Yes. You have a problem with this car?" I am so defensive about this topic. Eric's been bugging me forever.

"Eric hasn't bought you a better one?" she asked as she slid in. Vampires and their car fetishes.

"No. I am not a kept woman."

She burst into a deep laughter.

"This is rich, Sookie. Did he ask?"

"Yes, several times."

"And he hasn't hid your car? Intriguing, Eric Northman cowering to his woman's orders. "

I was pulling out when I saw her fasten her seat belt. I gaped.

"What, Sookie? I don't want to fly out the window. It's much faster to heal from a little whiplash and bruising than severe lacerations and broken sternums. Trust me," she said with a tone that told me she'd been there. "And I'm sick of glamouring cops over something so trivial."

"Done that much?"

"I stopped counting at 25." She turned in her seat. "So, do you wish me to remain in the car or can I come in and look at your family photos while you change?"

I jerked in my seat. She laughed.

"You sure laugh a lot for a vampire."

"Avoidance, good. I enjoy my existence. Joie de vivre and all that." She watched me expectantly.

"Why do you want to look at my photos?"

"I wish to know you better. You have captured the heart of my stubborn friend. I should find out all I can. Besides, you're stuck with me now."

"But Pam doesn't know you."

"No, but she hasn't been with Eric her entire existence. And we do have phones these days." She straightened her purple skirt. "She is an excellent partner in crime for him, I think. I believe I will like her very much."

I pulled onto Hummingbird Lane.

"And me?" I wanted to know.

"So far, I approve. Not that I could sway him in this. You should want to know me. I could provide insight to Eric that no one else has. There are no secrets between us."

I sniggered. "Eric always has secrets."

Viviane bobbed her head and smiled sadly. "You have secrets from him, so of course he has some from you. But there is no need with Eric and me."

"I don't keep secrets from him." OK, not totally true, but Hunter was a little boy who didn't need to be found out about.

The way she smiled made me wonder what she knew.

I pulled around to the back. "You can come inside."

"Thank you." She was at the door waiting before I could blink.

I unlocked it and issued the formal invitation. Viviane followed me in.

"I guess you can wait in here. I'll be back in a few." She only nodded at me and began studying the walls as if she were at a museum.

Though I wanted nothing more than a shower, I tossed my work uniform in the hamper and slid into some jeans and white tank. I grabbed a red cardigan and left my hair up, deciding Pam's braid still looked good.

I wasn't really dressing to impress, so I slid into my super comfy flip flops Eric had given me, red of course. It was one gift I felt OK accepting. I brushed a little gloss over my lips and sprayed a little body spray on to cover the beer stench, wondering what Viviane could know about me.

Does she know about Hunter? Is that even possible?

I padded down the hallway to see her in what I'd thought of as Eric's spot on the couch. She was flipping through an album I kept on the coffee table, smiling to herself.

"You look lovely, Sookie," she said, closing the album. "Thank you for this peek into your life. Shall we?" She stood and we walked out.

"So are we going straight to the club?"

"No. I hope that we could make two stops. They are on the way." We slid into the car. "Is that acceptable?"

"Sure."

"I will allow you to pepper me with questions." She smirked. "I will answer most of them."

I was quiet, thinking up the first one. As we hit the road leading to Interstate 20, I had it.

"Who is your brother?"

"Next question."

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much."

Vivian laughed. "If I won't tell William this, I certainly would not tell you."

"Does Eric know?"

"Yes. But he would never tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I will tell you one of these days, when it becomes important for you." She smoothed her shirt. "Do you have others?"

"When did you know Eric?"

"Many different eras. Places. Manners of dress. We learned many a language together."

I nodded. I sat there mulling what she had said. That was a long time ago to me, but for them, it was like yesterday. Imagining them together as lovers wasn't hard after seeing them in his office last night, even though I hadn't asked her. I know Eric. And he is sex on a stick.

Who could resist him for 1,000 years? I knew I couldn't resist him a few months.

"Sookie, they tell me you are feisty. I was not expecting silence when I am being so open with you." She glanced up to read the road sign. I was surprised how fast I was getting to Shreveport tonight. "Take the Main Street exit."

She gently gave me direction, but neither of us said much.

"OK, Sookie. You must not be so calmed up with me. Eric and I are as close as two vampires can be. I have no desire to steal him or any such rot. That is what upsets you, no? I have my own lovers. Moreover, he is too much fun to pester." She looked up. "We are here."

I pulled into a space in front of a shop and followed her inside as she made her way to the counter.

A very tall and very thin man came from the back, clapping his hands. I couldn't get a good read on him. He was human, but his broadcast was very faint.

"Viviane, I am so honored." He grasped her for those European kisses. "The dresses are ready."

His mouth was strange, like there were no teeth inside. It reminded me of those colorized black-and-white movies.

"Shall I model them, Andrew?" She cooed at him.

"Yes, right this way." He took her arm.

She shot a smile at me over her shoulder.

Fancy dresses and elaborate costumes hung on racks and mannequins. I fingered on short red dress with fringe. It was much like the one Viviane wore at her Fangtasia performance. I wondered if it was from here.

She appeared next to me. "What do you think?"

She did a spin in the skin-tight purple sheath with a high collar and plunging neckline. Her breasts seemed to defy gravity.

"It looks great. You must like purple."

She smiled. "It's the color of royalty, you know. Off for the next one."

Viviane returned in a blood red party dress similar to the pink one Pam wore.

I nodded and began searching for one like it. I found one in pale blue satin. I calmly fingered it, wishing I could try it on.

"It is the perfect color for you, miss." Andrew was at my side. "Would you like to try it on?"

"I know I can't afford it, so why punish myself?"

"I insist." He pulled it off the rack and took my arm. Viviane stepped out of the dressing room in what had to be a stage costume.

It had a long corset and full skirt in black with touches of red and lace here and there.

"Wow, that looks great on you. Is it for your show?"

"I think I will work it in. It makes me nostalgic." She spotted the dress Andrew hung in the dressing room. "What is that?"

"A dress."

She smirked at me. "Well I expect to see it. Only fair, right?"

I shrugged and stepped inside.

A few minutes later, I stepped out to the three-way mirror. If you could be in love with a dress, I would be with this one. The square neckline showed the perfect amount of cleavage. The bodice fit perfectly and made my waist look impossibly small. The bell of the skirt wasn't too big, but it stood out like the party dresses I saw on that show about advertising in the 1960s. The color popped against my tan. I twirled in it, enchanted.

Andrew and Viviane emerged from the other dressing room.

"Oh, Sookie. It's lovely." Viviane turned to Andrew and told him to put it on her tab.

"No, Viviane, I can't."

"Yes, Felipe is paying for these dresses – my shows, events and such. He won't count them, so he doesn't have to know. It's a gift. And don't you want to stick it to him just a little?" She smiled as if she knew how much I wanted to kill Victor and to get Eric out from under the Nevada-based king's thumb.

I shook my head.

"Sookie, I am sure that Eric would love seeing you in it." She winked at me. Vampires don't wink.

"Andrew, I don't need it. Ignore her."

"Ignore me? Andrew, do you not agree that she is the only one for this dress?" Viviane spun me back into the mirror. "No other woman in this dress could hold a candle to you in this dress. It's leaving here with us."

"Yes, Viviane." Andrew swept away with an armload of dresses.

"I barely know you."

"So? I want to let Fifi buy you this dress. Let me." She pointed at the dressing room.

"Fifi?"

"Yes. You like?" she asked, and I nodded. "I'd like to get to the next stop. Toss it over so he can package it."

I did as she said. When did I get all obedient?

By the time I'd gotten my clothes back on, the packages were ready. Viviane had a few and Andrew the rest.

"Will you open the car, Sookie?"

"Sure." I walked out ahead of them and I caught a snippet of Andrew's thoughts. He was thinking about Viviane and how she and I were the perfect body types for his creations. It was flattering.

After everything was stowed in the back seat, Viviane and Andrew said good bye and he kissed my hand, thanking me for coming by.

"OK, Viviane where to next?" I figured it was probably another dress shop.

"The Chevyland dealership on Youree Drive. I want to look at the Tahoes." She buckled up once more. "Do you know it?"

"Yes. Why do you need to look at a car?" She isn't staying, is she? I got back on the road while she continued.

"I'm interested in purchasing one for a road trip. I might drive back to Las Vegas. It has been too long since I have seen the Grand Canyon. Nothing like communing with places and things older than you," she said. "Have you seen it?"

"No, I've never been to Arizona. Or anywhere out West actually." The farthest West I'd been was Dallas, and that wasn't an episode I wanted to repeat. "Why don't you just rent one?"

"I have other plans for it. Well, when you come to Vegas, you should go down. It's not too far to the west rim. It's not the best view, but breathtaking nonetheless."

"Oh, I don't plan on going to Vegas." I didn't want to go anywhere near Felipe and his regime.

"Well I am sure you will be, and sooner than you think. You really didn't think Fifi would leave his state's telepath unused in his home territory, did you?" She picked her nails. "You need to be ready for it."

Viviane was right. She worked directly for Felipe. She probably lived in the casino resort where her show was and saw him every night.

I could see the brightly lit lot. Dealerships usually are, but I knew this dealer had started keeping all-night hours twice a week to accommodate vampires. The TV ads were driving me nuts, and those stupid stickers that cover up the top headline on my newspaper told me so.

We pulled in and I parked in the spaces by the showroom building.

The salesman introduced himself as James.

"Hello James, I'm Viviane. We spoke earlier." She shook his offered hand. Viviane pointed at the blue Tahoe on the end. "This is the one with all the features? What is that called?" she asked.

"Yes, miss. This one is top of the line. Leather seats, satellite radio, the vampire package," he said, thinking about how he really needed the sale to meet his monthly sales quota or he might get fired. I hoped Viviane would buy the car. "Would you like to take it for a test drive?" Viviane nodded.

"What is the vampire package?" Is it a little blood heater in the console or something?

"Miss, the rear cargo compartment can be made light tight and inoperable from the outside. It's like a safe house of sorts should a vampire be caught out at dawn. It's becoming quite popular," James told me before walking inside the building.

"Why don't you drive, Sookie? I will likely have my guard at the wheel mostly," Viviane said.

"Who is your guard? I haven't seen one. Why isn't he driving you now?" I looked around to see if I was missing something obvious.

"Oh, he's not allowed in Area 5. He's staying in Marshall until we go back." She walked directly over to the one she wanted us to test and the salesman seemed to magically appear with the keys.

I agreed because I'd never gone on a test drive and slid into the driver's seat with the salesman in back and Viviane to my right.

The SUV was perfect. It had that new car smell I'd always been envious of and everything was new and fancy – well fancy for me.

When we got back from the short test drive, she asked if I liked the car.

Oh, how I dreamed of trading up to something as nice as this.

"I did very much. And the color is great. You will like it." I smiled pleasantly.

Viviane turned to the salesman. "She'll take it."


	6. Besting The Viking

"What? I can't afford that."

"But you don't have a car." She smiled deviously.

I turned to look at my parked car only to discover it wasn't there.

"Where is my car?" I was furious and hoped Eric could feel it.

"Oh please, please let me buy you a car, Sookie. You have no idea how much this will delight me for years, maybe even decades. Please, please, please." She looked like she wasn't going to let this go. "And now you need one." Viviane practically bounced. This vamp was unlike anything I'd encountered, vampire or no.

"Where is my car?" I think I stomped my foot.

"Gone for the trade-in." She beamed. "Please."

"No."

"All right, Sookie, this is how I see it. You have three options. One, not have a car and be forced to call for rides everywhere. Quite horrible, I'd think, with your rural location. Two, let Eric replace your missing car, thereby letting him get his way and purchasing you some ridiculously expensive foreign job with equally ridiculous insurance premiums. Or three, let me buy this one for you – a vehicle you have selected and admitted to liking. I heard you sighing over it during the test drive." She slipped into the Eric stance and glare again. "It's up to you. But your little Malibu is gone."

"How about four, they get my car back from where they put it?"

I was fuming, wondering how the car salesman would take it if I staked her in the lot when her phone rang.

"Hello, Viking. What am I doing? Buying you a present." Pause. "Oh yes. Actually it's the second one of the night." Pause. "Yes. She's fine. We have a little disagreement over which is the best. You know how she is. But I believe we are coming to an agreement."

How I am? Who the heck does she think she is?

The salesman came over and said we'd be good to go in 30 minutes.

She mouthed her thanks and returned to her call. "So we'll be there in 45 minutes or so to show you. Bye, Eric."

Well she has phone manners at least.

Her gray eyes turned back to me.

"So?"

"I am not a kept woman."

"I know. Eric's not buying it; I am."

"What am I suppose to tell people? My friends know I can't afford it." Hands were firmly on my hips.

"Tell them your fairy godvampire bought it for you. And that wouldn't be a lie. Or let them think Eric bought it."

"What are the strings?" There's always a catch with vampires.

"Well besides allowing me to torment Eric, all you have to do is say yes and then not stomp on his heart. Not hard, I should think." She checked out her perfect nails.

"I want to negotiate."

"Sookie, that is not really an option here."

"I will let you buy this car if you will stay somewhere else until you leave. Not at Eric's house," I spit out.

She was back in that damned stance, appraising me.

Well, I'll just wait her out. I can stand like that, too.

"Fine. Done." Viviane took my arm and dragged me into the showroom.

"How will you be paying for this, Miss –?" the salesman fumbled for her name, all the while thinking how pretty she was. Better than imagining her naked like the other one.

"I told you; just call me Viviane. What are her options, James?"

James went through the options.

"But James, what about cash?" She batted her eyes.

"Viviane, it's not usually done." He paused. "Do you even have that much cash?"

She nodded, flipping open her bag and stacking bundled cash on his desk. Who has that much cash in her purse?

"It's 25 fully loaded, no? With the trade-in. The one we drove?"

James nodded, mouth open.

I had to stop her.

"Viviane, could I talk to you?"

She turned to me expectantly.

"Really, I can't let you do this. I can never pay you back." I can't accept this.

"No, you can't because it is a present. Your old car isn't coming back. And I agreed to your term. So shut up and sign the papers." She thrust the ownership papers at me as she got up to go count the money with the accountant.

Deep breaths, Stackhouse. You need a car, and now she took yours away. She already paid for it.

Maybe I could just drive it until I can afford my own again and then I'll make Eric give it back.

"Miss, do you need help filling those out?" James asked. He was wondering what someone like me was doing getting a car from a vampire who I was not apparently the pet of.

"Um, I've got it. Thanks." But did I? I stared at the papers a moment more before filling my name and address in. My Gran would be upset that I was taking a gift like this from someone I barely knew.

When I finished, I saw Viviane petting a black Corvette in the showroom.

"Thinking about a second purchase?" I asked.

Viviane shook her head. "Just trying to figure out why he prefers this to a Porsche."

"Maybe he fits inside better," I offered. She seemed to think that over.

"Sounds good to me." She came and took my hand. "Let's go get your car."

The shiny blue Tahoe was waiting by the door, ready to go.

James handed me a folder of papers.

"These are the papers who need for getting the tags transferred and a new title. You just need to take them and show proof of insurance to the tag office." He flipped through a few more. "This is the schedule of maintenance. Someone will call to set up appointments when it's time. And you have free oil changes for three years. Here's my card if you have any questions. Your keys." James dangled them out for me. "The second set is attached."

I nervously took all of it. "Thank you, James."

Viviane leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been a doll." She slid into the passenger seat as I rounded to my driver's side.

A quick glance in the back revealed all our earlier purchases.

"Well, onto Fangtasia to show off my triumph, my dear." She settled in and buckled her seat belt.

Driving this SUV was new. I could see over everyone and the ride was smooth. I felt a little happy about having a new car. OK, a lot happy, but I knew I couldn't keep it.

We pulled up to Fangtasia and saw Pam chatting with Bill at the employee door.

I got out, and Pam's eyes widened.

"What is this, my friend?" Pam asked.

"Her new car. Where's Eric?" Viviane answered for me. Pam and Bill laughed, knowing what Eric's reaction might be.

Eric sauntered out, catching me in a kiss. I saw Bill flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Lover, Viv said you were buying me a present. What is it?" He took my hand as I flicked my eyes over to the Tahoe. He raised a brow. "Viv, I am quite happy with my Corvette."

She let out a huge laugh as she leaned against the door. "It's not for you to drive unless she says it's OK."

He flicked his gaze down to me. "You bought yourself this?" I shook my head as his eyes shot back to Viviane. I could feel anger and confusion in the bond.

"I misplaced her clunker. So I had to replace it." She walked over to him and patted him on the chest. "You can thank me later. You got what you wanted. She got what she needed. And I am loving the look on your face. Why don't I enthrall the vermin for a little bit while she takes you for a spin around the block?"

Viviane clicked across the parking lot and disappeared into the back door.

Pam laughed at Eric's gaping mouth. Bill knew better and ducked his head, following Viviane.

"Pamela. Inside. Now." She did as she was told.

Eric let go of me and walked around the new car.

"She wouldn't take no. Eric, I have to make her take it back. You know her. Tell me how to do it."

He laughed at me. "Lover, you have met your match. And would you even listen if I told how?"

"Yes. I want my car."

"You have one." He gestured to SUV.

"You know what I mean, Eric."

He shrugged into his crossed arms.

"You're bigger than she is."

"I thought it wasn't about size for women." He leered and sent a shot of lust through me.

"Typical, Eric. Make it about sex."

He was on me like that, hands cupping my face and kissing me in that all-consuming way of his. My resistance was futile.

"What was I saying, Eric? Oh yeah, the car."

"Shush lover. Why would I help you undo something I've been working on all this time? Just because you didn't succumb to me doesn't mean I am unhappy with the result." He scooped me up and carried me into his bar so fast I was dizzy. "What I am unhappy with is how she will taunt me with this for the next 1,000 years."

There she was, sitting in Eric's throne like she owned it. Fangbangers were roaming around, thinking about how beautiful she was. And sex, always sex. Pam was standing next to her. Both were laughing. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could assume it was about the car.

Eric guided me to his booth. A gin and tonic and a blood appeared seconds later.

"So lover, how did she really do it?" He rubbed circles on my back and sipped his blood.

I relayed the whole tale, Eric laughing the entire time, before getting to the last part – my negotiation.

"So I told her she could buy it if she stayed somewhere else until she leaves."

"And just where is she going to stay?"

"I'm going to stay at Sookie's. She has a space for a vampire. It looked suitable," Viviane informed us as she appeared across the table.

When did she look in my spare room?

"Viviane, that wasn't really what I had in mind." And it wasn't. I can't have her sleeping in my house.

"You didn't say where except not at Eric's. Your house is not Eric's," she said. And she was right. Damn it. "And Pam informs me you are a polite hostess and amusing during sleepovers. I find Pam to be correct about these things."

"Good then it's settled. I'll go get your bag." Eric got up and left the room.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"To get my things," Viviane said, "then we can leave whenever you are ready."

And that's how I ended up with Viviane as a house guest.


	7. Falling In Love

It was payday, so I drove over to Merlotte's to pick my check up.

Of course, Sam had to be outside when I pulled up.

"Hey, Sookie. Where'd this come from?" He rubbed a hand over the hood.

"It's my new car."

"Did Eric buy it for you?" His thoughts were reading as jealous as hell right now.

"Actually no. Remember Viviane, the vamp who came in last night to talk to Bill? Well she's some hotshot Vegas performer that Eric has known practically his whole existence."

"Yeah, the vampire fairy. I didn't realize that was her. I expected her to be taller or something," he said, raking his hands through his hair.

"What do you know about her?"

"Just a bunch of legend stuff, I guess. Like she has no maker and can use her fae magic still. No one has ever confirmed any of it. At least not that I am aware. I heard stories from the pack when they found out she was coming to Fangtasia." He rubbed a hand through his hair again. "How did she do it?"

"Oh. Anyway, she had me drive her back to Shreveport and she tricked me into going to the Chevy dealer, where she had my car taken away. She basically forced me to accept it. And Eric thinks it's funny and is happy because he got his way even if it wasn't at his hand." I felt upset just thinking about.

"What are the strings? There are always strings," he said. Like I didn't know that.

"Oh, don't break Eric's heart." I shrugged. I left out the part where I made her stay somewhere else than Eric's, that place being my house right now.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Keep it for now. I just need to save up some money and get another car so I can give this back." I smiled wistfully at it. "Even though I really want to keep it."

"Well, cher, I'm sure you'll figure out what's best for you. Come on in. I'll grab your check."

I said hello to those who were working and scooted before I could get talked into working. I was going to enjoy my day off.

I figured I needed to get my insurance switched over and take care of the tags seeing as I didn't know how long it would take me to get another car.

The car insurance company was my first stop after the bank.

"Hello, Sookie," Greg Winters said as he came around my desk. "What can I do you for today?"

"I need to switch my insurance over. I have a new vehicle." I pointed to the Tahoe parked outside.

"There is no need. It already was taken care of for a year." The middle-age bald man handed me a stack of papers.

"Who? Who paid for this?" Viviane was too much.

"It was handled online. It was waiting for my approval when I arrived this morning." He bent down to study my face, and I could see the sweat pooling on his forehead. "I had assumed you took care of it. But I'm guessing I was wrong?" Those vampires, he thought.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Winters. Guess I will be paying you next year." I turned on my heel and left.

I heard Viviane typing away in my kitchen when I went to bed last night. She must have done it then. She would have been able to get all the information necessary to do it.

Unless it was Eric. But I still was sure Viviane had done this.

When I walked into the tag office, I was half-expecting it to be taken care of already. It wasn't, and it surprised me how much it was to get the tag switched over. I was used to having a used car many years removed from newness.

I paid up, glad that I hadn't had to pay the insurance earlier.

The library had the new book in a series I was reading about a time-traveling doctor and her Scottish Highlander husband. I couldn't believe I was reading books so big, but the story was great and made me glad I met Eric now instead of having to be without modern conveniences.

I drove to the store and enjoyed putting my groceries in the back of the SUV. It was so easy to set them in and clip the cargo net so they wouldn't slide everywhere.

This stupid Tahoe was making it want to keep it more every time I turned around.

Laundry waited for me at home, so I did it after I put the groceries away. By then it was nearly dark. I made myself a quick sandwich.

When Viviane rose a little while later, she asked permission to use the shower, was overly polite when I offered her a blood and cleaned up after herself so well I barely knew she was staying with me.

"May I join you?" Viviane asked from the doorway, blood in hand. I was reading on the sofa. "Those are great books. Very accurate."

"Sure. That's good to know." I scooted over so she could sit down next to me. She even used a coaster. There were some things I could like about her. "That's a great dress."

She looked down at it. It was a black-and-white polka dotted halter with a tight bodice and full skirt.

"Thank you, Sookie."

"Are you going to wear it to sing?"

"No, I think I will wear the new red dress tonight. Sookie, I have a couple people that I am going to visit tonight before I sing at Fangtasia. I will return before dawn. Do you want me to tell you when I get in or just let you sleep?"

Viviane was going overboard on this polite thing.

"Um, I guess just get in the hole if I am asleep. I will be able to sense you." I tapped my temple. She nodded.

"Well then, I am off." She stood and smoothed the bodice.

"I am off tonight. Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"No. I can fly, you know." She grinned at me.

"I didn't. Eric does, so I guess it makes sense that you would, too."

"Good night, Sookie." She walked to the spare room, returning with her bag. "I sing at Fangtasia around 10 if you want to come. Bubba has promised to join me for a bit."

"Bubba is going to sing with you?"

"Yes, he is … more normal when he is with me. Did I not live in Las Vegas, I would take him in. He remembers me from before, well, you know." She had one of those remembering smiles flit across her face.

"You knew him before?"

"Of course, I told you I have thing for kings. And I have been in Sin City awhile. The Rat Pack were quite the men." She opened my front door. "Think about coming. It will be a treat." And she was gone.

I could see the man from Memphis sing. Really sing.


	8. Suspicion In Her Eyes

It was Monday night, and the club was usually closed. Something about liquor laws I thought. I decided to call Eric. I have wanted to hear Bubba actually sing since the first time he showed up in my life.

That was so only a couple years ago, but I seemed a lifetime removed from that.

"Hello, my lover," Eric purred into the phone.

"Hey, is the club open tonight? Viviane told me she was singing tonight." I paused. "And I want to come. She said she would sing with Bubba."

"It's a special supes only night. But even if you didn't qualify, you are always welcome at Fangtasia." He paused. "What are you wearing?"

"Shorts and a T-shirt."

"A vision. I meant this evening."

"Oh. I don't know. I didn't get that far, Eric."

"Will you wear your new dress? I would very much like to see you in it." I felt the lust from Shreveport.

"Sure. Look, I need to go get ready. I will see you later."

"Until then, dear one." Click.

I called Sam to tell him about the show. He was a shifter, so he qualified. He thanked me for giving him a heads up and said he would see if Terry could close up for him.

It was 8:15 after I called Sam. I was glad I washed my hair earlier. I rushed through my usual routine with a little extra make-up so I had plenty of time to attack my hair with the curling iron. When I was happy with it, it was 8:45.

I slipping into the blue satin dress and a pair of silver heels.

As I moved the box the dress came in to my closet, I could feel something else inside it. I dug through the paper and discovered a clutch the same color as the dress only darker. The contrast was nice.

I opened it to drop my lip gloss and such inside when I found a note.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_I am honored to dress the sheriff's wife. _

_Please think of me for your future needs._

_Andrew Winebarber_

The stationery was imprinted with the business' details. Winebarber Designs. I missed that last night on the sign if there even was one.

I wonder if Viviane told him who I was or if he just knew, but I didn't have time to contemplate that at the moment.

I had almost forgotten about the Tahoe until I walked outside. I hopped in and hit the road to Shreveport.

Every time I drove the SUV, I fell a little more in love with the idea of keeping it.

I made it to Fangtasia at 9:50, cutting it close. I really, really didn't want to miss the King of Rock and Roll sing. I mean, who gets that chance? Well, I guess this Louisiana barmaid does. I practically skipped to the employee entrance in my excitement.

Eric swung the door open.

"I wish that I could be your only source of excitement this evening." He scooped me into a searing kiss and whispered into my ear. "You look delectable, lover."

"I'm going to see Elvis." I barely made any sound when I hit the name. I didn't want to upset him if he could hear me.

Eric actually chuckled as he took my hand and led me inside. "Would you like to see him before the show? He is very lucid tonight."

I nodded enthusiastically while I tried to calm myself down. This was Bubba we were talking about.

Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head on the way to the office.

The door was open, and we walked in, Viviane practically was sitting in Bubba's lap in the plunging purple dress she bought the night before, his arms around her and he was whispering into her ear. She was giggling about whatever he said.

"Viv, Sookie wants to say hello," Eric said, almost sounding like he was talking to Pam.

Bubba looked up, and he wasn't cloudy like normal.

"Hello, darlin'," he said. "Did you come to see Viv sing tonight?"

My stomach flopped, it was really him. I could only nod.

"Well, Sookie, you're looking might pretty tonight." He stood up. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black button-up and dark jeans with a trademark scarf around his neck. I'd seen his hair done just so before, but it was just right tonight. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that. He walked over and hugged me. "You have always been kind as my mother. Thank you very much." He released me. "Well, I'd best be getting out there. I'll be seeing you."

Viviane was standing next to Eric near the door. Bubba wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Whatever he whispered in her ear caused Viviane to laugh and Eric to raise an eyebrow and smile.

I watched him walk down the hall to the main room. Even the walk was different.

"Viviane, that's amazing. How long will it last?" I was bursting to know.

She shrugged. "He'll be great until I leave. Then he reverts in a few days or weeks. If I hadn't signed this contract, I'd keep him. We tried having him in Vegas. It lasted one night. The city overrides any effect I have. Just like Memphis. But who knows? Maybe it will happen someday. You better get out there and introduce me." She smacked Eric's arm at this and motioned us out.

Eric complied, but not without a sigh. I could hear her laughing as we walked out.

Pam was front and center with Bubba and Bill. Eric deposited me next to Pam and hopped onto the stage.

He checked with the band and then introduced Viviane.

Viviane could only be described as slinking onto the stage. Eric was next to me before she made it to the mic.

"Thank you for coming out to Fangtasia tonight. It's my last night here and it's pretty special. I'm going to have a guest up here a little later. So you're in for a real treat." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Why Sam Merlotte, you're late. But I am glad you could make it." She winked at him.

I turned to see Sam slide onto a barstool. I shot him a smile. He waved.

"Hit it boys." Her band members played the bars of that familiar Kiss song about partying everyday.

The crowd loved it as she danced and sang.

Several rocking songs later, she spoke again.

"All right, non-people. I am going to slow it down a bit. If you want to dance with your honey, do it."

Viviane was the first woman I had heard sing "Unchained Melody," but she was the best. She sang a couple other standard love songs, which I danced with Eric to, before singing Ray Charles' "(Night Time Is) The Right Time."

"Back to your chairs. Now is the time of night that I am pleased to share my stage with a great old friend of mine. He's a performer imitated by many, matched by none. Come on up here, Bubba."

Bubba leaped onto stage and grabbed the other mic. He quickly stole the show, but I don't think Viviane minded.

"Viv, darling, tell them about the first time I met you."

"I don't know if I should. It's pretty scandalous." She giggled. I wondered if this was an act.

"It was right after I did my comeback special in '68." He slid an arm around her waist like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"All that yummy leather." She kissed his cheek. The ladies of the room were nodding their heads, even Pam, and a few of the men were, too.

"Do you remember what you told me?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head. I thought she would blush if she still could. "Don't get modest on me darling. You told me you'd like to be screaming for me in a more private setting."

The crowd burst into laughter with him as she playfully hit his chest.

"Why don't we stop talking and get to doing something else?" Viviane said suggestively.

"Which thing did you have in mind?"

She looked up at him. "Why not let me sing with you on that one about that damned hotel? And then how about that one where flames lick your body? I've always loved that one."

"I don't know how anyone tells this one no." He moved the mic stand out of his way. He looked at the crowd. "I need room in case I get crazy with the legs."

The pair got into the familiar song of heartbreak. Viviane knew exactly where to put her husky voice to match his deep baritone. It's a shame they can't make records and release them now.

The band went right into the next song. Viviane slunk off to the side and let him do his thing. And lordy, he still had it.

Three songs later, he pulled Viviane back up with him.

"Now, I want you to pick the last song." He winked at her.

She grabbed his neck and whispered into his ear before nodding to the band.

It was one song I was familiar with but couldn't really tell you the lyrics.

Bubba started it off, arm hooked around her waist.

_We're caught in a trap_

_I can't walk out_

_Because I love you too much baby_

_Why can't you see what you are doing to me_

_When you don't believe a word I say?_

Viviane joined him, looking me in the eyes as she sang.

_We can't go on together_

_With suspicious minds_

_And we can't build our dreams _

_On suspicious minds_

It was uncomfortable when she took the song over, her eyes came back to mine after drifting a bit.

_So, if an old friend I know_

_Drops by to say hello_

_Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?_

It was like she was trying to editorialize on what was between Eric and I before Bubba took the song back.

_Here we go again_

_Asking where I've been_

_You can see these tears are real _

_I'm crying_

They finished the rest together. Viviane's eyes left mine but kept pausing on me as she scanned the room, making each person feel like she sang for them alone.

_We can't go on together_

_With suspicious minds_

_And we can't build our dreams _

_On suspicious minds_

_Oh let our love survive_

_Or dry the tears from your eyes_

_Let's don't let a good thing die_

_When honey, you know_

_I've never lied to you _

As the final notes died their final death, everyone was on their feet clapping, even Eric.

Bubba swung Viviane around in a circle, kissing her cheek.

The band kept playing as Viviane and Bubba exited stage right. He came right back to the table and sat as if nothing special had happened.

Viviane flitted over to Sam and looked like she was flirting. But I guess that was how she interacted with people in general. It looked so easy. Must have been easy to learn when you don't have to block out everyone's thoughts.

Eric asked me to dance. It was wonderful as always, just being close and not worrying about what was next.

I saw Alcide standing at the bar talking with Viviane and Sam. I hadn't noticed him before. Soon, Viviane had Alcide by the bicep, dragging him to the dance floor.

Her six-inch heels helped her make up the height difference as they danced real close. I wondered if he'd broken up with the last woman he was seeing, I forgot her name.

They laughed as they swung around the floor.

When the song ended, all four of us ended up at the table where I'd watched the show. Bubba was no longer sitting there. Viviane shrugged, pushed Alcide onto a chair and perched on his knee, arm around his neck. He kept an arm around her, though I doubt she'd fall to the floor.

"I didn't realize you knew Alcide, Viv," Eric stated.

Alcide blushed a little.

"Oh, I met him when he was in Vegas a few years back." She squeezed his neck. "It was memorable." She turned to him. "When will you visit again? I have my big show now. And I have access to some of the swankiest suites on the Strip."

"I'm due for a few days off. I guess I will check my schedule. I deserve it," he said with a twinge of eagerness.

Oh my god! She slept with him! I felt a jolt of anger pass through Eric. Why is he mad?

Oh.


	9. Raspberries

That's not good. We are in a good place, and now he's angry that the woman I suspect is his ex-girlfriend of sorts slept with the Shreveport packmaster.

I wanted to hit him. I hoped my anger went through the bond.

Next, I will find out she screwed my brother, Sam and Bill, too.

OK, I didn't think she slept with Bill the way he gets all twitchy and nervous when he's around her. Or Sam and Jason. She hadn't known them long enough. And they'd both been going pretty solid with their respective lady friends. I was just being a little nutty.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies' room." I had to get away from the area stat.

Pam was at my side before I got to the door.

"I cannot believe she had sex with a were. I really do not understand." That's Pam, straight to the point.

"She's different all right." I stepped inside and in front of the mirror.

"She leaves tomorrow, and while I like her, she is stealing my spotlight and interfering with my time with people who amuse me – that's you. And now I have to think about her sexual proclivities. With a werewolf." She shuddered and closed her eyes. She resumed checking her lipstick a moment later.

I patted my hair and updated my lip gloss.

"Pam?" She looked at me expectantly. "I think Eric was mad that she'd slept with Alcide." I said that part quietly. It was loud enough out in the bar that I doubted he could hear me, but still.

Pam's mouth made an "O" before shutting. "That's interesting." She seemed to ponder it but said nothing else.

I probably should have kept that tidbit to myself, but who else could I tell?

Amelia was in New Orleans. Tara wasn't really in on the gritty details of my relationship with Eric. And Pam was my only other female friend I could count on.

"I'm just not going to mention it to him. I mean, he has to know I felt it, right?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Good choice, my friend. We don't know enough. He hasn't really ever said anything to me about her. But I will see what I can pick up." She looked positively devious as she left the ladies' room.

I took a few minutes and actually dealt with my human needs. I was the picture of calm when I emerged.

"Hey, Sook. Some show, huh?" Sam ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. "I'm glad you called about it."

"It sure was. I'm just glad I will have some to gush over it with tomorrow at work."

"Well, it's early enough I should head out and do closing for Terry. You know how he gets sometimes."

I nodded because I did. Stress could do Terry in. But Mondays were always slow nights, so I hoped it was easy for him. I gave Sam a quick hug and went back to my table.

As I linked my arm through Eric's and smiled at Viviane, Alcide gave me a look that told me everything I needed to know. I had my Crazy Sookie look going a little too hard, so I relaxed it a little.

"Sookie, your lip gloss smells delicious. What brand is it?" How did Viviane smell my lips from so far away? Stupid vamp nose.

"Oh something I got at Walgreen's." I produced the tube from my clutch.

"Bonnie Bell. Hmm. Do they have other flavors? How much does it cost?" She opened it and inhaled, smiled contentedly. "Surely $25 or more, no?"

I felt my eyes bug out. "No. More like $2.50. I'm a barmaid, not a millionaire."

Viviane eyed me as though I were something peculiar. It didn't feel like the not good enough stare Selah and Portia always gave me, so that was a plus. She pushed the wand back inside the tube and handed the strawberry gloss back to me.

"I should be getting. I have a business to run." Alcide had been running the family contracting business since his father was killed in a match for packmaster. A job that Alcide also had now.

"Let me walk to your truck with you." Viviane was up and halfway across the bar before I'd blinked.

"Good night, Alcide." I was glad I didn't have to deal with my irritation about their pairing for a few moments.

He nodded to Eric and me and quickly caught up to Viviane.

"Lover, why are you so tense?" Eric had been rubbing circles into my hand for the past five minutes to no avail.

"You do realize I can feel you."

He nodded. "We will discuss this at a later time."

"I think I'd like to talk about it now."

"No."

"Fine. I need to leave. I work the lunch shift."

"Sookie." He loomed over me as we both stood.

"I got you. But don't think for a moment we won't talk about this. Because we will, buster." I started down the hall for the employee entrance, but he beat me to the door, of course. The kiss he laid on me almost made me forget I was upset. I let him open my car door and kiss me good night one more time.

The drive home was easy. I got in, hung my dress up and stashed the new purse after putting everything back in my usual bag.

I washed my face and tried to puzzle out if I was right to be mad, if he was, or if we both were.

When Bill dated again, it upset me, sure. Did I want to claw Selah's eyes out? Yes. Did I want the same with Judith? No, but I actually liked her, and if she thought bad about me, I'd never hear it in her brain. And as far as I knew, Eric didn't have any recent ex-girlfriends.

So what if Viviane is Eric's ex-girlfriend? I know he said it was unusual for vamps to be together or for very long. But there isn't anything usual about Eric. But Pam had nothing actual on their history. Maybe he was just mad because Alcide is a were and not because of a former liaison (word of the day!).

So by that logic, I could be upset that he was upset because I'd felt that way, too. And he could be upset for the same reasons.

It was enough to keep me awake all night, but I had the lunch shift.

I put on an old blue nightgown that I loved but rarely wore because it was so not sexy.

I still rather liked Viviane outside her connection to Eric. She did buy me a car and gave me the real Elvis experience. Moreover, she is polite.

She leaves tomorrow, so then she'll be out of my way.

Before I went to bed, I pulled out the new lip gloss I'd snagged last week. It was still in its packaging. I left it on top of the hidey-hole's door.

I hoped Viviane liked raspberry.


	10. Visits With A Little Guy

"Aunt Sookie! You got a new car."

Hunter ran across his yard as I got out of my car. It had been too long since I'd spent time with him.

"I did. Do you like it?"

The way he climbed in and started looking around told me he did. That and his excited thoughts.

When Remy called to see whether I might baby-sit, I agreed. It was only for a few hours, so I had driven to Red Ditch.

I scooped up the little guy and hugged him when he emerged from the back seat.

"Look, Sookie. I appreciate this. I'll be back about 4, OK? Here's my cell number, in case." Remy looked very nervous, so I dipped into his mind. I knew I shouldn't, but the way he trembled made me jumpy.

_Geez, I have to figure out where that extra money came from before the bank or worse notices. I wonder if that Irish woman meant she'd give me money when she said help. _

He pictured a woman, shorter than he was. Her face wasn't clearly pictured, almost like he hadn't seen it. She wore a hood of some sort over her head, but red hair the shade of autumn leaves peeked out in long, shiny braids.

He thought about what she'd said. _'He should have tutor while he is young. He needs to have those like him near. Hunter is a precious lad, Remy. Protect him.'_

Remy rushed to his car while Hunter chattered about his new race track and would I race cars with him. I told him I'd like nothing better.

We'd been sitting in the middle of the living room, making the appropriate vroom sounds. Hunter gave me the red Corvette when I burst into a smile seeing it.

"Is your boyfriend a vampire?"

"Yes, Hunter. He is." He'd picked up a image flitting through my head of Eric leaned against the sports car.

"A vampire came to see me and Daddy."

Shit, shit, shit. "When? What did the vampire want?"

His version of the events closely matched what I'd gotten earlier, except he remembered when she'd knelt beside him and kissed his head. She had said he was a good boy and told him to stay a sweet child.

I had to block my thoughts. I didn't want to panic the child. Resolved, I vowed inwardly to tell Remy to rescind this strange vampire's invitation. Remy's thoughts gave no indication he even knew she was a vampire.

I still didn't get how most people couldn't spot them. Maybe the glow I saw was part of the fairy blood in my veins. I should ask Claude.

"Aunt Sookie, she was really nice. I couldn't hear her. I liked that." He grinned up at me, and it nearly broke my heart that he was known to a vampire I didn't know.

Was she from Victor? Felipe? Someone I didn't even know?

Should I say something to Eric? What would I say? I still hadn't told him Hunter was telepathic, too.

Maybe I could just tell him everything about it and leave out the reading minds part. Surely he'd know a vampire with that description in his area. Or maybe we could look in Bill's database.

The next part shocked me.

"She came again last night. She brought me a present."

"Hunter, where is it?"

"I already ate it." It had been hard candies, ones his father didn't let him have with juicy centers. "I liked them. Maybe you could bring me some, too."

"Well, I don't have any with me, but I'll see about next time, buddy." I let his memories wash through me. The strange vampire wore the same head covering and kissed him again. She told Remy she wanted to help with Hunter's education. "What's education?"

"It's learning, going to school. It's important." It was. I'd been thinking about trying an online class now that life was settled down and now that I had picked up on using a computer.

Hunter remembered the vampire leaving after just a few minutes.

And then he was on to the next thing. He wanted to play Go Fish. I thought it would be a good opportunity to work with him on his shields. We spent an hour or so playing that before he wanted a snack.

We were eating apples and cheese cubes on the porch when Remy returned.

"Daddy!" Hunter abandoned me to grab his father's legs.

I shot Remy the I-want-to-talk look. He got the message and sent Hunter inside to clean up his race track.

"Remy, I know a vampire was here."

"A vampire?" He looked confused. Remy didn't know what this woman was.

"The redhead, the one who gave you money for Hunter's education. She'd a vampire. You need to rescind her invitation right now until I can figure out who she really is."

"She said her name was Erin Gant and that she got our name from the church." He hung his head. "Look, I needed to get him some pants that fit, but I didn't have the money. The church has a clothes swap of sorts."

"OK, Remy. Don't feel badly about needing help. But rescind it."

"Right now? It's daylight."

"It doesn't matter. Remy, think about Hunter. Just do it."

"Is this because of you and who you hang around with?"

"Remy! I don't know. It could be something about Hadley. But just do it. Right now. I am going to figure it out. Maybe she is just some Good Samaritan vampire, but if is she isn't? Do you want to risk Hunter?"

He asked me how to word the revoking.

"Erin Gant, I rescind your invitation."

Hunter came back. "It's all put away. Aunt Sookie, do you have to leave?"

"Yep, I have to work tonight. I had a lot of fun today, little guy. I'll see you soon I hope." We hugged as he pleaded with me silently to stay.

I grabbed my purse and got back in the car.

I called Sam and asked him whether it would be OK to ask for the night off.

"Sam, I know it's last minute, but I might have a small family problem brewing."

"Sook, sure thing. I'll get Holly to stay. She asked for extra hours anyway. What's going on? Can I help?"

"You haven't seen any redheaded vampires around?"

"Nope."

"OK, call me if you do." I hung up and changed into a red shirt dress and sandals and marched across the cemetery. It was sundown by the time I got there.

Bill and Judith met me at the door.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, anything Sookie." Bill motioned me in. Judith looked concerned.

"Bill, I need to look for a vampire named Erin Gant. She visited my cousin's son twice now and gave Remy money for his education. I don't like it at all."

Judith reappeared with a glass of water before I'd known she was gone. I thanked her for the drink (and for noticing my distress) and took a seat on the couch across from Bill, who'd began to type furiously on his laptop.

"Why didn't you ask Eric?" Judith asked.

"Oh, that's my next stop, but Bill's right here. And it might have come to Bill's database anyhow."

"Sookie, I'm not finding anything. Do you have a description? Hair, race, anything? I have a few Erins, no Gants."

I told him, and after a minute or so, he grimaced.

"What? Just spit it out, Bill Compton."

"She is an unknown."

"And just what the hell does that mean?"

Judith spoke up. "It's likely a disguise. Come look." I joined her on Bill's other side and stared at the screen.

It bore a sketch of what I'd picked up from the Savoys' brains.

"Yes, that's what I saw in, well you know. What does this all mean?" There was a list of dates and names next to the sketch.

"These are the names given by a vampire matching this description. No one has seen this one's face. She is likely someone recognizable for one reason or another. Or she is truly unknown, meaning this is what she looks like and that no one claims her or knows her. A rogue of a different level."

I slumped into the couch. Bill rubbed the hand resting on my thigh.

"Eric is very old. Perhaps he knows something I do not. Call him."

At that moment, Eric was in Bill's living room, and Bill was settled on the other couch.

"Sheriff, can I get you a blood?"

"That will not be needed, Judith. Why is my wife upset, Compton?"

"Oh, Eric, he's not why I'm upset. He's been helping me."

I explained everything to him, and he stared at the database. His icy eyes narrowed, and uncertainty washed through the bond.

"I have nothing to add. Sookie, I wish I did, but I will make inquiries." He stood, and I followed him.

"Bill, Judith, thank you for helping me."

Judith nodded to me. We would never be close, but I still liked her so far.

"I am traveling to Ireland for more interviews later this week. I will make my own inquiries. You said she used an Irish accent, there's no better place to start." Bill nodded to Eric, and my Viking scooped me up and ran me across the cemetery.

"You didn't tell me when." I knew he meant when the visits happened.

"Last night for sure. The best I can tell on the other one was last week sometime. I could ask Remy tomorrow." I led us into my living room.

"Do. That will help me pinpoint when my area was breached. And find more information. Is this the only reason you have been upset today?" I told him yes. "Would you like me to help you forget? I have missed you." He pulled me onto his lap on the couch.

That's when I remembered that talk we needed to have.

"So why were you so mad about Viviane and Alcide?"

The anger flared before he tamped it down.

"It is beneath her to lay with a Were."

"But a human is OK?" He stared blankly at me.

"Why did you never mention Viviane?"

"Sookie, I have known more names and more people and more vampires than you can even imagine. Do I need to mention everyone of them to you? Especially those who are not a threat to you?" I felt mild irritation from him.

"So Viviane would never hurt me?"

"She would not. I trust her completely. We have nothing to hide from each other." He relaxed as he said this.

"Except that she slept with Alcide."

Eric closed his eyes. "Who she sleeps with is not my concern."

"Except when it makes you angry. You seem to forget that I can feel you."

"You believe I was angry because of some jealousy I harbor for the singer." He wrapped his hands around my face. "Sookie, I have known her many lifetimes, but it is you that I cherish." His kiss made me a little less angry.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover."

"Will you tell me more about her?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk anymore." His hands and lips told me all I needed to know.

It had been a week since I had received his full attentions, and the desire pooled at my core. I lost myself in his kisses and caresses. By the time we'd gotten past the preliminaries, I was more than ready when his hips met mine.

I didn't remember getting in bed; I must have fallen asleep on the couch after Eric used his world-class techniques on me.

Instead of Eric, I found a note on the other side of the bed.

_Lover,_

_I had to leave. I will see what I can find out. _

_Love, E._

I got up and washed my face before crawling back under my comforter. I was out before I knew it.


	11. On The Cover

A few weeks passed with me working and seeing Hunter a few times, and I pushed Viviane out of my head until she was on the other end of my phone.

She'd left without much fanfare the night before I found out some strange vampire visited Hunter. Pam had retrieved her from my house, and she had thanked me for the Lip Smackers, disappearing from my life. Or so I had thought.

"Hello Sookie. I am enjoying the lip gloss. How is your Tahoe?"

"Hi Viviane. Good. It's a great ride."

"Did you receive my gift?"

I had, but I didn't understand it. "Viviane, why a year of Vogue? I'm not exactly a fashion plate."

"So? What woman doesn't want to look at shoes? It was easier than purchasing the next issue and mailing it to you. How goes your life?"

"Why the next issue? And the usual – work, life. You know."

"Oh, I'm on it. You didn't mention Eric."

On it? Maybe her show was written up.

"Well, he's been busy with sheriff duties and tax filings or something. I haven't seen him too much. He calls." He hadn't been here since the night I told him about Hunter and the strange vampire, but he had called – he didn't have any news. I'd seen Pam a couple times.

"And that's why I'd never be a sheriff – too much paperwork. Tedium, really."

Why is she calling me? I wanted to know, so I asked.

"Do you want me not to call you? I wanted to be friendly. We are both Eric's. I thought we got on well." She sighed. "I would like to know you better, Sookie."

That reminded me Eric and I hadn't really had that talk yet. He kept deflecting me. And somehow I let him. Stupid vampire sheriff work. Stupid Eric kisses. Stupid Viking sex. Not really a good excuse, but it was mine.

"Oh" was all I could manage. A vampire wants to be my friend? What's the catch? "So you want to be friends? Like the gossip-on-the-phone kind of friends?"

"Sure. Do you have gossip to share?"

I couldn't think of anything really. And I told her as much.

Life had returned to its pre-Viviane quietness. For once, my life wasn't in an uproar, save the worry I'd had since my day with Hunter. Maybe I could try to be friends with this vampire who I was positive was Eric's ex-girlfriend. For Eric. He makes an effort with Sam and Bill. Sometimes. They'd never be friends, but he doesn't kill them either. And Eric is Bill's superior, so he probably could find a way.

"Sookie, I can hear you breathing. I'm not the mind reader. You will need to use your words."

"Yeah, I was just gathering wool. And I can't read people over the phone anyway." I sighed. "I just don't really understand what you are to Eric. Pam – I understand where she fits. But you are something else."

"Tell me about it, sweetness." She giggled. Vampires are not supposed to giggle. "We are old friends; I told you this. Why not just go with it? See where I take you. You might like it." I was speechless. In the background, a deep and somewhat familiar voiced told her it was time for rehearsal. "Look, Sookie, it's time for me to kick up my heels. I will call you, yes?"

I nodded for a second before I remembered she couldn't see me. "Sure, Viviane. Have a great rehearsal."

"Let me know what you think of the article." She rattled off a number I barely scratched onto Gran's notepad. "Good night, Sookie." Click.

There's another thing I could credit Viviane with, a big credit in my book and surely Gran's, too, and that was her manners. So far, she'd never hung up on me, used proper greetings and was the best house guest I'd ever had save cleaning freak Amelia, but she wasn't actually a guest.

The call plagued my thoughts until I opened my mailbox on my way in for a lunch shift at Merlotte's a few days later.

There Viviane was, simmering up from the cover of Vogue with headline "The Lady Is A Vamp."

She was perfectly coiffed and painted. I'm sure the emerald green dress she wore cost more than I made in three years, but it sure was gorgeous.

The look in her eyes was pure sex appeal, so much like the way Eric looked at me. Maybe it was a trick one learned from the other. It was uncanny how similar the look in her gray eyes was to Eric's.

The cover said the article was on page 257, so I flipped past all the perfume cards and ads with too-skinny models wearing items I'd never be able afford until I landed on it.

The inside article's headline read "Queen of Vegas" and underneath it said "Viviane's got centuries of stage credits on today's stars, and her show can always go on."

I giggled. It was true. She'd probably been on every stage in Europe for all I knew.

Annie Liebowitz took the photographs. I knew she was a big deal – I'd flipped through her latest coffee table book when I was at the mall in Monroe. I'd liked her work, but some of the photographs in that volume were a little too bare for my living room.

Page after page had quotes from Viviane scrawled in the space around her wearing beautiful clothes. She was petite and curvy, but Viviane could wear designer outfits better than those skinny models.

Her eyes were always a focal point; it was like she glamoured the camera. One shot was just a close up with her eyes closed, thick lashes spread across her cheekbones, with a solitary blood tear running down her face in black and white. It seemed out of character for someone so upbeat. The quote on that picture made sense with the tear though.

"_I've seen many men fall for causes less than worthy. I've seen evil men prosper on the deaths of those men. It never stops, never ends, and yet I go on."_

The backgrounds were in Las Vegas. Some were obvious – the Strip lit up out a big window with her in a glittery silver mini-dress and blue pumps. Other might have been her stage – she posed in a siren red dress and an old-school microphone in one; in another, she clung 50 feet up a row of stage ropes in a fluffy white boa and black jumpsuit barefoot.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a fang in sight. The only sign she was vampire was that one dark tear.

I couldn't wait to call Eric and get his take. Of course, Pam would be spitting jealous. Vogue is her kind of magazine.

I stuffed the magazine into my purse and drove to work.

Sam was in his office when I stepped in to drop my purse off, so I showed him the cover.

"Sookie, this is big. That's the first time a supe – an open one – has been on Vogue. I saw Nan Flanagan talking about it on CNN. Can I read it when you're done?" Sam was looking at the cover the entire time he spoke.

"You could read it first. Unless I can read it on the floor." I smiled at him. It amused me to see my boss reading a high fashion magazine. "Then I could start reading it on my break later."

I snagged an apron and hit the floor to start working. It was slow, and Terry was at the bar so Sam could work in his office this afternoon. Not that he was actually doing that at the moment.

Work was extremely slow. The high school baseball team had a game against a rival a town or two over, so I'd place money that everyone was there. I had one table of three.

I was beyond bored – it was nice to not have to block anyone, but geez Louise – when Sam came out about an hour later, magazine in tow, and called me to the bar.

"It's really slow, and I don't have any other work for you to do. You can read this out here," he faked handing it to me, "but keep it flat and under bar."

"And customers first. Thanks, Sam. I don't think I could clean another salt shaker." I snatched the magazine and joined Terry behind the bar.

"This is mostly because I want to know what you think about it sooner." He ran a hand through his hair. "She is very interesting. The king and Victor are quoted. But she doesn't name check anyone living save Bubba."

I spread the magazine out on the worktop and kept an eye on my table.

"Whatcha got there, Sookie?" Terry sidled over and peeked.

"Oh, it's a magazine. Viviane is this vampire who I kind of know. And Vogue wrote an article. You just let me know if I get in your way."

"Will do, Sookie." He went back to wiping glasses and whatever it was that he was doing.

I drove into the text. Wow, she'd worked for Shakespeare, which I knew was unusual because men played most parts then. It didn't say which parts, so I wondered if she'd played Juliet. She could have actually stabbed herself and survived. Now that would be a sight.

One moment she was discussing opera houses. In the next breath, she basically called earlier generation of humans stinky.

I laughed out loud when the reporter asked her who she'd love to work with.

"_Oh, Elvis. So dreamy, right? Now that'd be some beautiful music." _

If the world only knew. But I did. And I was glad of it. The night at Fangtasia could never match a record.

Felipe gushed about how she would take Vegas by storm. Victor's part was small – the reporter had been with her in New Orleans. His quote was a throwaway line about how talented she was and how lucky the world-at-large was to be able to enjoy her openly.

It did bother me how this writer described Viviane's interactions with Victor and the observation about her personality.

_Viviane allows Victor to take her out onto his French Quarter club's dance floor, and we mortals are treated to sleek samba from these dark-haired vampires. The speed and grace that the pair uses puts Fred and Ginger to shame. Victor holds her like he believes she might just float away, as though she were a prize to be won. She dances assuredly, as though she knows she is the centerpiece of this room like all the others she enters. _

_For such a sexy dance and two such attractive creatures, the chemistry is decidedly neutral despite light giggles that can be heard when Victor twirls the singer past the tables. _

_Viviane seems warm yet distant in every encounter. The warmth overtakes the distance so much that no one seems to notice her aloofness. No one has time between a winning smile and a carefully placed giggle. It's no different with Victor than it is with the front desk clerk or the taxi driver. _

Aloof? Maybe Viviane had shown me something different. And distant was not how I'd describe any of her behavior.

_That's what this vampire does – giggles and charms. What is this vampire diva giggling about as she dances? What is she ever giggling about?_

"_Oh this or that usually. I'm a happy being me. What's not to like? I've got my show; I live in a brilliant city; I have a never-ending supply of designer shoes and attractive dance partners. I'm treated like the queen I am. I would never take more if it were brought to me in a golden goblet." As if to prove her point, she giggles once more as she sips bottled blood from a straw at a diner later that night._

I think what disturbed me so much was that she said "the queen I am." Felipe was king, but was she ready to take the crown from him? And where does Eric factor into this?

The rest of the piece promoted her revue and talked about her stage career. I mostly enjoyed the half-hour I spent going over it and looking at all the pictures. My only interruption was Andy Bellfleur, who had come in for his usual burger and soda.

"Sam," I called, slipping into his office to put it back in my purse when the evening waitress showed up.

"Cher, you done?" I nodded as I sat down.

"What do you make of her comment, 'the queen I am?'"

He scrubbed his face. "I think we should be wary. She's either full of herself or fool enough to pull a takeover."

"She told me a few days ago she wouldn't ever want to be sheriff. It makes me think she is happy where she is. Eric is happy with being sheriff and running his bar; maybe this show she's got and whatever else it is that she does is enough for her."

"Maybe that's bullshit."

"And if it's not? Eric does not want to be king. We both know he could take a throne if he wanted to. So maybe she's just all ego."

"And what makes you so sure he won't? He tells you he doesn't want that, but if he changes his mind, Sookie? What then?"


	12. Pam's Pity Party

I had thought about that. Save Viviane, Eric was considerably older than every other vampire in Felipe's kingdom, even older than the king himself was. If he wanted more power, he would have it.

"I don't know, Sam, I really don't. But I also don't think he was lying when he told me that."

"Vamps always lie. I bet half this article is a lie." Sam got up and stood in front of me. "Eric is the same as all the rest."

I felt my anger with his attitude rising.

"Look, maybe it is; maybe it isn't. But Eric is the man I love." I was easily beginning to not feel sorry that Sam was so upset about that knowledge. I did a mental sweep and counted only one new customer. "Do you care if I leave early? It's still dead out there."

"Go for it."

I grabbed my purse and the Vogue and hit the road.

I showered and changed into some jeans and a pale blue T-shirt. Leftover pasta awaited me for dinner. Something about second-day pasta is always better than the first day. Maybe I should just start making it and sticking it in the fridge to start. Probably not a bad idea because I'm usually the only one eating here.

My phone rang minutes after full dark occurred.

"Hello."

"Sookie, I cannot believe she allowed the snake to touch her. And she is wearing couture in every picture. I want to hate her." That's the Pam you need. "I am coming to your place. I am not working tonight."

"Sure, Pam. I have some True Bloods here." Click. Seriously? I took a deep breath and went to move some clothes to the dryer.

Less than an hour later, Pam was on my doorstep with Ben and Jerry's and Royalty Blended.

"Whoa, this is serious."

"Yes, my telepathic friend. I have news that distresses me."

She swept into my kitchen. I grabbed a glass for her and a spoon for me as she heated her drink.

Pam using the microwave was so not a good sign. Pam sighed. Also not a good sign.

"All right, Pam. Lay it out for me."

"He talks to her all the time. On the phone. I thought all those laughs into the phone were calls to you. No, he is talking to her." Pam took a big swig of the Royalty Blended before pouring it into the glass.

"What are you talking about?"

"When he's walking into the bar, he is always on the phone, laughing and smiling. Every night. Last night, I asked him about what you did to make him laugh. He told me he hadn't called you yet. It was a woman's voice. It had to be her."

"Well maybe that was just the once."

"Does he call you first thing every night?" I shook my head. "Then I am right. He is lying to me. My maker never lies to me."

I shoved a big spoonful of the Americone Dream into my mouth and stared at Stephen Colbert on the carton while I thought about what Pam said.

"And then, Sookie, she has the nerve to be on the cover of my favorite fashion magazine. In couture, no less. I think I want to hate her more than I want to have sex with her."

"Did you read the article?"

"Of course. I have had it since last night." Oh yeah, I didn't check my mail yesterday. "Ugh, dancing with Victor, laughing with him, disgusting."

My cell phone rang. It was Eric.

"Hey."

"Is Pam there?" That's right, no hello lover for me.

I told him she was. "Did you need to speak with her?" He did.

"Yes, master." Pam rolled her eyes at me. "Of course, I have never called in sick. But I did today. I am entitled to sick days. It says so in the employee manual. And I am an employee." Pam grimaced. "No, I am not. I am having a girls' night with Sookie." Her eyes narrowed. "I'll get her to rescind your invitation before you can get here. Yes, I would. She wants me here, so she'll do it."

I wasn't so sure I actually would. But if he showed up, acting like an ass, I might do it to serve it right back.

She handed the phone back and slunk into the living room.

"Lover, tell me what is wrong with her."

"I think Pam needs this time to herself. She needs me to help her work through something. Without you interfering. So you just run Fangtasia tonight, and she'll be right as rain tomorrow night."

Nothing for a minute. "Have I angered you?"

"Me? Not particularly, no. But she is upset. Just give us tonight."

"I planned to see you. All of you."

His words made me tingle. "Maybe if she leaves. I'll call you." I might want more answers after Pam gave me all the dirt.

"Good night, lover." Ooo, he actually said goodbye before hanging up. Progress.

Pam whined about Viviane getting this article and being this big new star. She went on to detail everything she'd overheard. Some of it was from calls to me. The rest wasn't much more than laughs and barbs, something we had both seen them doing when she was in Louisiana.

In total, I was ready to interrogate him, and so was Pam.

"So basically, he is having phone calls with another woman, one who he has known much longer than either of us. And she seems to be staying around for now."

"Sookie, I want to know what she wants."

"Tell me about it."

"She says in the article she is a queen. That is pompous for anyone."

I laughed at her statement. It made me remember when I'd told the same thing to Eric that night in my kitchen and he reacted the same. Like maker, like progeny I guess.

"No, I meant I agree. What, or who, does she want?"

Pam nodded. "I will not allow her to interfere with Eric's life."

"I don't think we can tell him what to do. But we can ask him about it."

"Yes, let's make a pact. Anything we find out, we share it. I like this plan. Now we have a secret. And I will call you and laugh, just to annoy him. I have known you longer." All of 20 minutes longer if you count checking my ID as knowing me. "I know he wishes to come over, but I would like to stay and have another slumber party. We have more hours tonight. I could give you a makeover."

I burst into laughter and decided that would be fun. I missed Eric, but bonding with Pam was good. She needed this time, whether she'd ever admit it or not.

We painted our nails, tried all my makeup out and did our hair before she resigned herself to the hidey-hole in my spare bedroom. That was how I knew she was truly upset with Eric.

After convincing her to actually wear the pajamas I offered, I gave her a blanket and a pillow. She seemed pleased that I would do this for her and not Eric.

I crawled into my bed and soon felt cool lips against my forehead.

"If you ever tell anyone I actually care about you, I will have sex with your brother." Then she was gone. I smirked and drifted off.

I swore I felt more lips against my face, but I brushed it off as dreaming.

I woke up the next morning, well afternoon, to a note on my bedside table.

_Lover,_

_You never called. _

_I will expect three pillows next time I sleep over. _

_Thank you._

_E._

I started my day, pleased that he'd still come. But I hoped he hadn't really gotten into it with Pam.

I checked, feeling the sleeping vampire in my house. I knew Pam was still there; it wasn't the same as having Eric with our bond.

I had to work the dinner shift, so I went to lay out a towel and such for her on the bed and leave a note. A fancy overnight bag sat on the bed. Last night's clothes were crumpled next to it, and I peeked in to see a velour track suit and matching sneakers inside along with her cosmetics and hair brush. I wondered if Eric felt bad and brought it to her in the wee hours.

If he didn't know why she was upset, he certainly tried to make up for it.

I puttered around, discovering that someone had cleaned up our little slumber party messes. I didn't think it was Pam, but you never knew. She was full of surprises.

Pam was one woman I couldn't be jealous of when it came to Eric. She was here first; she was his child. We didn't want to be the same thing for Eric; we just wanted to be in his life. If only I could shove Viviane into the Eric puzzle, I'd be good to go.

As I sat down to some coffee and a turkey sandwich on toasted bread, Claude popped in.

"May I?" He asked, nodding to my sandwich. I pointed to the fridge while I chewed.

"Claude, what's going on with you?"

His normally kempt hair was loose and flying around his head as he gathered up sandwich fillings.

"I thought I would see you. I wanted to come before, but you had that other vampire here. And then I was gone doing some things." He paused to take stock of what else was in my house at the moment. "Oh, it's just Eric's."

"Yep, Pam stayed over. Girls' night." I swallowed a bite. "So you knew I had Viviane here?"

He choked on his mouthful. "Viviane? She was here in your house?" I nodded. "You actually let the Dark Fairy into your house?" I nodded again. He got up and was hovering over my chair, slightly panicked looking.

"Claude, what?"

"Rescind the invitation."

"Why?"

"If Niall told me to stay the hell away from her, I'm sure he'd double that for you."

"Niall? What did he say?" I missed Niall, but I understood why he was gone. "I know that she was born fairy, but was turned."

He told me a really bare-bones version of what she'd told me herself. I thought about giving him the rest, but I thought maybe I should ask first. Vamps are natural enemies of the fae, and maybe Viviane the vampire wouldn't want all her formerly-fae secrets out there for them.

"Yes, and Niall says she has never tasted fairy blood, but she has had a demon."

"So?" I rather liked Mr. Cataliades and his talkative niece, but I couldn't imagine a vampire like Viviane draining one.

"Demons don't decompose." He finally sat back down in the chair nearest me.

"I know, but what difference does one's blood make?"

"Niall does not know, but he believes it would enhance her innate fae abilities, ones she shouldn't have. And that makes her dangerous. Please rescind it."

He looked more earnest and worried than I had ever seen this selfish fairy be.

"Viviane, I rescind your invitation."

Claude shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and stood. He kissed my forehead. "Now if I could just get you to do that with the rest of them. And don't go to Las Vegas. I can't protect you there."

"I hadn't planned on going. Trips don't turn out so hot for me." Dallas, Jackson, Rhodes. Even staying home wasn't fool-proof, but it was somewhat better.

"Now just stay inside your house after dark." He had the good sense to laugh while he popped away.

Claude's fear and Pam's revelations put Viviane in a new light. I was never going to jump blindly into anything involving a vampire, especially not one like Viviane.

She was the unknown in my increasingly complicated equation. I just hoped finding x would be less confusing than the quadratic equation.


	13. Vegas, Baby

"Eric, I don't want to go to Las Vegas."

He sighed unnecessarily and ran his hands through his loose hair. I felt his stress through the bond.

"We do not have a luxury of choice, lover. Pam and Bill also were summoned. We leave in a few hours. I need you to pack."

He'd shown up on my doorstep, an hour or so after sunset and dropped the proverbial (word of the day last week) bombshell.

And I was feeling the aftershocks.

This after not speaking to him for days since the night Pam was here.

Great, I have no idea what I would even pack my things into – I hadn't bought luggage after my borrowed set was destroyed in Rhodes. Eric must have felt the stress.

"Sookie, what is it now?"

By this time, I was stretched up into the hall closet, looking for an old duffle bag or anything else to use. I felt Eric behind me, probably ogling my rear end.

"May I assist you with something, lover?"

"Yes, can you see if there's an old duffle up there? I think Jason left it when he moved out."

"Why would you be looking for that?"

"You were the one who told me to pack a bag. I need something."

"And yours were lost in Rhodes." He flipped out his phone. "Go select your items, and I will take care of the bag."

Actually, it was Amelia's red roller bag that Fellowship fanatics blew up when they destroyed the Pyramid of Gizeh. But he was gone before I could correct him.

Dresses were tossed on the bed, shoes piled next to it. I was stuffing make-up and jewelry into their respective carrying cases when Pam appeared in my room, striped luggage in hand.

"These are from last season. You may keep them." Pam was dressed in lavender and khaki – typical.

"Thanks, Pam."

Eric leaned against the doorframe to my room.

"Is that all? Do I need to pack for you?" Pam gave him a death glare. Either she was still mad at him or she didn't want to go to Sin City any more than I did.

He nodded. "Is the staff ready for our absence?" She nodded. "That is all."

Pam was gone without a goodbye. I guess I would be seeing her again shortly.

Eric opened my new-to-me bags and sat them on my bed. While I was hanging the garment bag and stuffing dresses into it – including the blue one – I asked Eric if we'd be seeing Viviane.

"Yes."

"Eric?" I turned and caught him selecting lingerie from my dresser. "Do you know who her maker is?"

"She tells no one. She says it is an embarrassment for her maker and the least she can do is keep mum about the idiot who made her. It is between her and her maker. I do not wish to speculate."

"She said there are no secrets between you." I angrily folded shirts and pants. I knew I'd just have to iron them later. I was beyond caring about that at this point.

"Sookie, leave it."

"So you know, and you won't tell me, is that it? You don't have secrets with her, yet you have them with me." I could feel tears forming. Each one's anger fueled the other.

"Stop it. No matter how much you yell at me, we are going. Viviane will be there. I will not reveal what is hers. And you must get this out of your system before we leave. I will present a united front." He threw a stack of bras into the suitcase. He took an unnecessary breath and rubbed his face. "Sookie, I have known her most of my days. She is part of my life. I tolerate Bill Compton, Sam, the others because of you, and Viv has never hurt me. She is, as they say, part of the package, like Pam."

"That's supposed to make me be all hunky-dory with her? She's always touching you."

"She touches everyone. She touches you." He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"You have all these little things together and laughs."

"You allowed her to buy you a car."

"I hate her." I flopped onto my bed.

"You do not hate her. I heard you speaking and laughing with her, and you felt happy. You read that article three times." He laughed. "You are jealous of her." It was a statement of fact.

"And if I am?" I looked into his blue gaze. He smirked at me.

"There is nothing I can do other than tell you that you are my lover, my bonded, my wife. I care for her. I care for Pam. You are not jealous of Pam." He rubbed my arm. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Then that is all there is." He stood and kissed my temple. "Let's finish this."

So we did and hit the road 15 minutes later and were in the air less than three hours after Eric first said we had to go. He was smooth.

I must have fallen asleep tucked next to Eric on the Anubis flight. Eric was shaking me a bit and saying my name when I awoke.

"Lover, you should be ready to look at the lights."

"What lights?"

Eric chuckled. "The ones on the Strip. There is nothing like them on earth."

He was right. Pam hadn't seen them either.

"I can see the Venetian shopping district," Pam said dryly.

"You may go there, time permitting," Eric said, knowing exactly what Pam wanted to do.

The descent and landing was not bad, and Felipe de Castro was waiting on the tarmac with a limo and his guards.

We deplaned and were greeted by the king himself. And two guards, one with red hair, emerald eyes and freckles – I can't imagine how freckled he was in life if he was so covered in undeath – and one as dark as anyone I'd ever seen.

"Sheriff Northman, welcome to Las Vegas." Felipe swept his arms around. He was wearing a forest green suit. On anyone else, it wouldn't have worked.

"Your majesty, thank you for inviting us." Eric was cooler than his usual state.

Felipe came to me and lifted my hand, kissing the top of it.

"Miss Stackhouse, how lovely you are, as always." He didn't seem to be leering at me.

"Thank you. I have never seen Las Vegas," I replied, unsure of what to say here.

"Well, I shall endeavor to remedy that. Come. Dawn approaches within two hours. No reason you should not be in your suites by then." He climbed into the limo followed by Freckle. Bill followed first, then Pam and I and Eric slid in last next to me, his arm draped over my shoulders. The other guard got in and sat near Felipe.

Felipe looked at me thoughtfully.

"Tonight, you will go shopping. I will send my most stylish subject with you. I believe you have met Viviane." He smiled.

"Yes. She was at Fangtasia a few months ago. Viviane is very talented." I must learn to control my heart rate.

"Pam is really the shopper of my area," Eric said. "Perhaps she would allowed a few hours of freedom to accompany them. Viviane surely knows the best shops."

So Eric was going to send Pam with me. I thought he trusted Viviane totally.

"You are right, Eric. How do they say? Oh, a ladies night out." Felipe laughed. "I will have to tell Viviane to stay away from those Aussie beefcakes she allows to follow her around for a night. I doubt she will be pleased. But she is very obedient. That's important in a subject. Don't you agree, Eric?"

Eric nodded.

Obedient would be the last thing I'd expect anyone to say about Viviane.

"Your majesty, I hope that we may see Viviane perform," Bill said. "She always is stunning in her element."

Felipe nodded. "I will have her arrange it. She gets angry if I don't tell her my guests are coming. Viviane changes the show every night just a bit. Something about not wanting to die of boredom again. She can be so dramatic." He laughed. "But I suppose you already knew that, Sheriff Northman. I hope she was not much trouble whilst she was in your area. I heard that she was unhappy with her accommodations and had to make new arrangements. Women." He shrugged at the last bit and smiled at me.

"No. I always wish to be amenable to her talents," Eric answered.

I watched the bright lights pass by as we drove through the streets. It was like the sun was out, only when you looked all the way up, the sky was black.

Tourists in their white sneakers and shorts filled sidewalks as far as the eye could see.

I shuddered when we passed the hotel that looked like a pyramid – too many bad memories from Rhodes.

Felipe pointed out which casinos and hotels he owned or had stakes in. Hey, he used the word. There were more than a few. I couldn't keep up because I was getting really sleepy (I had worked the lunch shift at Merlotte's), but I knew my vampires would be paying great attention.

Then we arrived at Malaga, the tallest, roundest thing I had ever seen. Each floor seemed to be a different shade of neon lights. It was monstrous and gorgeous all at once.

On a banner dangling from roof to the almost bottom, there was Viviane, clad a glittery purple frock and curved in a provocative pose.

"This is it, my newest success." Felipe smiled in way that almost made the hair on my neck stand up. I was unsure if he meant Malaga or Viviane. Maybe both.

A team was waiting to open doors and generally assist.

The inside was much classier than its exterior belied. It was an Art Deco style. I knew this because a magazine I'd read at the dentist was themed about it. And I liked it.

The colors were deeper, muted tones of the ones that lit the outside and the décor had lots of circles. It reminded me of a movie theater I went to one time in Shreveport at the mall.

We passed in a formation of sorts through the lobby. I caught passing thoughts wondering who I was to be in the company of so many vampires.

I was generally admiring the people and the sights when I saw him.


	14. Vampires, Tigers And Wolves, Oh My

Quinn.

Of course he would be here. I just hadn't thought about that in the rush to get here.

He was exiting the elevator with a tall, blond man who easily could have been Eric's descendant. He shook hands with the man and nodded at me before he stepped back inside the waiting elevator we almost reached ourselves.

The blond man met my eyes as he passed me and his were the same icy blue Eric's were. He smiled at me. It was unsettling, seeing essentially the human version of my vampire.

"Mr. Quinn, wait for our guests." Felipe called out. Eric tensed, apparently not having seen Quinn.

Quinn nodded and held the door.

We filed past him into the box, and I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

What I saw was immense sadness yet contentment. It shook me.

"Mr. Quinn, how is our star this evening? Fucked and fed, I presume, based on that tasty morsel I saw leaving." Felipe was crass.

Quinn is Viviane's guard. That's why she said he wasn't allowed into Area 5. Why didn't I make that connection at the car lot?

"Yes, your majesty. Viviane was most content minutes ago." Quinn bowed his head.

I dipped my shields to see if I could get anything from him. He was thinking how much better following Viviane around was than the other stuff the vamps made him do. At least she was pretty and was nice to him in private.

"Ah, then you better hurry back and make sure she stays that way. Can't have my marquee asset pouting. She breaks things or humans when she get in a mood." Felipe laughed. Eric and Pam smiled. Quinn nodded. I couldn't see Bill or the guards.

Quinn thought if Felipe only knew.

Only knew what? I'd have to file that away to contemplate later.

"I need to make a pick up on 17, your majesty." Quinn looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever you need to do." Felipe was very casual and began listing the amenities available to me during the day. Spas, restaurants, gambling, shops, all of them on the premises. I thanked him for telling me.

When the doors opened on 17, I was in for another shock.

Alcide stood there, just waiting, clean shaven and with a sport coat over a white T-shirt and well-fitting blue jeans. His hair was as unruly as ever.

The bond betrayed nothing from Eric. I was beginning to think he knew a whole hell of lot more than he'd bothered to tell me.

"There you are, Quinn. I thought I would meet you at the elevator." He nodded to me and the others as he entered the compartment. "Your majesty. Sheriff. Sookie."

"Packmaster," Eric acknowledged. I smiled at him. Hey, I'm good at faking that.

"So you know Miss Stackhouse as well?" Felipe questioned.

"Yes." Well, he sure was succinct this morning.

"You must be this honored guest Viviane said she invited." Felipe looked irritated.

"Yes, she invited me to visit when I had a chance back when she played in Shreveport." He was quiet. "Can you deny her anything she asks for?"

"It is difficult. But I manage. Or I would not be king." Felipe's face was a mask of nothing.

The elevator reached the 30th floor, which was ours. Everyone exited.

Felipe handed envelopes with the swipe cards for our rooms and asked Quinn to make sure we reached them. "Until tonight, Sheriff." He got into the elevator with his guards and was gone.

Pam's and Bill's rooms were first. Alcide walked quietly behind Eric and I.

"Alcide, why are you really here?" I asked.

Quinn turned around abruptly and shook his head.

"Visiting Las Vegas. A little vacation," Alcide said, evidently knowing what was up.

"Alcide, Sookie, perhaps you would allow me to take the two of you to lunch. At 12:30? Meet in the lobby." Quinn looked to Eric for approval.

I wasn't expecting Eric to nod his head in agreement.

"I would not want my wife cooped up in the room all day." Eric emphasized the wife part.

I knew Alcide wouldn't be an issue, but I hadn't seen Quinn in some time. I just hoped that whatever anger he had dissipated since things went south for us.

Quinn handed Eric a card. "This is my contact information. If you'll excuse us, dawn approaches, and Ms. Viviane was most insistent she see Alcide the minute he was settled." He nodded to Eric. "Sookie, please call if you change your mind."

He stared at me intently, so I dipped in his head.

He was thinking at me. He told me he didn't want to worry about my safety, and that he and Alcide would be able to protect me during the daylight hours. And listening devices. I couldn't pick that entire thought up, but I caught the gist of what he meant.

I nodded, letting him know I got the message.

"I guess I will see you later Sookie," Alcide said, following Quinn down the hall.

Eric ushered me into the room. The bags were waiting, clothes already in the closet. Neat.

I quickly got my hands on the stationery and began scribbling questions down for Eric.

I found out with nods that yes, he knew Alcide would be here; no, Quinn's lunch invitation was not expected, but it was OK, I guessed because Alcide would be there; and that yes, he trusted Viviane explicitly, Pam was for show.

The words he wrote startled me.

_Viv may act strangely. Go with it. She may be hurtful, but it is an act. React accordingly. _

I looked up at him as he casually lit the fireplace and asked if I was ready for bed.

I scratched down a question mark for an explanation.

"Lover, you have a big day ahead with your lunch and your shopping trip with the biggest diva in Las Vegas." He kissed me long and hard.

So Viviane already acted like a diva. Albeit, a sweet, polite and generous one. Maybe she was a different sort of diva in Vegas. I guessed I would find out later.

Eric grabbed the sheet we'd written on and the one beneath it and tossed them into the fireplace. We watched them burn in silence before he shut it off, and we retired for the dawn.


	15. Lunch Date

I woke up in my Viking's arms, which I hadn't done in some time. I relished it before getting in the shower.

Tucked into my underwear was a little note.

_Lover, I know you have questions, and I have been neglectful. I will try to answer more before meetings tonight. E._

Damn straight he had. I'd let him slide because while I was intrigued by Viviane and The Viking and Viviane Story, I felt solid with Eric. As long as Viviane didn't turn into Bill or fight with me for his romantic affections, I could deal. I think. Maybe. We'll see, but I was going to work on my list as soon as I was dressed and ready.

I took the notepad into the bathroom while I did my hair, just in case. I jotted down the basics while I glossed my lips – Where did you meet her? When was that? What is your connection to her? Who is her brother?

I was trying to word one about a timeline of their relationship, when I got a knock at the door. I checked the brain – Alcide was thinking at me really hard. I double-checked the peephole and the brain count.

I pulled the door open as I grabbed my purse and said hi.

"I thought I'd walked down with you." Alcide ran a hand through his unruly hair. He asked me if I'd been to Vegas before, so I told him I'd been to Dallas and that's it for western journeys. "I'll ask Quinn to drive around so you can see it. Did you bring a camera?"

"No. I never really thought about it. That would be neat though. Maybe I could get one of those disposable ones at the gift shop."

We chatted about some shopping center he was overseeing construction on in Shreveport. It was going to have a chain bookstore in it, and it was closer than the one in Monroe. I usually got my books from the library, but I liked to pick one up occasionally.

The gift shop had the camera I'd wanted, so I picked up two. One was sure to make it home for developing. I also grabbed couple of granola bars. I might need them if I didn't get time for a meal later.

Lunch with Quinn and Alcide started out normal enough.

I had dressed in cute denim capris I doubted I could wear at night to meetings with vampire royalty and a lemon yellow twin set. You never know when it's going to be beyond chilly in a restaurant. (That's great for waitresses running around. I would know.) I completed the look with white ballet flats and white bag Pam had given me last week when she cleaned out her purse collection. It was designer and had chain for a strap. I liked it even if it was a season or two out of date.

We met Quinn in the lobby, and we took a dark blue town car Quinn had parked in the garage. Both said I looked nice, and I didn't get any lewd images from either, which was nice.

Quinn wore khakis and a violet T-shirt that nearly matched his eyes. He was as broad and handsome as he always had been. But it was never going to work with us. Maybe we could be friends some time in the future like I was with Bill.

Vegas sure looked a lot different during the day. I almost liked it more. I said as much.

Alcide leaned over from the back seat (he let me ride shotgun so I could take in the sites as he'd been here a few times), and Quinn asked me how my room was.

"Nice, really nice." I had enjoyed the fancy shower this morning. "Save the bugs." I didn't mean the creepy-crawly kind.

Alcide was in his typical dress – jeans, boots and a button-up.

"Sookie, I hope that you are up for Italian. We are going to my favorite little hole in the wall," Quinn said. "It's only open during the daytime. A were owns it."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Sookie, I don't need to remind you that the Malaga is bugged everywhere, not just the rooms." Quinn glanced over at me.

"I know. I wrote my serious questions down for Eric, and then he burned the paper." I crossed my arms.

"You should know that Viviane may act different toward you than she did when she was in Louisiana. I just want you to be ready for that." Quinn pulled into a parking spot at a strip mall in what appeared to be a seedier part of Las Vegas.

"That's what Eric said."

Alcide had my door open before I could get my seatbelt off.

We walked in to the dark restaurant. It was like an old family house inside, walls lined with pictures of people and pets. Well maybe not pets, this being a were-owned establishment.

A delicate little man of advanced age with Italian coloring walked out from the back. The place was empty so he called out.

"John! I am pleased to see you." The gray-haired man grasped Quinn's hand when he got to us. "I received your message. These are your friends?"

"Fredo, this is Alcide, Long Tooth packmaster in Shreveport." The men shook hands. Then it was my turn. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, of Bon Temps."

I no longer considered Fredo delicate. His forearm had ropey muscle dancing under the skin as he grasped my hand in his and kissed the top gently. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Pleased to meet you, Fredo." I smiled sweetly at the old man.

His amber eyes met mine with a smile, and his snarly brain told me he likely was the were who owned the restaurant.

"Come, this way." He tucked my arm in his and pulled us to the back corner and helped me with my chair. "I'll send Susan out with the wine. Enjoy."

"Quinn, I guess this place is safe to talk in." I looked to him for confirmation. Both men had sat on each side of me with me in the corner.

"Yes. That is why I chose it. I knew you would be brimming."

Alcide let out a lovely, rich laugh and nodded with Quinn.

I frowned and turned to Alcide. "Just why are you here?"

He stopped laughing. "The vamps asked me to come."

"Who?"

"Eric and Viviane. Well, she asked first. He asked last night. I was already here."

"We were summoned last night." I remembered Viviane's warning. And Claude's. I should call him. "She said we would be summoned. I didn't believe her."

"She is usually right." Quinn nodded to the server I barely noticed as she poured wine for us.

I'm not much of a drinker, but I thought I might need it to get me through lunch.

We put in some orders. I settled on lasagna. I always liked it but never made it for myself. It's hard to make that much food when you'll be the only one eating it for days. Maybe I could make some for Tara and J.B. after she has the baby to help her out and keep some for myself.

"Look, Sookie. I know things haven't been great between you and either of us as of late, but you trust us enough, right?" I shrugged. "If you need to leave the room for anything during the day, you've got to tell one of us. It's easier for Quinn if I accompany you, but you have to do this." Alcide raked his hands through his unruly hair again; he was making me nervous.

Quinn slid a card across from the table. "Use text messages if you can."

"Why? Did Eric tell you to do this?" I was slightly irritated that Alcide just assumed he could just follow me around.

"Viviane asked me, but Eric concurs with this. That was why he called me." Alcide took my hand. "You know you still have protected status with the pack. Eric is not usually difficult to deal with; I would like to keep it that way."

"Well, that's surprising." I was getting pretty steamed; high-handed man seem to flock to me.

"Viv ordered me to ensure your safety," Quinn said. "I may be on Felipe's pay roll, but Viv has pulled me out of the worst of it with him. I almost exclusively work for her."

"Are you her day man, too?" Most big-time vamps seemed to have one.

He nodded. "Besides, why would Eric ask me?"

"Because Viviane is like his longest friend ever." Alcide nodded in agreement with me.

"What? Eric and Viviane have a past?" Quinn looked askance at me.

"Why else would she care?" I didn't add because I am mostly human.

"If she wanted to acquire you for her own uses. I believe she is up to something. Since she returned from Louisiana, she has been acting slightly different." Quinn rubbed a temple.

"I don't think that's it, Quinn. If Eric thought that, he would never have encouraged me to be friendly with her. You know how vamps are." He should; he's been mixed up in vampire shit since he was 15.

"A connection with Eric does change my view of her behavior. She may have a big move up her sleeve but need Eric for it." Quinn sat back and sipped his wine thoughtfully. "How deep is the connection?"

You forget how big the two of them really are until one of them gets close to you, in this case both of them.

"She said something about knowing him more than nine centuries. Eric keeps putting me off about it. You can tell they have known each other along time."

Both sat back a little to think it over.

"What did Eric say to you, Alcide?" I wanted to know what Eric wasn't telling me.

Alcide shook his head. "Not much. But he does not trust Felipe to not try to grab you."

Fudge. Why wouldn't Eric just tell me himself? Oh right, the listening devices. But he could have said something at my house. Maybe he assumed I'd jump to that very logical conclusion. Maybe he just wanted me to shut up and pack.

"Alcide, did Viviane say anything?" I studied his face for changes.

"Not much. She asked me if we were friends. I told her we'd had closer times. She didn't say much else other than to look out for you. Viviane had other things to discuss with me." He downed the rest of his wine in one gulp and looked a little uncomfortable.

Quinn looked a little grossed out, which tipped me off to what he suspected happened when he left Alcide with Viviane last night.

It seemed so unnatural, especially after things I had heard Alcide say about vampires. But if Viviane could temporarily restore Bubba, I guess she could sway Alcide's libido more than once.

"Look, Sookie, I don't like seeing you with vamps, but it is your choice. But I will not stand by and allow Felipe or Victor to interfere with your life." Quinn scrubbed his face with a hand. "I don't know what either is planning, but don't ever be alone. Ever. Promise me."

They were serious. And I felt panicky. Not good. I assented. (Word of the day two days ago.)

The food arrived, and the men got to it. I pushed mine around the plate.

"Is Eric in danger?" I finally asked.


	16. More Than Bubba

"It's probable. Felipe has been in a state for weeks. Victor has visited twice recently. I know Viviane would like to stake that asshole." Quinn stopped to chew a bite.

"But she played nice with him in that article. Maybe she was just stringing him along."

"I believe she will kill him the minute she figures out how to get by with it." Quinn looked grim.

"She should join the club."

Both men raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? He is constantly meddling in my affairs, causing problems for Eric and generally being a jerk. He deserves a final death." I shrugged, gaining a bit of appetite.

"Sookie, what changed you?" Quinn was studying me.

"Torture does that to a girl."

Quinn was visibly confused. Maybe he didn't know about the fairy torture.

Alcide looked at him and shook his head for Quinn to leave it alone. I was glad. I was unsure how much he actually knew, but I didn't really want to talk about something private and seriously painful for me.

We ate for a few minutes in silence.

Quinn finished, so I asked him what he did for Viviane.

He sighed, telling me about having to escort her "guests" out like I'd seen him doing with the blond man earlier.

I wanted to know who the man was.

"Oh, some Swedish actor. She met him at the club. He is going to play a vampire on some TV show, and she said she wanted to give him private lessons on proper vampire behavior. It's always something with her. She has no shortage of offers, but at her age, she feeds from a human only a few times a week. I am glad I am no longer dealing with Felipe and his habits. While I find it distasteful, she is rather docile and understated in her feedings."

"What else do you do for her? Just follow her around?" I wanted all the dirt I could get my incredibly clean (for now) hands on.

"It's mostly about errands and keeping her schedule. I also am her bodyguard. I doubt she actually needs me. She once told me she wished I could leave Vegas for good. She knows about my mom and sister. When Felipe said she needed a guard, she told him she'd only have me. I don't really know why. She rarely asks me to do questionable things. When she has done something, she is always active in dealing with it herself."

"You mean, like killing someone?" I could see her doing it.

"Once. But she is devious, always into the thick of this or that. It usually deals with getting her way for her show and making Felipe pay for whatever it is that she wants for it. There was the whole Vogue mess. Felipe is still pissed about something she said. I don't know what it is, and I was there for the interview. They've been at each other's throats, so to speak, since it came out. Before she went to Louisiana, she wanted some rapper vamp, Tupac. So she is getting him starting later this week."

"Tupac is dead. Someone shot him."

Quinn smiled. "Someone did. Is Elvis dead?"

I shook my head and gasped. While I have never been a fan of rap music, I was still impressed to imagine his big return.

"Does anyone know?"

"No. It will be a big reveal in the second half of her show. The press will focus on him. It's another reason I believe she pushed for it to happen this week. The press will be everywhere, trying to get the story about him, so Felipe can't do anything too public. Two nights ago, she gave the Las Vegas Sun's reporter an interview, then glamoured him so he wouldn't remember it until the debut so she wouldn't have to deal with it then."

"Is he whole?" Or like Bubba was the subtext.

"I suppose. I have yet to meet him. I don't even know if he's in Vegas yet." Quinn poured more wine for everyone.

"Man, too bad she can't get Bubba out here. That would be the distraction of a lifetime." Alcide went right back to eating.

But he was right. I only hoped Tupac could handle the public pressure. Viviane knew what she was doing, so it was fine. If she was about the big headlines or the money, she'd push Bubba into service.

We spent the rest of lunch on lighter topics and music. Then we drove around so I could see the casinos during the day. I wanted to walk a bit, but Quinn needed to do work for Viviane.

Alcide and I walked around the Strip a little, I took some pictures and had Alcide take a few of me in front of the landmarks.

I still had three hours to kill before Eric was up, so I told Alcide I wanted to get my nails painted. It was a test to see how serious he was about this follow me around nonsense.

He even helped me pick out a shade of pink to compliment my tan. An hour and one tuna sandwich later, I was in my room. I grabbed a nap before tackling getting ready.

I was dressed and ready sans heels when Eric rose. But I was next to him in bed anyway.

"Lover, I am disappointed to find you dressed." His gracious plenty was making itself known.

"We can't. A note from Felipe came. It says be there at 7. It's about 6:30 now." I had to pull out of a kiss to tell him this.

"You know how speedy I can be." He licked my earlobe.

"No, Eric. I am suppose to go out with Pam and Viviane, and I want to be dressed as nicely as I know they will be. This," I motioned to the curls on my head, "took me awhile. And I need help with something."

He wrapped one around his long, white finger and let it gently bounce away from it. "They are lovely curls."

Eric's practiced lips distracted me for a few minutes until my brain overpowered my body and remembered the list of questions I'd spent time finishing right after I'd curled my hair.

I pulled away long enough to tell him I wanted him to help my look for my earrings in the main room of the suite. He got the hint and carried me to the couch.

I enjoyed watching the very bare Eric saunter to the desk where I'd left my list of burning questions and return to my side, pen in hand.

_Did you call Alcide? _Nod.

So he was going to skip the basic ones. Not cool, buster.

"Tell me about your lunch, lover."

"We went for Italian. I had lasagna."

_Did you know Viviane already arranged for him to be here? _He wrote: _Not until I called the Were._

"Where else did the Weres take you?"

_Did you know Quinn is her guard? Her day man? _Nods.

"Quinn drove around so I could look at the casinos during the day."

_Quinn thinks Viviane is up to something that she needs you for. _He shrugged.

"Eric, I took pictures so you could see what they look like in the sun."

_Tupac is alive. I think it's a distraction._

"That will be interesting." He kissed my cheek.

"Look. I got my nails done the casino's salon. You like?"

_Alcide said you think Felipe might grab me. He even went with me while I had my nails done. _That incited laughter. Then he nodded.

"I do." Then he kissed my hand.

_Quinn didn't know you knew Viviane. _This caused him to take an unneeded breath.

Now I was wishing I'd kept that closer to the vest with Quinn, though Alcide is just as likely to have spilt the beans.

Eric wrote:_ I wonder why she didn't tell the Were-tiger. She must be up to something. She will tell me._

I wrote:_ Victor has been in Vegas twice recently. Quinn says Viviane wants to stake him. _He grimaced.

"Go get dressed. We only have 10 minutes. You don't want to be late for the king."

Eric was out of the room before I could blink after scribbling more of my answers.

Where did you meet her? _Greece. _When was that? _A millennia ago. _What is your connection to her? _Too complicated; just friends, not a big deal now. _I needed to get him away from Malaga to really get any dirt.

I walked over to the fire and tossed the paper in. By the time it was ash, he was ready to go. He still made my heart stop in his GQ suits and sexy swagger. I almost wished I could follow him down the hall, just to watch him go, but I took his arm instead and we were off to see His Majesty, the wonderful vampire king of Nevada.


	17. The Diva Arrives

**A/N: I managed to upload Chapter 13 into Chapter 12 as well. So Chapter 12 is new. Not this one! Sorry about that. So read Chapter 12 - it's chock full of Pam.**

Pam and Bill joined us in the hall for our meeting. Pam was giddy at the prospect of shopping all night with Viviane. She must have put her hate in check for the shopping excursion.

She was wearing a dress, a somewhat uncommon occurrence. It was slinky, short, knit and white, a color that surprisingly contrasted with her pale complexion. It wrapped around the middle and looked like it tied at her waist. Her heels were impossibly high per usual and were a shade I'd like to call Vampire Nude. The shoes made her relatively short legs look a mile long.

Bill was wearing a suit, no tie, and brown loafers – boring.

I chattered at Pam about getting my nails done as we walked.

Felipe's guards let us into his office – an office that was as opulent as the rest of the hotel. A fire roared behind where he sat at one of those big wooden executive desks. The room made me think of Mr. Burns' mansion on "The Simpsons." I had to stifle a giggle on that one.

"Do have a seat. So lovely your ladies look, Eric. Ready to shop till you drop, Miss Stackhouse?" Felipe was around his desk in a flash kissing my hand and Pam's.

Pam looked a bit irritated. Vampires don't shake hands, and this behavior was well beyond it. Maybe he thought he needed to treat us equally in that regard.

Or maybe he was putting Pam in old-fashioned state of being a woman.

I would never assume Pam wasn't as fierce as any man. In fact, I believe she was more so than some, particularly my ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton, who stood to her right.

We exchanged pleasantries, and I told him how much I'd enjoyed getting my nails done. He came back to look at them more closely and said they were brilliant.

It was all a little too forced. I knew he was biding his time until Viviane came to take Pam and I away for girl time.

I didn't really want to leave Eric, but I wanted to be away from this room with its oppressive formality and its master.

Where is Viviane?

Fifteen minutes passed, and Felipe was getting visibly angry when Viviane barged into the room, Quinn on her heels.

She stomped her strappy and studded electric blue Louboutins all the way to the front of Felipe's desk. It was a lengthy stomp done at a human pace. For effect, I'm sure.

"My darling Viviane, there you are. You are late." Felipe rose as if to kiss her hand – one move I'd seen him do a few times tonight already.

She seemed to be keeping her hands to herself, for now.

"You do realize I have a guest. And I am never late. You are merely too eager to interrupt me." Her skinny jeans were as dark as blue could be without being black, but they had a sheen to them, acceptable to make them dressier. Her top had thin straps that lead into a swingy, sunshine yellow fabric that I wanted to touch – it looked really soft.

Light sparkled off her earrings and necklace. She must be topping it with the small black leather jacket and silver clutch Quinn had in one of his massive hands.

Felipe was drinking her in. She looked more gorgeous than I'd seen her if that was possible. Maybe the irritation rolling off her was adding to her appeal.

"Well?" she spit out.

"Now, Viviane, is that any way to speak to your monarch?" Felipe scolded.

"When he summons me and then stares at me dimly, yes."

I felt Eric tense next to me. I still couldn't figure out what was going on. She even sounded different than before. But it had to be her. Viviane's voice lacked its usual honey warmth. For the first time, she sounded like a vampire.

"I have made plans for you for this night."

"I already have more than a few."

"Viviane, Area Five is my guest." Felipe gestured to our seated group.

She cocked her head as she turned it. The look in her eyes – usually a soft gray, but tonight a deep shade of gunmetal like polish I'd skipped over earlier – made me shudder as it raked past me to Eric.

"Sheriff." She nodded her head to Eric, but the word was laced with venom. "Welcome to Las Vegas." Eric and the vampires nodded to her.

"You will take Sookie shopping." Felipe was counting bills out on his desk.

Viviane snapped her head back to the king. "No."

"You will. You would do well to remember I am your monarch."

"And you would do well to remember that I am the oldest thing in your kingdom." She slapped her hands on his desk for effect. It was a good one – nearly everything leaped and bounced across the writing surface. She braced herself on the desktop, leaning over at him, trying to intimidate him.

It was working on me.

Her fangs were down. And she looked terrifying.

Quinn stood patiently behind her the entire time. He seemed to be unruffled by it all. I guess she does this a lot.

Felipe leaped up and was in her face, fangs out.

"Enough. You will take her shopping. And Pamela as well." He continued to hiss.

"And my plans mean nothing to you? I am your highest-profile subject, the one who brings you the most cash, and you expect to entertain some backwoods blood bag Eric Northman enjoys fucking?"

Eric squeezed my hand to keep me quiet. My tears stung. Eric sent me calm through the bond and rubbed circles on the small of my back. I saw Pam and Bill flinch when the words came out of her mouth.

"Viviane, you are speaking of my wife. You should remember that." Eric's voice was the cold death promised to bring.

She gave him a death glance. It couldn't be called a glare; it didn't last long enough.

She was so close she could have licked Felipe's face, or bitten it the mood she was in.

Eric's warning came back to me, but it didn't make her words hurt any less. I thought we were becoming friends. She called me a few times to chat about what was going on. We laughed, and I thought I was really going to like her. Like I liked Pam. Well, once I figured out who she really was to Eric.

I wished I could dip into her mind. I tried Quinn, but he was locked up tight.

Felipe settled back into his chair. "Take your werewolf with you; I do not care. That does not concern me so long as you take the ladies of Area Five. And behave yourself."

She stood to her full albeit not-so-high height and eased into a stance that was oh so familiar, evaluating Felipe.

Viviane looked absolutely lethal. I almost hoped she continued to refuse. But at least I would have Pam if we ended up going.

"Give me your credit card." She stuck her perfectly manicured hand out expectantly. "How long am I supposed to spend with the human I can't even bite?

Felipe slid open a drawer and pulled out on of those black American Express cards I'd seen on TV that don't have a limit. Eric has one as well. I watched him pay with it online last week for something going in the bar.

He stood and walked around the desk to her. "Six hours. No less." He placed it in her hand. She slid it into the front of her tight jeans.

"Fine. Come." She turned and walked to the door. Nobody moved.

"Please accompany us. A car waits for us." Quinn broke the silence.

Pam was at his side before I had stood up.

Eric sent waves of reassurance through me as I left with my group of supes.

Felipe handed me a wad of cash and wished us a good time as his goon shut Eric and Bill into the room with him.

Viviane was standing, arms crossed by the elevator. "Took you long enough."

Quinn walked past her and pushed the elevator button.

Pam and I remained silent as we filed into the elevator.

Once inside, Viviane shoved me into the wall, not hard at all, and shoved a finger in my face.

"If you cause me any problems, I won't hesitate to correct your behavior." Her face was inches from mine and her wavy hair fell forward, cocooning us inside. It smelled like mangoes. She smiled at me and winked, mouthing an apology. "Got it?"


	18. Getting To Know You

**A/N: Don't forget to read the Real Chapter 12. You'll miss some things that pop up if you don't.**

* * *

Oh I did, and I could play this game. "Yes, I understand how it is. I will follow your direction tonight." I might not have had centuries, but I acted every day of my life. Hearing what I did made me excellent at hiding my true thoughts.

Viviane leaned back, not quite releasing me, and I flashed a smile to Pam, who seemed to relax the slightest bit.

The elevator was going up. I looked at Quinn – I was still more than a little freaked out by Viviane's actions. She noticed and stepped back.

"I am not walking around Vegas like this. I do like my privacy some. You try getting hounded by humans. 'Pose with me.' 'Bite me.' 'Sign this.' 'Have sex with me.' 'How old are you?' I thought humans knew it was rude to ask a lady her age. Because I am a lady, and no one should forget that." She giggled and smiled at me.

Her suite was large enough that the outside wall curved and obviously had several rooms jutting off it. Richly appointed, it had touches of her all over. A black velvet couch with emerald green throw pillows. Glass tables. Silver-tone lamps. A touch of orange and brown in throw rugs and picture frames. White marble floors. Ebony statues of lovers, one a female vampire – I'll let you imagine what the vampire was doing.

It was obviously done to suit her style; it didn't match the hotel outside in the slightest.

Viviane jolted me from my examinations. "You may speak in here. Pam, how are you with wigs?"

"Fabulous."

"Come. You, too, Sookie." Viviane sashayed toward one of the doors leading off the suite's main room as Quinn dropped onto the couch.

The bedroom was just as decadent. The large, ebony, four-poster bed with sheer drapes anchored the center of the room on a platform. The linens were emerald and purple. More glass tables and chests that matched the bed. A couch matching the one the main room overlooked her view down on the Strip from floor to ceiling windows. I recognized the window from the magazine.

"How do you light-proof?" Pam asked.

"Electronically operated panels and heavy drapes." I saw the drapes peeking from alcoves at the sides of the window. "In case of power failure. I have another spot or two in the hotel. And a few more here and there."

The next room was her dressing room. I could see a large bathroom to the left and a beyond-all-imagination closet to the right. I think Pam drooled.

"Sookie, what size are your feet?" Viviane pointed at my sequined black heels, the ones I'd worn the first time I met her at Fangtasia.

"Seven and a half."

"Good. Same as me. Go in and find some flats or something lower. I will not be held back by your feet hurting." Viviane smirked. "And it's not pleasant for you either, no?" She waved me into the closet as she sat on the stool and pointed to the wigs on a shelf above the mirror. I gaped at the selection. She was a master of disguise I bet.

Pam pulled down a mid-length curled style as Viviane nodded. It was blonde. I slipped into the closet so I could get the effect later.

I was glad she hadn't asked me to wear a wig. The last time I had it was in Dallas when I infiltrated the Fellowship of the Sun. It itched to high heaven, and it was sweltering underneath. Maybe that didn't bother vampires. But I am sure Viviane's are custom made and high dollar.

The closet was as big as my bedroom at home. I think it was even better than that one Mr. Big gave Carrie in that movie. Fancy party dresses took up one side with nice but more clothes filling the others. Below everything were shoes and bags. Hundreds.

I ran my fingers along the toes as I took in the sight. Pink, green, gray – all the colors were represented. My pink nails landed on a pair of shiny blue kitten heels. I've never been one to fall in love with shoes, but these were the Eric of shoes. Peep-toed and the color of sapphires, they were low and went with my shimmery gray dress.

I reverently slid the shoes on. Good selection – these had squish to the insoles.

"Ah, bellissima." I spun around startled. A blonde Viviane leaned against the door, smiling at me. "I have the clutch to match." She brushed past me and pulled out a drawer of tiny evening bags. "Come, let's change your bag." She hooked my arm and grabbed my heels off the stool, leading me into her dressing room.

"The wig – it's great." It was darker, honey blonde; with her dark eyebrows, she could never get by with something lighter without taking some bleach to them. "Where's Pam?"

"Probably terrorizing John. I wanted to talk to you." She emptied the contents of my purse on the dressing table and started putting them into the blue one. She found my lip gloss. "Oh, I sent John to get all of the Lip Smackers from the drug store." Viviane flipped open the drawer filled with lipsticks mixed with the glittery tubes. "I could have gone, but why not? It's not like he'll ever have to got out for the ultimate test – feminine hygiene products." She giggled and patted the stool for me to sit. "I feel you've been misled. I was rude. And I'll be exceedingly rude again. You did well, holding it in."

She'll do it again? "I'm still upset for what you said. It was insulting, and you'll win no points with me with dirty talk. And beautiful shoes won't make me forget."

"I don't really think that. I like you. I told you this."

"Why?"

"Fifi's office is like Vegas, baby. What happens there, stays there. It's a game I have to play." She slid onto the table, swinging her feet. "Viviane: The ultimate diva. And I am good, no?"

"I believed you. Not a good excuse."

"Sookie, I see why they like you; you're feisty, smart and don't put up with BS."

I had been putting up with it. I still hadn't pinned Eric down on Viviane. Viviane called me something awful. And I was sitting around, kissing on one of them and taking shoes from the other.

She tucked a curl around my ear. "Sookie, I am sorry. Can you take that for future incidents while in Vegas? Or will I need to apologize each time my words offend you?"

"Probably, but let's go on a case-by-case basis. Tell me why and I will try to push it behind us."

"Chess. I move this pawn, Fifi moves his, and we all try to figure out what Madden's doing."

"And this involves demeaning me?"

"Yes. I don't want to appear too close to Eric. Our public ties were severed before Pam was made. It was a mess – arguing about his high-handedness and my refusal to stop singing publicly. Modern technologies make keeping in touch under the radar much easier after we got over ourselves."

"So you talk to him on the phone? How often?"

"Frequently as of late."

She seemed open about Eric. Maybe pumping her for information was the tactic I should take.

"Where'd you meet him? When?"

"Greece. Near Athens. And I've told you how long I've known him. Pinpointing a year is difficult at this point. We were so young then." Her eyes became distant, remembering. "I remember the first thing I said to him." She laughed. "'You look like trouble.' Oh, I had no idea."

"I know the feeling." I'd known it with Eric, but I sometimes wished I had known Bill looked like that, too, when he walked into Merlotte's that night.

Quinn knocked and opened the bedroom door. "Ladies, I hate to cut the girl talk short, but Pam wants to leave before she, quote, pokes an eye out. I'm not sure she meant hers."

Viviane hopped down before I could get up. She slipped the matching bag around my wrist and bounced out. I grabbed my now-empty purse and shoes and followed suit.

We stopped for me to dump my stuff in my room before meeting Alcide in the lobby and a dark SUV whisked us away for shopping all night long.


	19. News Flash

Pam, Viviane and I browsed the shops at the Venetian for a few hours. Pam was in designer heaven.

The cash Felipe insisted I take was $2,000, and I was to spend all of it or he would be offended. Pam added the last bit. Whether it was true was another thing. But one can never be too sure with vampires.

It was a whirlwind of shoes and purses, dresses and make-up. I had spent most of the cash and was starting to feel guilty and hungry.

"OK, I think $30,000 is enough for Felipe to think I was actually mad at him." Viviane announced this grand total as we left the last purse shop. That's probably more than I made in an entire year, and she'd dropped that in less than three hours.

I could only imagine how bored Quinn and Alcide were. They spent most of the time hanging back and talking quietly. And carrying the bags.

"Sookie, are you hungry?" Viviane asked.

"I'm OK." How does she know these things?

"Don't lie; I can hear your stomach. Come – I know a place." She linked my arm and walked us toward the car. "Pam will appreciate the name."

Pam quirked a brow and followed.

"Boys, we are leaving. John, will you get the car?" She was sweet as pie to him once we'd left the confines of Felipe's property.

I watched the gondolas go by while we waited. Maybe I could get Eric to take me on one if he had time later. It probably wouldn't be so romantic without him.

Pam, Alcide and I got in back while Viviane whispered something to Quinn, whom she apparently always called John. He laughed and nodded before going around to get in the driver's seat of the SUV.

We pulled up at the Hard Rock and trailed Viviane to a restaurant called Pink Taco – Pam grinned slyly.

Pam instantly hit the merchandise counter. She soon returned, T-shirt in hand.

"Sookie, I will love wearing this." She unfurled the folded shirt. It read: "I love eating Pink Tacos."

"Well, Pam, it's perfect for you. I wonder if Eric will let you wear it to work." It was black with pink lettering.

"I will inquire with my master upon our return." Pam stowed the shirt reverently within her designer purse.

"I knew you would love it." Viviane slid into the booth next to me as we were seated.

Alcide and Quinn were across the restaurant but a clear shot to us if needed. Their presence was comforting. It wasn't that I didn't think Pam and Viviane could protect me, but it was nice.

She ordered two bloods and some tacos and an iced tea for me. "Trust me. I have seen them eaten many times."

Pam sniggered.

"Pam! You're awful," I told her, knowing full well she was thinking up lesbian weirdness.

"You know it, my friend."

Viviane stroked my arm, drawing my attention. When she had it, trust was still on her mind. "I know you trust Eric and Pam, but how much do you trust William?" she asked softly.

"Don't beat around the bush, do you?" Another snigger from Pam and a glare back at her.

"No. Your safety is important. You must trust my back-up plan." Panic shot through me. Viviane rubbed my arms.

"Stop, there is no direct worry now. However, we should be ready. I am loyal before my superior. I must protect what is his. Do you trust William with your safety?" She wanted an answer.

Bill had saved me, along with Niall, when Eric could not. Because of Victor. "Sure." But what happened to being loyal to Eric?

"Good. He is aware of the arrangements. You'll know if you need to go with him." She was so straightforward.

"But what is the plan?"

She looked at Pam and then at me. "No. I do not want it tortured out of either of you. William knows. Eric will know. I know. Eric will agree with me on this point."

"I doubt he'd send her off with that halfwit." Pam rolled her eyes.

"I know Eric better than either of you. Length of time served, ye know? And we all know William would give his life for the cause." She sipped the blood and shoved the tea in front of me as it was dropped off by the silent server.

Pam scoffed. "I am his child. There is no closer bond."

"Yes. However, I have known Eric for more than nine centuries." She stopped and looked from Pam to me, and back. "We have been as close as can be. I fought at his side and spent my evenings with him for hundreds of those years and that affords me a knowledge you have yet to possess."

"Lovers?" I pushed out, sure that I knew the answer.

"Have you seen him? Of course, but we are better as comrades. I figured that one out before Pam existed." She smiled reassuringly. "I do not think I could have him now if I wanted him. He is most devoted."

I felt sick. She was his equal, and she was his lover.

Her phone rang. "Speak of the blonde devil." Pause. "Yes, because we have nothing better to do than gush over your lovely blue eyes and tight ass." Pam laughed at that one. "Eric, she is fine." Pause, with an eye roll. "No, I will not. You have meetings, and she will be bored. And I have a six-hour mandate from our king." Sigh. "What do you think I told her? You should have done it. I see you left out many things. Remedy this before it bites you. Good night." Click. Score seven to zip, in Viviane's favor.

Viviane and Pam talked fashion while I trudged through the tacos. They were good, but I was too upset to really enjoy them. I just wanted to go back to my room and make Eric tell me what else he hadn't.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked her softly.

Viviane evaluated me. Pam was motionless.

"Because Eric would have never let you out of his sight in Las Vegas if he didn't. Especially with a complete bitch like me." She looked like the stone-cold killer I knew she could be.

"He sent Pam with me."

"It was for appearances. You do remember my performance? Besides, she would have pouted about losing a chance for shopping on vacation." She swigged the rest of her blood down, clearly irritated with me.

That's fine. She can just be irritated. This Southern belle has just about had it with this particular mystery.

"I need to make a call."

"Eric is in meetings." Viviane signaled for another drink.

"Eric is not the only person I call." Sam and Claude were more like.

Viviane stood and allowed me to slide out. Quinn was instantly on his feet, walking toward us. I kept my beeline for the lobby.

"Babe, where are you going?" He caught my stride by the time I hit the lobby.

"I'm making a call or two if you must know."

"I sort of do." I glared at him. "Look, babe, I just need to be in clear sight of you. Just in case." He spread his hands in peace.

"Fine." I turned and took a few steps before stopping and spinning back to him. "And cut out that 'babe' business. You lost that privilege a long time ago." He nodded in acquiescence (my word last week).

I pulled my phone out once I had my back to the opposite wall. Three new texts and three voicemails.

Two texts from Eric. The first came hours ago. "Lover, I'd rather be with you than in meetings." The second was only a few minutes old. "I should have told you more. We will talk."

I sent one back saying that we would. I ended it with buster.

The third was from Sam: "Sook, stopped by afer calling. Claude says he's looking for you. You missed work. CALL ME!"

Yikes! I totally spaced calling Sam in the rush to leave. I'm surprised Mr. High-Handed didn't take care of it. And I have never forgotten about going to work.

I decided to listen to the voicemails before calling Sam.

The first was from him about asking whether I was running late. The second was a few hours later and frantic.

Claude's voice cut sharply out in the third. "Sookie, you call me right now. Where are you? I have news. Don't forget what I told you."

Well damn. He was going to be sorely upset when he found out where I am.


	20. A New Plan

I decided to deal with Sam first. He was pretty peeved that I missed work over vampire shit, and I hadn't even let him know first. He agreed to pick up my mail for a nightly text message so he could worry a little less.

Now for the toughie: Claude. I'd gone and done something I said I wouldn't – not that I'd had much choice – and he was going to let me have it. He answered on the first ring.

"I already know where you are. And who you'll be seeing. You never listen, do you?"

"Claude, I didn't have a lot of options, OK? Trust me; I wish I'd stayed home right about now. And I do too listen." I have a hard time doing it sometimes, but I do listen. "What's the news?"

"Not on the phone. I will come there."

"Now?"

"No, during the light. Where can I meet you?" I didn't know. "I'll figure it out and text you." Such secrecy. I guess I needed it.

"Try not to worry about me; Pam and Alcide are with me."

"It seems I spend a lot of time worrying about you lately."

"I need to get back." We said our goodbyes.

"Sookie, you didn't say I was with you." Quinn looked offended when he came over.

"Your first task is Viviane, not me. Pam isn't going to let anything happen to me." I hoped.

I motioned that I was going to the ladies room. After attending my needs and reapplying my lip gloss, I sat on one of those couches you find in nicer restrooms and thought, really thought, about what Viviane had said. Hundreds of years – did she mean in a stretch or cumulatively? Did I even care at this point?

Her glibness angered me. I get it that I'm a 20-something barmaid, but she doesn't need to rub it in.

A door I hadn't seen opened, and a woman came in. It was a second door that led to the casino. In a rash moment, I went for it. Everyone could just stick it right now. I needed to be alone to collect my thoughts.

With my inner distractions going on, it was hard to keep my shields up. I needed out. For the first time in hours, I wasn't being watched. I walked along the Strip, admiring the lights.

I tried to calm down as to not alert Eric something was amiss. I also didn't want my scent tracked any faster than it had to be, so I grabbed the next open taxi in front of whichever casino I was passing.

"Where to, miss?" The cabbie was quite the broadcaster, but nothing lewd so far. He thought it was strange a beautiful girl like me was taking a cab alone at night.

"Do you know any quiet places? Some place relaxing?"

"You looking for a drink?"

"Sure." A gin and tonic sounded real nice after my evening.

"Yeah, I know a little jazz joint down near Freemont."

I told him to go for it. The rest of the ride was outwardly quiet. Inside I was screaming in frustration. I wanted to do it out loud, but that would not go over well with the driver.

Well, it was until I was discovered missing. My phone rang. It was Quinn. I ignored it, opting to text him. I told him I left on my own and that I would see him tomorrow. I ended it with "Don't bother me again tonight."

The next message was from Pam. "Where r u? U know I have to come look for u." I figured it was a maker's command.

I told her to do a half-ass job and not to worry about it. I also asked her not to tell Eric I'd taken off yet. He could damn well look for me on his own when he got done doing whatever the hell he was doing.

"This is it. It looks drab on the outside, but it's real nice inside. Keeps out the unwanteds, you know?" I paid him and said thanks. I slipped out. It did look a little seedy, but it also looked like a place to get away from everyone.

The doorknob gleamed in spite of the rest of it. I took that as a ray of light. I walked in to dim lighting and soft jazz music. Plush seating abounded, and people were dressed real nice.

I swept – a few vamps, a few shifters including the bartender and a spattering of humans. I could handle it as long as no one turned hostile. I just hoped no one recognized you.

I walked over and ordered a gin and tonic. The bartender nodded and stepped away to make it. I turned and leaned against the bar to locate a spot to plant myself and think. I spotted one across the room by the wall at a plush club chair and a table with a candle holder with dangling crystals.

"There you are, ma'am. Would you like to start a tab?" I shook my head and started to slide a $10 across the bar.

"Put her on my tab." I looked up to see owned the British accent and found a gorgeous black male vampire staring down at me.

"No. I can get it really."

"Miss Stackhouse, I'd only ask a few moments of your time." I managed to keep my heart rate under control. "Then I'll leave you to your drinks."

I didn't want to cause a problem with a vamp I didn't know the first hour I'd slipped protection so I agreed to let him pay and to speak with him.

I scooped up my drink and followed him to a booth in the corner to get this done. A soft brown suede jacket lay over a caramel-colored knit shirt. Both clung to his muscles in a powerful way. His dress pants matched the jacket; he wore expensive-looking shoes that made his foot look long and lean. The tall man's build mirrored Eric's. He waited for me to slide in one side before sitting himself in the other.

"I am Idris Bell, king of California."


	21. Options, Miss Stackhouse

I felt my mouth catching flies while I stared. Everything about him was slow and smooth – his voice, his movement, his gaze. Idris wore thin wire spectacles, obviously because he liked the way they looked. He watched me through them in that way vampires are so adept in – like I was a specimen.

And he was the king from another state.

"What? Isn't that a big no-no?" I couldn't stop my mouth. Good job, Stackhouse.

"I have Felipe's agreement. I must transport the talent per my maker's request." He stretched one arm across the back of his side.

"Tupac?" I whispered across the table. "Is Viviane your maker?"

He nodded and sipped from his wine glass of blood.

I could understand why she'd turned him – he was beyond good looking and quietly powerful, and vampirism hadn't seemed to effect his skin tone. He'd be No. 2 in my ranking of sexiest vampires undead if I made one. Eric would always top it, no matter how angry I was with him at the moment.

"I know you have been with Viviane this evening." Well shit, I can't catch a break. "I also know you're not should not be running off unaccompanied, Miss Stackhouse."

"Your majesty, I am my own woman, and I can go where I please. And alone if I want. How do you know who I am?"

He sat in silence, watching the band, for some time. "You are Northman's bonded telepath." Great. Coast-to-coast notoriety. How many people knew about me? "What has she done to you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"She is, how do they say, a piece of work; a woman wrapped up in herself to the detriment of others' feelings. She lacks a certain element at times. You would not likely go against the Northman's wishes had she not done something."

"Maybe it wasn't her."

A flicker of amusement crossed his once-again stoic face. "You will be a delight to work with in The Federation."

What the heck is The Federation? "What is that?"

Idris turned his head toward me, raking his dark eyes over me for a moment before answering. "A group. Do not concern yourself with it."

He must know I'm bullheaded. The Federation was a big old red flag wafting in a strong breeze in front of me.

He turned away before speaking again. "You have not answered me."

"I'd rather not say."

"I will not pry. I can put it together."

"Just what do you think you put together, Mr. Bell?" I knew I shouldn't be provoking a vampire I knew nothing about, but my anger at Eric, at Viviane, at the situation, boiled over.

"You discovered a past you'd not imagined. Perhaps not from whom you should have." He was spot on. He studied my reaction. "I am accurate."

"Yes. I came here to think."

"Would you like to know what I know, Miss Stackhouse?" Well, talk about a loaded question, but I nodded as I took a big drink. "You do not wish to deal with this tonight, yet you resign yourself to returning. Your Northman will seek you until dawn seeks him."

He was good, real good. Just then, my phone rang, playing the tone Eric put on for himself – "I'm Too Sexy." Idris met my eyes over where it danced across the table. I weighed answering it, apparently too long.

Idris snatched it off the table and flipped it open as my jaw dropped.

"Yo. Who dis be?" It came out in a perfect urban American accent. The king just smiled at me. I could hear Eric demanding to know how the boy came upon the phone. "Man, chill. You ain't gots to be up on me. It was in the cab, yo." Pause. "Shit, boy, I'll hook it up. Where you want it?" Another pause. "Malaga. I be gettin' it there when I gets it there." He snapped it shut, smiling. "Now, you have no need to answer it." The English accent was back.

"How will I explain having it back?"

"Options, Miss Stackhouse. Always options." I waited for him to enlighten me, but he stood. "I'll leave you to your thinking for now."

"Are you going to call her?" He knew who I meant.

"No." He placed the phone in front of me before he seemed to float across the room to a pair of vampires I didn't know.

I'd come here to get away and think, but now I had a whole new problem and a new mystery. Just what I've always wanted for my unwanted vacation.

A second gin and tonic appeared before me while I was deep into a fantasy where I yelled at Eric for not telling me himself. Then I pictured slapping the smile off Viviane's face. It seemed like hours passed without me moving – I just stared at the light dancing off the crystals on the table topper while I let my thoughts run wild. The way I felt the gin and tonic told me it couldn't have been more than 30 minutes.

Reality crashed back in when the king slid across from me.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you ready for your options?"

"Not really, but go on."

His eyes barely squinted at my abruptness. "You could go back to Malaga. You could stay out the rest of the night, not sleeping. You could go to the suite at the Palms and sleep until dawn."

"No." I didn't like any of those.

"And your plan is?"

"I don't know. I won't go to your suite with you. I don't want to go back. And I don't fancy staying out all night."

"What would you do, Miss Stackhouse? Find a seedy hotel on the outskirts of this area? Sleep on a bench? Do you court misfortune on purpose?"

"You don't know me. I don't know you."

"I offer you an olive branch, a token for future relations. Take it."

"Why would you do that? The Federation? Viviane? Why?"

"As a guest of this kingdom, I am obliged to not harm its assets. You are such a being. Leaving you to your bad judgment would be harming Felipe de Castro." He rose and took my hand, gently pulling me out of my seat.

"Stop. Let go." He jerked me a little.

"Make a choice." He held out a keycard with the Palms logo on it.

"Where will you go if I pick the suite?"

"Viviane. I can always sleep where she does."

I stared deep into his eyes. I knew a vampire could just as easily lie to me as eat me, but I saw a bit of kindness there. His cool grasp was firm but didn't hurt.

I did not want to go back to the room with Eric. I knew I would get a lecture about taking off, and I wanted the next time we talked to be about why I did it. However, I did not want to wander around Vegas alone just to stay awake; I had to meet Claude, and that promised more mystery than I had the energy to deal with now. Moreover, being a moving target seemed like a really bad idea.

His eyes met mine when I looked back up at him. Idris was calm as he watched me wrestle my decision into submission. He raised a brow as if to ask, "Well?" I flicked my eyes to the key, obviously the option he wanted me to choose. I'd already put myself out there for getting grabbed, so it was too late now to change my mind.

Then I felt the anger and hurt rage through the bond. Eric already knew I'd lost my phone. By now, he knew I'd walked off, and Pam had not found me. He had to know why I'd left by now.

I tamped down on my direct line to the Viking and meet Idris Bell's gaze.

I took the keycard.


	22. Phone Crumbs

Idris nodded, releasing his grip to a loose hand. I grabbed my purse and went with him. The two vamps he spoke with before fell into step in front of us, so I figured they were his guards.

The caramel-colored woman was what you might describe as thick but muscled – even if she hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have wanted to cross her. Her hair was in braids with beads on the bottom few inches of each one; it made an interesting clicking as we followed her outside. The dress she wore was probably a size too small, but I'd never tell her that.

The man bringing up the rear had skin to match the woman's and was a lean as a telephone pole, but I didn't doubt his lethalness. His dress was just some baggy jeans, a long burnt orange T-shirt over a white one and a gold chain.

Idris steered me toward a red Escalade. The woman slid in back row while Idris helped me into the middle seats, and the guy took shotgun.

"Did you get what I asked for, Shawn?" Idris met the driver's eyes in the rearview while I buckled up.

The nearly paper white vampire passed a plastic CVS bag to the king before pulling away from the curb. Idris opened it and nodded before showing me the contents.

"What is that for?"

"You do wish to keep your phone, yes?" I nodded. "Take this one; put your scent on it." I pulled out an exact replica of the one Eric gave me, making sure to open it and put the phone to my ear and push all the buttons. The king smiled with approval. "Where did you get it?"

Shawn piped up from the front. "I glamoured a tourist."

"You stole someone's phone? You can't do that!"

"I gave him 150 bucks. Now he can get a better phone." Shawn shrugged as he turned the corner.

"What will you do with the phone now?" I asked, dropping it back into the open bag. Fake my disappearance?

"Glamour a human into delivering it to Malaga." His lush lips spread into a slow, easy smile as I heard the plastic snapping while he squeezed the tiny red device to small, unusable pieces.

I could only nod. What have I done? "What will I owe you?"

"Owe me? I wouldn't mind commissioning your services. Just agree to the job should one arise, and I would ask nothing more."

"What kind of job?"

"Perhaps read all the humans in my employ, and a few who would like to do business with me. I will not be misled again." Idris grimaced, remembering something unpleasant. "Nothing you haven't provided other monarchs." He stretched an arm over the back of the seat, carefully avoid more direct contact with me.

"You know my terms – no one dies for what I tell you." He dipped his head once. "OK, fine." He slipped a business card out of his pocket and handed it to me, still not touching me. He would have to do something more drastic to get my scent off himself before getting anywhere near Eric or Viviane. She'd been close enough for long enough to know it well.

We pulled into a hidden entrance to the Palms. Only the king and I got out.

"I'll walk you up." He swiped a keycard and held the door for me. He repeated the actions at the elevator.

"Is this the super secret vampire entrance?" I was curious.

"Yes. Safety is always important. But you know this." He was right.

We rode to the 42nd floor in silence. Once there, he exited ahead of me. I have to admit I enjoyed following his broad shoulders and butt as he glided down the empty corridor. I figured the suites must be large; I'd only counted seven doors so far when Idris stopped in front of one. He motioned for me to swipe my key when the door across the hall opened revealing the man the world would buzz about in a few days' time.

Tupac the vampire met my eyes, almost searching for words before Idris spoke.

"Pac, she's going to be staying here tonight."

"With you, man?" He smiled at me flirtatiously. He was wearing his baggy jeans pretty low and a white tank. The tattoos he was known for stood out a little more against his now-paler skin.

"No. Alone. She is not to be disturbed."

Tupac nodded before returning his gaze to my eyes. "You hitting the show later?" I assumed he meant this week and not tonight, so I told him yes, I looked forward to it. "We've got a Southern belle in the house."

"Yes, Louisiana." I was in awe. He seemed normal enough, and I wondered how many people might get kept around for their talents on an eternal basis. The king shot him a look.

"Well, night, Southern belle." Tupac grinned at me before he shut the door, and I was left alone again.

Idris had fished out his card and opened the door to a suite somewhere between the elegant one Eric and I had and the over-the-top opulent Viviane possessed back at Malaga, with the seesaw tilting toward Viviane. I was admiring it while he remained in the entryway.

He broke the silence with a question. "Will you go back?"

"Where?"

"To Malaga."

"I think I must, but not now."

"Do you have an ex-boyfriend?" What kind of question is that?

"Yes, two."

"And are they buried in your past?"

"No, not exactly." He remained still, waiting for me to continue. "Actually, they are both at Malaga right now. One works for Viviane, the other works for Eric and lives on my street at home." Maybe I shouldn't have spilled all of that.

"The tiger." I nodded as he stepped closer. "How does the Northman deal with them?"

"He doesn't kill them. I mean, he's not usually very nice, but not killing them is a big thing for Eric."

The king didn't say anything a moment, just watching me. "Do you find Eric to be overly jealous?"

"Yes, but vampires tend to be." At least all the ones I've known.

He stepped closer to me and was now standing within my bubble of personal space. His cologne was distinctly masculine; I inhaled a little more than I should have – he smiled when he heard me do it. His eyes darkened.

He rubbed a silky finger down my jawbone during the next question. "Do you want to know about all of the Northman's former women?"

"No." But were there more, just waiting to rub their relationships with Eric in my face?

He cupped my jaw and leaned down. "Perhaps he feels the same." Idris' other arm snaked around my back as he pressed his cool lips to mine.


	23. Caught

My mind told me no, but my hands wrapped themselves around Idris' biceps as much as I could, and my lips parted for him. His fangs grazed my tongue, teasing but not drawing blood.

He wasn't Eric, but his kiss affected me each and every inch of me. I leaned into him, feeling his cool strength against the length of my body, stretching up meet him. Until panic set in and my brain finally took over, and I pushed away from him.

"I can't. I'm Eric's," I whispered through my now-somewhat heavy breathing. I closed my eyes, not exactly willing to look at the man who was not Eric and who I'd just let kiss me in a hotel room across town where no one knew where I was. I shook a bit before I gained composure.

I gathered my resolve and looked him straight in the eye. "Your majesty, no matter how upset I am, I am still Eric's."

Idris stroked my cheek, cupping my jaw lightly. "You are sure?" His eyes were heavy and heated.

"Yes." I did. I needed to get out before the guilt kicked up to fever pitch. I squared my shoulders and tried to take a step to where I sat my purse on the coffee table.

He kissed my cheek before releasing me. "I understand. Good night, Miss Stackhouse."

"You're going to leave?" I was ready to bolt.

He simply nodded. "I did you one; you've agreed to do a job for me. This was outside that. Now I know what the fuss is about." Idris slid that slow smile across his lips as he stepped away from me.

I closed my eyes. "Thank you."

The only indication he'd left was the sound of the door shutting. I did a mental sweep before I dared opening my eyes – no brains in the suite, but a few vampires in the ones around me.

After I shed a few tears and calmed down, I found a bottle of water in the fridge. I set about dealing with something easier than my guilt – sending Claude a text message. I asked him if he could meet me at the Palms at 10:30. I could get in a few hours of sleep now. And I would have all day to figure out what I would say to Eric. And what not to say.

I decided what I had on wasn't so nighttime that I couldn't get by with it for meeting Claude if I took it off and hung it up. I could shower before I saw Claude, and I could drop the dress off with laundry services before Eric woke up.

I'd settled into the smaller of the bedrooms after washing my face and shucking my dress when my message alert chimed. Flipping to it without looking, I expected to see a reply from Claude.

It wasn't meant to be. It was Bill: "Sookie, we got the phone, what was left of it. Eric is making me pull data from it. I know the phone is not yours. You sent a text 15 minutes ago."

Shit, he was getting much better with technology – that's probably why Eric didn't kill him these days.

I wasn't in the clear just yet tonight. Maybe I never would be. Eric could track me through the bond, and now Bill could track my cell signal. I seriously considered turning it off.

My phone beeped again. This one was actually Claude. "Yes. The lobby."

Another message popped up just then. From Bill: "I am not telling Eric what I know until sunset if you are not back. I know you have your reasons. Please consider replying. He is not the only one upset. Viviane cried. Pam was ordered out until dawn or she finds you. Quinn will recover. Alcide has not returned from tracking you."

What did Eric do to Quinn? Poor Pam. Tears from Viviane – do I care? And why on earth is Bill aiding me? That's another thing to file in the Don't-ever-tell-Eric category. Damn, Alcide doesn't need to go to ground either. Well, as long as he doesn't get to me before sunrise, I could accept that.

I didn't reply to Bill, although I seriously considered it, and settled back into the plush pillows. My bra was pinching, but I didn't really want to take it off just in case, well, just in case.

With everything as quiet and settled as it would be, I mulled over what I knew and what I had done. I really wished Pam or Amelia were here right now for dissection. But I could never tell Pam – one command and my indiscretion would be bared.

I was beyond angry that Eric wouldn't just tell me about his past with Viviane, that he kept pushing it off, that I had to hear about the intimate part from the other woman.

But was she even the other woman? Is that like calling Bill the other man when I am clearly not with him? Or is she just the ex-girlfriend who he's still friends with? Could I begrudge him that after Bill? Yes, because he has had plenty of opportunities to spill the beans, and he's always known about Bill.

But all indications pointed that Viviane was the past. Right?

Then there's this whole "I may not tell you everything, but what I tell you is true" crap. Who does Eric think he is? This Viviane mess isn't some secret vampire politics stuff. Or is it?

Does she have any other children? When was the last time she had sex with Eric? Why did they break up? What does she want with him now?

Will I ever learn? I have this big old mess with Eric and I run off, right into the lips of another vampire. Great, Stackhouse, just great.

And just what the hell is The Federation? If Viviane's child, the king of California, is involved in it, wouldn't she know about it?

And who thought it would be a good idea to turn a fairy? They are suppose to be devious by nature, and vampires are a whole new breed of devious. (See: Knife pledging, blood bonding, any monarch.) Maybe Claude could enlighten me on that. I couldn't sleep; too bad Claude couldn't just come now. I should have told him dawn.

In the midst of all my unanswered questions, I'd let my blocking of my connection to Eric lapse. I could feel him getting closer, like a moth to the flame. I scrambled to push the walls back up, but he was too close and managed to send worry and love through. The emotions were all-consuming.

Guilt bubbled up before I could stop it; maybe he would assume I felt guilt for running away.

I stood and walked toward the window to look out. The hum intensified as I waited for him to bust through the door.

I gasped when I saw him, there was no help for that.

But maybe Eric couldn't hear me as he floated outside the suite's window.


	24. The Mystery Of The Missing Princess

Eric was wind-blown and disheveled. His long hair was half ripped from where it had once been tied back. His blue eyes wore a haunted, lost look I'd seen once, maybe twice, before. They were rimmed in red. I tip-toed to the spot before him and stared through the glass. He moved to where I was, so he could hear me. I realized he couldn't see me when he stared above my head. The glass must have been that sun-proof glass like at Rhodes.

His left hand was punching the keypad. I realized he was typing and dove for my phone in case the message was for me.

Eric just hovered there; and I just watched him. He didn't move after he finished typing.

The little red cell vibrated in my hand. One new text message. It was from him.

"I know you are in this room. I know you are alone. Say anything. Even just that you are OK."

The pain in his eyes almost made me crumble in my resolve to be angry.

I typed a short message. He would know how to answer. "When?"

Eric's eyes closed for a moment before I watched him tap out a reply. I was in suspended animation waiting for it to arrive.

"Nearly two centuries ago, before I made Pam."

That was a long time ago. I knew that wasn't the last time he saw her, but 200 years since the last time they were lovers.

I responded, but not how he wanted. "I need this night to be alone."

Another message. "Please come back. I have erred. I now know she is up to something. Let me speak. To answer your questions. To tell you what I know."

I did want my answers. And I wanted them from his mouth. Not Viviane's, not Idris', not Claude's. His. And not in text messages.

I composed my answer and looked it over for a minute before hitting send. "Not now. Not tonight. The truth might set you free. You've put this off for the last time."

I walked to the window and put my hand on it. So help me, I loved this vampire. And no matter how mad I was, how hurt I was, how betrayed I felt, I did. But if he didn't spill his guts, I would leave him here.

His phone lit up against the blackness of the night as he read the message. I could see him swallow, such a human action. Eric typed a reply. "I can accept this. When I rise, we will talk. Please be safe."

Eric pressed his hand to the glass against mine before he floated slowly away, never taking his eyes off the glass, until he zoomed away.

I sank to my knees and cried. It was some relief – he knew where I was, so I no longer needed to hide the bond, which was exhausting. He also knew why I'd left and exactly what we would be discussing when he woke up.

But that was a double-edged sword. He had hours to concoct more lies if he felt he needed to do that. Eric now knew I would want all the answers.

And I had to figure out what to say about my night. I have to tell him about that kiss. If I want honesty from him, I'd have to pony up.

Now that Eric knew where I was, I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell Bill I was OK and that I'd seen Eric.

After I sent the message, I'd decided to crawl back in bed, it beeped.

"He allowed you to stay out? Why did you take off? No one will tell me. Is there a new danger I am unaware of?" Well he must be the only one who didn't know.

I sent one back. "Eric and I have to share some information, but I am safe as far as I know. I will be back in the daytime. How did Eric find out?"

Two minutes later, he answered. "Eric figured out the SIM card was not the company you use and took off. As long as you are safe. Good night, Sookie."

OK, well he seemed satisfied for now. I added him to my list of things to deal with – maybe he would tell me what Viviane told him about her backup plan.

I fell into a restless sleep. My dreams were full of Eric battling Idris over the kiss, me strangling Viviane and it actually working, and one where I shared a private joke with Bill about the lemonade Gran served him the first night he visited as Eric stood by looking left out.

My alarm went off at 9:45, so I jumped in the shower, not getting my hair wet. I was dressed and ready to meet Claude by 10:15. I checked my phone to see if I had more messages.

I had three. Two from Pam: "Telepath, I am happy you let him find you so I could relax," and "The king of California has arrived. FYI, he's Viv's child. He is pretty foxy for a man." I had to smile at Pam's assessment.

I replied. "Interesting. See you tonight."

The last message was from Viviane nearly at dawn. Great. What does she want?

"I'd like to take you and Eric to dinner. Some things he needs to tell you himself. I'd make sure he does. Be ready at 7. I'll come to your suite. Then you'll head to the show after. I'll clear it with Felipe. Have fun with your cousin."

How the hell does she know about Claude?

Quinn. He probably overheard my plans with him. Shoot.

Why should I even go this dinner? Eric said he would tell me. I don't need her to mediate or boast or whatever the heck she thinks her presence would add to the talk I was formulating.

My phone rang. It was Claude. "I am here." I told him I would be right down.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I had the keycard in my hand. I saw a notepad on the table by the door. So I scribbled a thank you and put the keycard on top of it on the coffee table and left the suite behind.

My ears popped in the elevator on the way down. It said it was an express elevator and only had buttons for a handful of levels. I guessed that it sped past the ones it wouldn't open on. I must have not noticed it when I came up last night.

Claude saw me get off the elevator and raised his eyebrows. "Cousin, I thought your party was sleeping at Malaga."

"They are." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he walked me out. I figured he wanted me elaborate. "I ran off."

He broke into some serious laughter. "Little one, you are too much sometimes."

"I try. What did you want to talk about?"

A frown crossed his beautiful face. "Are you hungry? I love In-N-Out. Let's go."

He asked me innocuous questions about what I'd been up to, so I told him about shopping with Viviane and Pam. I told him about Quinn, and how Alcide was here because of Viviane.

We walked to the burger joint, and I let Claude order the food. He seemed to know what was the best on the tiny menu. I asked about why it was so small, and he muttered something about the secret menu.

After the food was in front of us, Claude set his eyes on me.

"All right, cousin. How did you get on the vampire floors at the Palms? Don't leave anything out."

"Geez Lousie, where do I start?" While we ate the delicious food, (Claude's fries had special sauce and fried onions all over them. Serious yum.) I told him everything I knew about Viviane and everything I observed when she was in Louisiana. I told him about her big diva display in Felipe's office, all the wigs in her suite, about her revelation that she'd been Eric's lover.

Claude slid around the corner booth and hugged me. He could be super rude, but he had been having sweeter moments like this since we lost Claudine.

"Cousin, she is something worse than I thought – the ex he's still friends with." That got a laugh out of me. "You still didn't answer my question."

"The king of California."

"You hooked up with another state's monarch?"

"No!" I explained about how I found the other door out of the ladies' room, and how I just left and ended up at the jazz club. "Then I was ordering a drink, and he put it on his tab. I think you would enjoy looking at him."

Claude made me describe Idris in detail and then exclaimed, "You get all the hot guys, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Claude, maybe you can't get a hot guy because you are the hot guy." That got him to puff out his chest and smile a little. "Idris is Viviane's child." That got an eyebrow. "And he offered me a place to hide out."

"So is he up there?"

"No, he left." I bit my lip. I needed to analyze everything with someone, and Claude would side with me over the vampires. "He kissed me."

"Is he crazy? Vampires are all territorial. And you have that whole bonded-married crap going on. He must know about that. Does he want Eric to kill him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you like it?" I think my hung head told him everything he needed to know.

"But I feel guilty about it. Claude, I always feel guilty about this stuff. Even when I am beyond angry with him, I am still with Eric unless I officially decide to make it not so."

"Two things. One, you feel guilty when he's been hanging out with his ex and not telling you about it." He shook his head. "Two, I'm not sure you can completely break with Eric. The bond and the knife exchange kind of seal the deal for good. So get over feeling bad. I think you are even. Just be careful how you tell him about that lip action if you don't want him off dueling or some other vampire stupidity. Because if you want him to be honest, you have to fess up. Make it three things. Three, why did you let him get by with not telling you more?"

"I don't know. It's like I cared, but not enough to pry hard. And now, it's this big freaking deal. I have to figure out what to say and steel myself to get the answers I want."

"You should make a list."

"Why?"

"Then you won't leave anything out of your interview with a vampire." He thought he was so funny. "I will help you later."

"OK." He had a point and a plan. "So what did you find out that you had to come all the way here to tell me?"

Claude's face turned serious. "It's about Viviane."

"I figured as much."

"I talked to Niall."

"What? I thought Fae was closed."

"I have a direct line of sorts. It's complicated." Claude waved his hands absent-mindedly. "He threatened to open the portals when I told him about Viviane being in your house." I waited for him to get on with it. "He won't tell me why he's so freaked out about it. But I have an idea."

"Spit it out, Claude. We have an interrogation list to prepare."

"Dermot and I have been doing some research." He sighed. "Sookie, we think she's the missing Brigant princess."

Well hell, why didn't I think of that?


	25. Making A List

"Wait, did you say missing?"

"Yes. It is told in our family history that the sky and water clans have always been in discord. Then a deal was struck for the Brigant princess to marry the water fae's prince. Only she disappeared from Fae. No one could find her, and a vendetta began. It's still affecting us today." Claude squeezed my hand during the last bit.

"That falls in line with what Viviane told us that first night in Fangtasia. Very closely actually."

"Yeah, that's what we read in the database."

"Bill's database? How did you get it?"

"I took it from Bill's house the day you left." I looked at him for more details. "I popped in during the day, grabbed it and left. It is very useful right now."

"What else did you learn?"

"I'll get to it." He must have decided to finish eating before getting to it.

"So we are related to a vampire. Is that why she's called the Dark Fairy?"

"The dark part make sense – she'll always be in darkness. Sookie, I thought if that ever happened, it would be you."

"I made Eric promise no matter what to not turn me. I couldn't stand to be that way."

He laughed. "And yet, you love them."

"Only a select few." Then it hit me. "If Eric knows about this, that is just gross."

Claude wrinkled his face up. "Well, at least it's not the direct blood line. And he didn't know you were part-fairy until after he already liked you, right? When did he know about Niall?"

"After we were bound."

"So it's not like he knew you were related to his ex. Would you have wanted him to leave you?"

I didn't know, but it still weirded me out. "Let's talk about something else. What else did you find out from Niall?"

"He was so vague. But the research Dermot and I dug up has tales of a secret fairy who drank blood yet walked during the day. I am sure that is bullshit. You haven't seen her during the day?"

"Nope. And she slept the whole day when she was at my house." That memory shot a little anger through me. "I can't believe him, letting her stay at my house, letting her stay with him." The lid popped off my cup because I squeezed it so hard.

Claude peeled my fingers off it. "That is pretty lame. Put that on your list." A notebook and a pen appeared on the seat next to me. Claude beamed. "I've been practicing."

I snatched it up and wrote.

_1. If you knew she was a Brigant fairy, why would you let her stay with me? _

_2. How long have you known I was related to her? _

_3. Why would you let her stay at your house?"_

Claude laughed. "On a roll, cousin. Keep going."

So I did. I wrote down everything I wanted to know.

_4. What did you do to Quinn last night?_

_5. You say she is up to something. What is it? _(Vampire politics? A plot to end the world? A movie career?)

_6. I know the king of California is her child. Does she have any others?_

_7. Do you know what The Federation is? _(I was going to need to tell him I talked to Idris for that one.)

_8. Why did you break up?_

_9. How long have you been talking on the phone like Pam said?_

_10. What do you know about Viviane being called the Dark Fairy?_

"I will probably need to rewrite this in a better order."

Claude squeezed my shoulder. "We have all day. Why don't we find a pool to lay by?"

"Malaga has one, but you'll be on camera there."

"Ah, the casino across the road has one. And it doesn't require a pass." He got up and walked toward the door.

The server in me gathered all the trash onto the tray and threw it away before I could feel OK about leaving.

We walked quietly toward the Strip. I realized we weren't any where close to Malaga, but by then Claude had hailed a cab. A few minutes later, we pulled up and got out.

"Claude, you should probably stay outside. Cameras, sound recordings and such."

"I will be on the sidewalk for admiration purposes." I wasn't sure whether he meant he was going to people-watch or let people admire his beauty. Knowing Claude, it was more likely to be the second option.

I waved at him and made my way in. I stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me, does Malaga have a laundry service?"

"Yes, ma'am. Let me give you the bag for it." The clerk disappeared to the room behind the counter and returned a minute later with a maroon sack. "Just put it inside and leave it outside your door tomorrow and the cleaning staff will collect it."

"Oh, I was sort of hoping to get it taken care of this afternoon."

"You could call the desk and we will send someone up. Or you could drop it off here." The redhead was very perky. I plucked from her thoughts how glad she was to get the day shift; she was tired of dealing with vampires weird requests. Laundry questions were more her speed.

"I will do that."

Good, now I could get this dress out of the room and away from Eric's nose. I knew I had to tell him about Idris, but I wanted to do it when I was ready and not in some smell-dictated moment. I figured he would get all mad and then I would get my answers. Again. Telling him could wait until he told me what I wanted to know.

That was fair, right? He secrets happened a whole lot sooner than mine had.

I slipped up to the room, thankfully not meeting one of the wereboys along the way.

I slipped into our room and instantly felt Eric. I just wanted to see him, but I took off the dress and underwear I had on and stuffed into the bag, which I left in the living room while I went and grabbed my bikini.

I giggled. For once, I was the only naked one in the room. He was dressed as he had been last night, shoes and all.

I wriggled into my suit and slipped a sundress over it before I knelt next to his feet. They dangled off the bed. I untied the shoes and slid them off and peeling the socks off next.

Eric was on his side, so I struggled a bit, but finally managed to get his suit jacket and shirt off. I pulled a note out of his right hand while I undressing his torso and sat it aside. I left his pants alone. I didn't want him to get any ideas when he woke up.

I sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at him and remembered the note. The outside said simply "Sookie."

I opened it.

_Sookie, _

_I hope you are here when I wake up. When you are missing, I cannot bear it; and this time was my fault. _

_Viv has asked to take us to dinner. She said she only wants to stay for 20 minutes as she has a show tonight. It is up to you whether you have questions for her as well. _

_Lover, I am yours and yours alone. _

_E._

The anger boiled up in me again. He wants me to eat dinner with her? Ugh.

I slapped his sleeping face.

I scrambled off the bed when he stirred a little. But Eric settled right back where he was before.

My phone beeped. It was a message from Claude. "You fall in or something? Come on! Or I'm coming in."

I messaged him that I'd been down in five minutes.

I ran around, stuffing my pajamas and traveling clothes into the bag so it would be less obvious of what I was washing.

I took one last look at my sleeping vampire before I left to sun myself at the pool.

I dropped the bag off with the hotel clerk and hustled butt to get outside and find Claude. He was flirting with the valet when I spotted him.

"All right, let's go."

He said goodbye to the whiskered blonde man and fell into step beside me.

"How was your vampire?"

I thrust the note at him. He puffed his lips out while he examined it.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Viviane?"

"Claude Crane." He winked at me and slung his arm over my bare shoulders. "Cousin, I have a plan."

With that, Claude and I spent the next few hours revising my list of questions and going over Operation Dark Fairy. One way or another, I would know everything tonight.


	26. Dinner With The Ex

Claude and I were napping leaned against each other on the sofa when Eric woke up.

I had come back, taken a nice long shower and dolled myself up in the icy blue dress I'd worn the night Bubba sang. Claude popped somewhere and came back stunning in a black suit, white dress shirt and a skinny black tie. He had me pull his hair back into a slick low ponytail.

I woke up to the blonde vampire looming over me. "Lover, I see we have a guest." Eric had strolled out just in his pants and was now touching my cheek.

"Yep, he's going to dinner with us. Viviane said she's coming at 7." Claude and I had a plan, and we were ready for them.

"So she is going. I should get dressed." He went back into the bedroom while I shook Claude awake.

"What?" Claude whined.

"Eric's up."

"Did I miss him shirtless?" I groaned and hit Claude.

Viviane arrived right on time. She looked smashing in a sapphire dress and silver-toned accessories.

"Sookie, that blue looks better on you every time I see you in it. It's such a fabulous dress for the theater." She swept in, finally openly noticing Claude. "Your cousin remains."

"Yes, I invited him to dinner."

"Fine. It is good that I cannot smell him. Will you attend the show?"

"If you wish it Viviane." Claude bowed his head slightly.

Eric returned just then. His shirt matched Viviane's, and it just angered me. Claude squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

"Let us go. John is bringing my car around." She spun on her heel and we followed.

I only allowed Eric to take my arm for appearances.

He whispered in my ear as we reached that elevator, "Lover, you are a vision."

The bond was in full swing with him pushing warm fuzzies at me and me sending cool, angry vibes.

Quinn leaned against the dark blue sedan in front of Malaga when we got outside. He opened the passenger doors before going around to the driver's door. When Viviane got behind the wheel, I was shocked. Claude climbed in, and I rode in back with him. Eric made sure all of my full skirt was in before shutting the door.

"All right, I'm going to take you to the little dinner-and-jazz joint I own near Freemont. It's a quiet little place where we can get this interrogation under way."

"Viv, I hardly think this is something you will be very involved in." Eric glared at her from the passenger's seat as she drove down the Strip.

"Oh yes, it is. There are two of them now. You need reinforcements. And I will make sure you don't leave anything important out. I can't deal with another night with you acting like you did last night and having to worry about your woman."

OK, she just got a half-point back for not calling me a human. Woman was more like girlfriend – I wasn't too fond of it, but it was a step up.

"So Claude, Sookie, how was your day of plotting? I hope you did something fun like lay by the pool or go out to eat."

"I took Sookie to In-N-Out while we caught up on what's been going on with us. Then we went to the pool across the road." Claude was smooth.

"That was smart." Viviane turned and smiled at me.

"I really liked it. I'm going to try the sauce on some of our sandwiches when I get home." I really was. It was delicious.

"How did you like the Palms? I find the suites to be sufficient, but of course, Malaga is my home these days." She turned onto the street I'd gone down last night with the taxi driver.

Please do not be the same place I was last night. I didn't see anyone eating, but it was the middle of the late night for those beings who eat food. I decided to keep her talking.

"I mostly just slept while I was there. Have you stayed there?"

"Once or twice. My child owns a suite there, so I have visited with him there during his travels here. Perhaps you can meet Idris – he is here bringing my surprise. You missed him last night when he came over." By surprise, she meant Tupac. And surprise, I already met him – he was the reason I was at the Palms.

I shot Claude a panicked look when we stopped in front of the bar I'd visited last night. Eric got out and was at my door and helping me out.

"Dear one, I know you are nervous about this talk. I will be honest with you."

"You better." I didn't take the arm he offered me and walked toward the door. Maybe it would be a different crowd earlier in the evening. Maybe it would be a different bartender.

Tonight, a vampire bouncer manned the door and opened it when Viviane approached. I saw the valet drive away in the car.

The large dark-haired vampire bowed slightly. "Good evening, Ms. Riga. Your section is ready."

"Excellent, Mark. How busy?"

"Not so much just yet. It's still early." She nodded and led us in.

Yep, it was the same bar all right.

"Let us place our drink orders before we sit. Save my server a trip." She waved the bartender over. It was the same guy as last night. Shoot. "Two Royalty Blendeds." She looked at me.

I started to order a champagne cocktail to change it up when the bartender piped up.

"Gin and tonic, right?"

Viviane's eyes got really big. "Why, Sookie, now we know where you were last night before securing lodging."

I nodded while Claude ordered some red wine I'd never heard of. Now I just hoped we sat in a booth far away from the one I'd been in last night. I needed to tell Eric what happened first, although I was going to have to hurry that up. It was only a matter of time before Viviane put two and Idris together.

Finally, my luck turned around – the booth was on the opposite side of the club. It was one of those curved one-sided ones. Viviane pushed Eric in from one side while Claude just waited for me to get in and scoot over – easy escape routes for both of them.

The waiter appeared with our drinks and menus for the eating side of the table. It wasn't extensive, but what was on it sounded delicious.

"They tell me the salmon is the best in town. And no worries – my menus are lemon free." Viviane played with the rim of her flute. Their blood had come in a warming carafe of sorts, and the waiter had poured some for each of them the way I'd seen wine treated at nicer restaurants.

Claude and I both opted for the salmon just to get to the main event faster.

"All right, start talking, Viking." Viviane poked him, and he winced. He hated being poked. I knew – it was the ultimate insult for him when I did it once or twice.

The bartender appeared at the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Riga, the office manager wonders whether he might ask you a few questions while you are here." He kept his eyes down on her the whole time.

Viviane smiled. "Don't go anywhere. And you talk." She got up and flitted away with the bartender on her heels.

"Sookie, perhaps you would ask me questions unless you'd like me to start at the beginning." He grasped the hand I'd rested idly on the table near my drink. I pulled it away and looked at him.

"When were you going to tell me I was related to a vampire?" His eyebrows practically hit his hairline. I felt the shock reverberate through the bond.

"You aren't. I would have told you that."

"Bullshit, Eric. Claude did some research." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Claude, explain." Eric tried to intimidate him.

"All signs point to her being the missing Brigant princess that caused the centuries of strife between sky and water fae." Claude looked pleased with himself. He enjoyed sticking it to Eric. "Everything aligns, and it explains Niall being upset."

Eric frowned. "She is not of your line."

"And how do you know for sure, Eric? Because she said so?" I took a swig of the cocktail.

"Well, yes. But Niall is well aware of my association with Viv. Were she his sister, he would have likely killed me for my marriage and bond to you. Or told you himself in an attempt to keep you away from me."

I wasn't sure what was true or not anymore. Claude was quietly sipping his wine while we thought it over. I looked at Claude to see if I could get a read. He sat the glass down at last.

"Sookie, the vampire does have a point. But there is the chance she has lied even to him, despite her professions to the contrary."

Viviane returned at that moment. "What do you accuse me of lying about?"

"Whether you are the missing Brigant princess." I watched for any flicker before she burst into laughter.

Viviane slid into the booth. "What did you tell them about this ridiculousness?"

Eric repeated himself. She laughed again.

"I am not seeing the humor in this," I told her.

"Trust me, I am. That you would think I was the Brigant princess? That's rich. I have never truly been missing. I've never denied my fae lineage." More laughter. "Eric is perfectly correct in his assessment of Niall. He is a shrewd fairy, but I've always liked that about him."

"Well?" Claude's trademark rude had finally landed in Vegas.

"Yes, the missing Brigant princess is most definitely a vampire. But she isn't me." Viviane eyed Claude carefully. "You are aware more than one sky clan exists?" He nodded. "I am of Riga, second house of the sky."

Claude's mouth popped into an "O."

Then it was Eric's turn to jump on the question bandwagon. "How can you be sure she is one of us?"

"I had Erin turned myself." She took a nice, long drink of her blood.

"Erin?" he asked.

Viviane smacked her lips in satisfaction. "Yes. Erin Gant."


	27. Finally, Some Answers

Hunter. "Where is she now?" I had to know.

"Viv, what do you mean you had her turned?" Eric was looming over her from his seat.

"So there are two fairies turned vampire? And we are related to one of them, just not you?" Claude just added to the spattering question we peppered Viviane with simultaneously.

She laughed as the dinners were placed in front of Claude and I.

"All right, ladies first. We haven't much time left."

I assumed she meant before she had to leave for her show.

"I don't know where she is. For all I can say, she's met the final death. We parted ways many centuries ago." She frowned remembering something unpleasant. "Long story short, we were childhood playmates. She escaped from the arranged marriage to the water fae before I did; I took the idea from Erin when I became the next female of age they could marry off." Viviane touched Eric's arm. "She approached me, wanting this life after she'd followed me a bit and saw how becoming it was on me and how I'd been put out for good. Niall had found her and threatened to take her back to Fae.

"My maker always whines about my obstinacy. I had no desire for that frustration, so I found another to do it for me, a vampire named Godfrey. He owed me for helping him out." She squinted at me. "You know something about her. Tell me."

The name Godfrey threw me. He had saved me in Dallas, and I was the last to see him alive.

"What does she look like?" I managed to ask her without my voice shaking.

"Victor Madden."

Well, that was so not what I expected.

"What are you talking about?"

Before I could blink, her face changed into the cool yet charming face I watched her use with store clerks left and right last night and was out of her seat. In that instant, Eric wrapped his arm around my back and slid me next to him.

"Smile, lover," he whispered to me, kissing my temple.

Then I saw him.

"Sheriff, what brings you all the way to my lovely little establishment?" Viviane air kissed a Victor dressed in a khaki suit and green shirt before she hooked his arm and batted her eyes at him.

"How could I miss spending a moment with your loveliness and talent?" He looked like a cat who wanted to eat the canary. He finally turned to us. "Sheriff. Miss Stackhouse." He sniffed. "And my, a fairy. Really, Viviane, you've outdone yourself for dinner."

"He's not on the menu." Viviane smiled sweetly as she rubbed the vampire's arm.

"May I join your little party?"

"Actually, I was just about to leave for my call time." She squeezed his arm. "Are you coming to the show?"

"I did not come all the way to Las Vegas for nothing."

"Then you should let me give you a backstage preview, Victor. I've only let Felipe come back once, and that was only because he financed the damn thing."

She was going to drag him away and keep him occupied. Good. I hoped he took the bait. He was obviously mulling his options and how it fit into whatever plan he had cooking now. I had hoped the snake would not make an appearance, but hell, what else could go wrong?

Victor kissed Viviane on the cheek. I felt Eric's hand tense behind my back but got only a bit of worry through the bond. "I'd love the treat. Do I get to see your dressing room?"

"Definitely. What would a backstage peek be without it?" She was good. I believed that she wanted to spend time with him.

But hell, what did I know? Maybe Viviane did. However, her level of façade told me she did not, that this was a distraction.

"Well, let us go then. I would not want you to be late. I shall see you later, Northman." He beamed at Eric as he allowed Viviane to lead him out of her club and into the night.

Viviane threw a goodbye over her shoulder as she left.

We all relaxed a bit when the snake disappeared.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw Claude speed eating.

"Claude, this isn't a race." I took a bite of the salmon and discovered why he might be eating it so fast – it was divine.

Between bites, he paused. "I need to leave you to this, but I'm not passing up this meal." He shoveled some more in before continuing. "I know you'll tell me what I need to know, and I need to get with Dermot on this Riga stuff."

"Yes, fairy, I would like to know more about Erin Gant." Eric hadn't released me when Victor left, but I didn't bother to pull away this time.

"Eric, Claude told me she is called the Dark Fairy." Claude mumbled a yeah with his mouth full.

Eric chuckled. "She has often made that joke. She says she is still a fairy of the sky, only now she is a fairy of the dark sky. Did you think it was because of some heinous vampire act she committed?" We both nodded as we chewed. "What other rumors have you heard?"

Claude was the first to get his mouth empty. "They say she drank a demon."

"Demons cannot be drank. It causees serious illness, similar to silver poisoning. What else?"

I didn't have anything else unrelated to him and Viviane, so that's what I told him. Eric nodded as he poured some more blood for himself.

Claude slapped the table. "Just why did you bring her when you were supposed to be spilling your undead beans?"

"Victor arrived last night. He has a weak spot for Viviane and cannot resist her. He follows her like a dog." Eric took a long drink and smirked. "He is very predictable on this point. This distraction is a favor."

"Why?"

"Lover, I got quite an earful from her over my behavior and that she'd, quote, damn well make me deal with it."

"Eric, that doesn't sound like she's doing you a favor." It sounded more like it was a punishment or an amusement to watch him squirm.

"It is one for you."

I could only manage an "Oh." I seemed to be having that problem lately.

An attractive but slight man approached the table. "Mr. Crane?" Claude met his gaze over his last bite. "Ms. Riga asked me to obtain this for you. She tells me you would enjoy it. A car is ready to take you." The man placed the envelope before Claude and hurried away. I couldn't read his thoughts clearly, so I figured he was a were of some sort.

My cousin burst into laughter when he opened it. "I planned to pop straight home, but a couple hours won't hurt anything."

He displayed a ticket with a well-muscled man posing on it that read "Thunder From Down Under." I quickly shut off the clear image of an undulating group of men. A male review. Viviane did know him well enough somehow.

"Well, cousin, I'm off. Don't be too hard on the sexy old man, OK?" He kissed my forehead and practically skipped out of the club.

Eric was actually laughing when I looked up at him. "Fairies are always entertaining."

He sobered when he saw I wasn't smiling.

"Eric, why wouldn't you tell me about Viviane?"

"I do not like knowing."


	28. Now, Why Was That So Hard?

"Knowing what, Eric?"

"I do not like thinking about the ones you have loved before. I do not like that you defend them. I do not like knowing, seeing, feeling it. It has been … unpleasant." Eric's blue-eyed stare was as intense as ever. "I thought you would find it unpleasant as well."

So he was going to the play the Ex Factor. And he should know better than to decide for me about how I will feel.

"I am not stupid or blind, Eric. I know that many women came before me. I just never imagined any of them would matter a lick. And yet, here she is, walking all over my life, traipsing through yours. And you keep me in the dark. Did you think I wouldn't notice there was something between you?"

"Between us there is 1,000 years of life. Viviane has the knowledge to lay my life bare to the world, to you. Perhaps she would expose darker moments, moments that would take you from me."

"And not telling me about her wouldn't? I know you are a vampire, and I know what vampires do, have done. I don't always like it, but I have to try not to think too hard about it when it's not right in front of me. Eric, you always have a plan. A plan within a plan. You are the master of your world. I have seen you kill. And you're afraid of what your ex-girlfriend might tell me?" I was on the verge of full seething at this point.

Eric closed his eyes. "Yes."

I wondered what could she tell me. He still didn't open his eyes. "Do you love her?"

He met my eyes. "In a similar way to Pam, yes."

Something kept coming back to Pam, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why did you let her stay with you? With me?"

"My obligation as sheriff and friend. When she twisted your little negotiation around on you, it was amusing and useful. I planned to tell you after she left. The snake began what he thinks is a stealthy little campaign to get rid of me before she arrived and intensified later. Your safety was more important than your need to know about Viviane then. With her here there for those days, I could focus on the bigger issues."

"So you passed me off on her?"

"No. Her presence was no different that Bill's or Pam's, only I didn't have to worry about her trying to have sex with you. You stayed with Pam the first night Viviane was in Shreveport. And she is much neater than Pam."

I had to laugh. Viviane is thorn in my side right now, but she had never come on to me or referred to how delicious I smelled. And she was tidy.

"So why couldn't she stay with Pam? They seem to entertain similar interests – shoes, clothes and such."

"You are aware that Pam is attracted to Viviane?" I nodded. "I commanded Pam to not touch her. I have never done that." I had to laugh. "Viviane's tastes are typically masculine, but I did not want to deal with that." He frowned.

"So you told Pam she can't sleep with Viviane? Why not just ask Viviane to not mess with Pam?"

"I have no control over what Viviane does." He looked angry about that. What on earth?

"OK."

He went on with whatever his excuse was. "I did not believe she would take a real interest in you, but it is as always. You are unique and mine and the most important woman in my life, and she has been my ally throughout a millennia and has not known me to keep a human around very long. I segregated her from the rest of my life for so long, it is difficult to change. I have erred, Sookie."

"You can say that again."

"If that is your wish, I will."

"Why doesn't Pam know about her?"

"Because she didn't need to know." He rubbed my ear. "Why don't you eat while I talk?"

"As long as you tell me what I want to know, we can start at the beginning." I shoved the list Claude and I worked all afternoon on at him. "And don't you leave anything out, Eric Northman."

Eric stroked my face and kissed the top of my head before settling in with the list. "I think I can work these in."

"You better," I told him before I returned to my beyond fantastic salmon over polenta. He seemed to be steeling himself to start and was taking far too long. "Hey, I'm still mortal over here. You can go anytime."

He laughed and kissed my forehead before he began. "As you know, I was with my maker for a great many years by force." I did and nodded. "When I was less than a century vampire, he left me for a time in Greece. I still do not know what he was doing." He leaned back, arm around the back of the booth, not touching me, but still sitting close. "It was the first taste of freedom I had, and I was determined to spend time with as many women as I could. I wanted to forget what I had been forced into, to lose myself.

"I spent many nights enjoying the riches of the old nation. The feeling of loneliness crept in; I knew Appius had made me in part because he was lonely. I didn't want a child; I knew I was not ready. I thought about having a pet. Many vampires I met had them. But I didn't really want to deal with the endless tedium of a human's existence.

"I spent nights wandering the streets, looking for something to bring meaning to my endless darkness. I guess modern humans might say I was depressed.

"After I fed, I spent hours watching the water, remembering my home, wondering when I could go back there safely. On my nightly visit to the water outside the city, I saw her, standing on the edge, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, dark hair drifting in the breeze. And I wanted her more than anything I had to that point." He stopped to look down at me. "Is this what you want to hear?" I felt his apprehension – unusual.

"Yes. I am tired of the secrets, Eric. I need to hear this, even though I might not like it." I squeezed the hand resting near my shoulder. "What did you say to Viviane that night?"

"She spoke first when I approached. She giggled that way she has and told me I looked like trouble. The first night, we just sat there watching the water lap the banks and talked. She spoke my native tongue. I later discovered one of her gifts is to acquire languages easily. It has been very handy throughout time. I convinced her to sleep with me a few nights later."

I winced. I knew it was coming, but I still couldn't help it.

"How many years were you together?"

"Oh, the first time, 25 or so."

"Wait, did you just say the first time?" I heard my voice rise.

"Sookie, you asked me last night when the last time I slept with her was, and I told you the truth. That is what you want?" He was trying to keep his voice low. There was only a handful of other people in the bar, and no one was a vampire. But I knew he didn't want to cause a scene.

I didn't either because I wanted to hear the rest even if it hurt. I wanted to stay calm, and I appreciated that he didn't do his normal bit with pushing calmness through the bond. "I do. But are you sure you want other people to hear?"

"Stop, feel." I did and felt a little pulsing. "She cast a small illusion that no sound comes from here unless you are within 5 feet or so."

"How?"

"She was and is Fae. It is a gift." He took a drink and looked at me for sign to continue. I waved my hand. "Appius returned to collect me when we reached northern Europe. They did not get along, so she left after just a few weeks. I missed Viv after all those years. Even as a vampire, she is light and funny and shares my joy for living, which so many of my kind do not. I resented my maker for causing her to leave so much he released me a century or so later to 'end my sniveling.'"

"Did you find her?" He nodded.

"She had discovered a talent for the stage, and I saw her many nights later, telling a bawdy tale on stage in a sort of gentlemen's club in Rome. For the time, she was scantily clad, yet she wore three times the fabric you do tonight." He laughed at the memory.

That would be quite a bit if you counted the petticoat thing pushing my skirt out.

"She asked me to travel with her, so we spent many years on the road, with her doing shows and me learning the business of bar ownership. It is not so different now, just more paperwork and regulations to deal with."

"And you were lovers that whole time?"

"On and off, yes. But we were more companions, friends, than anything. Like Pam, but generally less annoying There was little possessiveness or need for it. Decades passed, she became bored with moving so often, and we came into great control over our thirst, rarely killing those we drank from. It helped when she wanted to try settling and establishing herself a bit, to become a star, just to see if she could do it. That's when she met her first human king. You know about that."

I did and shuddered at the thought of her involvement with them. Some of those portraits didn't look all that sexy.

"As you saw with Victor, she is very adept at using her charm and sweetness to bring even the most powerful and unrelenting men under her control and whim, even without the glamour. Kings were no match for her. Jewels, riches, whatever she wanted, she had."

"Does that work with you? The charm. The little 'pleases' and smiles that have people falling all over themselves for her."

"Not in some time, although I feel I'm about to be drawn into plans she hid in sweetness and light." He groaned. "Even Felipe finds it hard to tell her no, and he is our monarch. Men gave her everything and more, and we fought. I feared we would be discovered. Viviane told me to leave if it bothered me so much.

"After years of fighting, I left her in France. Since then, there have been spurts of years together. The last real stretch of time was in Victorian England. It was not a break so much as us yelling that we'd never nest together again if the other had the last light-tight place on earth and parting ways."

Eric's survival instinct would kick in and he'd give up. "How do you stay so close to her?"

"We met every 50 years near the Tower of London. Now we just call each other." He sighed. "I could not see her for 50 years, and she acts as though she saw me last night, not skipping a step."

"So what you're telling me is, she is your best friend?"

He looked confused. "I do not have best friends. She possibly knows more about me than any other creature based on the time I have known her." Eric grazed my shoulder with a fingertip. "But I do have a best girl I need to be getting to the theater soon."

"Yeah, you're best friends." I finished the confection the waiter brought during the part with him discussing her king fetish. "Do we have to go the show?"

"Yes. I am curious about few things, but this is one of them. Do you really want Pam to give you the play-by-play if you miss it? It could take longer than the show itself."

I imagined her describing each costume. "Not really. And I do want to see what she can do, even if I am angry about her right now. I just have one more question right now: Why has she been so insistent on you telling me about her?"

"She is sometimes right about things. She said it would only be worse for me to put it off."

"And then I ran off."

"That was definitely worse, lover." He slid out. "We will discuss the new questions you will have and the things I have discovered after my meetings." Eric grabbed my hand and slipped me out of the booth, kissing me. "I cannot lie to you."

"But you hid things from me."

"I had the wrong plan." Eric's lips met mine hesitantly.

I leaned into him. It seemed right, and everything he told me felt honest.

"Eric, anything else you want to tell me before we go?" I knew more had to exist. Viviane's plans, for one.

"You look like a treat from the gods in that dress." I gave him a look that said that's not what I wanted. "Her plans, or what I can piece so far, later tonight. And what I know of the snake."

I still didn't get why it was such a big deal to tell me about his relationship with Viviane.

Unless there was something much, much worse left for me to find out.


	29. On Display

"Eric, what else is there?"

He didn't get a chance to answer before Quinn was standing at the table.

"Viv says I have to bring you back for the show. Something about my claws if I don't." He rolled his eyes, obviously not taking the threat seriously.

"Lover, we will finish this tonight." He emphasized the lover part.

I reluctantly went to the car and back to the hotel. I didn't say much in the car. Eric wrapped his arm around me. I let him while I mulled everything he told me.

Something was still missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had several hours before my next interrogation to figure out what it might be.

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in front of the entrance for Malaga's stage show. Eric helped me out after Quinn handed us the tickets and led me inside where we met Pam and Bill.

The tickets bore a picture of Viviane in the background that match the big ad on the building. The show's title – "V" – was superimposed over a fang.

Pam was ravishing in a glittery yellow dress she'd picked up the night before. It hugged her frame yet swung the slightest bit when she moved. I had told her it reminded me of sunshine on the water. Bill was in a boring suit over a gold shirt. Really? A polo for the theater?

And Pam was obviously bursting to tell one of us something.

"Master, you must go to the gift shop." She pointed to a shop off to the left boasting souvenirs and memorabilia from the show. Bill was actually grinning. Pam took off for it, Eric and I trailing with Bill pulling up the rear.

In a section called American Vampires, products from various vampire bars around the country were for sell, including the Fangtasia items. Centerpieced was the calendar opened to January.

I burst into giggles, and Pam joined me.

"They are charging $10 more for it than you do," Bill provided.

"I never authorized this. I might strangle her for this." Eric was not amused. "They are making a hefty profit." He stormed to the counter. "What is the meaning of that? Where did these come from?"

The little redheaded vampire looked completely startled by his questioning.

"I am waiting." His fangs were out. Why is he freaking out about this?

"Ms. Riga told me to procure items for the store. She signed off on it." Her eyebrows went up when she realized she was looking at the real deal. "Perhaps you could leave a note or something."

"That will not be necessary. I will just call her." He stomped out of the store, and we followed as he pulled out his phone.

I grabbed his arm. "Why are you upset?"

"They are overcharging and profiting off my work brazenly." Eric angrily punched a few keys and stuck the cell to his ear. "Viv, I expect an explanation about the gift shop display." He listened, softly growling. "I do not approve." Pause. "Fine. We will." Eric shoved the phone into his suit jacket.

"What did she say?" Bill asked, just as curious as Pam and I.

"'What? I paid retail. Online. You would know this if you had paid attention.'" He turned to Pam. "How did you not know a large quantity was shipped to Las Vegas?"

"Thalia handles the online sales. I only check the math." She looked like she was waiting for the other shoe to smack her upside the head.

Bill finally broke the silence. "Viviane says the seats are nearly front row, her favorite. We should go."

I took a moment to take in the lobby. It matched the rest of Malaga in color and tone – no surprise there. But the ceilings were different. Daytime clouds were painted with lights shooting up from a rim that surrounded the overhead where it met the wall. It had to be a bit of a joke on the designer's part.

Bill seemed to know where to sit – he'd probably looked up everything five times on his computer – so we followed.

Bill got in first, and Pam followed. So I was sandwiched between the two blonde vampires and away from Bill three rows back at a Vegas show.

I'd rarely been to live theater – it's too hard to focus and I'd heard what would happen next when I was younger, ruining the story. So I stuck primarily to film. But all the players in this promised spectacle would be blissfully silent to me.

The stage had a path through the audience and a little islands here and there. It reminded me of one of those award show sets I'd seen on the Grammys. It had a jutting platform that ended two rows in front of us; we really were front and center.

If you looked up, fancy lights projected a silhouette of a woman leaning against a big V on the fabric covering the stage opening. It wasn't quite a typical curtain – more like a big opaque sheet.

The walls and carpets were a deeper maroon than outside in the lobby, and the seats were a complimentary rich gold velvet and quite possibly the most comfortable seat I'd sat in.

The audience's excitement was infectious and quickly spread to Pam and Bill, then me. Eric still seemed sulky over the entire calendar thing.

"This is really nice. I haven't been to anything like this before," I told anyone in my party who would respond to me.

Bill was the first.

"This is the hottest show in town, according to the newspaper. I saw it in the _New York Times_, as well."

I was dying to get a take on what to expect.

Bill leaned a little too close over Pam while telling me about the articles because Eric growled a little. Pam shoved him back while listening intently to our exchange.

"Perhaps we will be honored with her presence again tonight," Bill said, slightly dreamy. Strange the effect she has on vampires.

"I would like to do more than see her," Pam said, eyeing the posters hung on each side of the stage showing Viviane in a provocative pose, fangs gleaming. Yep, Pam was in a good mood. I smiled, remembering what Eric commanded of her.

Bill detailed some article he read in Rolling Stone where she was called the epitome of a classic woman from any generation, able to fit any mood or situation with flawless, nuanced performances. The magazine called her show more diverse than a New York subway car.

The theater started to finish filling up. I looked around, realizing how fast my brain was filling up with the full house. Eric sensed my discomfort and put his arm around me and pulled me to him. Relaxing into him always helped me block out.

The lights blinked twice before remaining on.

"What was that?"

"The two-minute warning to sit down and shut up." That's Pam for you.

"Are you upset about more than the calendar?" I whispered, knowing Eric would hear me.

Eric turned his face down to me. "Yes. But I will manage."

"I thought you were eager to see the show."

"I was. Now I wish to finish my meetings and get back to you sooner."

Pam scoffed. "I am not going to tell Viviane you said that."

"I do not care, Pamela. Do as you wish on that count."

The lights went out, and the music started pumping.

_I can't help myself/I'm addicted to the life of material_

Dancers in red, white and black mod outfits and ridiculous hair were writhing and singing on the platforms and paths around the audience.

_It's some kind of joke/I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_

Viviane's voice was the discernable lead vocal. The lights dropped off the front of the curtain and it was lit from the back. More dancers popped arms and shook hips silhouetted in black.

_Give me something I wanna be/Retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the fame_

Lights moved everywhere to the beats. Smoke started rolling out across the stage as the curtain went up.

The spotlight instantly lit Viviane dressed in an emerald green catsuit with full sleeves, hugging every curve, sparkling with every hip bump or stomp.

_Doing it for the fame/Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous _

Viviane and her dancers twirled and stepped in perfect unison. A performance with dance this fast and hard would be impossible for a human. I think even Beyonce would be puffing a little. Must be nice to not need the breath to live for these performers.

_All we care about is, pornographic girls on film and body plastic_

I finally recognized the song as something by Lady Gaga. The dance moves were hardcore and sexy.

_Give me something, I wanna see television and hot blondes in odd positions_

Every blonde on that stage was in one at the moment the lyric hit.

_We live for the fame baby_

Viviane certainly did, but she was good for it.

_Don't ask me how or why/but I'm going to make it happen this time_

_My teenage dream tonight/yeah I'm going to make it happen this time_

I thought about what her teenage dream had really been while the cast finished the opening number in amazing and previously impossible to comprehend ways. I hadn't seen any other Vegas shows. But surely this could top any of them.

At the end of it all, I was so impressed. People who could get on stage and deliver something so entertaining each and every time were incredible, even if this one was my vampire's ex-girlfriend.

The dancers disappeared as the lights dimmed, leaving only one or two on Viviane.

Viviane sidled down the stage platform until she was less than a few yards away. "Did you come to see little old me? And I do mean old."

Laughter rippled as she beamed.

"Isn't that something? I guess that means I can't slack off tonight." She giggled. The theater had at least 2,000 beings filling the seats. Yet she was in complete command of every eyeball in the place.

"I have a few treats up my sleeve tonight." She shook one of her arms at a man in the front row and smiled warmly at him. "You will like them, yes. But right now, I'd like to hit you with one of the standards – Vegas standards that is. I always loved Dean Martin. And he was one hell of a kisser. Funny, too."

The band started and she sang "You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You." At a natural place, it switched to "Ain't That A Kick In The Head." I knew because Gran was always listening to old records of Dean when I was little.

Viviane finished, and some of the other performers had turns in the spotlight. One rapped something about it being hard out here for a vamp, another sang an Italian aria. African dances, ballads and an old German love song stuck out over the rest of the non-Viviane numbers.

Viviane was glorious. The songs were from all eras, some in languages dead to most of the modern world. I couldn't wait for the rest of the show.

The show had a little of everything, and all of it was good. Most of the vampires gave a little intro that included their names and sometimes why they were performing whatever it was.

Viviane came out and only danced on a couple of Latin numbers sung by a swarthy but lanky vampire. When he spoke, he bore an obvious accent.

A song later, Viviane made an appearance in a blonde wig for her mix of "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" and "Material Girl." I could tell Pam really agreed with that one. Heck, it perfectly described her.

The lights dimmed to twinkling around her as she stripped the long black gloves she wore with the pale pink satin strapless down. She dropped the first one to one of the men in the first row. The second one landed perfectly on Bill's lap just as she finished the song.

She winked at him, and I had to look around Pam to see what he was doing. His mouth was actually open. Pam looked upset she wasn't given a gift. Eric's chest rumbled with suppressed laughter.

"I've done this next song in one of the longest running shows on Broadway. I was always fond of 'A Chorus Line.' I spent a lot of time hiding out in them, trying to get my fix of the stage."

The music started, and she settled into the relaxed pose you've seen on the musical's posters or clips.

Her voice was clear and achingly beautiful as she began.

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_It's as if we always knew_

_And I won't forget what I did for love._

She sang around a sad smile. If there were anything else to look at, you wouldn't be able to tear away.

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on, love's what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye and point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

The curtain lowered behind her, and soon lit dimly revealing the voices that were adding to hers as she got further into the song. They formed their own chorus line.

_Won't forget, can't regret, what I did for love, what I did for love._

Everything faded until it was just her face lit as the last note held on. And then it went black.

Seconds later, the lights came up in the house.

I was just stunned.

"Is that the end?"

Pam answered me. "No, intermission. Time provided for human needs. She obviously doesn't need a break."

Bill still sat in a bit of reverie. "I wonder what she did for love that she doesn't regret."

What indeed.


	30. Everybody Knows Something

Pam wanted to check her lipstick, and I had human needs. She chatted with me the entire time.

"I hope you had fun last night. I walked the heel tips off my favorite Jimmy Choos." I heard her smack her lips together while I finished up.

"Not so much, Pam." I couldn't exactly tell her what happened, especially not here.

"Well, Viviane cried. Like one tear on her left cheek. But it was a tear." Pam was leaning against the sink when I came out of the stall.

"I have no idea why she would be so worked up about it."

"She almost lost it when you didn't come back, saying how Eric was going to end her or something. She looked for you herself for a few hours before we told him." She shrugged. "Then Eric went into her suite and came out 15 minutes later. She had cried, and he wouldn't talk for five minutes. You are so much drama. But that's why I like you."

We walked out and immediately saw Alcide.

He attempted to hug me but stopped himself, realizing the situation.

"Hey, Sookie. So glad to see you tonight." He raised a brow, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I'm better. The show is great. Where are your seats?"

"Viviane has a box – I can see you down front there. Look up and left when you go back in. Snoop Dogg and his wife are there, too. Evidently, she sang uncredited on one of his tracks back in the '90s when she was living in Los Angeles." The were was very excited. "He signed my program for me." And indeed, there was an autograph.

"Wow. He's a really big deal."

"Kanye dresses better." Leave it to Pam.

"Miss Stackhouse, good evening." The deep voice greeted me from my right. I turned and saw Idris smiling lazily down at me.

"Mr. Bell, good evening to you. Seeing the show?" Ugh, why would I ask that? It's so obvious. Oh yeah, I was panicking about premature discovery.

"Sookie, you know the California monarch?" Pam gripped my arm, forcing me to look at her.

"I met him last night on my adventure." I smiled as normally as possible at her as she burst into a chuckle.

"You are the most entertaining creature ever. Ever."

My manners were only on hiatus for about a minute before I introduced everyone.

Soon, the lights blinked, and we all went back to our seats.

Eric wasn't there, so I asked Bill if he knew; he didn't. I knew Eric wasn't on a potty break.

Sure enough, Snoop Dogg was sitting right next to Alcide, who gave a little wave when Pam and I looked up at him.

"Is that…?" Bill asked. We nodded.

I wondered where Idris was sitting and how soon Pam would rat me out.

It took about five seconds.

"So, where did you meet Idris Bell?"

That got Bill on alert. I swallowed, caught in a trap.

"Last night, when I went to Viviane's bar, although I didn't know it was hers then." I looked up and to the right and saw Felipe, Victor and Idris all looking at us. "It was no big deal really."

Only it was a huge deal and would come out sooner or later.

"Well, you'll have to tell us all about it later." Eric slid his arm around me as he sat down and the lights went down, effectively stopping that train wreck for an hour or so.

The tension throbbed through him so much his arm felt like steel around me before he finally let it relax. I didn't think it had to do with Idris or even me, but whatever he'd done during intermission.

The second half opened with a big production number from the disco era. Most of the female vamps did a big number with "Love Is A Battlefield," during which Eric whispered he'd rather see me dancing to it and kissed that spot behind my ear he knows drives me nuts. He seemed to be in a better mood.

During the 1990s portion, the stage emptied after a band covered Nirvana, leaving Viviane in a flowing white gown that shimmered as she glided around.

The lights dimmed, and she perched on a solitary stool center stage before she spoke.

"Sometimes, especially at my age, your past comes around to remind of mistakes you made in your youth. Now this song is about a jilted lover, but that's not why I sing it." Viviane smiled sadly. "I sing it because sometimes whatever drew you together, forced you apart, and leaves you carrying something bigger than yourself."

Familiar notes slowly began. It was an old favorite – Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know."

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you _

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

She was covering the song in a soulful, slow way. As she built to the crescendo of the song's hurt, I felt Eric tense. I could feel hurt coming from Eric. When I turned to look up at him, he started as if he forgot I could feel him. The bond closed as though he'd slammed the door on his feelings.

_And I'm here to remind you _

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

Eric's grip snapped the end of the armrest off.

What is going on between them? I had gotten a feeling that there was more to the story than they had just known each other a long time and were former lovers.

'_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_

_And I'm not gonna fade_

_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it _

Bloody tears tracked down her face as the beat slowed, and she finished the song.

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know._

The tears marred the once-pristine dress, and I wondered if she did this every night or just to get at Eric.

She finished up and the stage went black. Eric seemed to have regained control, but I was really mad again.

A few more songs about broken love came from the ensemble before she reappeared in tiny black shorts and a kelly green bikini top, hair in a long high ponytail.

"Now I promised a surprise, and I don't normally let the mortals share my limelight, but my old dog came to see me tonight. So I talked him into a little impromptu performance. We hung back in the '90s when I was learning the hip-hop game with those boys at Death Row." That got gasps. "What? I have diverse musical interests." Everyone laughed. "Now my girls begged me to work this one up even though Malena is the only one with a tan. So we'd gotten Rafael on the rap, but instead tonight, joining us for the show's debut of 'California Girls,' is Snoop to the D-O-Double-G." She held out that "G" as the music started and the curtain rose on the girls flanking Snoop Dogg.

Viviane was seriously poppy as the girls danced, and the rapper rapped. It was good, and everyone was really upbeat afterward.

The male vampires got their best Michael on to "Bad," and the ladies got down to some Tina Turner before Viviane returned center stage in a ruby red dress with fringe to a new throbbing beat.

_You can call me a sinner_

_You can call me a saint_

_Celebrate me for who I am _

_Dislike me for what I ain't_

The back-up dancers were already dressed in silver and swingy dresses from doing Tina, so every step the bunch did sent glittery strings swaying and twitching.

_Better the devil that you now_

_Your love for me will grow _

_Because this is who I am _

_You can like it or not_

Lights flashed, the stage seemed to ripple with dancers and Viviane shined.

_You can love me or leave me_

_Cuz I'm never going to stop_

Glittery confetti started drifting from the ceiling.

_Cleopatra had her way, Matahari too_

_Whether they were good or bad is strictly up to you_

_Life is a paradox and it doesn't make much sense_

Soon, Viviane and her dancers were stomping down the stage toward us, undulating arms and hips drawing the eye.

_I'll be the garden, you'll be the snake_

_All of my fruit are yours to take_

She seemed to eye Victor's perch as she said snake.

_Because this is who I am _

_You can like it or not_

_You can love me or leave me_

_Cuz I'm never going to stop_

More confetti came down as she finished. Everyone was on their feet. My vampires joined, so I did, too.

My blood pumped from excitement. The show was really good and a great escape from my problems starring her save Eric destroying property in the middle of the show.

I pointed at the armrest as I grabbed my bag. He just said, "Not here."

We filed out with the rest of the crowd while Eric told Pam which meetings she needed to attend with him. Quinn popped up in front of us when we hit the main lobby.

"Eric, she asks me to relay this to you." He stuck out a silver envelope with red foil trim.

Eric ripped it from Quinn's hand and tore it open. He scoffed.

"You can tell her I have made the decision, and she'll not prevent it." Eric tossed the now-crumpled note at Quinn.

Quinn scowled before turning to the rest of us. "Viviane also asks me to invite anyone not attending meetings with Felipe to join her in the bar's VIP section for drinks and conversation."

"Bill may go." Eric was typing into his phone faster than I could see.

"Sookie is attending with you?" Quinn looked like he wanted to push this.

"No, but I believe she wishes to rest."

"Actually, it might be fun to go and have a drink. I can sleep later." Take that. I want to find out where he went during intermission, pump Viviane for clues and maybe dance a little – the show got me in the mood. "Bill's going to be there; what could go bad?"

"Pam was with you last night." He was right.

"I'm going." I pulled out of his grasp.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me good. "Text me later, lover." He didn't quite release me before turning to Bill. "If she tells you she wants to go, you take her. No one else."

Great, now I was going to have a buttwart named Bill Compton.

Felipe walked in, trailed by his guards and two vampires I didn't want to see for very different reasons.

Victor had his sick little I'm-plotting-something smile on, and Idris just needed to keep his mouth shut until I could talk to Eric. Because I am sure he will know about it within 24 hours of Eric finding out.

"Sheriff, meetings await us." Felipe gestured for the elevators.

"Felipe, I have been invited to spend time with my maker and her companions. I am here on pleasure. Surely you do not require me for area business." Idris smiled lightly at Felipe.

"Yes, of course. Viviane is enchanting, don't you find Eric? Oh, but you already know about her charms." Felipe leered at me. I just kept smiling.

Felipe hadn't seemed to know about Eric and Viviane last night, but maybe it was common knowledge among vampires of a certain age.

Bill spoke up. "We are to also join Viviane."

"How delightful," Idris said, looking directly at me.

Victor still hadn't said anything, but I knew he was up to something. A quick glance at Eric revealed nothing.

"Let us go." Felipe started for the elevators, and I was soon left with two ex-boyfriends and a man I'd kissed. Swell.

"Well, boys, where is this club?" Quinn led the way, and I didn't say much as Idris and Bill discussed the show.

The club, called Mal, which means bad in Spanish according to Bill, was no surprise. Plush chairs, a dance floor and neon lighting were classy and matched the rest of the hotel. Dance music blared, and people milled about. Most were hoping to meet a vampire or thinking about sex when I scanned their brains.

Viviane was chatting with one of the dancers from the show when we reached the VIP section and made her way over when we came in.

Viviane pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear.

"Whatever you did last night, the snake knows."


	31. Something Like Eric

Viviane gripped my arm harder than necessary. "You need to tell Eric before he is made a fool or worse." She wore an orange bandage dress skin-tight, but not slutty-tight and matching patent leather heels.

I met her darkened gaze and swallowed. "How?"

She shook her head, hair now loose around her. "I will make Idris tell me if you put it off." Viviane let go when Idris turned around.

"I haven't had a chance."

"A chance for what?" Bill noticed me talking to Viviane.

"A chance to tell Viviane how much I loved watching the show." I turned back to her. "I did. You were great. I couldn't imagine a Vegas show that could be better."

"Well aren't you a little darling?" she cooed as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "Let us get you a cocktail."

I easily went with her to the bar where a human served. I started to order my usual, but she stopped me.

"Allow me. The Green Cookie Monster and my usual." The redheaded man nodded and turned away. She leaned back against the bar with her elbows up on it. "It's OK to talk here. Felipe does't want to be bugged in VIP. Too incriminating. Now you don't have to tell me what you did. We already know you were at my club. I know Idris was there last night. We also know you went to the Palms, where Idris maintains a suite."

"How can the snake know?"

"He arrived sometime last night, presented himself in the wee hours apparently. He flew commercial direct so it's taking longer to track." She turned and collected the drinks, handing me one that was green and smelled pretty sweet. "It has gin in it. Come."

Idris and Bill were discussing something with the dancer and paid no attention to us. The view down three stories to the Strip was fascinating. People coming and going so late into the night. Does anyone sleep normal times around here?

"Does he have a spy? Would Idris say anything?" I sipped calmly - quite good.

"Maybe, but I doubt that. My child is aware of the situations and would not jeopardize them. He does not wish to be on the other end of the Viking's sword again." She smirked at my shocked expression. "Long story. Short version: Idris hasn't always been so calm. It took only an innocuous barb to set him off. He didn't realize, but it's not happened since. He knows better now."

"Then how did he find out?" I was starting to really panic. If he told Eric first – or worse, made something up – there would be blood spilled.

"Maybe the snake followed you. When we find out the time he arrived, that should help." Viviane smiled sweetly at our companions.

"Who's working on it?"

"You think Eric is the only one with a geek on call?" I shook my head. "Idris' man Shawn is on it but doesn't know why yet."

I was lost in thought when I head Bill ask, "Would you like to dance?" I thought he meant me.

Viviane popped up right away. "Of course, I thought you'd never ask." She hooked his arm, spun his shocked self around and led him away. She shot me a knowing smile over her shoulder.

Maybe he did mean for me to dance, and she knew I didn't want to.

Idris dropped onto the couch next to me. "Have you recovered from your night on the town?"

I sat forward and turned to him. "Did you tell anyone?" He said no. "Well, don't. I have to tell Eric at some point."

"Don't tell him." Idris' dark eyes bore into mine, and I could feel the tell-tale brain poking.

"Give it up. Doesn't work." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Worth a shot. Will you tell him everything?"

"So this is about knowing when the Viking is going to be after you."

He raised his closest shoulder. "I like to be prepared. He is a worthy rival."

"I am Eric's." I kept my gaze level and serious.

"I understand."

Viviane soon pulled the drink out of my hand and was working on getting my feet under me. "Come dance. Bill is terrible, and I know you can move."

"I am not slow dancing with you."

"No, club dancing." She swung me onto the floor where quite a few people were moving and grooving to the latest dance music.

About an hour later, I had to stop for water. Then I realized how tired I was, so I found Bill sitting by himself, sulking.

"She said I was horrible dancer and that I should get lessons." Oh yeah, he was bring Bill Bring-Me-Down Compton all right.

"Well, I'm ready to go back to my suite." I was fetching my purse when I felt a small cool hand on my arm.

"Come up to my suite to talk for a bit and calm down a little before you sleep."

Well, I could find something to quiz her on, so I agreed.

"I must go with her. Eric says." Bill tried to sound authoritative.

Now any other time, he would have ignored Eric, but of course he wants to stay near me.

"Come along, Mr. Compton." Viviane hooked my arm and pulled me through the now-crowded club before she was stopped by the Swedish actor.

"Hey." He stuck his hands into his tight jean pockets and grinned at her. "I had a good time the other night." He looked so much like Eric with short hair, it disturbed me on that level alone.

That Viviane had slept with him and was now giving him a number and telling him to call at 7 tomorrow was worse. Then she kissed his cheek.

Once we got into the elevator, I ask who that guy was.

"That? Oh a feed and fuck." She went back to punching keys on her phone.

"Really? Because he looks just like someone else we know."

"Oh trust me, Alex is not Eric. I couldn't eat Eric if I wanted to, which I don't. Don't get your panties in a twist. You are Eric's, Eric is yours. I get it. It's rather sweet on him." She giggled. "Just don't tell him I said that; he doesn't like me calling him that or cute in an adorable way."

Bill sniggered behind us.

We finally got to her suite, but I wasn't quite done with the Alex/Eric thing.

"But why this Alex guy?"

She sighed for effect. "Why not? He is willing, smoking hot and he will go away in a few days. I do not wish to be tied down right now."

"What about Alcide?"

Bill hung back to see how this would play out. Viviane crossed to her bar and started pulling out bottles and glasses before she continued.

"Yes, I have slept with him. But he is not here for that. Trouble finds you, and it is a precarious time. John can't always go running after you for appearances, and your vampires are no good during the day. Alcide is aware of this."

"Why are things precarious?"

"I am putting something in motion. If it goes smoothly, no skin off your back. But if not, you need protectors." She shook whatever she poured together and poured into an elaborately designed stemmed glass and handed it to me. "Martini Viviane."

"Thanks. But what about Eric?"

"He is the red herring. Victor is so focused on getting rid of Eric he can't see beyond that. Felipe is so up Victor's ass that he will listen entirely too long before acting. And I look as sweet and clean as can be."

"Doesn't that put Eric and the area in danger?" That was Bill.

"It shouldn't – the move is in two nights. They won't do anything with Tupac coming out tomorrow."

"Tupac? He's dead." Bill's jaw gaped.

I turned to him and said, "Is Elvis dead?" Bill's eyes threatened to fall out as Viviane giggled.

"Yes, the media will be swarming, human and supe alike. Felipe will court them for the publicity, and I will swoop in and deal with the snake." She looked pleased as punch with herself.

"Let me know if I can help – the snake should die."

Viviane laughed and turned to Bill, "Bloodthirsty, isn't she?"

I yawned real big.

"Why don't you just lay back for a bit and before you know it, Eric will sweep in and carry you away." She lifted what remained of the drink from my hand and sat it on the coffee table. "I'll just chat with Bill outside. Call if you need us."

I agreed and stretched out on the couch while Bill and Viviane stepped onto the balcony and dozed off a bit later.

Who knows how much later, I got to that state where you aren't really awake and you can't really process anything, but you hear things. And I heard someone sobbing and pleading with Eric.

"Eric, she is a human." That was a soft woman's voice.

"It will be done. I must." That was Eric.

What must be done?


	32. Ripping The Bandage Off

I had enough awareness to not move and breathe like I was sleeping still.

"A 1,000 years we have hidden this. For you. And you would expose this for her? She is fleeting; you are not." I realized this was a very raw Viviane.

"If I do not tell her, her trust will be fleeting."

Slow heart rate, Sookie. I want to hear as much of this as possible.

"I care not one wit for that if it places the target on you." She sobbed.

"Viviane, stop this. I will be fine. I always am." Eric sounded choked up, and I could feel a deep sadness in the bond. "This frees you."

"Nothing will free me if you're gone." I could hear the rustle of fabric and the distinct sound of a fist hitting solid flesh. And then more sobbing.

I waited a minute or so before peeking my eyes open. I couldn't see them, so I sat up slowly.

Viviane was kneeling on a deck chair, sobbing violently into Eric's chest. Her bloody tears were everywhere – down her face, her arms, Eric's gray suit. Eric held her and murmured something I couldn't really hear soothingly.

They both turned to me at once, which started the sobbing again. Eric looked like it stabbed him in the heart, and I felt it.

She didn't seem to be stopping, and in a flash, he scooped her and carried her inside toward the bedroom.

"Come, Sookie." He jerked his head. I put my feet down, somewhat expecting my shoes to be on, but they weren't.

My hair was taken down from its elaborate pinned twist I'd let Claude do. The pins were neatly lined up next to my clutch on the coffee table with the heels lined up perfectly below. I had to toss off a fuzzy purple blanket before I stood.

I wondered who did it and how long I'd been out. I trotted into the bedroom to see him gently put her down on her bed. He left the room, and I heard a faucet run for a second.

Viviane sat there and just looked at me. No anger, no light, no sparkle, nothing save sadness.

"I hope you are worth it," she whispered. "For us all." The tears continued to drip down her face.

Before I could say anything, Eric returned, washcloth in hand. He perched on the edge of the mattress and wiped the blood from her face. I just watched this bizarrely tender moment. I wanted to be mad, but I just couldn't figure it out.

"Eric…"

He looked up at me. "We need to talk." Viviane grabbed his wrist.

"I cannot stop you, but do not do it here." She threw herself across the bed on her stomach, and I heard the sounds of rummaging through keys and lots of them. "Give me your phone." He complied sliding the iPhone out of his jacket. She pushed keys at him when she took the phone. She frantically typed something into his phone before standing up and going back to the balcony. Eric followed, pulling me along with him.

She was on the balcony, waiting for us. We stepped out with her.

"See the round parking garage a block over?" Eric nodded. "A green Buick, level nine, spot 987." Eric smiled at her when she said that, and she managed to push a tiny one back. That must have some sort of significance to them. "The coordinates to my home are in your phone." She gave him a few directions. "You'll know the security code."

I just woke up, so I was disoriented by that and everything I'd seen and heard in the past 10 minutes. So I couldn't figure out how we were suppose to get to this parking garage, so I asked.

"By air." Eric rubbed circles into my back to calm my now-racing heart. "Where are your shoes?"

"All of your things are on the coffee table where I put them." So she had tucked me in so to speak. For just a human, she'd sure put a lot of care into those small acts.

I wandered back inside to get my things, somehow accepting that I was going somewhere she sent us with Eric flying us to a secret car. This is how I always get caught in something that hurts me real bad.

I slipped into my shoes and snapped the straps around my ankles, thankful they couldn't fall off and stake someone below.

When I looked up, my heart flopped in a bad way when I saw them.

She was crying softly as he held her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. Viviane squeezed the hand I could see before she pulled back and slunk inside.

"Promise you'll tell him so there won't be anymore surprises for the two of you."

I stood to match her height. I knew she meant about last night. I nodded before the strangest things of all happened – she hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I share this blame equally."

The blame for what? I wanted to ask her before she was gone and slammed her bedroom door.

I looked up and met Eric's gaze. I could see every year he walked this earth in that moment.

Stepping quietly onto the balcony, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he scooped me up, up and away.

We landed softly inside what proved to be the ninth level of the garage, but he didn't put me down.

I didn't say anything; I could tell he wasn't ready to talk.

"987." He set me down on my heels and pushed the key's remote. The sedan's lights blinked and the locks clicked open. Eric held the door for me, making sure my wilting puffy skirt made it all inside.

I waited for him to pull out of the garage and get off the Strip before speaking. I planned to avoid what I'd just seen for the moment.

"What are her plans? Does is it have something to do with The Federation?"

I got only eyebrows before he asked me where I'd picked that one up.

"Idris Bell. He said I would be fun to work with when I was in it."

He frowned. "The California monarch. Did you feel threatened by him?"

"No. Never." I swallowed. "He's Viviane's child."

"Yes."

"Does she have others?"

"Yes, eight total. You have met Stan, Bartlette Crowe and Idris. Darryl Two Feathers rules Arizona and New Mexico. Sebastian in Minnesota, Les in Wisconsin, Mario in New York and Olga in Ohio."

"That's a lot. You just have Pam, right? How many are monarchs, Eric?" I knew the ones I'd met were.

"All of them. Several are married to other states. Bartlette and Russell. There are more." He waved his hand as if it where something trivial.

A thought flickered through my head.

Quinn said he knew she was planning something and thought maybe Eric was necessary for it to work. Idris mentioned me working for him as though it were a forgone conclusion. And Viviane called herself a queen several times that I knew about, and others I'm sure I didn't, and admitted to making some sort of move.

"Eric, I know her maker has no control, but does she have it over her children?"

I saw him tense when I said maker. I tried to ignore that for the moment.

"As far as I know, that is the case." He leaned toward me. "What is going on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

That meant she was could wield power over no fewer than nine states at this moment, plus 100-year alliances formed through marriages.

That's when I knew.

"Eric, she's going to take over."

"I suspect that is her scheme. That's what I planned to find out tonight before we argued." I wouldn't have called that an argument, but I'd slept through half of it. "And then The Federation would make more sense. Perhaps she plans some sort of large-scale alliance." He rubbed his face as he made a left turn. "I don't have time to think about that tonight."

We stopped at a gated entrance to one of those multimillion dollar homes, and Eric deftly entered a code.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding about the code."

He shook his head. "It's her original birth date. Occasionally, Viv is predictable."

Stress covered his body. I think I wanted to get whatever he had to say to me over with. I should tell him all about Idris first to gauge just how heavy his revelation could be.

Eric pulled the car into the garage, shutting it before we got out.

The inside of the house was amazing – huge windows, pool out back, fireplace in the kitchen. Eric walked over, popping some cabinets open and looking in the fridge. "There should be more than enough food for you here."

"Aren't we going back?"

"It's less than two hours to dawn. This will likely take awhile." He'd snagged a water bottle for me before taking my sweaty hand in his cool one and we explored the first floor a bit before settling into the den for our chat.

The room was her, but warmer than her quite. The colors were all rich, but wood prevailed as a building material. The couch we sat on was chocolate brown microsuede.

Before he could get a word out, I bested him.

"Let me tell you about last night." I proceeded to do just that – the running away, the bar, meeting Idris, the deal I made, the Palms. And he was stoic. Not a good sign.

Well, no time like the present to rip the bandage off.

"Idris kissed me."

Anger flooded the bond. "And?"

"I pushed him away and told him I was yours. Then he backed off and left."

He didn't say anything, just sat there looking at me. "Are you mad at me?"

He nodded. "But I know you had honest intentions when you went there. I will have a word with him."

"So you aren't going to go all vampire fighting machine on him?"

"I do not believe so."

I pursed my lips and swallowed. Now for big show. "So what happened with Viviane?"

"She doesn't want me to tell you who her maker is."

"I know. Why not?"

"It puts a number of things into play. For one, her brother still wants to stake her maker 1,000 years later. Also, that relationship could open an avenue of leverage by rivals." Well, I'd want some leverage if Viviane was after me – she's relentless sometimes.

"So she's afraid her maker would be used against her?"

"Or she would be used against him. Either is likely, though my theory is much more likely at the moment."

"How long have you know her exactly?"

His eyebrows twitched with the new direction. He took a long time to answer, looking pained each moment. "Everyday she has been a vampire."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't I seen it before? I couldn't move.

"Sookie," he took my hands and met my gaze dead on, "Viviane is my child."


	33. 987

I sat there, dumbfounded by this revelation, dumbfounded by not realizing it, dumbfounded by the crushing truth.

I tried to pull my hands away, but he held them firm, although not hard enough to hurt me.

"Can you listen?" I felt a stillness in the bond and saw openness in his eyes.

"Are there others?"

"No."

"Why should I believe you?"

That hurt him – I felt it. "I have not lied to you."

"All those times I asked you to tell me – why didn't you just say, 'Oh, by the way, I sort of have this other vampire child. You met her – Viviane.' Does Pam know?"

He puffed out his cheeks with unneeded air – something I'd never seen him do. "Sookie, in a thousand years, you are the only one I have ever told; I have never said those words out loud."

"Except to Viviane."

"No, not even to her."

"This whole you might not tell me everything but what you tell me is true line isn't getting you off the hook here." I yanked on my hands. "Let me go now."

"Are you going to run off?"

I thought about that. Where would I run? I didn't know where I was. No cabs roaming high-end gated communities. Where would I even go – back to Malaga?

"I need you to not touch me right now." I pulled my hands back the second he loosened the grip. He reached down and had my shoes undone and off my feet before I could blink, but Eric pulled back to his side of the sofa, respecting my request for physical space.

I curled my feet under me and waited for him to speak.

"I did meet her in Athens, at the water's edge. But she still walked in the sun, breathed air, ate food. I wanted to drain her at first, but I reasoned that if I didn't, I could continue to taste her. It is unheard of, and you have seen me nearly attack a fairy. I always fed before seeing her, except that night." He kept my gaze.

"So you only wanted her for the blood?"

"No, she amused me, too. At first, the blood was a great deal of the attraction, but in time, I appreciated that she did not recoil from me, did not fear me, that she cared for me."

"When did you turn her?"

"987, when I had been vampire less than 60 years." There's that number. "She told you she had seen her brother during the day it happened." I nodded. "Normally, she would stay away from the place we lived at sunset so I could leave and feed before returning. But that night, she left some sort of pastry with smelly fruit out, and I had stopped to examine before I left when she came rushing into the house in tears.

"She smelled of her brother and her own scent. I was on her, trying to smell all of it." A tear escaped the corner of his eye. "I drained her before I realized what I was doing. Sookie, I killed her." Eric stopped talking as though he were trying to regain composure. "I panicked and fed her my blood. I buried us and hoped she would rise as I had for Appius. The first two nights were some of the worst of my life. I had never killed anyone I cared for, the guilt was overwhelming."

I laughed. "You don't feel guilty about anything."

Another tear rolled down his cheek, the pain evident in the bond. "Please do not let her be right."

"About what?" I crossed my arms. I couldn't handle this lie.

"About telling you. She told me you would not understand, not forgive me."

I laughed again. "Well she's right on one account, and it's too early on the other. I don't get it. Why couldn't you just claim her from the start or tell anyone about her?"

He wasn't stifling what he felt in the bond; it was overwhelming, but I ignored it.

"Appius was a hard maker to handle, and I did not want him to force me to harm her. He could have compelled me to stake her, and I would have had to do it. She suggested not telling anyone because I cannot control her to avoid scrutiny and embarrassment for me. It made sense; if I lied to my maker but no one else, he would find out. So we made a promise then, a thousand years ago, to never speak the claim aloud."

"But why now? What's in continuing it now?"

"Her brother, leader of Riga, still ruminates on staking her maker. We may be old and powerful now, but we could be used against each other in our current positions – we work for Felipe, and I have something he wants. Pam was used against me once; I do not wish to repeat that episode."

"So there's been a price on your head for 1,000 years?" He nodded. "What does Felipe want that's yours besides me?"

"You are what he wants. Victor and Felipe will always seek a way to acquire you. If they knew about Viv, I have no doubt that they would move against her."

"Why should she care? She obviously wants you back."

Eric's eyes darkened. "Why are you doing this?"

"You lied to me!" I spat.

He was across the sofa and had me by the shoulders. "I did not. I evaded you. But I never said she was not my child. Not once." He loomed over my face, eyes boring into me. "Think about it."

His proximity urged me to really file through what he had said. He had said she was part of the package, that it was complicated, that it was hers to reveal. Wait, that was a lie.

"No, you so did. You said it was hers to reveal. Evidently not." I pushed against his frame.

"I did not say it was only hers."

I slapped him. "You and your damn semantics."

"Hitting me twice in one day. Perhaps the third time will be the charm." His voice was cold and angry.

"How did you know about earlier?"

"You just confirmed it."

"Ugh. Let go." He didn't move, so I struggled to no avail. He wasn't hurting me, but it pissed me off.

"My relationship with Viv is similar to the one I have with Pam." He finally retreated to his side.

"I have never, never seen you like that with Pam."

"She would never cry within a mile of a human or accept my comforting. I heard about you being 'just a human' more times than I could tell you. Some of it involved tears and hitting me, which is very unlike Pam these days. She's spent more time unsure of my choices in the past few years than she ever has. It unsettles her, but she is rather fond of you now."

"And that whole crap with the songs and the crying and the broken armrest. And just where did you go during intermission?"

"That song from the musical, it made me think about not regretting things I did for love. I decided to tell you tonight then. I wanted to share this with you. I went to her dressing room to tell her. It was the first time we fought this evening."

"And then those stupid tears."

"She has called the secret a cross I gave her to bear in her moments of anger. And she was angry with me."

"So you broke her chair."

"I feel her like I feel Pam, and she was broadcasting." His phone beeped, and he pulled it out. Before he could do anything, I grabbed it and threw it against the fireplace.

Yes, I realized he allowed me grab his phone, but the look on his face as the phone shattered into tiny pieces was one of disbelief.

"How dare you check your phone when we are discussing something this big?"

I watched him set his jaw. "This is no longer a discussion." The hurt was stronger than it had been. "You are angry and not truly listening to the truth and feeling behind my words."

"Oh yeah, I am so listening. Viviane is your child." I knew I was getting louder every time I opened my mouth. "And you expect me to just be OK with that. Well, I don't know if I can be."

Love crept into the hurt I felt through the bond, and it hit me how childish I was acting. What had gotten into me?

"I cannot change what happened 1,000 years ago, only tell you the truth of it. Dawn approaches. Take the day to really think about how you feel and what I said. My feelings for you will not change." Eric rose and started for the stairs. I got up to follow him. He topped the stairs at his speed, not mine.

I didn't know what I would say when I got there, but I wasn't ready to put a pause on this conversation. I didn't want to leave it so unresolved.

By the time I got to the master suite, I'd missed him punching the numbers in, and he stood in the doorway. I stepped toward him.

"You should sleep in the guest room." His blue eyes blazed into mine.

"Eric, what are you saying?"

"You do realize I can feel you?" He used my own words against me. "You are violently angry with me. You have broken my phone, hit me while I was sleeping and called me a liar."

Tears welled up when I realized what he was saying. "Eric, please."

He stared at me and swallowed. Then Eric whirred inside and slammed the door.

I sank to my knees, sobbing as the sunlight started pouring into the guest room and my lonely day began.


	34. Daytime Revelations

I knelt there for at least 30 minutes until I felt him drop off for the day. It was 30 minutes of me willing him to open the door and take me inside.

It didn't happen. I felt the hurt that had pushed him to leave me outside come through the bond, but I also felt love. Eric was upset, but he said he still felt the same about me.

What have I done? Have I pushed him too far this time? Did I care?

Yes, I definitely cared. I was mad and hurt and I had screwed this up on my end pretty bad.

I wanted a shower. Maybe it could calm me down and wash away some of the fog in my head. I pushed up and padded to the guest room to see whether it had an en-suite setup; it did. Boy did it.

The bathroom floor was smooth, but beneath had colored melted marbles encased in what looked like more clear glass. Surely you could bust your ass if your feet were wet, but several black bath mats covered the floor.

The counter tops and fixtures were all black. A glossy white-on-white wallpaper had embossed circle patterns in it. The shower stall had glass on three sides with a rainfall showerhead.

I closed the door and found a short, white robe hung on the back perfectly tied on its hanger. Good to know. I peeked inside and saw a cotton nightgown. She must have this set up for a woman. Well, I was going to take advantage.

I shed the blue dress I was starting to resent having as a gift from her and stepped into the perfect water. After relaxing for some time and using all the extremely nice bath products the shower offered, I finally forced myself to get out. The black towels were fluffier than the ones at the hotel.

I wrapped the smaller one around my hair and dried myself enough to slip into the gown and robe. I didn't have any fresh underwear, and I sure as hell wasn't finding some to borrow. That's just gross. So I washed the ones I'd been wearing out. The synthetic material shouldn't take so long to dry, and there was always the hair dryer, which was tucked into a basket with a curling iron and several hair brushes.

I brushed my hair. I also brushed my teeth with one of the unopened kits in another basket with washcloths and hand towels.

The rest of the house bore exploration while I thought about what happened with Eric. Maybe it would give me a clue to who she was in absence of Eric.

The upstairs hallway was decorated in a heavy collage of framed show posters and programs. Some bore her name. One stood out to me – it was from London around the time Pam told me she was turned. It had an ink sketch of Viviane replete with period hat, and beneath it read: Featuring Viviane Northman.

The tears welled up and rolled down my cheeks. How dare she use his name?

I took a deep breath, realizing that there was a time when women were not free to do as they pleased. How easy would it have been to feign a marriage to pass under human radar? And why was I so upset about that one little thing? It was 200 years ago. And it's not even his real last name. Oh yeah, because she's his child/lover/friend.

I searched the remainder – not another mention of her using his name. Everything dated since the London one bore either her name in some form of her name or nothing I could pinpoint as her. I recognized some of the names and faces headlining the shows from television shows and movies.

I migrated downstairs to see if there was any food in her big gourmet kitchen.

Oh man, the kitchen was nearly as well-stocked as my own. Sure, there wasn't any fresh fruit or bread that wasn't in the freezer, but the door of the fridge had ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard. The shelves had yogurt, which was two weeks expired, cheese and butter. Other random items littered the shelves including beer, wine and bottled water right next to the bottled blood. I popped the freezer open to find frozen vegetables and organic meals filling it.

I searched the cabinets – cereal, pasta, canned soup and full arsenal to cook everything.

Either Viviane entertained humans here a lot or one particular human spent a lot of time here. Knowing how Eric was about his resting place, I'd go with the last one.

I availed myself on some cereal and one of the fruit cups I found in another cabinet. I swung my feet at the breakfast bar and contemplated what her stocked kitchen meant and what happened with Eric.

Eric broke a 1,000-year-old promise to his child (I was still choking on that a bit) and told me everything. Or was it? Could I accept this? If I wanted to stay with him, I have to figure out how to get past it. Maybe when we go home, and there is some distance from Viviane, it will be easier to get through this, easier if she isn't there every time I freaking turn around.

Ugh, why did I slap him and then break his phone? No wonder he put me out. I wouldn't want someone to hit me when I was sleeping and couldn't defend myself.

Now that I'd gotten a little time from the pain of door slamming, I realized if I was in there, I'd probably just stare at him and sulk all day. Out here, I could eat, think, snoop and get all the distance I needed before he was up to finish the discussion with me.

I finished eating and went to wash my dishes. I noticed she had a dishwasher, so I opened it. It was three-quarters full of dirties, so I added mine. It smelled a little. I tried to walk away, but my inner neatnik couldn't. I found the soap under the sink and figured out how to make the machine work.

I left it to its whooshing sounds and drifted through the first floor. Anything to put off thinking about Eric for a few more minutes. That lasted all of about 30 seconds when I wandered in the living room where I broke Eric's phone.

First plan of the day: Make the phone right. I'd seen a dustpan and hand broom when I got the dishwashing soap out, so I retrieved it and started sweeping up all the little pieces. The SIM card appeared to have survived, so I stuck it in the pocket of the robe for the second part of the plan.

Every sweep reminded me of how childish the act was. Gran told me when you get mad and break things, it feels good for a moment, but you are always left cleaning up the mess you make. She'd told me that when I was 8. Good going, Sookie, acting like a child.

I dumped the remains of Eric's phone into the kitchen trash and hightailed it up the stairs for my phone.

It rang twice before Quinn picked up.

"You're up early."

"I'm still awake, Quinn. I need a favor. I need an iPhone."

"Can't Eric just get you one when he gets back up?" I could tell he was smiling.

"Um, I sort of threw his against the fireplace. And I want to replace it before he wakes up. I'll pay you back." I just spit it all out. "Please say you can help me."

He laughed before answering me. "Yeah, I can get it. Is it iPhone 4?"

"I don't know. He just has it." How that hell was I suppose to know which model it was? I could barely use half the things my little red flip phone did.

"Give me a couple hours, then I'll drop it by the suite."

"Actually, we're at Viviane's house."

"Which one? Is she there?"

"Which one? The big one with a gate." How many places does she have? "And no, she's not here."

"I don't know that one. She only lets me go to the condo."

Shit, shit, shit. "Well, I guess we'll be back at Malaga shortly after sundown. Could you make sure it's charged? I have the SIM card; that works in other phones, right?"

Quinn laughed at me again. "Trying to dig yourself out a hole, are you? I'll do it. And yes, the card should work, but I will get a backup, just in case. Need anything else?"

Um, could you maybe make the sun go down faster? "Nope. Thank you." We hung up, and I stuck the SIM card on the nightstand. I knew I'd come back here to get some rest later, but I wasn't done snooping and didn't want it to fall out.

I went back down and looked at all the art and pictures in the living room. I had ignored it last night, but I was seeking a distraction from what had distracted me then.

Over the fireplace, some serious weaponry hung. It reminded me of the swords Eric had at his place, but these seemed more delicate, more for her frame. I could picture her in a corseted dress wielding one of them. A glimmer of sadness washed over me when I thought about how he'd probably spent many nights teaching her how to use them.

OK, swords not a good distraction.

The walls were a deep maroon over the wooden floors that dominated the first level of the house. A throw rug here or there matched nicely with the chocolate brown sofa. Spots where pictures dominated the walls had obvious bare spots and empty nails. Some were pictures of her with celebrities at parties, some were of her and people I didn't know.

On the table next to a big leather chair sat an ornately carved wooden frame with a picture of her and Pam smiling and showing off their dresses the night of Pam's birthday. I don't remember anyone taking it. Maybe it was while I was talking to Eric in the hallway.

Both looked so happy. Pam was so gleeful that evening, it had been infectious. They looked like sisters.

Pam.

I ached for her. If I had reacted so badly to what Eric told me, how was she going to handle it? He'd had a couple of centuries to tell her she wasn't the only one.

I pushed that out of my head. I wasn't going to tell her myself – that was for Eric. But I was going to convince him it would be best for him to do so.

I passed a small dining room. The only thing interesting in there was one of those large portraits from a few hundred years ago where the woman stood there in her big, fancy dress in a big, fancy room. This one was of Viviane – the painter probably loved her downtime. Her bosom heaved over the green bodice, her hair curled gently from its updo, and a magnificent collar of rubies adorned her nearly bare neck and shoulders.

Her study was the final stop on my downstairs tour. It had those pocket doors, which were open just slightly. I gasped at the sight when I slid one open.

The room was in a bit of an uproar. The rest of the house was immaculate, but not this one. A chair was upturned near her desk, and empty bottles sat on the desk and coffee table. The pillows on the loveseat were out of place, and papers were strewn across the desktop.

I spotted a stack of picture frames on her desk. Maybe she was changing the photos. Nope, they were empty. I snooped around a little more before stopping at her trash can.

Inside it were photographs – some whole, some ripped in half – and tissues, tissues that were bloody and numerous. I dug through and snatched the photos from the receptacle for a closer look. Hey, I'd wash.

A luminous like I'd never seen her Viviane smiled up in each one right along with the same man, who looked human. He was GQ handsome in a way so completely opposite of Eric.

He had thick, dark hair with dark, intelligent eyes and a beard in some of the pictures. His masculine but not too much face was attractive. And he looked every bit as happy as she did.

I looked back at the tissues, and it made sense.

Viviane was a woman dealing with a broken heart.


	35. Just A Peek

Viviane's behavior started to make more sense. I'd spent more time with her since I got here than anyone else, so I'd had a front row seat.

Since we'd arrived, she'd been on a rollercoaster of emotion and action in front of me, so no telling what she was up to when I wasn't around. It was erratic yet purposeful.

How long had she been dealing with this?

Maybe not more than a month based on the perishables in the fridge, and the still evident trash. She obviously hadn't planned on letting us come here.

I started shamelessly rummaging through the rest of the trash can. Score! I found some cards and letters. Some had dried, red tears spattered on them. They all expressed love or complimented her talent and beauty. One said, "Tell me the penguin joke again." Penguin joke? Seriously? Damn, now I wanted to hear the penguin joke.

Each one was signed "Love, Charlie."

Charlie. He was a man who captured her heart, and now it was over.

If she was anything like Eric, she had resisted it, resisted having feelings, but when she gave in, she was all in. I guess the big question was: Did they break up or was he dead?

I started pulling open her desk drawers. I know shouldn't have done it, but I thought it was fair game a bit after all the places she'd inserted herself into my life. Even the playing field so to speak.

In the top left drawer, I found notepads and pens, all unused. The drawer below had hanging files. They were all labeled with words that looked like taxes and bills so I left it. The right drawer was more intriguing. It was an inkwell, writing plume and a beautiful embossed leather journal.

Did Viviane write her life down? Vampires had perfect memories, so it would be unnecessary. I slipped the denim blue cover out and ran my hands over the intricate pattern of Van Gogh's Starry, Starry Night. The leather felt so right, so delicious in my hands. I instantly wanted to know where I could get my own.

I flipped open the cover just to see if there was a brand or something. Nothing, so I tried the back. Oberon Designs. I wanted to look the company up later and find out more.

I realized suddenly that I had opened her journal. Mind you, I hadn't read anything except the brand, but I had opened it. I noticed a bookmark, so I turned to the page. Maybe she was just writing show ideas or a today in history thing.

Nope. It was dated last night.

_I lost her. I freaking lost her because I can't keep my mouth shut. But I thought he'd told her that much. I told him he needed to tell her more than he did. _

_Then he found her at the Palms. I hope she comes back. I hate to think what she will do when she hears the rest. I do not wish him to suffer as I do. _

Whoa. On top of being so, so, well, so Viviane, and by default, different than other vampires, she kept a fricking diary, and she used a quill to pen it. And she wrote about me.

I stuck the bookmark back in and started flipping backward through the pages. The next entry was about her excitement for the show and the big reveal. The last line was: _I just wish he were coming. _The next was in a language I didn't know, but it seemed to be written in a hurry.

Dated a week before I arrived in Vegas was a bizarre entry.

_My maker is coming here. I wish he weren't. I am in no mood for the plan and now I have to move everything around. Asinine, paranoid monarch. _

_He will know something is wrong with me if he does not already know. I'm in no mood to play games, but I will. I must. I do not want to discuss Charlie with him. I do not wish to receive his smug advice on this matter. _

_A lie. I never tell him lies. I will evade if he asks about him. That is what he taught me._

_I think my little gangster is ready for a return to the limelight._

She only decided last week to bring Tupac out tonight? She must have had that simmering for quite some time. And she wanted to have a secret from Eric – I guessed she meant Charlie and whatever happened with him.

I still felt really guilty about reading this, but I was all in now because she'd know I'd been in here. I might as well learn something useful.

I flipped back through, scanning for interesting things. Some were just about the show or the magazine article.

Then I spotted a one-line entry dated six weeks ago.

_I told Charlie about my maker, and he left._

That was it, nothing else. Ouch, that was a harsh reaction. Was it any harsher than how I had reacted?

I had laughed and said he never felt guilty about anything. But the tear and the plea for me to not let her be right was proof. What he had said next echoed through my head.

"_She told me you would not understand, not forgive me." _

Viviane had warned him. It wasn't because she didn't want me to know – well, that could have factored in – she didn't want him to suffer like she was since Charlie walked out on her.

Did she tell Eric why? Or did she just beg him not to do it? Does Eric even know about Charlie at all? Surely he did if they had no secrets and she didn't want his advice.

I kept flipping, scanning for dates and names. I found an entry here and there about places she'd gone with Charlie and routines she was working on, but some entries appeared in languages I couldn't begin to decipher. Those always seemed to be hastily written.

Then I hit the jackpot. The word Tahoe jumped off the page.

_Shreveport was intriguing. Eric's wife is amusing and feisty. They are a good match. I enjoyed besting him with the Tahoe. The look on his face could get me through many a boring meeting with a smile on my face. It's hard to pull one on the Viking, but I managed. She did need it, and the prince will be pleased I actually paid attention to his favor. _

_Pam was as lovely as I knew she'd look as a vampire, but she more amusing and adept than I could have imagined. She is suited to this life of ours. She was an excellent selection._

_I sang with Bubba like old times. It was lovely. I hope that I might bring Charlie along next time; he would love it. And the cliché that is Eric's bar will amuse him._

The prince asked her for a favor? About me? Did she mean Niall? Because he was the only prince I knew that would care about me.

And this bit about Pam. I guess she meant from how Eric described her. But it almost seemed like she meant she'd seen Pam before she was turned. I thought back to the poster upstairs. Maybe she'd seen Pam in London. I'd have to ask Pam the years again before I could really figure anything out.

I looked at the first page in this volume. It listed the volume number. – 1268 – and the date she started it on. It was right about the time of my torture. I flipped to the first entry.

_Today the pain subsided. I can only hope that he is fully released. I had to cancel rehearsal because I could not focus. _

_My spy told me what happened. I cannot sit back and allow this to continue. He is too good, too strong, too smart to be ruled be imbeciles. _

So she had felt what happened to Eric all the way here. Interesting. Yet she didn't come. Vampire politics at its finest.

The silence broke, and I jumped like I had been caught.


	36. Over The Top

I stilled my heart when I realized the sound was my phone muffled in the robe.

As I put the journal back into Viviane's desk, my phone continued to ring in my pocket. It was Claude.

"Hey, Claude."

"Cousin, I trust you are well. I have found out more. Can you speak?"

"Sure." I settled back into the desk chair, still rifling through the photos.

"Where should I meet you?"

Well that was going to be a problem. "Claude, you'll have to tell me over the phone. I'm sort of stuck in Viviane's house until tonight."

"Need me to break you out?" I could tell he was smirking.

"No. I have to talk to Eric when he rises. And although Viviane seems to like you enough, I don't think you should pop in to her house. I doubt she's bugged her own place."

"Have you heard the Nixon tapes? You never know."

"Just tell me, Claude."

"She appears to be truthful. Although Niall said it is widely believed she turned Erin Gant. But Viviane's logic is logical. Who would make a child you couldn't control? I mean that's got to drive her maker nuts. Anyhow, Niall says I should track this Erin vampire."

"Not yet!" I struggled to find a way to tell him to stay out of it until I figured out what Viviane's deal is. "I think Viviane is planning a takeover, so weird vampires will be around. You should stay away from that at night. Maybe I can ask Eric to send Thalia or something." If Eric and I can get through this mess. Because that's what this had become, an honest-to-goodness mess.

"Fine. Whatever. Just tell me if you think I need to do something for Hunter. Niall was not happy when I told him about her visiting the child. Dermot says he saw her one night. She just watched him from across the parking lot."

"But she is Niall's sister? So that makes her like our great-aunt or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. He told me she his half-sister and that she was always quiet and shy, sort of a loner. Everything else Niall told me pretty much lined up with what Viviane said about the running away and the arranged marriage crap. Who does that anymore?"

"People in India. I saw it in a documentary on cable." I did. I watched a lot of cable during days I spent at Eric's.

"Now I want the dirt. What did the sexy, old man tell you?"

I groaned. I couldn't tell him that Viviane was Eric's child. As mad as I was, I'd never tell anyone. Not even Pam.

"Oh, basically that they are ex-lovers/companions/whatevers. It's sort of worse than I thought." No elaboration. "We fought about it, and he sort of told me I couldn't sleep in the light-tight room with him after I slapped him and said and did some pretty childish stuff." I decided not to tell him about the phone. "But her show was pretty good. I really enjoyed most of it."

"I bet I enjoyed mine more." He chuckled. "So, he locked you out, and you just took it? Where's your moxie?"

"I don't know. It's not like I could stop him. And I sort of did it first. He threw my words back at me. Claude, I was mad as rabid dog and said things I shouldn't have. I have a right to be upset – I do. But I need to get it together and be a freaking grownup so we can finish talking about it."

"Did you make a list?" I could hear him eating something really crunchy.

"Why would I make a list?"

He sighed; I could picture the eye roll. "A list of reasons to be mad. A list of things you want to say. It helped with the questions."

"Who knew you were such a fan of lists?"

"There is a lot beneath this beautiful exterior. I'm not all hot man fairy flesh." I had to laugh at him and his verbal preening. "I am a business man. I make lists at work all the time. It gets it done."

"OK, I'll do that when I'm done snooping."

"Oh, what dirt did you find?"

I debated telling him about the boyfriend so I started with the food and the picture of Pam. He jumped in about the food.

"So she has a lot of food, not just like a spare frozen pizza?"

"Yep. I sort of figured out she had a boyfriend until recently." He asked me how, so I relayed the part about the tissues and the pictures. I didn't tell him about the journal. "His name is Charlie, but that's all I know."

"So she's heartbroken. That's interesting."

"I'm sure she thinks so, Claude."

"Oh, come on. You should know women do weird things when they have a bad breakup."

I couldn't think of anything particularly weird that I had done after any of my breakups including when Eric woke up from the spell. But I didn't have a whole lot of experience on that front, so how was I to know whether any of the things I did were strange?

"But do weird things include taking over a state so your ex-boyfriend doesn't have to work for idiot jerks?"

I looked at the picture of Viviane and Charlie in my hand. It was taken in her suite. He had a martini in his hand, maybe the same kind she had mixed for me last night. His other hand was around her waist, pulling her close. She rested her chin on his shoulder with her arms around him and looked up at him, smiling a private smile.

"Maybe. People like to keep busy so they don't have to think about the hurt. Admittedly, her method is a bit over the top, but she is over the top." He paused to stuff his mouth again. "And if she takes over, that's a good thing for you, right? Viviane's not likely to try and steal you from Eric."

I voiced my biggest concern. "But what if it's Eric she wants?"

Claude, for once, didn't have a snappy comeback. I listened to him chew before he spoke again.

"I really do not think she could take him away from you unless you push him away. He may be a fanger, but he has risked a lot for you."

Claude was right. Eric always took risks for me, and he had been through a lot with me. And now he'd told me the mother of all his secrets. And I laughed at him. What is wrong with me?

"Hey, do you think Niall talks to her?"

"That was random. I don't know. Why?"

Eh, still not telling him about the journal. "I found a note when I was snooping. It was about when she bought me the Tahoe and how the prince would appreciate her actually paying attention to his favor."

I almost heard his face crinkle. He probably knew I was lying. He finally said, "A note, huh? I could ask him next time." I told him that would be good.

"Well, I should make that list or two now."

"Yes, you should. Call me if, I don't need, you need me or something." I said goodbye, and we hung up.

I pulled out a notepad and pen from her stash and lined them up on Viviane's desk before going to explore the shelves along the walls.

Books dominated a lot of the shelves, but she also had a big stereo system with vinyl records and lots of CDS. The shelves had knick-knacks from her life, such as a crystal perfume bottle, framed pictures and souvenirs.

I found a miniature painting of her and one of Eric. It had to be him. The painter had done a good job of capturing the strong lines of his face and the blue of his eyes. He wore an elaborate wig of the time over a green coat. Viviane's had to have been done at the same time. The strokes were similar and the frames matched. She had tons of hair piled very high on her head, and her chest was squished into a corset and therefore shoved up for lots of cleavage. The dress was a vibrant red with a matching ribbon thread into her hair.

I also found more journals. Some had covers like the one I'd peeked at, but others, older I assumed, had varied covers, all leather. I didn't think there was 1,200 there. Surely some got lost over time, and 1,000-year-old paper may not hold up well at all, if it even existed still.

After I'd looked at every shelf, I went through the rest of the first floor, opening doors and examining the contents of the bathroom and coat closet. Nothing unusual.

So I went back and settled down to make a list of what I was mad about, who I wanted to attribute that to, and what I wanted to say to Eric.

My mad list went: 1. Eric didn't tell me anything about his past with Viviane. _Eric. And me for not pushing him. _2. Viviane's Eric's child. _Me. Because it happened before me. It's not like I could ask him to undo it. _3. Eric didn't tell me about Viviane being his child. _Eric, although I get why. A little bit._ 4. The Tahoe. _Viviane. _5. Eric shutting me out. _Eric. _6. The surmised takeover plot. _Viviane. _7. Viviane's attitude. _Viviane. _I didn't have anything else right then, but I left plenty of room to add to it.

My list of things to say to Eric included an apology for laughing at him when he told me and then slapping him and an apology about the phone. I needed to put my big girl panties on and act like the grownup I am. I get to be mad, but I don't get to hit people. I learned that when I was kid.

Charlie also was now on my list. Eric was probably going to be mad that I snooped so much, but he could just deal with that part.

I also planned to tell him I wasn't going to tell anyone, but he had to tell Pam because that was the right thing to do.

I planned to discuss his locking me out of the room. I was mad that he didn't trust me enough. But maybe that wasn't it.

All I knew for sure is that I was going to listen and not react the next time we talked. I looked up and realized it was almost noon.

I needed to get to sleep. I had a big night ahead of me. I ripped my lists from the notepad and folded them around a picture of Viviane and Charlie, tucking them into my robe pocket.

The bed called to me, so I padded up to it and fell onto it after sticking the papers into my evening bag. I was out before I had time to worry about what I'd learned or what was ahead of me.


	37. Vampires In My Coffee

Coffee. I smelled coffee. I popped my eyes open and saw a steaming mug of goodness on the nightstand. I sat up and grabbed it, thinking maybe Eric left it for me as a peace offering.

Seconds later, I realized someone was in the room with me, and it wasn't Eric.

Viviane was in my bubble, catching the mug a split second after it left my hands. I felt numb while I watched her sit it on the nightstand and return to her perch on the end of the bed.

Her chestnut hair was loose and tousled down her back over a white-collared shirt topped by a blue-and-gray argyle sweater vest. I'm not sure she even had any make-up on. Her look was like that pretty English teacher we had in high school who all the Bon Temps boys fantasized about while she taught Shakespeare.

"Who made coffee?" Who did I really think made it? I wasn't fully awake.

"I did. I remember Eric telling me you liked it. It is not the brand you have at your home." She pulled a Lip Smackers from her hip pocket and applied it, sniffing it and ghosting a smile before she put it back.

She knows what kind of coffee I drink? Of course, she does. If I snooped, I knew she did.

"Why are you here?"

"Sookie, this is my house." No blinking.

"OK, what prompted you to come here at this particular moment?"

"Pam needs to speak with Eric, but he isn't answering his phone." She eyed the SIM card on the nightstand.

"His phone is broken. Um, I'm getting him another one."

She smirked. "Why is it broken? And why is John doing this?"

How do they always know everything? Sometimes I really hate vampires for that. "I threw it."

She laughed. "Against the fireplace. A bit extreme, but satisfying nonetheless." She leaned over the foot of the bed and produced an iPhone box and handed it to me. "He says it is fully charged."

I took it and started opening it to figure out how to put the SIM card in.

She took the part of the box I discarded and pulled a little black tool out of it. She reached for the phone. "Allow me."

I handed it to her. "How did you find out?" I probably missed some of the glass or something, unless Quinn told her. I watched as she stuck the doodad in and popped a piece out.

"You should not tell John things you do not wish me to know about. He's very honest with me." I handed her the SIM card and watched as she snapped it all back together.

Well, those were both good things to know for future reference. Viviane handed me the phone back, and I turned it on like I'd seen Eric do on the plane.

"Why didn't you just go into the master suite?" I finally picked the mug back up and started sipping it. It was good.

"I wished to find out if you hate me." She sat there, cross-legged in boyfriend jeans and red Chuck Taylors, just waiting.

"Viv, what are you doing here?" Eric appeared in the door with a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair and running down his glorious chest. My heart surged a little at seeing him. I wanted to talk to him, and I hoped he'd get rid of Viviane.

She rolled her eyes and didn't even turn to look at him when she spoke. "It is my house. Put some clothes on. Try the other bedroom."

Why did she have clothes to fit Eric? I asked when Eric slipped out.

She shrugged. "Idris is a big guy."

Eric was back a minute or so later, and you could tell the pants and T-shirt belonged to someone else. Eric would never wear any that were that baggy, which I always had more than appreciated. At some point, he'd managed to braid his hair. He dominated the doorway, arms crossed.

"Viviane, you will tell me everything you plan and why. Now."

She turned around and looked up at him this time. "No."

Before I blinked, he was on her, fangs out. Eric had her pinned to the bed about a foot from where I was curled up, his legs holding hers in place, one hand had both of hers stretched above her head. The other hand was around her jaw. "Yes."

I was scared for her. It was irrational. I doubted he would actually hurt her, but the rage rolling out of him was almost painful. I wanted to get away from them, yet I was held by a desire to remain unnoticed.

A bloody tear rolled out of her eye. "Fine." She tried to sit up, but Eric held her down. I really didn't think he was really hurting her, just displaying his strength over her. "In case you didn't know, I plan to overthrow Felipe."

"How?" Eric's eyes bore into hers.

"Oh, the typical way – killing him. My people will sweep into every enemy area simultaneously and eliminate Felipe's and Victor's minions tonight."

I watched Eric's jaw tighten. "And what of my area?"

"No one needs to go there. If your people are anywhere but Area 5, you should tell them to return or cross the border for tonight." She calmly searched his face. "Trust me. I have done this a few times. And I have the numbers."

"Why skip Area 5?" I squeaked out.

Both turned to me. Viviane spoke. "They are Eric's people, and they are loyal to him, not some two-bit jackass in Las Vegas or a snake in New Orleans. Those vampires will abide by what Eric says." She looked up at him. "I am right, no?" He nodded.

Eric turned back to her. "How do you have the numbers? And what is this Federation Sookie asked me about?"

"Eight children, eight monarchs, several marriages. The territories are surrounded. When I take Nevada, I will head a bloc of states. We will hold great power in negotiation and in influence. The political balance will calm, and takeovers will no longer be of concern. No one is asinine enough to take on a monarch with the backing of 12 others."

"Go on." Eric released his grip on her neck and used his arm to keep his torso looming over her.

"Felipe is increasingly paranoid that you will usurp his throne, and Victor is eager to take you on directly. Victor feeds the paranoia. Fifi believes he can trap you into saying something to incriminate yourself. I will not risk waiting for my move. Felipe cannot resist the limelight or free press, so Tupac will serve as the wool, and I will slip in when he doesn't see it coming."

"And Victor?" Eric pressed her into the mattress when she tried to squirm away again.

"I have it covered."

"Detaljer, kvinna."

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to do anything except protect your people. I've got this."

"Viviane." He growled at her.

"All right, I'm going to chain him in silver and torture him a bit before I kill him. It's the least I can do." She shrugged beneath him. "I've got plenty of backup. Fifi can't accuse you of plotting if you didn't know. He doesn't have any evidence. Felipe is stupid enough to allow two more of my children and small parties to arrive for Tupac. Darryl and Mario are arriving any moment. I need to greet them."

She was so calm about revealing her plans for the takeover, not that I really disagreed too harshly at this point. Maybe it was unchristian of me, but I didn't care where Felipe and Victor were concerned. And she would have three of her children with her. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Eric glared at her, relaxing slightly, but not releasing her. "Why didn't you discuss this with me?"

"You didn't ask me. And I planned to tell you tonight anyway. Anything else you want to know?" She sounded eager yet defeated, but I sure wanted to know something else.

I pulled the picture out of my purse. "Who's Charlie?"

Both of them turned and looked at me. Eric quirked an eyebrow. Viviane looked like I had stabbed her in the heart.

Eric spoke first. "Charles Devonshire is her boyfriend."

I shook my head no, and he looked down at her. Viviane's eyes were closed, but I could see the red tears threatening to come out.

His gaze softened on her. "Viv, did you forget to tell me something about Charles?" I stifled a giggle because vampires don't forget.

I watched her open and close her mouth twice before speaking the third time she opened it.

"I do not wish to speak of him. I have a call time to make." She popped her eyes open, and a tear ran down the side of her face until it dripped onto the maroon duvet. Maybe it wouldn't stain.

Eric sat up and pulled her into a sitting position without releasing her hands. "Viv, tell me."

She bowed her head. Then she started talking to him in a language I heard him speak only in moments of passion or great emotion. At least it sounded the same. She spoke rapidly and softly, not looking at either of us. She finally switched back to English. "Please let me go. You have things to discuss with Sookie. And call Pam. She wouldn't tell me why she was upset."

As is if on cue, the new phone rang. It was Pam's number. I shoved the phone at him. He raised his eyebrows as he took the phone and answered it. "I am here." He stood up and walked to the door before stopping and turning to Viviane. "Stay."

I just watched her to see what she would do. Her shoulders had slumped the second Eric let go of her.

She finally spoke. "You never told me whether you hate me now."

Oh all the things discussed in the past 30 minutes, that's the one she wanted to know. I sighed.

"No. Sure, I'm not happy to find out about the big secret, which I won't be telling anyone. And I'm not happy about how you've manipulated Eric and me. But no, I don't hate you."

"You read my journal." It was a statement of fact.

I knew this was coming. "I shouldn't have. My Gran would be horrified if she knew. How long were you with Charlie?"

"More than three years. And then I decided to be completely truthful. You seem to know how that went."

I nodded. "Did you not want me to know at all or not want me to leave Eric over it?"

A tear leaked from her eye. "I would not wish this pain on Victor Madden. You are very young and temperamental and instinctive."

"Instinctive?"

"Yes, you are ruled by your emotions and instincts, and they tell you to run, which you have clearly demonstrated a propensity for. Gain dominion over them, and you will be more powerful as a woman."

Viviane got up and washed her face in the bathroom. Eric came back as she returned, so we both focused on him.

He blocked the door and crossed his arms. "Viv, is there anything else I need to know? Anything at all?"

"No, you know all of it." She either recovered quickly or was a master of disguising her feelings. I'd go with the second one.

Eric eyed her like he was reading her mind before he lifted his head and stepped into the room. "Off you go."

Viviane scooped my dress off the chair I'd slung it over. "I'll have it cleaned and sent to you before you leave. You can't very well carry it back in with you." She waved her arm at the closet. "Anything you need. Show starts at 9. The opening can-can is not to be missed; it's a shame I'm not actually in it. And Eric?" He quirked a brow at her. "I've always hated that line." And with that she slipped into the master suite and back out with her vampire speed.

Eric groaned. "Pam will be elated. She made me watch that damn Baz Luhrmann movie more times than I care to admit allowing, and then describe the real scene to her. She will start her theme night plans up again."

"What's so wrong with a can-can theme? The costumes are cute. And the movie is about a club." It could be a lot of fun actually. Playing with the skirt would be fun enough on its own.

"I will not wear a top hat again. Ever." Eric just looked at me, obviously listening for Viviane to leave; I could still feel her brain. I heard the door slam. He nodded and moved around to where I was before he sat on the bed.

We both blurted out "I'm sorry" at the same moment, which brought a little smile to our faces. Well, that was a good start.

I started again before he could beat me.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted to what you told me about Viviane. I shouldn't have slapped you or broke your phone. It was childish, and while I am still upset, I am a grownup and plan on acting like one." I stared at his stony face until it softened a bit.

"I am sorry. For locking you out. For not telling you. For letting us get here." Eric slid closer to me on the bed. So I slid toward him a little.

"Why did you lock me out?"

"Why did you run away the night before?" He didn't blink; I didn't feel anything from him.

"To get some space and think about everything that was going on." That's when it dawned on me maybe he needed space after my reaction. "You needed space."

"As did you, dear one. A calm Sookie is a smart Sookie." He smirked at me when I pushed on his shoulder. "I like you when you are calm like this; you would not have been calm staring at my sleeping form all day nor would you have figured out something was amiss with Charles Devonshire. I am sure your other discoveries will fascinating."

"There's more to discuss than just what I snooped around and found out. I made a list." I was nervous and trying to not freak out.

He moved even closer and was within inches of my face, staring into my eyes. "Yes, there is. I would very much like to start with the part about you acting like a grownup."

I knew he wasn't being a jerk when he smirked at me the tiniest bit.

Eric wanted to kiss me. And I wanted it, too, so I closed the distance and crushed my lips against his. It was soul-shaking, like I had been in a kissing desert for months. I pulled back when his cool hand crept up my thigh under the nightgown.

"Eric, kissing you is not a green light, all systems go for launch. Not until we get everything sorted. I am still upset about more than a few things." He nodded and pulled his hand back. "And now I'm worried about her plan. What if it goes wrong? Why didn't she ask you to help her? What will she do to you when she's queen? What if –" Eric cut me off with a chilly finger to my lips.

"First, I think we need to discuss why Pam thinks Victor has some sort of evidence against me that relates to you and whatever you did the night you went out."

Well, that shut me up with my mouth hanging open.


	38. Finding A Middle Ground

**A/N: OK, so it's been a minute since I updated. I wasn't ill, but between this being a hard chapter for me to get through and a ton of work at, well, work, it took forever. I think the hardest part was having to go around and fix everything I broke with Eric and Sookie so I could get back to crazy plot lines. So basically, it's been six days of staring, typing, deleting and repeating, and now this chapter is twice as long as all the rest. I'm still not happy with everything, but I just can't stare at it anymore. I want Tupac and more music and crazy vampire politics. So here's my try at using a little Elmer's on the stuff I tore asunder.**

**Also, I noticed my reads for Chapter 35 were way lower than the other chapters. I posted it the same day as Chapter 36, so maybe some skipped it. Sookie is snooping big time, so don't miss it.**

**

* * *

**"Eric, I told you about the kiss. Nothing else happened." My heart raced; I wanted him to believe me. I felt myself shake.

"Shh, lover." Eric stroked my arms reassuringly, pushing waves of calm through the bond. "I believe you. Go over the details."

"I got upset, left them, went to Viviane's club –" Eric stopped me, lips taut in amusement.

"I realize those were the general steps you took. I meant the smaller details. What door did you use? What did you say to the cab driver? How many drinks did you have? What did you talk to California about? Who else did you see?"

"Tupac. I saw him at the Palms." Oh, all the things to blurt out. Deep breaths, Stackhouse. "And Shawn, who was driving and procured the phone." Eric nodded for me to continue. So I described everyone else I interacted with, but that I didn't recognize anyone.

"You are sure?" I nodded emphatically. "OK, what cars did you take? Which streets?"

"The taxi and the red Escalade. The Strip, but I don't really know. I just told the taxi driver I wanted somewhere to relax, and he knew about Viviane's club. He asked me if I liked jazz." I tried really hard to bring the details of the night into sharp, Eric-like focus.

"Do you like jazz?" His eyes crinkled as he moved to lean against the headboard.

"Yes, I suppose I do." I let him pull me into the crook of his arm as he stretched his legs out. "I ordered a drink, then Idris insisted on paying for it. He knew all about me, even that I wasn't suppose to be running around on my own. He even figured out I was upset about something that Viviane said. Then, when you called, I wavered about answering it. You know how that went."

"Bell. I thought so. He is responsible for the phone crumbs?" I nodded. "The human who delivered it was very intoxicated, muttering something about dropping it. I knew it was not your phone."

"How?"

"It was the wrong serial number."

"Eric, you memorized the serial number on my phone?"

He nodded. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Three." Eric felt surprised at my admission. "What? I was upset, and it seemed like an OK idea."

He kissed my forehead. "Tell me about leaving. Why did you go with him?"

"I wasn't ready to face you, and I couldn't really stay out in the open. I didn't think it would be good to wander from casino to casino until dawn."

"Why did you trust him? You could have told me you wanted some space. I would have taken a different room." He looked at me, feeling concern. "Your feelings were just."

"I don't know. I realize it wasn't very smart, Eric. But I guess somewhere in me, I thought I could trust him because of his ties to Viviane. And you trust her. It made sense at the time."

Eric's phone started ringing. "Can I answer this?" His eyes squinted at me. I blushed and nodded, remembering the last time we were talking. "Ja?" He continued speaking in his ancient language. I caught Victor, and that was about it.

I decided he'd tell me when he was done, and I might want to brush my hair, so I started to get up. He gripped my wrist, so I pointed to the bathroom.

I squawked when I saw my reflection. I hadn't blown my hair out, and I'd slept on it wet. Disaster was a nice way of putting it. Heck, angry bird's nest wasn't even accurate. And Viviane saw me like this! Eric's seen my hair pretty messed up and caused it to get this way plenty of times, but she is always so put together. And that female part of me wanted to look as good as possible next to her.

Eric was instantly in the bathroom, phone to his ear. "What's wrong?"

"My hair, I'm fine. Really." I grabbed a brush from the basket and started on it.

Eric smiled and said a few more words before hanging up. His long fingers rifled through the basket, plucking a box of bobby pins and a few hair elastics.

"Eric, what's up?"

"You always admire my braiding skills. Allow me." He snagged a rattail comb and a brush and walked back into the bedroom. I got the last knot out and followed him. Eric was perched in the center of the bed, cross-legged and shoeless, patting a spot in front of him.

I complied. "Who called?"

"Viv. Victor arrived an hour before you went exploring. She doesn't know what he thinks he has, but she has Shawn and Bill pulling surveillance videos." I felt myself relaxing a bit as he brushed and parted my hair.

"Of Victor?"

"And you. Bill has become quite indispensable as a computer geek. He suggested the idea. It is almost irritating. Bill believes we will see where he went and whether it crossed your path at any time."

"Maybe it was someone else. Like an informant or something. Or someone straight from Felipe."

"Excellent theories, lover." I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Tell me about the Palms and your day."

All right, Sookie. Suck it up. "Well, we took a special entrance. We didn't pass anyone. I spoke to Tupac in the hallway. Then I went to the suite. It happened." I knew he knew what I meant – I felt the blip of anger. "I said I was yours. Then he left. I sent Claude a message. You came and left. Then I went to sleep. I met Claude downstairs in the morning. We walked over and got burgers, which were so yummy." My stomach promptly growled at the thought.

"Perhaps we should have dinner soon. What else?" I could feel his hunger as he brushed lips over my neck.

"I came back to Malaga and changed so we could go to the pool. I took my dress to the front desk for laundry on the way out."

"You were planning to hide Idris from me." I felt anger bubble in the bond.

"No, Eric. I just didn't want it to be the very first thing we discussed." I turned around on my knees and put my hands on his face. "I thought you would fly into a rage and not listen or be willing to talk about anything else if you smelled him. You are surprisingly calm about this. So I figured I would just get the dress cleaned, and then tell you later in the evening when things were calm."

"You planned to let me tell you my secrets first." His face was stoic.

"Yes, but I couldn't very well expect you to be honest with me and then not tell you something like that." It hit me. "Maybe Victor knows I went to the Palms with Idris. Idris didn't tell anyone, not even Viviane."

"How can you be sure?"

"I asked him. Viviane could know. She said she would make Idris tell her if I didn't hurry up and tell you what happened. She knew Victor knew something, but she did not know what I did beyond the places."

He growled a bit. "I am nearly finished." Eric turned me around. "She told me about Victor. I was not so concerned until Pam told me she believe he thinks has solid evidence of something."

"What could he have? A picture?"

"Done." He sat me on my feet so I could go look at my hair. "I do not know. Nothing is so extreme that Felipe could do anything with it."

I padded into the bathroom. My hair was pulled back and intricately braided into a few loops twisted into an updo. I couldn't believe he could do that. I came back out and gaped at him.

"Eric, where did you learn to do this?"

He puffed up. "Ladies' hairstyles were much more complicated than they are today, and it wasn't always practical for Pam or Viviane to have a ladies' maid. Besides, I'm faster than a human. Pam is talented with cutting short men's styles less than five minutes. She only nicked me once."

"I like it. Thank you. I'm just going to call you next time I have to get really dressed up instead of stressing out over it. I also like you sharing little stuff like that." I laughed at the image of Pam cutting his hair. "Weren't wigs the style quite a bit?"

"Yes. Viviane learned to make wigs in the 1566 as a hobby. She is quite skilled. I believe she made them for film during the 1950s." He flashed to the closet and opened it. "May I select something?"

I knew better than to flat out agree to something like this or I'd end up in something I was uncomfortable in. "Pick three, then I will pick one. I am beginning to figure out where Pam got the liking of fashion."

Eric smiled and started flicking through the hangers. "Often, part of a man's status was determined in part by how his woman dressed." And Eric enjoyed his status.

"I'll be right back." I slipped into the bathroom and put my underwear back on. I was glad the panties were dry. I left the nightgown off and tied the robe back around me before returning and settling onto the bed. He turned with his selections, beaming. I felt the lust.

The first was a way-too-short yellow bandage dress. The next was scarlet red, strapless and satiny with sequins at the waistline before it flared into an A-line skirt. The final choice also was red, but it was a much darker shade. It was strapless as well and basically straight and knee length, but it had a slit that looked pretty high.

"The second one if it fits." I was glad I'd opted for the strapless last night because it was all I had.

"It is your size. They all are. She is an 8."

"I suppose you know all of her measurements," I said bitterly.

"Sookie, they have not changed in 1,000 years." Eric's face darkened. "I feel your anger. You need to say whatever you need to before we leave. Do not speak of your knowledge to anyone, even me, outside this house."

Well, now is as good a time as any.

"I hate that you have 1,000 years worth of experiences with her. I hate that you are tied to her forever. I hate that I hate it because nothing can be done about it. I hate that she's perfect. I hate that people would use you against each other. I hate that you didn't tell me about her when I asked. I hate that I didn't force the issue. I hate that Pam doesn't know now. I hate that Viviane's brother wants to kill you still. I hate that we have to fight about this. I hate that there might be more secrets. I hate that we locked ourselves away two nights in a row. I hate that I read her diary. I hate that her plans could put you in the greatest danger. I hate that she would rule us. What if it doesn't go right? I hate all of it." I finished, gasping for air, tears streaking my cheekbones.

The dress swayed in his hand as he considered me. "She has an ugly mark on her left side," he said without inflection.

"What?" I bubbled with anger that he would mention her skin to me.

"You said she is perfect. I am telling you one of the ways she is not. Many other traits ruin her." He sat on the edge of the bed and put the dress flat behind us. "It looks like a mutated lobster claw."

I laughed – I couldn't help it when I pictured it. "Is it very big?"

He made a circle about the size of a gold dollar coin. "Not really, but it always bothered me."

"Good thing you won't have to see it ever again."

"That's right." He leaned in and kissed me a little more than lightly, but not enough to be called passion-filled. "As for the rest of it, the past is done; there is only the future for us. However, Pam must not be told." I started to interrupt him. "When Viviane succeeds, the balance of power will be on our side. And I will tell Pam. I doubt Viviane will fail in her quest. She is very stubborn and incredibly tough. She learned from the best." He meant himself. "Just because I do not scheme and plot takeovers does not mean I have not been involved in massive undertakings as she has. She can rule, and I cannot command her, but as you have seen, I can easily overpower her physically."

"Eric, she only decided to go through with it last week. I mean, it seemed like something she had been working on for awhile, but she felt peeved that she had to move it up. I believe she called Felipe an asinine, paranoid monarch. And why wouldn't she talk to you about it? Ask you to help her?"

His eyes widened. "This in her diary?"

"Yep, and before you start, I know she had to have gone through every photo album and closet in my house while I was sleeping."

"I will not, as you say, start. Is that where you found out about Charlie?" He snaked his fingers through mine.

"Not really. Eric, her office is a mess. Bottles everywhere, furniture knocked over, bloody Kleenexes in the trash with all the photos of her Charlie together. Then I found the journal. I could just show you." I unfolded my legs.

He stopped me. "I will not read her journal again. I made a promise that is not so hard to keep. Just tell me what it said."

"She wrote about you two ways. Sometimes she called you Eric, sometimes her maker. One line was the worst, though. 'I told Charlie about my maker; and he left.' I wonder did she tell him everything or just the romantic part? I think it must have been everything, because she told me she wouldn't wish her pain on Victor. But that could just be because he left, not that she told him everything."

"I do not know. But her tears last night were because she thought you would leave me if I told you the rest of it. She was very insistent that I not tell you so you would stay. Very little of it was because of the public threat." He looked troubled, and he felt deep sorrow. "Why didn't I see it? Or feel it?"

"Eric, I can't believe he just left her. When you told me, I got mad and one of my thoughts went to running away to think, but not just walking out and never coming back. If she told him everything, that's a big deal. A huge leap of trust, honesty, devotion." I felt a bit of pleasure in the bond that I acknowledged Eric's leap of trust with me. "I wish I could meet him so I could see what he is thinking. Do you know whether he lives here?"

"He does. He is a musician in a rock band. Perhaps I would have a word with him after the vampire shit, as you would call it, settles." His eyes darkened with the anger I felt from him.

"So you can what, make him run back to her and apologize?" I jumped up and grabbed the dress, intending to put it on.

"And why not? That would make her happy."

"Not when she finds out you glamoured or scared him into doing it." I couldn't believe he even remotely thought that would fix Viviane's hurt. "And she could've gone and glamoured him back if she wanted. Promise me you won't."

"I promise I will not glamour him or scare him into returning. But I will not promise to not seek him out." He was now looming over me. "I want you to drink from me."

Talk about a complete topic switch. "Why?"

"You must be strong tonight for anything that comes. It would ease my mind when you are not with me." He took my hand, rubbing circles into it.

I remember how this always turns sexual with him.

"Eric, I don't want to have sex with you right now."

"I am aware." He drew my hand up to kiss the palm of it. "I would like it to be an exchange." I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "I can control myself, lover. Or have you not forgiven me enough?" He cupped my face.

"Eric, things are not all fine with us. They are better, a lot better, but we have more to discuss. Maybe not right now, but soon."

"Lover, I agree, but for tonight, I want the bond to be as strong as possible should we be separated so I could find you quickly. Please." I could feel his apprehension.

"Is there more, Eric? More progeny? More VIvianes?" I searched his eyes and the bond for the truth.

"No." I believed him. I was still hurt, but I could put that aside to get through tonight.

If the takeover was to begin tonight, it made sense. And I hadn't given him blood in a bit, so he would need his strength, too. I covered his hand with mine, took a breath and told him yes. He moved in for a kiss filled with love and relief. He pushed me to a sitting position on the bed and sat next to me, not breaking the lip lock. I felt him toss the dress to the side.

After a minute or five of me becoming thoroughly warmed up, he broke the kiss and bit into his wrist. He turned me so my back was against his side like we'd been sitting on the bed earlier. I latched on, letting his cool blood fill my mouth. His free arm snaked around my waist – and under my robe – as his fangs trailed across my neck before they broke the skin. This moment felt right after all the hurt and secrets. I matched each draught he took from me with one of my own.

His wound sealed itself, and he sealed mine, but we remained locked in our embrace, just feeling each other.

"This is right, Sookie. You are mine, and I am yours. Always." He kissed my neck as my phone started ringing. "Leave it."

"Eric, it might be important."

"Check it later." He captured my lips, making me forget my resolve for all of a minute. Then he abruptly leaned back. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen." He kissed me once more and was gone.

I grabbed the phone. It was Sam. Shit. I hadn't called him. So I sent him a quick text message to let him know I was OK, that I was really busy and that I'd text him tomorrow.

I threw off the robe and slipped into the dress. It felt so nice against my skin and swung gracefully as I moved. The silver shoes I'd been wearing didn't match at all, so I looked to see what was available because we appeared to be the same exact size.

The closet didn't hold many pairs, so I settled on some shiny and strappy black heels. I found a bag that had the same sequins the dress did, so I decided to borrow it, too. The blue bag I had matched the blue dress. The closet also had empty shopping bags on the shelf, so I grabbed one for my shoes and bag. It could look like Eric had taken me out shopping, so I picked one from a store I'd been to two nights ago.

I changed my purse, stopping to apply the mascara and lip gloss I had, and grabbed my belongings before heading downstairs.

I heard the microwave beep, so I assumed Eric was heating up a blood. I was wrong. He already had a blood at the table with a wine glass and was busy plating whatever he'd zapped.

"Sit. What do you want to drink?" he asked, stopping at the fridge.

"Water is fine, Eric. Thank you."

He laid my dinner – chicken alfredo with broccoli – and place setting in front of me and pouring the bottled water into a glass. "Dinner is served." He leaned over in front of my face as if he were waiting for more.

"Um, thank you again? It smells great."

"Aren't you supposed to kiss the chef? I saw that on television once."

I giggled. "I think that's if you really, really like it. But I haven't even tasted it yet. But I could make an exception." I kissed him rather chastely before leaning back.

"Maybe we could do that again when you have tasted it." He dropped into the chair next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while I started eating. "What is the shopping bag for?"

"So it will look like you took me shopping before the show."

"That could be arranged. In fact, it might be best. We could get me a new outfit, so I could be rid of these hideously large garments." He made a disgusted face.

I laughed. "I do prefer your own pants." Then I blushed.

"Is that because you like my ass?" He chuckled as he sipped his blood. I noticed he'd gotten the Royalty Blended for himself.

I ate the first few bites in a companionable silence. It was nice because I knew the minute we got back to the Strip, I'd have to block thoughts out.

But then I got to the center. It was frozen solid, and I doubled over in laughter.

"Lover, why are you laughing at the food?"

"It's still frozen in the middle."

The look on his face was priceless. "I read the instructions. I followed them. Three minutes. It felt hot." He was babbling a bit. "I can heat it more." Before I could stop him, he scooped my plate, fork and all and was gone.

I stood and tried to stop him. "Eric, you can't –" But I was too late.

The sparks were popping everywhere inside the microwave. Eric just stared at it.

"Eric, turn it off. You'll burn the house down." He didn't move, almost shocked that he couldn't figure this out. I ran over and jerked the door open. "Eric, you can't put metal in the microwave."

"Why not?" He was confused.

"Um, I don't really know, but you can't. Jason learned the hard way when he wanted to heat up his Wendy's sandwich and left it in the foil. I thought Gran was going to murder him." I smiled at the memory. I'd been on the phone with Tara when he did it, and we couldn't stop laughing about Jason's imbecilic behavior. "It almost ruined the microwave."

He frowned at the appliance. "It melted." He meant the plate. "I suppose I will need to buy another microwave for her."

"It might be fixable." The scorch marks were likely cleanable.

"It would be better to buy her a new one. I guess I need to feed you somewhere else." He was on the verge of a full sulk.

"Eric, you really didn't know about metal in the microwave?"

"Lover, I am done talking about this." I felt his irritation. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Let's go. We're flying."


	39. It's In The Dress

**A/N: Did you read Chapter 35? Reads are way below the other chapters.**

* * *

I could feel Eric's displeasure over the microwave incident the whole way to the Venetian. Flying over Vegas was scary and exciting.

Eric hadn't really taken me up too much and never this far, so I clung pretty hard the whole way. I used the time to think about what we'd discussed.

My stomach started growling as we touched down in the parking lot, causing Eric to frown, no doubt remembering his inadequacy with feeding me before. He took my hand and led me to the first restaurant we saw at the Venetian – the Grand Luxe Café.

It had basic upscale bistro food, so I ordered a vegetable pesto panini while Eric had another blood. We were silent for a bit.

"Eric?" He leaned toward me in the booth. "I understand."

"What do you understand?"

"Why it was secret. And what telling me means to you. I get it." I grabbed the hand grasping his bottle. "Eric, I really think it will all be OK. Even the microwave."

He burst into a laugh that crinkled his eyes. "It will only be OK if you never mention the microwave again." He brought my hand up and kissed it. "Thank you. How is this food?"

"It's delicious. How much time do we have?"

He whipped out his phone. "About an hour. I don't know if that's enough time for me to find an outfit."

I stopped mid-bite, unsure whether he was being serious until he smirked at me. The café wasn't so busy at this hour, so it was easy for me to relax and finish eating.

Eric held my hand all the way to the Kenneth Cole store.

The sales clerk was immediately with us as no one else was in the store at the moment.

Eric rattled off his pant size while he headed for the shirts.

"Sir, did you have fit in mind?" The man was wondering whether Eric cared about the fit when his clothes were so loose, so I piped in.

"A more body-conscious fit." I smiled pleasantly as the clerk started flipping through racks.

I spotted a dark blue sweater on a form Eric passed. I ran my fingers over it and sighed at its softness. Before I knew it, Eric had an arm around my waist and lips at my ear.

"Lover, I wish you were sighing for me."

"You should get this one, Eric. But don't wear it tonight. It would make me want to rub myself all over you."

"What would you be wearing, lover?" He flicked his tongue over my ear.

"Nothing at all." I stroked the folded sweaters as he quickly selected his size in three colors.

He already had three other shirts in his hand when the clerk returned with the pants.

"Shall I model for you, lover?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Unless you'd like to help me change."

I pursed my lips. "Modeling will be perfect, Eric."

He sped off to change as I wandered through the women's section. I fingered a red dress with knotted straps. I knew Eric would like it. But I preferred the yellow one behind it.

"Ma'am, the dress is on sale for $60. Would you like to try it?" The clerk was hoping I'd try something on and buy it. He worked on commission.

"No, thank you. I don't need any more new dresses right now. I just like looking." I smiled as sweetly as possible.

"It would look fabulous on you, dear one."

I spun on my heels to see Eric back in clothes that fit very nicely. The charcoal jeans fitting perfectly, and gray-and-white button-up tucked in. I could feel the blush creep over my face after my blatant ogling.

"I think your reaction is enough to tell me this is the outfit." He kissed me lightly. "I'll take all of it. And the sweaters. And this." He plucked the dress I'd looked at off the rack and handed it to the clerk.

"Eric, I don't need it."

"Lover, it is a gift. You let Pam and Viv give you clothes. You took Felipe's money and spent it all. Viv bought you a vehicle. And yet I am not allowed to buy you one dress, which you know is on sale?" He frowned at me.

I sighed. I realized that one dress wasn't going to make me a kept woman. "OK, Eric, but maybe I could get the yellow one instead? I have a ton of red dresses already. I know it's your favorite, but variety is good."

He smiled. "And the yellow one."

"Eric!"

I thought the clerk's eyes were going to get stuck wide open. He couldn't believe his luck. "Right away, sir."

"Eric, I don't need both of them."

"Stop it, or I'll buy you the shoes as well." He looked dead serious. "Don't ruin this for me."

I realized that sometimes letting him buy me impractical gifts would make him happy, even when I thought he shouldn't spend the money on me. It was more about him than me. "Eric, thank you."

His eyes blinked in surprise before he kissed me lightly. I felt the surge of happiness as I trailed behind him to the counter. He paid; we left. I thought about asking him to go on the gondolas when he started chuckling.

"I wonder if she has ever listened to me at all." Eric was shaking his head, so I looked to see what he saw.

What he saw was a poster proclaiming the unveiling of a new wax figure at Madame Tussauds wax museum – one Miss Viviane Riga.

"Eric, she really is too much."

"No, she's brilliant, lover. She's so high-profile, no one can touch her without garnering an unforgiving spotlight. The world loves her." Eric started dragging me over. "I want to see it."

"Well, Steve Newlin doesn't love her. And it's not open yet."

"It will be for us." He took my hand and led the way.

The teenager working the counter never had a chance once Eric decided he wanted this. The pimply, platinum-blonde-haired boy led us easily behind the roped and curtained area and left us. I felt worried the kid could lose his job even after I saw Eric slip the kid $100 bill.

Eric let go of me and circled the exact replica of his child, leaving me holding the bags.

This wax Viviane wore what I'd begun to think of as her trademark purple color and green sparkly heels. The dress was similar to the orange bandage dress she'd worn last night. Her pose was one of seduction and laughter. And of course, her fangs poked down into her smile. And come to think of it, I couldn't remember ever seeing her fangs down.

"The eyebrows are wrong, and the ears are too high." I'd never seen Eric examine anything so minutely before. "The color is slightly off in her pupils, but the rest is nearly spot on." He stood up to his full height. "It's rather unnerving."

"Maybe you could get one of you for your throne, and then someone could 'guard' you from the fangbangers." I made an air quote with my free hand. "Then you could spend more time with me."

"I love the way you mind works." He slipped his phone out of his pocket and punched a few things before he handed it to me. "Take my picture."

"What?"

"Do it. I want to tease her about this later. It's only fair after what she did to me in Shreveport."

"Eric, I'm almost afraid to ask what she did."

"She laughed at my throne." He frowned deeply as I felt his irritation spike at the memory. "This tops that. I have no effigies in my image. Now do it." I watched as he wrapped his arm around the wax Viviane and smiled that I've-got-you-now smirk. I obliged and pushed the button he showed me.

I walked over and showed it to him. He kissed my cheek. "Lovely. I have something to look forward to later. We should go."

The Malaga was only a block or so away, so we walked my speed back. Eric had the front desk take our shopping to our room. We made it about halfway across the lobby to the theater entrance when I remembered the laundry.

"Eric, hold on. I want them to send my clothes back up after the laundry. You know, one less trip for them." I kissed his cheek because he had leaned over to listen to me before I traipsed back over. He didn't care about the staff, but I worked in customer service, so I felt as though it would be the nice thing to do. "Hey, Mark," that is what the nametag said so I used it, "I dropped laundry here yesterday. Could you just send it right up to the room when y'all take the bags?"

"Name? Room number?" He had not been the one Eric just spoke to about the bags.

"Northman 3027." I raised one foot to ease the aching I was beginning to feel from shopping and walking so much in high heels. Viviane had been right when she made me change into kitten heels for shopping.

"Ma'am, your party already collected the laundry. Yesterday." I checked his mind. He wasn't there when it was picked up – the computer was what told him so.

"That's impossible. I am the only one in the party who knew I dropped it off. Does it give name?" I was beyond irritated. I really liked that gray dress.

"No, ma'am. It just tells me that it was picked up. Check your room and with the rest of your party. Maybe it's just a miscommunication." Mark smiled apologetically. "I will take a look in the back myself when my co-worker returns from break, and I'll leave word with your room if I find out anything. Can I assist you with anything else, Mrs. Northman?"

I started to correct him but decided against it. The computer probably just said Eric and his wife or something. "No, thanks. I will check around, too." I felt somewhat numb as I rejoined Eric, who had been talking on his phone.

"Lover, what's wrong?" He rubbed my arm reassuringly as we walked.

"Someone already picked up my laundry. Yesterday. But no one else knew about it. Not even Claude."

That stopped him in his stride. "Your laundry is gone? The dress?" I nodded, and he looked very worried. "I know what the snake has."


	40. Charlie

**A/N: So I've been out of pocket for a bit. I got a little bogged down with this chapter and what needs to happen next, and then I just worked 10 of the past 11 days filling in while my boss was on vacation and doing a ton of extra work. I also had to write for work, a travel piece about Galveston, so that took up my creative mojo for a few days. I want to get cooking on this before National Novel Writing Month kicks off Nov. 1. If you don't know about it, check out . Apparently, fan fiction is OK - the point it to just write 50,000 new words in 30 days - but I want to work on an original piece. So bear with me.  
**

**

* * *

**

"What? How?" I couldn't possibly believe Victor somehow knew about my dress. Unless I or our entire group was flagged for inspection.

"Not now." I could practically feel his mind churning through his next move as he rapidly typed a text message.

I saw Pam sashaying toward us with Bill pulling up the rear. Pam had curled all of her hair for a change and wore flowing lavender frock with dark purple accents that swirled around her knees. Her satin pumps and clutch matched the darker color. She topped it with amethysts that I am sure were the real deal.

Bill actually looked more stylish than normal in a dark navy suit with a crisp white shirt underneath sans tie. Even his hair was combed into a more modern style.

I complimented both of them.

"Thank you, Sookie. Bill finally let me dress him in something appropriate." Pam grinned a bitchy smile at me.

"When she was not judging my polo shirt selections, she offered valuable advice." Bill actually looked pleased with himself.

"It is good that you finally look like you belong in my retinue." Leave it to Eric to cut Bill down. "How was your evening?"

I knew Eric wasn't asking about Bill's well-being; vampires just don't care about that. Eric wanted to know whether Bill discovered anything useful.

Bill slipped his phone out and pushed a few keys. "It was well, Eric. Very enlightening."

Pam looked impatient. "Let's go. Viviane has given us box seats tonight. I don't want to miss the opening number."

That's when I spotted Viviane wrapped in an elaborate robe on a couch in the lobby near an employees-only door talking to a skinny, middle-age man who looked like he was straight out of a rap video. Heck, this is Vegas; he probably was. Quinn stood guard a yard or so away. But I thought she needed to know about Victor.

Eric was deep into text messaging with Bill while maintaining a conversation with Pam, so I slipped over.

"Hey, Viviane." I walked closer and forced my mouth to stay shut.

The famous rapper was looking me over appreciatively, but his thoughts were so dirty.

"Sookie, this is my friend Snoop. Snoop, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh, Sookie." I allowed him to shake my hand for second. Viviane caught my tiny shiver.

"Snoop, she's a married woman."

"I'm married, too. So?"

She pulled his hand out of mine. "But I don't think you want a 1,000-year-old Viking in your grill or worse."

"Did I hear you talking about me, Viv?" Eric smoothly gathered me at my waist and playfully glared at Snoop. Pam flanked Eric's other side.

Snoop raised his hands in a peace offer. "You's a player. All the pretty ladies seem to love you."

Eric grinned like a loon. Great, like Eric needed more ego padding.

"Viking, did you have something to say to me?" Viviane raised a brow at him.

His face mirrored hers. "Yes, it's all about a clean dress."

Talk about cryptic. She must have got it as she only nodded. "Enjoy your box seats. Great views of tonight's show." She stood up, pulling Snoop with her. "My friend, I will see you at the after-party, no?"

"You can be sure on that, Miss Viviane. I'd never miss one of your parties." Snoop hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I hope that I see you later, Sookie." He winked at me before he walked off.

"Seriously, my friend, what is it with you and inappropriate men?" Pam laughed. "I love it. But seriously, I'm ready to go to the seats."

"Yes, you should go. It's a big can-can to open." Viviane smirked at Eric as Pam lit up with a smile before she disappeared into the door.

As we walked, Eric read whatever Bill had just sent him. He typed what I assumed was a reply as we entered the theater and ascended the stairs leading to the box seats as directed.

Six seats occupied the box over the right side of the stage. We had perfect seats to see all the action. Eric and I sat in the front row with the others in the second row, leaving one seat on each one.

The same music that had played last night kicked up, and I relaxed into Eric when he put his arm around me.

Before the music was over, I picked up thoughts getting closer and closer.

"_Oh, man. I hope it hasn't started yet. I can't be late for her tonight after how stupid I was. I have to talk to her." _It was a man.

Then the door burst open, and the thinker was facing three vampires with fangs on display.

I looked at the man closer. It was Charlie with longer hair and a beard. So I stepped in.

"Charlie, right?" I smiled my crazy smile. I felt Eric relax.

"Pam, Bill, stop." Bill took longer to reign himself in. Eric didn't retract his fangs.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, I saw you in one of Viviane's photos." And that was the truth.

I saw him tremble a bit at the mention of her name. I stepped toward him and stuck my hand out. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

He shook it just a second before letting go. That was all the time I needed to get a clear image of him being really nervous. I didn't think he'd seen her since he left.

"I usually sit in here, but she seems to have important guests. Maybe I should go." He wavered, darting his eyes across the seats.

"Just why are you here?" Pam in full snark. "Who are you really?"

"Pam, he is Viviane's … friend. I'm sure she invited him." I turned back to him. "This is the entire group. You should just stay. I bet she will be happy to know you are here." I motioned to the seat next to mine.

Charlie looked at Eric and flare of recognition came across his eyes, then hurt. His mind raced, wondering whether Eric was the ex.

Then the door opened once more. It was Felipe.

"Eric, I expect you for meetings one half hour after this because you were unavailable beforehand." Then he saw Charlie standing to the side. "Well, Charles, we haven't seen you in awhile. Come crawling back, no? Not a moment too soon. One more night of her mood swings and fickle sex partners might make me lose control." He laughed and not a happy one.

"Viv invited me." I could hear the fear in his head despite the calm projecting from him. I also heard the upset and hurt over hearing about her sexcapades.

"Well, bring her some flowers or a bauble and whisper some of those sweet nothings ladies like. She'll forget why she was mad. She's just a woman after all." Felipe threw an arm carelessly as he spun and left with his goons.

Pam made a face of disgust. I was mystified that Felipe was so ignorant. Viviane's fierceness could put Pam and I to shame if pushed, I was sure of it. She was the one with the cajones to take Felipe's kingdom, and I was super sure she'd helped each one of her children gain their respective thrones.

Charlie shook his head. "He doesn't have a clue about her, does he?"

Eric chuckled. "One should never assume with Viv. I learned that more than a few times." He offered Charlie his hand – a big concession on Eric's part. "Eric Northman."

Yep, Viviane had told Charlie about Eric, name and all. He wondered whether I knew about Eric being Viviane's maker. Eric glanced at me, and I nodded, hoping that he got that I meant Charlie knew everything.

Charlie took Eric's hand but didn't release it before he spoke. "Did she ask you to come to Vegas?" He wanted to know whether Eric came for business or Viviane.

I flicked my eyes back to Eric, who was not looking at me.

"I have business with Felipe. Viv's entertainment and friendship is a bonus between meetings." Eric tightened his grip. "And just why are you here tonight?"

I could hear that Charlie was feeling the pressure – literally. "This is an important night for Viv."

"And will you try to speak to her tonight?" Eric was glaring down in full sheriff mode.

"Yes."

"I would also have a word with you. Later."

Charlie swallowed as he tried to pull his hand back.

I could feel Eric's anger rising, so I put my hand on his arm to distract him. "Charlie, let me introduce you to Pam and Bill." Pam sneered, but Bill had the sense to nod. "Eric, the show is about to start. I don't want to miss any of it."

With that, he released Charlie. As everyone took their seats, I watched Charlie. He wore black suit over a black tie and matching shirt. It was monochromatic. His modern black dress shoes completed the ensemble. It was very chic, and frankly I was surprised I hadn't seen Eric in something similar, but he rarely wore ties.

As the lights went down, the nervousness Charlie harbored only got worse.

"_I hope she already feels me here. Not that she'd probably blink at the surprise. She's the performer everyone should be measured by. Why did I have to run away from her? What if she rejects me? What if this Eric guy is just going to call her back? Makers can do that, right?"_

I seriously hoped I could block him some or I'd never enjoy the show. I pulled Eric's hand, and he wrapped an arm around me. It instantly made it easier to block Charlie as the pumping sounds of many, many feet stomping in time got louder as lights and music came up on what had to be 50 female vampires in full can-can regalia, kicking, singing and skirt-shaking. I looked for Viviane in the sea of swirling colors before remembering she said it was a shame she wasn't in it.

I turned to look at Eric practically smacking my face into Pam's. She was trying to get a good look.

"Pam," I hissed. Eric used his right hand to motion for her to sit back.

"Fine," she muttered before pulling back. I heard Bill laugh a bit before I heard a distinct smack. The two of them were certainly the pair this evening.

The ladies fanned out in every direction the elaborate stage set-up allowed and kicked it fast and furious. It was beyond anything I'd ever seen. I was surprised Viviane wasn't in the mix; it seemed right up her alley. The music slowed down and the lights changed as I remembered Nicole Kidman's elaborate entrance on a swing in the movie.

Sure enough, I looked up in time to see the ceiling opening, and Viviane emerging on a rope. She wore a silver-sequined leotard, matching pumps, black fishnets and a top hat. We'd heard her do "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" last night, but that was in the vein of Marilyn Monroe. This was Baz all the way.

And by God, she was good. Those other vamps twitched and kicked in circles as she descended, one foot perched on her swing, the other wrapped around the rope as she shimmied and leaned off the side dangerously. Well, dangerously for a human.

Mid-song, during an instrumental break, the swing was a good 50 feet from the jutting part of the stage when she flipped through the air, twisting a few times, before she landed with a flourish on her ridiculous shoes and stepped right into the next move. The dancers were completely in step with her.

I risked a glance at Charlie and could swear I saw a tear fighting release at the corner of his eye. He had a small smile playing on his lips under the beard. My mind opened to him a little and got a clear impression of how beautiful he found her. I got out before he jumped to anything weird.

When I looked back down, Viviane was finishing the song in a completely different dress. How the hell did she manage that? I only looked away for 15 seconds. As the other dancers can-caned away in every direction, Viviane spoke.

"Well, hello there. I am so pleased you could join me."

She floated downstage in her sapphire blue satin ball gown as the lights pinpointed on her. The bottom was huge; it had to have had several petticoats. I bet Bill loved it. The top was off-the-shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and had touches of black lace and fringe down it. I realized she was corseted in somehow in the 15 seconds I'd looked away with the tell-tale cleavage I'd seen in so many Old South and period movies.

"This is a really big night for me. And for you. You will be witnessing a little bit of history in the second act. Tonight, I'm feeling a bit nostalgic for movies. You see, I've always loved watching them. The best songs can come from them. So this act will be all songs I loved from a movie. So at last, we will continue to entertain you. Thank you for being our guests."

Viviane just started singing. It was Etta James' "At Last." I couldn't pinpoint a particular movie it'd been in, but she'd had a lot longer to watch films than I'd had, and surely some love affair had been kissed to over it.

She was going at it a cappella, and it was impressive how deep and bluesy her voice was compared to the previous song. If anyone questioned her talent before, they couldn't now. Viviane's vocal power was unreasonably wide-ranging.

The rest of the act included some of my favorites including "I've Had the Time of My Life" from "Dirty Dancing" complete with a pair of dancers and a pair of singers. Some vampire did the theme from "Grease," which I didn't know was written expressly for the movie until then, and a few others with which I wasn't familiar.

A ridiculously handsome Latin vampire sang "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman," and it might have been my favorite song all show. It was romantic, and Eric kissed my temple during it, shooting sweetness through the bond.

Viviane returned to the stage in a slinky silver evening gown cut to her navel for one last song before intermission – "What I Did For Love." It was the same song she did last night. A tear even ran down her face.

Checking in with Charlie, I could hear guilt and uncertainty coming off him. He thought maybe he should sneak back during intermission and see her.

As the lights came up, Charlie excused himself. The minute he was out, I told Eric where he was going.

"Pam, go to her dressing room."

"I don't know where it is."

"Fine. Bill?" Bill shook his head; Eric growled and stood up. "I will wait three minutes."

"For what, Eric?" His worry seeped into our bond, worrying me.

"I will interrupt her so she can either tell me she's fine or I can drag him out." He smoothed his not-out-of-place hair.

"Eric, you can't do that." I smacked his arm. "You leave them alone."

"But I understand there is a custom of calling during a date with a fake emergency to rescue a friend. Pam, were you not prattling on about this last week?" He glared at her.

"Yes, Dear Abby was writing about it. She said that good friends should find better ways than to lie to unsuspecting bystanders. I find the custom amusing." She smiled that Disney grin that's so unsettling. "I could think up some great lies if you ever need to get out a date, Sookie."

"Pamela."

"Um, thanks, Pam, but I shouldn't be needing that service. But maybe we could find you someone to help." I have to admit to hoping I could hear Pam's side of said conversation. Surely her concoction would be more than exciting. I'd let her call while I was with Eric just for the laugh, but he'd just hear her. She pouted a bit. "Whoa, Pam, I promise we'll find you someone." That seemed to soothe her.

"I could charge for the service."

Eric shook his head and started leaving.

"Eric, stop."

"What, lover?"

"I think she can handle getting him out of her dressing room. Besides, I am pretty sure she wants to see him. She is a grown up, and Quinn is probably there." I glared right back at him.

Actually, Quinn was now here with Charlie in tow. Charlie came in and sat right back down in his chair.

"Northman," Quinn acknowledged, handing Eric a note like the one from last night. "Sookie, are you enjoying the show? The second half is a big deal."

"I am, and I know. Is she really excited?"

"She is." Quinn was wearing a light gray suit with a shirt that matched his eyes.

Eric flipped the note closed. "Tell her my answer is yes on all accounts."

Quinn nodded and slipped out. Charlie hadn't moved since he returned, so I slipped a brain peek in – all I got was a little bit of opera. She glamoured him!


	41. The Great Reveal

**A/N: To get the background right on Viviane and really play her motives true, I did a little writing from her perspective. What? I love Viviane and getting in her head is so much fun. I just kept at it, so I thought I'd put it out there as a companion piece. It starts the night before this story with Viviane's arrival in Shreveport. It's called "The Dead Diva Sings: Behind The Curtain." I doubt it will be as long as this one, maybe just through her time in Shreveport. We'll see. It will have spoilers for things coming up in this story, but I think they will be exciting for those of you who care about what might happen here.

* * *

**

"Eric, I want to get a drink. Go with me?" I sent my concern through the bond and smiled like sugar. He nodded. "Charlie, you want me to bring you a drink?"

The man sat motionless, like a robot that was powered down or a vampire in downtime, only he didn't reanimate. Pam looked irritated, Bill just bored and slightly confused.

"Rum and coke," Eric answered. I looked askance; he merely lifted the red-and-silver note. A note that he handed me the minute we shut the door on Pam, Bill and the motionless lover of Viviane. "Bill tells me the listening devices are off."

"That's good." I let Bill's tech savvy sink in while I flipped the note open. It wasn't neat and ordered like I'd expected. She'd dashed this missive in seconds.

_It was necessary and heretofore undone. Please ensure he returns to his home unharmed. It is imperative. He likes rum and Coke, if you think he needs it. Please invite the ladies and Mr. Compton to the party in the club. I believe William knows the way._

"Why do you think she did it?" I asked as I handed it back to him.

"He is a distraction, a liability, a chink in her armor. She would hide him as I would you if I could. They are nearly bonded; you can smell her in him."

"Are you sure they aren't?" I looked up at him as I started to walk.

Eric grabbed my arm and pushed his mouth near my ear. "Yes, I believe I would feel him and he me as you felt Appius." He frowned at the memory. "But perhaps that is unique to you."

"Can Pam feel me?" I'd never thought to ask. Could Viviane feel me for that matter?

"A bit, yes, but only when you are close." I could feel the air whoosh out of his mouth as he spoke.

"So Viviane? Her too?"

"I have not inquired, but I expect she can. Our blood tie is older and deeper." He stood straight and began walking, his hand at my waist.

We met a waiter in the hallway who asked whether we needed drinks. Eric rattled off the order: three True Bloods, a gin and tonic and a double rum and Coke.

When the waiter wrote it down and noted our box, he left.

"Eric, a double? Are trying to get him incapacitated?"

"No, I am getting him compliant. It will be easier if he allows me to go with him on the premise of having a word if he is a little intoxicated," Eric responded as he turned me to walk back.

"So you are going yourself?" I thought he had to go to that meeting.

He nodded. "I can fly back and be ready to meet Felipe in time." He held the door for me and waited for me to sit back down before he did.

"Eric, please tell me you weren't an ass and you ordered me a drink, too." Pam smirked leaning over the seat. I could tell when she wanted to be in on the secret.

"I did." He slipped the note into her hand, shoving her back next to Bill. I turned to see Pam acting like she wasn't going to show it to Bill and him frowning at her before he snatched it from her perfectly manicured fingers. She of course huffed, but Bill opened the card so they both could read it before he handed it back to Eric.

I'd had enough, and I wanted some answers. "Seriously, what the hell is up with the two of you?"

"Whatever are you talking about, my favorite breather?" Pam played innocent too well to be believable.

"This," I gestured between them, "shopping, fixing his hair, picking at each other. What is going on?"

"When you are off gallivanting with Eric and Viviane, I have to entertain myself. I am an only child; Dear Abby says that only children are quite good at this." She looked as prim as a pastor's wife in that moment – hands folded in her lavender lap, hair just so, lips curved sweetly.

I looked to Bill. "And what do you have to say about this?" Eric was trying not to laugh – I could feel his amusement bubbling in the bond.

"Sookie, when she is not with Eric, she's rather amusing and useful. And rather than listen to her constantly berate me for my clothing selections for however long I reside in the same area, I decided to give her the opportunity to advise me." He shrugged. "It was not horrible."

"Oh you loved it, Compton. The way the sales girls fussed over you – you couldn't stop talking about it. I went shopping and bought nothing. He is a handful and needs constant supervision." She crossed her arms and stuck a lip out.

With that, Eric lost it, the deep rumble of his laugh escaping for only a second before he resumed his sheriff face. He turned to both of them and spoke. "Pamela, do not lie to me. What did you buy?"

"Nothing."

"Pamela." This was punctuated with the tell-me-now brow.

"No. It is a gift for you. It's a surprise." She smiled, and I knew she was lying.

"What else?"

Bill piped up. "One of those we'll sell your crap on eBay stores had 50 years of Dear Abby columns someone had scrapbooked. And she bought them – all of them." I lost it then, doubling in my seat. Even Charlie laughed as he begun to come out of his stupor a bit.

Eric was stunned for once. "A human actually clipped and kept them all? Bizarre. I will not be caring for these items or moving them now or in the future."

Pam slugged Bill hard in the arm. "You said you wouldn't tell him."

"I didn't; I told Sookie. I was clearly looking directly at her when I said it." And he had been.

I heard Charlie wonder why this was such a big deal, although it was amusing enough that a vampire would buy such a thing. I turned and whispered unnecessarily to him that Pam loved the advice column and regularly quoted from it. That made it even funnier for him, and it made her a little more real for him. Apparently, Viviane was an avid reader of Dear Abby, however, she wasn't fixated like Pam. I couldn't wait to blame Eric for it when he complained later.

The waiter came by and dropped off the drinks just before the lights flashed a two-minute warning.

"Oh, a rum and Coke. How did you know?" Charlie looked at me warily.

"I'm a waitress at a bar. I just have a sixth sense for these things." And that wasn't a total lie. If he hadn't been glamoured, I could have picked it out of his brain before his mouth could answer the question.

"Well, thanks. I think I need it." He remembered talking to Viviane and setting a plan to see her tomorrow or the next day; she promised to call. Charlie also thought he felt sleepy and couldn't wait to get to bed. He'd really gotten off her schedule in the weeks they'd been apart.

I also peeked at him remembering his apology and her promise they'd talk about it later. He pictured holding her half in the costume she wore during the Act 1 finale and kissing her tenderly, but not enough to smear her lipstick – she hated seeing it all over his face. It was sweet and I felt good about the prospects of reconciliation if tonight goes as Viviane wishes.

I relaxed into Eric, set on enjoying the last minutes of peace I was bound to experience tonight as the lights went down. A spotlight came up on Viviane center stage.

She wore one of those old Hollywood dresses – ivory, strapless, satin, hugging every curve. It was slit up her thigh tastefully and wrapped to a gather at her left hip. Someone whistled, and she twinkled black-gloved fingers in that direction before she began.

She sang "I've Got The World On A String." The title was telling enough. She was on a power trip tonight and loving it. When she was done, she grabbed the gathered spot, did a twirl and divested herself of the dress. I gasped, but she was still dressed. It was one of those fabulous fringy dresses. It was purple, of course. A handful of dancers joined her as she shook it right into "Proud Mary." She gave Tina a run for her money.

At the end, she bowed, stepping forward and motioning to a box across and up from us. "That's for you, darling. Ladies and vamps, the one and only, Ms. Tina Turner." Viviane clapped and blew kisses as the original diva stood and waved back. Well, maybe Viviane was the original in this case. "Beings, I learned those steps somewhere." She turned to the rest of the audience. "How about one more in the fringe? You know I play to go big, cuz honey, I ain't got no home to go back to." She vamp-sped behind some hanging fringe that had come down as the lights changed.

It was the song Kate Hudson did in "Nine," which Pam had made me watch during our recent sleepover. At some point, Viviane had twisted her hair into one of those high, swingy ponytails – the kind that actually look like horse's tails.

This song was faster than the last, and she and every dancer on stage hit all the marks in perfect time as she crooned "Guido, Guido, Guido." I still couldn't get over the talent these vampires had. If they'd only put all that energy toward something positive, such as solving global warming, which would benefit them, or figuring out whether they could live on the moon. I laughed to myself at the thought of Eric jumping around in a spacesuit.

The lights dropped as she hit the final mark and the audience erupted. Viviane's voice came over the speakers.

"You see, I wasn't quite done with film tonight. But this next one will be last. And it's only because my precious dancers begged. I give you, 'Roxanne.'"

Lights came back up to a red-lit stage. The dancing pair from earlier dressed in red and black and intertwined limbs as the Latin vampire from my still-favorite song growled out the tune from "Moulin Rouge." The dancers were hot, and I was sad it all ended. Now I just needed to figure out how to get Eric to tango with me on the dance floor.

Viviane came waltzing out as the set changed behind her and a pair of stagehands pushed a shiny white grand piano out behind her.

"I thought I'd play for you tonight. Just don't expect 'The Piano Man.'" She smiled directly at me as she took her bench. "The first time I heard this song, I pictured a very hunky male stripper. In fact, I met one the other day, very handsome lad he was. Too bad he likes the same ones I do." That got hoots from a gaggle of women obviously doing the bachelorette thing. "But it could be about any performer." She shrugged. "Hell, I just like Norah Jones and I sure as hell like her songs."

Viviane started playing the piano and soon the lyrics washed over me in that soulful way Viviane has of doing with her voice.

_Lines on your face don't bother me_

_Down in my chair when you dance over me_

OK, now I know where she got the stripper line. The lights bathed her in warm honey against her burnt orange turtleneck tucked into a cream pencil skirt. Her shoes matched the shirt.

_I can't help myself _

_I've got to see you again_

_I could almost go there_

_To watch you been seen_

_I could almost go there_

_To live in a dream_

She got more intense with the way she hit the keys as she came to a new part of the song.

_But no I won't go for any of those things_

_To not touch your skin is not why I sing_

Her eyes were closed, her face dreamy, as though she were imaging a time she felt this way.

_I could almost go there_

_No I won't go to share you with them_

_But oh even though I know where you've been_

_I can't help myself_

_I've got to see you again_

It was beautiful and sad, as if she were telling Charlie, who was focused on her and only her the entire act, periodically taking a healthy swig of his drink, that she couldn't wait to be with him again.

Next up, she sang "You're So Vain." She laughed as she finished it.

"I love that Carly has never really said who it's about because all men are as vain as can be. They all complain that we primp and preen, but I've never met a man who didn't love to see his reflection in a mirror." Someone yelled "Preach it!" She had a point – Eric constantly mussed with his hair before making an entrance, and I'd caught him admiring himself in a mirror more than once.

"I had a friend named John. A lovely Brit, a special guy. I used to muse with him when I lived in New York. Gone too soon, he was. It was just his birthday. Seems like yesterday I baked a cake for him. Not his birthday, just because I'd never done it." She was lightly playing a tune. "I got one of those box mixes and went to town. Apparently, I am also good at baking. You know, a fallback position." She snickered before she got into the tune – a Beatles classic.

Oh my god, she baked for John Lennon. Can she possibly be real? I looked to Eric, who leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Lovely chap, very serene. I met him before he married Yoko. You would've liked him." Did Eric just tell me he met John Lennon?

"Did you meet the rest of them?" He shook his head no.

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as thought they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly I'm not half the gal I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

Of course, she'd change lyrics to a Beatles song to suit her gender. For all I knew, Paul and Ringo were chilling in the box above me.

_Why he had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

Her piano skills were great. I wonder if she'd also moonlighted as a concert pianist.

"Well, babes, I think I should let someone else twirl around for you. See you in a bit. You know you can't wait to see what I'll do next." She trotted off as her instrument was retrieved and tall drums replaced them.

The Latin vampire – his name was Robert – seemed to be the male lead as he came out and sang a few songs of Latin or Spanish origin as musicians played and dancers danced. The lights went down on the medley.

Soon, another spotlight came up on Viviane center stage. Viviane wore a royal purple shiny tank top and super-skinny light-wash jeans tucked into thigh-high shiny black leather stiletto boots, everything tight, hugging each curve. She'd topped it with a black halter vest accentuating her hourglass figure. She wasn't a stick – she had that body that was lean yet curvy and soft, very feminine and this outfit showcased it in a modern way.

"I know everyone here has that first love, that first real romantic connection with another being. It was probably when you were really young and didn't know what the hell you were doing. And you probably screwed it all up in the end." She giggled knowingly as she stepped as slow as a human down the stage's tongue.

Boy, did she get it. I'd felt that all with Bill. Except he screwed it up by pretending and lying to me. Nevertheless, I felt like I'd screwed up for being so blindingly trusting of him.

"Even I have that man. Hey, someone had to steal my innocence, right?" Viviane tossed her hair, which was waving down her back like it had been when she sat on my bed earlier.

Eric laughed and whispered in my ear. "I don't know that she was ever truly innocent or whether I was still innocent when I met her." Imagining Eric as innocent wasn't possible. I tried really hard, but even in his I-don't-remember-who-I-am state, it didn't take him long to join me in the shower – oh, that glorious shower.

"And you either end up hating that first one or becoming the best of friends. But life goes on, and you spend the rest of your life trying to re-create those first intense feelings with someone new. It doesn't usually happen. Hell, it took me 1,000 years to get it back." She smiled distantly. "Shocker, this vampire has feelings sometimes." She giggled. Viviane was famous for being different, so admitting she felt stuff was no big deal for her I guess. "So this song is an ode to that feeling of young passion."

She didn't say what the song was, but it was familiar to me when I heard the words. Viviane apparently likes Katy Perry. The singer does have good hair and catchy pop songs.

The chorus was sort of fitting. She actually winked at Eric when she sang, "You and I, we'll be young forever." But I could tell she was watching a Charlie completely enraptured with her. He'd leaned forward and was smiling at her. Pam laughed when Viviane sang the line about the skin-tight jeans – Viviane had delivered that one in the flesh.

Viviane played the song a little slower than the original, but it made it more heartfelt. You could almost feel the emotion between her and Charlie. That made what had transpired a little more hurtful. But hadn't I done the same thing to Eric? You sometimes forget behind the chilly exterior lies a being who has needs and wants and emotions, even if they don't like to admit to them like Viviane does.

She seemed to be bursting with excitement when she finished. I knew it was time for her big reveal – the first tangible step in her plan.

"Now, I've been hinting all night that something big is happening tonight. It's just about that time." The crowd cheered a little. "I am about to blow your mind." She paused for effect, gently pulling each audience member onto her tightrope. "I know you're saying to yourself, 'Wait, Viviane already has blown my mind about 20 times tonight. How much bigger could it get?' And you would never imagine how big." Some gasped.

Smoke began rolling out and lights circled.

"Now this is someone I am so excited to bring you. I have been waiting for this moment since the mid-1990s. Some of you know I have an interest in hip-hop. So I knew all the West Coast players. Hey Snoop." She waved up at him. "It was a rather unfortunate event in the scene that has led us to tonight, but it was remedied." She giggled, clasping her hands to her chest. "I have waited for this night for so long. I can't believe it's finally here." I wasn't sure whether she meant Tupac or her takeover. Probably both. "Oh I can't wait anymore. Let me present you the one, the only, the undead Tupac Shakur."


	42. Ain't So Big

**A/N: It's back! I hit the 50,000 words and then some for my NaNoWriMo project. I'm going to try for once a week, maybe twice. I've got a ton of writing due at work in the next two weeks, so no promises. Now, on with the show.**

The screams and gasps off the charts as more smoke rolled out and Tupac was backlit.

The rapper strolled into Viviane's spotlight, kissing her on the cheek and smiling to the audience.

"Yo, I am back," Tupac said into his microphone.

After a few beats of soaking it in, she let go of him.

"I'm going to leave him to it," she said. "He can handle it." She twirled and sped off stage.

He was good. I wasn't a big fan of rap, but he was great. He did about 20 minutes before Viviane returned.

They did one of those rapper/songstress combo songs that are so popular right now. Viviane said it would be available on iTunes Tuesday. I couldn't tell you much about it because I had to pee really bad.

I finally had to excuse myself before it was over, and Pam followed, of course.

"I hope your human needs won't take too long. I'm missing the finale." She stood in the mirror as I scuttled into the stall.

"I'm sorry some of us still have to pee," I said as I found a bit of relief. The gin and tonic hit bottom worse than I planned. She was tapping her foot as I emerged to wash my hands.

When we returned, it was over and Eric already slipped out under the pretense of having a word alone with Charlie. I knew he'd be back for the meeting. Bill met us halfway down the stairs to rely the message.

As Pam, Bill and I made our way down to the club for the party, Felipe and his guard stopped us.

"Miss Stackhouse, I hoped I might speak with you about your services." He eyed me with a smile.

"Eric handles all the arrangements, but I will, of course, hope that I could help you any way that I can," I said, Southern charm on full blast.

"Where is he?" he asked, glancing around for him.

"He mentioned stepping out for a phone call," Bill supplied.

"Perhaps you'll come to my office and we could discuss what I seek while we wait for your husband?" he asked. Good, he remembered Eric's claim on me.

"Yes and then Bill or I can escort her down to the party while you meet with Eric," Pam said.

Felipe wrinkled his nose. "Fine, come along."

As we got onto the elevator, he listed all the people he wanted me to read and how he hoped I could start tomorrow. I explained my needs for reading his human staff as we exited the elevator walked back to his office. Freckles opened the door and we followed them in.

I had to stifle all sounds threatening to leave my mouth when I saw who was waiting for us.

Viviane draped herself in Felipe's chair, her yellow patent leather Christian Louboutin-clad feet propped on the blotter. She wore black skinny pants and a white button-down tied at the waist. It was very retro.

"Good evening, Felipe," she cooed.

"What are you doing?" Felipe was coolly irritated.

"What – don't I look cute in your chair?" She was a picture of innocence.

From behind us, I heard Victor. "You look great in everything."

Viviane crinkled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I am your king." He motioned for her to move. She did.

Viviane perched on the edge of the desk, left ankle under her right knee, ponytail high and swingy with a smile so innocent you'd call her Sandra Dee. She had a bow tied in it that matched the yellow heels.

Felipe shook his head as he sat down as Eric entered. That was fast.

He took up a spot next to me as Bill stepped away.

"Eric, I was just going over my request for Miss Stackhouse to read the humans in my employ," Felipe said casually.

I sent through the bond of feeling of being OK with it. "Your majesty, that should not be an issue."

"Of course, I will compensate her for her efforts."

Eric nodded as Felipe began going over the details. I tried to pay attention when I realized I was the only one doing so.

Why was everyone staring at Viviane instead of Felipe? Victor was not able to hide the direction of his gaze.

She fidgeted. Vampires do not fidget.

I watched her twirl a piece of her ponytail around her finger while she listened to the king, run a hand over her calf and adjust her high heel while she smiled at Pam, and then she slowly stretched her hands forward and down before bringing them up and crossing her arms under her breasts, effectively pushing them up and framing the bounty under the shirt I realized wasn't buttoned very high. I could see the top of the yellow lacy bra she wore beneath it.

Eric watched her do all of it, but I wasn't mad – I felt his amusement through the bond. He knew exactly what she was doing. I had to stifle a chuckle because it worked so well.

"Victor, are you even listening to me?" Felipe slammed a folder onto the table and shot him a look.

The snake snapped his head toward Felipe. "Yes, of course, your majesty."

"Make the arrangements. Now for our other business," the king said, beginning to stand.

"Or pleasure," Viviane said.

"Miss Riga?" Felipe asked.

She stuck a lip out. "Come to my party. Just for a little while. The night is young, and it wouldn't be a party without the king." She leaned over the desk at him, running a finger along his jaw. The process gave Victor and the rest of us a clear view of the way her pants hugged her curves.

It almost as if she'd glamoured him. "Fine, in 20 minutes. I wish to make an entrance. Sheriffs, you'll stay."

"Excellent." She hopped down and appeared in front of us. "I'm going to change, but I'll see you there." And then she was gone.

"Ladies, Bill, you're excused," Felipe said. The vampires bowed slightly and I nodded before we left.

When we were on the elevator, Pam couldn't contain herself.

"I wonder how many times a night she changes her clothes." She frowned. "Eric thinks I'm bad; he should be lucky she's not is."

I tensed at that, but only Bill caught me. A frown rippled across his face for a second. Does he suspect? Crap.

We made our way into the party – it was at the club we'd been to last night.

Tupac pulled me out to dance – not close, just the having fun kind. He was really enjoying being out of the coffin.

"So Southern belle, how was it?" Tupac asked.

"It was great – a worthy debut." I asked him where he'd been all this time. He frowned a bit. "Oh, if you're not supposed to say, that's OK."

"I been around. But I spent a lot of time in South Africa. My maker has some friends there." He kept the rhythm, so I went with it.

When the song ended, Bill was staring at me, so I made my excuses.

"What?" I asked Bill.

"I have orders to stay in sight of you at all times. You trounced off without saying anything." He glared some more.

"Pam was right there, and I'll tell Eric to calm down a little." Mr. High-Handed strikes again.

"They are not Eric's orders." I turned and waited for him to continue. "They are hers."

I took that to mean Viviane. Great – what did I expect? She's just like Eric that way.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't glare at me like that anymore. It's obvious." I pushed past him and found Pam leaning against the bar. I ordered a drink and stepped away from the area with Pam to find a seat.

Pam and I were making small talk about other women's outfits when everything just stopped. We turned to the door to see Viviane flanked by Idris and Quinn.

The dark pink bandage dress was so tight it looked like it had been made just for her. She couldn't have worn anything under it. It wasn't obscene, just so seductive. The bust dipped in a low V and pushed her ampleness up for full display. It had elbow-length sleeves and the bottom hit her mid-thigh. Any shorter and it would have started to look cheap.

Because she never looked cheap. Viviane oozed unattainable sex appeal, and every man and lesbian in the room practically drooled while the human women I could hear expressed jealousy yet awe.

She smiled and waved to people as she entered.

"I hate her. That's the Herve Leger Lilith Narrow-Bandage dress from the Resort 2011 line in bright rose. How does she even have it yet? It's so not fair," Pam whined.

I looked at her sharply. "Did you just whine?" She looked at me as if I was an idiot for asking. "Seriously, Pam, I'm sure if you play nice, she'll let you in on her connections."

Pam seemed to mull that over as Viviane spotted us and made her way over, losing the men somewhere along the way.

"Sookie, Pam, did you enjoy tonight?"

"I did."

"Where you at the real Moulin Rouge?" That was Pam.

"Yes. Didn't Eric tell you about it?" She shot a hand out to push Pam's hair behind her ear.

Pam frowned – at the action or statement, I wasn't sure. "He left you out. That would have been a better story."

Then a tattooed arm snaked around Viviane's waist, pulling her toward a man I realized was Tommy Lee – the Tommy Lee.

"Babe, you look," the lean drummer licked his lips and raised his eyebrows for a second, "fabulous. And you're single."

"Well, news doesn't take long to spread." She wrapped her arm around him.

"I heard your Charlie's being a douche. You know we were good together. I didn't know what I let slip away." He squeezed her.

"Tommy, that was the '80s – the 1980s."

He raised an eyebrow. "So? I do remember you liking it. You know I can rise to the occasion." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Would you like me to burst your ego, Tommy?" She was stone-faced with a smile.

"Why would you do that? I have no shame." He looked confused. "Everyone's already seen it."

I hadn't.

Viviane shook her head. "I have had, shall we say, more." The way she said more told you she meant bigger.

I'm sure she realized Eric was now standing behind her, smiling like only his ego could allow.

Tommy let go and slunk away with his inadequacy between his legs.

Viviane didn't even turn before she spoke again. "I don't know why you are smiling, Eric."

He walked past her and hooked my waist. "Well…"

She cut him off, smiling deviously. "Would you like me to burst your ego, Eric?"

Pam and I immediately looked up at Eric's shocked face.

She patted his chest. "Aw, Viking, don't look so glum. The woman who counts isn't complaining." With that, she sauntered off to mingle.

Pam couldn't help herself – she laughed. A blood tear formed at the corner of her eye. "We should keep her around. She's truly fabulous."

"Pam, stop laughing. That's an order." I could feel the irritation and, dare I call it this, embarrassment seep into the bond before they abruptly halted.

She stopped immediately and gave Eric a look that could kill. "I'm going to find some dinner." She trotted off, leaving us alone.

"Dance with me, Eric." Maybe I could get his mind off his bruised ego. He said nothing and spun me out. It was a moderately paced song, so he twirled me around and danced closed, but he said nothing.

"Lover, you are the only one that matters," he said in my ear. I could feel the truth of his words in the bond.

"Good." I kissed the cheek that was near me before he spun me into the next song. We danced a few more – the music wasn't loud and thumping like last night, but it was great for the kind of dancing I like.

When the last one was over, Felipe approached, Victor in tow.

"Sheriff, let's go have our meetings," Felipe said. Victor smiled a way that made me really worry if he planned to use the dress or something else against Eric in the meeting.

Eric said goodbye and left with Felipe, Victor and the entourage. I'd rather have stayed at his side tonight, but I hoped the meetings were boring and just secret vampire politics crap.

Viviane was here, seemingly carefree – dancing, laughing, enjoying the party. Tupac was the focus, but plenty of people bustled around her at all times.

Doesn't she have a takeover to orchestrate?

I stuck with Pam, so we fell back into the game of me telling her what each person was thinking and her judging everyone's clothing choices. It was fun and much better than Fangtasia. Most of the thoughts buzzed about Tupac's appearance. We danced for a few minutes before we ordered new drinks.

Where is Bill? He didn't go with Eric, and I hadn't seen him in at least 30 minutes.

I watched Viviane as she approached us. Her earrings caught the light in a way that made

her face looked as though she were painted with pulsing lights. I reached to take my new drink from the bartender as I heard the scream.

I turned to Pam in slow motion before realizing it was coming from my mouth. The pain shot through me, surrounding my neck and chest.

The last thing I remember is Viviane's face as I floated toward the shiny floor. She grimaced in pain, blood dripping from her lip, as she fell to her knees. And then I was dead to the world.


	43. Dead Except Silence

Someone was carrying me – someone warm. I hurt all over; it was a searing, burning pain rushing through my body. He – I assumed it was a man – was walking and every step jostled me. I moaned.

"Shush, Sookie, it's going to be fine. We're going up to lay you down and call a doctor." Alcide looked down at me, green eyes crinkled in worry.

I turned my head, unsure of what was happening. I saw Pam walking behind me on someone's arm – he was black and tall and a vampire. I knew him, but I couldn't find his name in the pain. I managed to look forward and see where we were walking. The woman – no, a vampire – in the bright pink dress clung to a large bald man's arm.

"Who is she? Where are we going?" I asked.

The dark-haired woman turned to me as she stepped into the elevator. "Up to my suite, then we'll wait for Eric to come," she said.

Viviane. Her name was Viviane.

I forced myself to remain quiet, unsure of what I shouldn't say. I hurt so bad that I couldn't focus, but somehow I knew I shouldn't talk.

Where am I? Where are we going? Who hurt me? Why do I hurt? Where is Eric? I needed to ask, but I couldn't do it.

I tried to listen to Alcide's thoughts as he stepped into the elevator, but I got nothing – not a tidbit, not a red snarly pattern, I couldn't even feel his mind. I forced my mind to reach out further to count brains, but I couldn't even feel the minds of the vampires.

For the first time in my life, my mind was silent. That terrified me more than the pain.

Viviane stood on the hands of the man she was with and popped open the top of the elevator. She handed a cord and box down to him as the other man put his hand over a black shiny square – a camera?

Pam also clung to that one like she might fall over if she didn't.

Viviane ripped open an instrument panel as Quinn – I remembered his name finally – plugged in the cord and push a few buttons. A red number started going down as the elevator display said it was going up.

Vegas. I'm in Las Vegas. Pieces of what was going on became clearer as I roused myself from my stupor. If only the pain would lessen.

I felt my body convulse as if someone struck me with a whip. Pam staggered and Viviane groaned and clutched Quinn's arm until she drew blood. I gasped for air as I regained my sense of composure. Quinn offered the bloody arm to Viviane.

She shook her head. "Offer it to the little one. I can handle this for now." She gripped the rail as Quinn stepped past me to offer the blood to Pam. She didn't sneer like I expected as she licked his wounds.

A phone rang and Viviane pulled it out of the purse Quinn handed her.

"Yes." Pause "Everything? Eyes and ears?" She smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Vacate." She hung up and shoved it back to Quinn. "Everything is off."

The other vampire took his hands down.

"Idris?" Pam asked. That's his name. She looked awful – blood ran from her nose and mouth and her hair had lost its style. He nodded to her and scooped her up bridal style as she wobbled quite a bit. She must be bad if she's giving into help.

Quinn turned to Viviane. She shook her head to his unspoken offer.

"Viviane, at least take this." He offered her a handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her mouth. I noticed the blood running down from her ears and nostrils. She shook, obviously trying to hold herself together.

The elevator opened into a parking garage. She was the first one out and walked over to the redhead from the gift shop, who handed her some keys.

"Thanks. Go for the next step and report in," she told the woman, who took off vampire speed for whatever the next step was. Viviane unclipped a set and tossed them to Idris. He caught them despite holding Pam. "Rendezvous point 10, route seven."

He nodded, unlocking a station wagon. Pam started to get in when I called her name. She turned.

"I don't want to be away from Pam," I said.

Viviane stepped toward Alcide and I. "Fifteen minutes, and you can be back with her. You're riding with us." She nodded to Pam and Idris and they got in pulled out as Alcide loaded me into the back of a sports car.

Viviane crawled in beside me as the men got in the front.

"Which one, Viviane?" Quinn asked.

"Route three, go left first," she responded as she pulled open the middle of the seat. Two bottles of blood were tucked in, and she pulled one out and gulped it down as Quinn sped out of the garage and into the night.

"What's happening?" I asked Viviane as she buckled me in and then herself.

She smoothed my hair. "I'm unsure, but Eric can handle it. They won't kill him. They want you and they assume you'll come running to his rescue. It puts a wrench in the plan, but I always have a plan within a plan – that's what my maker taught me." She took my hand, and I could feel it tremble.

"Are you OK?"

She laughed softly. "I'm handling it. Try to close the bond. It will help."

"I can't hear anyone."

"I told you to try to close the bond," she repeated.

"No, I meant the other way."

Her mouth opened and closed twice as she exchanged a look with Alcide. "Well, that is a problem. Where's your phone?"

"Purse. I don't have it." In fact, I couldn't remember what happened at the club. "What happened at the party?"

Alcide leaned around and handed it to her. She opened it and tossed it aside when she got the phone.

"You screamed and fell to the floor in convulsions. You were out about five minutes."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to push the bond – and the pain – down.

"Sending Eric a text before we're too far away." She tapped lightning fast.

"How does it help?" Alcide asked.

"It says, 'Eric, having a great time with Viviane. So glad you took me to see her.' Victor will likely taunt him with it, but Eric will know I have you." She held the power button in until the screen went black. "Just in case Felipe has his own tech nerd." She dropped it next to the bag. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Alcide and I watched her body shake.

"Viviane, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Alcide asked.

"I'm blood tied to someone they have – a child, Charlie, I don't know. That is secondary at this point."

"What about your maker? But you don't say who that is, so how would we be able to tell?" Quinn said.

"Not top concern right now, John," she said.

I was shocked. I assumed she was lying, but if not, to not care about her progeny – that would be like Eric abandoning Pam. "How is that secondary?" I asked.

"The pain and bond aren't going to kill me. You, Sookie Stackhouse, are tops. John, disposable?" she asked.

"Alcide, glove box." Quinn held his hand out for the phone and handed it back to her.

She typed in a number and held it to her head. "Benny, darling, want to see me?" Pause. "Aw, Benny, help a girl out. You know you owe me for the redhead you have for a pet." She might be suffering, but she is on point. "Excellent. We'll be there by helicopter in 45 or so. I'll need three or four donors at least. Also, a phlebotomist. Idris will dispatch Dr. Ludwig." She giggled. "Come on, you can get me one right? It's barely midnight." She tapped her thigh. "Good, I knew you'd pull through for me. Expect seven of us plus two weres and a bonded human." Pause. "Not mine, Northman's." Pause. "Oh, you didn't? She's a cutie, but you know how Eric gets, so hands off, Benny. See you." Viviane hung up and dialed again.

Alcide whispered, "Who is she calling now?" Quinn shook his head.

"Anderson, darling, hello," she said and waited at beat. "Well, glad you heard it already because I only want to talk to you."


	44. Dead Air

Viviane smiled before she continued the call.

"I saw you were broadcasting from California this week." Pause. "Uh huh, it's exciting, isn't it? You know, I just loved how you gave it to that Louie Gohmert over his terror babies shouting. It is important to show the American people the truth about their elected officials." She nodded along as she listened. "Look, can you get to Bakersfield? Tonight?" More thigh tapping. "Exclusive, both of us. You could go live for the 6 a.m. show on the East Coast, and then rebroadcast to your heart's content." She nodded at whatever he said. "Anderson, you're a doll. I'll be seeing you later, I hope. Let's at least do a call-in or a Skype – you can do that? Great. Bye bye."

"California? We're going to California, and we're just going to leave Eric?" I screeched. "And who is Benny?" I had pushed the bond closed enough to gain a little gusto.

She turned to me slowly. "Yes. Ideally, he would have been here with us at this moment, but I have people on the inside, so I must wait – it is the best course. And Benny is king."

"But Idris is king." That's what I remember him saying.

"Of Southern California. He is about to marry Clova in the north. Benny rules the entire eastern, top to bottom, and is likely to swear to me shortly. Plus he wants to sleep with me. Not going to happen." She had the gall to laugh.

Alcide was half in the backseat after my outburst. "Did you just call Anderson Cooper? Anderson Cooper from CNN? What the hell?"

"I love him, so put together. He would make an excellent and useful vampire. Plus, I need an alibi." She closed her eyes. "How long, John?"

"Two minutes."

"Good."

Alcide was stuck on Anderson Cooper. "Can I meet him?"

"I suppose. We'll see where I need to allocate the resources after I see the fairy."

That got my notice. "What fairy?"

"You're going to call Claude when we get there and have him pop in. You should rest your muscles, stop holding them so taut. It only makes it hurt worse." She patted my hand as we rolled into another parking garage on the outskirts of Las Vegas. "Try pushing it down one bit at a time until you can manage."

We rolled to the top where a helicopter was waiting. Alcide helped Viviane from the car, and she trotted over to the flying contraption.

I didn't think I could handle going very far in the helicopter. I really didn't like flying. It was unlike any helicopter I'd ever seen – it had two sets of blades, one a couple of feet directly above the other. It was white and had big "X2" painted on the side. I took a moment to gather my purse with shaky hands.

Alcide put a hand in for me and tried to pull me out, but my legs buckled when I tried to use them. He ended up having to lean in and let me wrap my arms around his neck. I knew I would bruise as my legs bumped around on the way out. He scooped me up like he'd carried me before and followed Quinn to the helicopter.

Quinn tossed the keys to someone who looked glazed over – maybe even glamoured. Idris did the same with another man after he tucked Pam inside. The cars sped off as Alcide got in, carrying me with him.

I grabbed Pam's hand and leaned into her when Alcide tucked me into a plush seat. She rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand like Eric might have.

"He's going to be OK, Sookie. He's Eric," she whispered to me.

Out the window, I saw Viviane hugging Idris tight, he rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. She finally pulled away, bringing his head down to kiss his cheek. He knelt and said something we couldn't hear and kissed her hand. Then he handed her up into the helicopter.

He nodded to us. "Ladies, I'll be seeing you later."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. It seemed like a good idea to have one vampire who wasn't incapacitated with us.

"Chopper has weight limits, so I'm running to a rendezvous point at the Hoover Dam after I collect Shawn." He smiled. I thought he meant he might be going on foot. "Until then." And he was gone.

Quinn hopped on board and sealed us inside before settling next to Viviane.

"No one's going to shoot us down, I take it," Pam asked bluntly.

Viviane smiled. "No, Felipe's missile launchers were disabled and sold for scrap. He just doesn't know it yet." Quinn laughed at her.

Alcide frowned. "I never know when you are serious. Might be a good time to be straight."

Viviane laughed at him as the blades started and we took to the air. It was much easier than airplane takeoffs, however, you could feel it as it turned this way or that to get on course.

Viviane shook her head and called to the front about cards of some sort. A bag was tossed back, and she asked for my phone. I handed it to her. She slipped out the SIM card and replaced it with one from the bag and turned it back on.

"Here. Call Claude and ask whether he could join us in Bakersfield." She shoved the phone at me from her seat across from me. It wasn't far; with two big guys and three more, that didn't leave much room.

"Why?"

"I'd like to ask a favor."

"Which is?"

"Oh, now Sookie, I know you'll tell me no, but it really should be his decision."

I took the phone. I wasn't going to drag one of my only remaining family members into this mess. "Just what am I supposed to say to convince him? And why do we need him?"

"I need him for five minutes – it's a request I'd rather make in person. Tell him you need him." She raised her hands. "You can do it. This will help save Eric." I managed to cross my arms and frown. "Sookie, please would you ask Claude to pop in? You do want me to free Eric and win my battle, don't you?"

Damn, she played the Eric card. She smiled; I dialed.

He answered, "Yes, little cousin of trouble?"

"Why do you always assume that I'm in trouble?"

He laughed. "Because you are. You've never called to chat. Although I don't know whether I want you to do that. What going on with the cold slab of beefcake now?"

"Claude, Felipe has Eric, and Viviane wants to know if you can pop in to Bakersfield for a favor."

"Sookie, you went to California?"

Viviane nodded to Pam, who grabbed the phone and tossed it to Viviane.

"Claude, it's Viviane. Lovely to speak with you again. Did you enjoy the show?" Pause. She frowned. "Five, 10 minutes, then you can go straight back to whatever you were doing." Smile. "Claude, I'd rather discuss it with you in person. Tell me, can you follow Sookie or do you need a specific location?" Pause. "Do you want Sookie to die because of her blood bond with Eric when you could help?" Another pause. "OK, I'll text you the address we'll touchdown at – you could pop there or across the street and wait for us. About 30 minutes out. And thank you." She hung up and handed it back. "See? Not so difficult."

Alcide grumbled, "You would have made an excellent mother – your guilt trips are unmatched."

"Well, Alcide, when a mother has something as life or final death on hand, I'm sure she'd be just as persuasive." She smiled at him before settling into the seat and closing her eyes. "Rest up; we'll hit the ground running in about 30 minutes when we land."

So I tried, and I must have fallen asleep, or passed out from the pain, because the next thing I knew we were touching down on a roof top in another city surrounded by strange-to-me vampires.


	45. Feeling Charitable?

Pam tensed as I did, ready for the bottom to fall out of Viviane's plan when she threw open the door.

"Benny, you handsome devil, you," she called out.

The gray-haired vampire had a regal look to him with a Patrician nose. He wore a body-skimming white button-up tucked into navy dress slacks. Surely the vampire was deeply tan when he was made – his skin retained the ruddy, weathered look men who'd worked their whole lives in the sun had. He held his back straight as he strode toward her and held her hand as she stepped down.

"Your majesty, I thank you for welcoming us in person." She nodded deeply to him, not a monarch yet herself.

"I trust your flight was uneventful," he said as he kissed her proffered hand.

"Quick as a blink." She turn and gave Quinn a look, which apparently meant, "Get out here now," because that's exactly what he did, motioning for Alcide to do the same. "This is John Quinn, my day man, and Alcide Heavereux, the packmaster in Shreveport."

"The famed were-tiger?" Benny asked. "He is your day man?"

"What's wrong with that? He is very resourceful, attentive, organized and people are afraid to tell him no." She blinked at him like he was an idiot for asking. Viviane turned to Pam and nodded. Pam gathered herself and stepped out, leaving me with the now-emerging pilots – the pair who'd been security for Idris the night I met him.

I watched Pam bow to Benny and thank him for his hospitality.

"You are you the Northman's child. He always all the beautiful women," he told her as he kissed her hand and winked at her.

I knew my appearance would come after Idris' people made presented themselves to the king, but I wasn't sure I could walk, let alone do it in the heels I'd worn to the show. As I tried to set my feet under me, I realized I now wore flats. When I peered down at them, I saw shiny silver ballet flats with a single jewel on each toe shining up at me. They were beautiful and I was thankful Viviane had them handy.

Quinn leaned in. "You ready to met this king?" I nodded and took his hands as he grasped my waist and set me on the ground. He made sure I had my feet under me before offering me his arm. I took it because I was unsure how far I'd get even though the pain was dulled.

I dipped my head and said, "Your majesty," when I got next to Viviane, who took my arm.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, the Northman's wife," she told him as he took my hand.

"One of the famed telepaths. It's a distinct pleasure to have met you both," he said, lingering too long when he kissed it. Viviane noticed and began walking me to the waiting cars. He noticed and said, "The party will ride with me to the hospital."

"A hospital?" Viviane asked.

"To collect this phlebotomist you insist you need. Then we'll go to the compound."

"We could deal with my blood drawing business at the hospital given 20 minutes or so," she answered as she texted someone. "Which one? I'll need my party to meet us there."

"Bakersfield Memorial," Benny answered as he handed her into the limo. I'd never ridden in one and was disappointed I felt like I'd been run over three times and that it wasn't a romantic evening with Eric.

When he helped me in, Viviane motioned for me to sit next to her. Everyone else piled in with Pam sitting next to the king.

"Viviane, they say the Viking is very particular about sharing his human. How did you manage to steal her away?" He clasped his hands. "Oh, you stole both of them. What does this one do?" he asked, turning to Pam. "Will you share?"

"Benny, I haven't time to be pillaging the Viking's things, but know that I won't let you either." She smiled her sweetest smile at him. "Consider them my wards in Eric's steed. Now I hope that I might use your drawing room, the one with the piano, for my interview with Anderson Cooper."

"The human TV newsman?" She nodded at him. "Viviane, I do not want humans invading my home."

"It's three, and you don't have to go on." She stuck a red lip out. How is her lipstick still perfect? "Please."

"I want a chairmanship in the Federation."

She smiled. "Which ones would you like me to consider you for?"

He smiled back. "Finance, development and labor."

"Done. Who is the appropriate contact at the compound?"

"Whitney."

She flipped out her phone and dialed. "Anderson? What's the news?" Pause. "Excellent. 4 a.m.? I'll text you the contact for the location. And yes, he'll be there. See you." She hung up and turned to me with a smile as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Benny asked as his driver opened the door.

"Pam, Alcide, you should stay here," Viviane said as she climbed out. I follow with Quinn bringing up the rear.

Claude lounged against the entrance, drawing the eyes of everyone in his clingy white tank top and clingy yellow basketball shorts. He didn't address me as my fairy status isn't exactly out everywhere. But Viviane's is.

Viviane wrapped an arm around his as she said hello.

"Viviane, what is it that you want?" he said without a greeting.

"Let's go in and talk about it," she said pulling him into our group.

"Viviane, a fairy? Yum," Benny said, fangs clicking out.

"You bet, Benny, and he's all mine. Why don't you get us a room?" She shooed him off. I tensed, but he smiled and strolled inside.

Benny was leaning over the front desk with the nurse asking him to follow her. We got behind him to wait for the elevator. Once inside, I tried my "gift" out again – nothing.

The nurse directed us to an exam room and left, saying Brad would see us in five minutes. Viviane entered it after Benny, I guess to check it out.

Claude hung back, leery of being in a tiny room with two vampires, I'm sure. I felt myself waffling and hoped I'd get to sit back down soon. All the walking I just did took any respite I'd managed right back out of me.

Viviane came back out, dragging Benny by the hand. "Benny, why don't you and John go pick up the order you said you made? Then we'll meet you back in the lobby in 15 minutes."

I felt Quinn tense next to me. Benny nodded.

"Fine, Viviane, but I'd prefer an explanation later." It sounded more like he expected one. He strode off.

Viviane gave Quinn a look and he left. She pulled Claude into the room and beckoned my to follow. I took the chair without asking, and Claude noticed.

"Claude, do have a seat." She patted a spot on the exam table.

He hopped up gracefully, which irritated me because I always slipped and slid around on the paper.

He crossed his arms. "OK, Viviane, what do you want?"

"Well then. I'll be frank; I need a blood donation – yours."


	46. The Key Is Around Her Neck

"Is that what the ticket was for – my blood? No way you are putting your fangs in me, lady." Claude stood as Viviane grabbed his forearm.

"That's why a phlebotomist is coming in. Four vials. I will leave you alone with him if you wish." Her eyes begged more than I'd ever seen. There was no sugarcoat for this request.

What was going on here? "Why, Viviane?" I asked.

"I need it to mask the bonds."

"Mask what bonds?" Claude asked.

"The blood ones. Pam's, Sookie's. Your blood mixed with a vampire's who is not in Eric's bloodline and a bit of magic will confuse the bonds until they can be re-established," she said as she rubbed his arm where she still touched him.

"How do you know this works?" I asked.

"Witches – I've used a few." She shrugged. "I have eight progeny, plus theirs. It's good to have these things in my bag of tricks. I require the fairy blood for the magic to remove my bonds."

"You need to be blocked, too?" Claude asked, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

Her fangs clicked out. "Look, I'm asking nicely. We could always do this by force. This is a favor that will save Sookie's life. If Eric falls, the bond would take her with him. You want to do this. Niall would want this."

"How do you know what Niall would want?" I asked.

"He always wants the best for his family."

"Eric is not going to be fine with this, Viviane. I don't care what you say, I'm not doing this," I spat.

"It's cancelled with one blood exchange with Eric. He knows that I have done it before, but we've never had a chance to discuss his wishes."

"You are just as high-handed as he is. You're just trying to split us apart," I said as tears rolled down my face between the latent pain and my worry for Eric. "I will figure out another way to get him. We could go during the day and get him – that's how I saved Bill." I begged Claude with my eyes.

Her face fell. "Sookie, Eric would not want you to suffer so, after, well, your torture – I know he would not wish you to feel his if it were in his power to stop it. But it's not – it is in mine however. And unlike Eric, I'm not going to pussyfoot around your feminine sensibilities of independence and choice. You can be pissed at me when we get him back tomorrow."

Claude winced at the mention of my time with those creatures because we'd lost Claudine right after that. "How does it work? Did you use fae blood before?" he asked.

She nodded as she shrugged off her leather jacket. "An old friend provided for me, however I suspect he had ulterior motives for helping. The masking works how I wish, but he hoped for more permanent results." She sighed. "There's a bit of magic, the fae and vampire blood mix and you swallow. I have a weak vampire in my debt, so when my bond mixes with his, it will be nothing. Then Sookie and Pam will take mine."

"So? Eric's blood is really strong because he is ancient – how can this just override that?" I asked, still not having it.

"Mine is just as old."

"Oh hell, no, I am not bonding to you."

"It's not a bond – it functions as a first blood dose. I'll feel you, but you won't feel me."

"No."

"It's a false pretense, Sookie, but if I've miscalculated, which I haven't, you will need protection." Her hands were on her hips. "I will not fail him, Sookie Stackhouse, nor will I fail you again."

Again? Does this have to do with Niall? Is he the prince she mentioned in her journal? It would make sense if he helped her experiment with the blood bonds – he'd offered more than once to kill Eric thereby ridding me of mine. The next logical step would be breaking it.

Claude nodded with her. "Fine. I'll do it, but this guy better be cute."

"Don't the scrubs add points?" she asked with a giggle.

"It depends on how tight they are," Claude said with a smirk as she left the room.

"Claude Eugene Crane, why are you helping her?" I seethed, getting back to my feet.

"Eugene is not my middle name. Why would you use such an awful name, Sookie?" he asked me, frowning.

I groaned. "Not the point. Why are you doing this?"

"Her necklace – she is a guardian."

"A what?" I tried to think very hard about the necklace until I could picture it clearly. It was a braided, silver chain with a oval-shaped pendant with a pattern on it. She'd worn it most times I'd seen her, but I never gave it much thought until Claude mentioned it.

"A guardian – like Claudine. She has been given a ward to watch over by someone in Fae." His eyes bore into mine. "It is the Brigant mark."

I grabbed my phone and flipped through the pictures until I found one Tara had taken of Claudine and I at Merlotte's one afternoon right after I'd gotten the phone. The necklace she wore was identical to Viviane's.

"What does that mean, Claude – the Brigant mark?" I asked, confused and mad as all hell at this point.

"What it means Sookie is that Niall Brigant tasked me with a guardianship."

I whipped my head around to see Viviane enter with a burly man in scrubs – Claude was going to love him.

"Whose?" I asked.

"Not right now." She turned to the phlebotomist and pulled him into her thrall. "Four vials and then we were here to have his blood sugar checked. It's fine – he just needs to eat more regularly."

"Four vials and check his blood sugar," the man said as he prepped Claude for the draw. He said all the standard things they tell you when your blood's being drawn – it might sting, hold this cotton ball here, all done. Claude tried to make eyes at him the entire time, but the man was too glamoured to notice.

Viviane's phone rang. "Yes." I examined her necklace while she was on the phone – it had to be the same one Claudine wore. Who did Niall want her to protect? Me? "Well it had better be working. I might even cut the list back to 16. If I don't have sound, I'm adding five reasons. I expect it when I get to the compound." She violently shut the phone and dropped it into her bag with the vials the man bagged and handed to her.

As he got to the door, he turned and said, "You have to eat more regularly so your blood sugars won't drop." And then he was gone.

"All right, let's go. Thank you, Claude. This is my personal number. Call it if you need anything. I'd get Dermot and the child and head to Dallas or Jackson – these are my safe houses. Use them until I contact you." She handed him a piece of paper and a set of keys. Where does she keep all these things? "Use only cash. If something goes wrong, go to Stan or Russell – they'll know to help."

"Vampire royalty? Helping me?" Claude scoffed. "Why should I do this? Who did Niall ask you to watch over?"

"Stan is mine; Russell is married to another of my progeny. Claude, this is a takeover – get the child and take him out of the state by day."

"What child?" I asked her.

"Hunter Savoy. Do you know another child in your bloodline?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, not believing she knew about him as Claude went back to the takeover.

"How long have you been planning to take over?" he asked. "Why?"

"Months. Claude, I have bloodlines – yours and mine – to protect, and Victor needs to die for them to be safe, so Felipe must fall."

I turned to face her head on. "Who did Niall ask you to protect?"

"Adele Stackhouse."


	47. Cool Comfort

Viviane uttered my Gran's name with reverence, awe and – could it be? – love.

"Why you? Why would Niall ask you for that?" Claude asked. I was stock still, pondering what it meant.

"When Fintan hid his children away from the Fae, Niall promised him _he _would not interfere, not watch over them. He never promised him someone else wouldn't." She sighed. "I owe Niall this life and the one I had before. I was young and promised a favor when he asked it of me. Watching over his bloodline was it."

"Does Eric know?" I asked. I felt the anger bubbling inside me that she would make up a lie this preposterous.

"No. My vow to Niall is older than my loyalty to Eric, although I am loyal to Eric above all others. I have hidden this from him for more than 40 years. The goal was to keep your family away from vampires and other supernatural interferences. So I concealed my favor." A single red tear rolled down her face. "I have not liked lying to him and realize I should have asked for his help. Then perhaps neither of you would be here now. I do not have time to discuss the entirety of my friendship with Adele, but we will soon. Perhaps before dawn."

"Friendship? With my Gran?" Who is this vampire? "I don't believe you." What the hell does she want?

She daubed the tear from her face using the paper towel holder as a mirror. Viviane tensed her shoulders before she turned to me.

"The night your parents were killed, you wore fuzzy pink pajamas and clutched that Muppet swine when you came out crying for Adele. The pig matched the pajamas in color."

How would she know about my Miss Piggy and the matching pajamas? How would she know unless she'd seen me in them? I knew there weren't any pictures of me wearing them – I'd torn up the only one I knew of after a bad day of teasing in junior high. Miss Piggy was tucked away in a box in the attic.

I had to sit down as she continued.

"Adele pulled you into her lap and rocked you until you feel asleep." She stepped forward and brushed the back of her cool fingers across the tears on my cheek. A flicker of recognition occurred. "Your tears were fat; you radiated your loss, but Adele eased you as you sunk into her."

The night after my parents died came rushing back to me.

_I woke up in not in my room, confused at first, but then I remembered I was at Gran's. Then I remembered why and started crying. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. _

_I could hear someone talking, so I knew one of my grandparents was up. I went out to find them with Miss Piggy and saw my grandmother talking and holding hands with a blonde woman I didn't know. Through my tears, I could see that she was different somehow – that she wasn't from Bon Temps. _

_Her bleached hair was teased like I'd seen in those music videos on TV. She wore a bright pink leather jacket and a black dress with black fishnets and boots. I'd seen women dressed like that when I'd gone to Monroe with my parents to shop. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen._

"_Sookie, come here, darling, this is Viviane," my grandmother said, pulling me into her lap and rocking me gently._

"_Hello," I whispered. I stuck my hand out. The woman had looked at it and smiled before she'd taken it._

"_Hello, Miss Sookie Stackhouse," she'd said, shaking my hand quickly. _

"_Who is she?" I asked my Gran. _

"_She is my friend, Sookie. She came to visit it me because she heard the news." I buried my cheek into my Gran's bosom as I eyed the woman watching me back. _

"_Shush, little one, you are safe here." Viviane ran the back of her cool fingers over my tears as she spoke. I had braced myself for her thoughts but didn't get any. Her gray eyes met my Gran's. "May I use your phone?" she asked. Gran nodded._

_I watched her move more gracefully than any other person I'd ever seen – she moved like ribbon floating in the wind – and disappear into the kitchen. Gran rubbed my back and whispered reassurances to me as I tried to calm down. _

_The next thing I remembered was waking up in bed in the morning, pushing my encounter out of my head as I grieved my parents._

I hadn't remembered her being there until this moment.

Bill wasn't my first vampire – Viviane was.


	48. Not A Vampsitter

I met Viviane's eyes with my realization.

"Why did I forget you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I do not know – perhaps the trauma of your loss."

Claude realized he was missing out. "What are you talking about? You remember her?" I nodded. "I suppose you want me to get Hunter and get him out."

"Yes, Claude, I think it would be best until everything gets done." I hugged him.

"Area 5 should remain primarily unaffected, but one could get loose." Viviane shrugged. "Go by first light."

"Go back to the guardianship – did Niall ask you to watch her, too?" Claude asked.

"Yes, but when we lost Adele, I realized a different skill set was needed – that's where Claudine came in." She caressed his jaw. "I am sorry – she was one of the kindest souls I have ever known."

"You knew her?" I asked.

"Yes, but she did not know of my tasks or that I'd ever been to Bon Temps. I allowed her to hide out with me when she ran away the second time in 1846."

Claude laughed. "I would love to hear that story soon. She was never in more trouble. She wouldn't say where she'd been or who she saw. Niall grounded her magic for a year."

"A fairy hid with a vampire?" I asked.

"I am no danger to them – have you seen my eyes glaze over and my fangs pop out at him? Have I told you that you smell delicious?" I shook my head. "You smell different, but not any yummier." Her phone beeped. She flicked her gaze to it. "We need to go down – Benny is impatient." She pressed a quick kiss to Claude's cheek, to which his expression was priceless. She, of course, giggled. "Please take the child and protect yourself."

He nodded. "I will." Then he pulled me out of my chair and hugged me. "Call when you know something."

"I'll try," I promised. Then he popped.

"I somehow enjoy his abrasiveness – it's so honest," she said. "Come on."

I followed her out and asked her what's next.

"Oh, we'll go back, do the exchange and then I'll go on TV." Her heels clicked down the hallway like nothing was wrong. The constant dulled pain was dragging on me. "And we'll feed you and put you to bed with Pam or I."

My stomach growled on cue.

Viviane's phone rang. She answered and listened before responding. "Felipe, he is 536. I am not his vampsitter." Felipe is on the phone? She sighed as we kept walking. "Bartlette is released – what do you want me to do? He's probably on a conjugal with Russell. Yes, picture that." She giggled as she punched the button to call the elevator. "You know I have my TV appearances with Tupac. I had to go to California for them." She clamped a hand over my mouth when I opened it. "Idris is with me, but I haven't a clue where they are. I left them in the sheriff's suite. The human felt poorly – I don't think he fed her." I made a shocked face – he so fed me and ruined her microwave in the process. "Surely they are with him seeing the Vegas lights or such. I have more important things to worry about than a missing telepath. You are wasting my night." She hung up on him and looked over at me, giggling.

"He fed me, just so you know. He also ruined your microwave," I told her as I stepped into the elevator.

She frowned. "How?"

"Apparently, he didn't know you can't put metal in them." I shrugged with a laugh as I pushed the first floor's button.

Her laughter ricocheted around the elevator as the doors shut. "I knew he was lazy, but this takes the cake. He has never heated his own bottled blood. They all have metal lids save Royalty and those bottles are too large to heat all at once." She shook her head. "I cannot wait to give him hell about this. How angry was he? Did he make that scrunched up face and refuse to speak about it?" I nodded, smiling when I pictured it. "He is like all men – such a baby when he cannot complete simple tasks."

I choked a sob back at the prospect of not seeing him make any face again to see her give it to him, feeling guilty for my moment of laughter.

She eyed me beyond her mirth. "What?"

"We need to go back for him." She knew I meant Eric. "I can't leave him. What happens to the rest of us without him?" I realized I never wanted to be without him in that moment.

"We will, but it must be smart." She pulled me into her arms. "Know this, Sookie Stackhouse, I will protect you above all others. It is more than my promises to Eric on that matter – it is a guardianship. I will not fail again." She kissed my forehead, slightly taller than me in her heels. "Sookie," Viviane hooked my chin to turn my face to hers, "I know we have things to work out between us, but Eric would want me to protect you over everything. I will not fail him in this. Please trust me – Adele did."

Could I trust her? Eric and Niall did and so did my Gran apparently. She'd lied to me – a lot. But she was a vampire – that was the modus operandi most vampires employed.

She let go of me as we neared the bottom floor.

"Truce, at least?" she asked. I shrugged, figuring I didn't have a whole load of choices at the moment.

The doors opened before I could respond, and Quinn and Benny sat on a bench in the lobby. You could cut the tension, although Benny was in downtime. Quinn clutched a large cooler.

"Viviane, that was more than 15 minutes," Benny said.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his when he stood. "I'm a woman – you should know by now to always add 10 minutes to our estimates."

Quinn and I followed them out to the waiting limo. After everyone was inside, Viviane asked about the food at the compound. Benny assured her he fed his staff well. She winked at me as Pam discussed Benny's shoes with him – they were some designer or another.

We wound our way toward the mountains until we turned onto Uplands of the Kern Drive. The homes were few and spaced far apart – all upscale and well-manicured.

The one we pulled up in front of was the same. It was the biggest private home I'd ever seen – all stucco and desert colors. The outside lights flickered with gas lighting and the upper floors' windows had wrought iron grates on them.

I followed everyone out, hanging at Pam's elbow. I may have a newfound truce with Viviane, but Pam was the only one I trusted.

Even when I saw Bill standing in the portico with Idris, Shawn and Tupac.


	49. She'll Take Your Eye Out

I heard the distinct snick of more than one set of fangs dropping as Viviane swatted Bill away when he tried to touch my arm and ask about me.

"Try touching her again, and you'll lose an eye," she said, her tone dark, crisp and deadly.

"She's Eric's. And I don't see how that would stop me from touching her, Viv," he answered.

"It won't. You'll fail. Then I'll take the other, and you won't see anything," she said

"Viv, I think Sookie may decide with whom she speaks," he said evenly.

"You may not call me that," she growled. "And yes, Eric may placate Sookie by allowing you to live. But you should never forget – I am not Eric."

"You are much smaller."

"I'm older than he is and a lot more deadly where you are concerned. You'll not address her whilst she's under my protection." She took my hand and led me inside. I heard Pam and the other vampires laughing.

I wanted to defend him, but now just didn't seem like the best of times. Her eyes had gone that gunmetal gray they were the night in Felipe's office, and her fangs still were down. I just let her pull me along behind Benny until we were in some sort of sitting room – she wasn't hurting me, just urging me forward.

She directed me toward a sofa and clicked over to the computer that was set up on the desk. She raised a brow and crossed her arms like only Eric could.

"Well?" she said.

Shawn and Bill scrambled to her, the latter glowering. Shawn pushed a few buttons and whatever they were looking at came on. It was silent as she evaluated the scene she watched. Pam wandered over, flinching when she saw the image.

Eric.

I rushed over and gasped when I saw the image.

It was surveillance video from Felipe's office. Eric was wrapped in what I assumed were silver chains, his face expressionless as Victor preened like a prosecutor and Felipe leaned against his desk. Welts covered Eric's exposed torso, but he didn't seem to be bleeding.

I started sobbing.

In a flash, Viviane scooped me up bridal style. It was decidedly strange – her being so much shorter than I am.

"That's enough for you," she whispered to me as she walked off. She called over her shoulder, "Where is my fucking sound, William? I'm adding back to my list."

She zipped me down the hall, which made me a little dizzy. A human opened the door and bowed to her. Viviane kicked the door shut behind her.

"You're staying here for a bit. Rest, take a bath. I could send food up," she said as she laid me on the bed. She tucked pillows behind me and took one of my hands as she used the other to rub my arm. "You should eat."

The thought made me ill at the moment. I shook my head. "What list?"

"Twenty verifiable reasons I can and should kill Bill Compton," she spat with a degree of distaste I'd never seen her express. That would explain the hostility.

I couldn't resist nor could I think of a subject change. "What reasons? What was that out there?"

She tilted her head at me in way that clearly said, "Do I really need to go over this with you?" Viviane stood and started rifling through the bureau.

As she returned to the bed with a royal blue satin pile of something, she said something I didn't expect. "For one, Hadley – he brought her to Sophie Anne's stable."

"He did what?" I was shocked.

"William Compton is a ball of lies, Sookie, but that's how he was reared – Lorena is partly to blame. Ultimately, he is responsible for everything you are mixed up in today. Some things are not so bad," she said, pausing for effect, "Eric, I'd hope, perhaps Pam, knowing Claudine." She shook out the pants and eyed them for length. As she unbuttoned the shirt, she continued. "Of course, there are the negatives – I blame him for Adele, although I did fail her in some respects, he is the one that drew vampires to you and to her."

"But a human killed Gran," I said, instantly worried whether Bill knew how much she hated him. He must if she keeps referring to the list when she makes him do things and threatens to pull his eyes out for talking to me. "And Bill saved me from the, the, the things."

"Yes, because he hated vampires. And because, for his massive faults, he would give his undead life for yours. I took one of the list for that." She took my shoes off and pulled me back to my feet. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Unless you wish for a bath now, you'll relax more if you are confined in the trappings of beauty. I intend to help you change."

I thought back to the conversation at the Pink Taco.

"Viviane, why did you ask me whether I trusted Bill?" I asked as I turned around, and she unzipped my dress – Eric had done it earlier and I hurt too bad to try wiggling it around myself.

"While I despise him, I may need him. He will do it because he fears me or because he holds some irrational hope you'll love him again. But I think Eric would kill him then."

I shook when my thoughts drifted back to Eric.

"Viviane?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered as she helped my arms into the sleeves of the shirt.

"We have to get him. Why aren't we going tonight?" She whipped my dress from under the shirt as I buttoned it. I realized she had managed to get my bra off at the same time. "Hey!"

"What? You wished to keep it on while you rest? Yeah right." She tapped my right ankle, moving the dress away and putting one leg into the pants when I complied. "Sookie, I must regroup a bit. The full act wasn't slated to be complete until tomorrow anyway. I can make no mistakes, or I could lose the man to whom I owe this life." She stood up and brought the pants around my waist.

I started crying again. "You still love him."

"Of course. Eric is kind of a big deal. But I am not in love with him, nor have I been for centuries." She shoved me so my butt landed on the bed and pulled me to her shoulder. "Sookie, I want you to rest. You are no help when you are depleted."

"How can I help? I want to save him."

"I have a few ideas, but I need to make sure they are the right ones. And we need your gift to reset." She pushed me onto my back and flipped my legs under the blanket. "Rest. I will come for you shortly."

"I can't – I'm too worried."

She soothed my hair back the same way my Gran had always done. "Try." She stood. "Just call out – we'll hear you." She was gone.

I turned onto my side and cried. The pain got worse again because I wasn't focusing on blocking it – all I could think about was what they were doing to Eric.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up to my favorite non-Eric vampire stroking my hair.


	50. Pop A Vein, Old Man

"Pam."

"Sookie."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waking you up so we can do this transference business. Also, your hair looks terrible – I was trying to fix it." She wore a smile and the same purple dress she'd had on all night.

"I don't like it. I don't want to do it. I want Eric." I sat up.

"I don't either. That's why I was trying to fix it."

"Not my hair, Pam. This blood business. What if she is lying?"

"Eric told me tonight that I should trust her with my life. I did not realize he knew something was about to happen. Did you know?" She fixed her gaze on my eyes.

I nodded. "I guess Eric didn't have a lot of time to tell you everything."

"You knew she was going to take over?" Pam was offended I hadn't told her.

"Only for sure since earlier tonight." I swung my feet out and realized there was coffee and croissant on the nightstand. "Did you bring this?" She nodded. "Thank you." I grabbed it and took a sip.

"Now that you're sitting up, I can fix your hair. You don't want to meet Anderson Cooper this way." She took a brush to it more gently than I expected.

"Pam, maybe we shouldn't meet him. I mean, she lied and told Felipe she didn't know where we were. A lot of people already know, and we don't want to be caught on camera," I told her.

"She's right, Pam." Viviane leaned against the open door. "I'd like you to come back here after we finish. You can watch." She pointed to the enormous flat-panel TV hanging on the wall. "Alcide will join you as well. I'm sure it is assumed he is with me, but why take that chance?"

I noticed she wore a robe and not much more that I could see when Pam started to question her.

"Why should we trust this transference?"

"Look, we all want Eric back, no? But we can't have you passing out from whatever pain he is going through when we get closer. You may be blocking it some now, but the minute we land in Vegas, you'll be back where you started." She walked over to the closet, pulled out a robe, and held it open for me. "It's not permanent – one blood exchange with Eric will erase it. I'll even go first."

"Why do you need to do this?" Pam asked. I met Viviane's eyes to see whether she'd tell her or lie.

"They are holding someone with whom I have blood ties." Not a lie, just not the truth.

"Charlie?" Pam offered.

"Perhaps." Poker face. Damn, she is good. "Come along." She shook the robe at me. I shoved the last bit of croissant into my mouth and pulled away from Pam to stand.

"Let's do this. I want to save Eric, but the pain I'm in even now nearly is unbearable," I told Pam as I shrugged into the robe Viviane held. Pam evaluated me as I tied the sash.

"Fine, but I want it known I'm not thrilled with this. I think I should be able to track him when we get there." Pam put her hands on her hips when she stood. She was eye-to-eye with Viviane over my shoulder.

"You'll still be able to, it's just much fainter. Like if you'd given your blood to a human a few months ago." Viviane hooked my arm. "We're set in the kitchen."

We walked in silence through the halls, which were upscale but not over the top. Plush rugs, muted wall colors, interesting art – I wanted to look at it all later.

Benny, Shawn and Dr. Ludwig stood at the table. Well, who I thought was Dr. Ludwig from behind actually was a man. When he turned around, I stifled a gasp. He looked nearly like Dr. Ludwig.

"Dr. Ludwig, thank you for coming on such short notice," Viviane said as she released me and shook his hand.

"As long as you pay, I'll always come," this Dr. Ludwig replied. His voice was pitched higher than mine. It would be annoying if he spoke too much. He turned his eyes to me and squinted. "You must be Northman's – my sister said you were the bloodsuckers' favorite."

"Um, thanks. Maybe?" I answered.

The doctor adjusted the flame burning under a beaker of bubbling yellow liquid.

"All right, pop a vein, old man," the doctor ordered Benny.

"Now, Benny, you know the terms of the contract," Viviane said.

"Yes, and I'd sign it if that demon would hurry up." He rolled his eyes when the round man appeared.

This man had orange hair and yellow eyes. He was something far into the other category without me being able to "hear" him.

"Your majesty, Ms. Riga," he sputtered. "Here it is. Terms provide for long-term respect should the bond be unresolved and assurances that neither party will send the other to final death to revoke it."

"Sounds good," Viviane said as she signed her name.

"Sure you won't tell me who your maker is?" Benny asked.

"Maybe at my coronation."

"Now I have something to look forward to – meeting the asshole who made you," he laughed. "Although, he's probably suffered 1,000 years of you, so that was punishment enough."

She threw the pen at him. "You know you like me – you'd be bored without my antics."

"True." He signed and promptly slit a vein with the available knife. The lawyer snatched the contract up and left.

Benny's thick blood pooled in the beaker Dr. Ludwig held. Benny had to reopen it once at the behest of the doctor.

"The fae blood," the doctor asked, holding out a hand. Viviane placed one vial in it.

I watched as the doctor poured Claude's donation in and followed with Benny's. The concoction bubbled and foamed up before suddenly stopping.

Dr. Ludwig nodded. Viviane swiped the beaker and chugged in down before she offered her throat to Benny, whose fangs popped out as the gleam twinkled in his eye.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he embraced her and sank his fangs into her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her hands around his biceps.

Tension crackled through the room. I'd never really watched someone else be bitten when it was consensual like this was. A flash of arousal shot through me.

Ugh, I guess that means I like being bitten – a lot.

Benny released his hold on her, licking her neck clean before she sank her fangs into his. He shuddered and groaned. Viviane released him much faster than he'd done.

"Can you feel me now?" she asked with a giggle.

"I'd like to do more than feel you in my mind." He leered at her.

"You should leave now. Sookie is a modest woman."

"I'd rather stay."

She smirked at him. "Off you go."

He doubled over. "What the hell, Viviane?" he growled, looking up at her. "How did you do that?"

"What?" Shawn asked.

Viviane's eyes widened. "I have the upper hand here – intriguing. It's no longer a command, just a request."

Benny stood up and frowned. "You need to remember who is the monarch here."

She tapped her fingers on her lip. "Sorry. I'll watch myself." She smiled as sweet as can be.

"I cannot wait for this to be over," he said, leaving with Shawn on his tail.

She turned to Dr. Ludwig, who smiled.

"I like you for a bloodsucker," he said.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid of me." She smiled.

"So? Pop a vein. One at a time."

She did the same as Benny had. "So Pam, going first?" she asked as the red liquid oozed.

Pam had a lusty gaze as she answered. "Oh, yes."

I slipped onto the chair, not really looking forward to this. "This is the only way?"

Viviane nodded as her wound healed, and the doctor added the fairy blood to the mix.

Pam chugged her dose and exposed her neck.

"Eric is going to strangle me," Viviane muttered just before she sank into Pam's neck. Pam purred as Viviane drank. It was a sight. Although Viviane was right – Eric was liable to be very upset about this even if it saved all of our lives.

Viviane sealed Pam's wound and offered her neck. She smiled at me as the younger vampire drank.

She pushed on Pam's head. "That's enough. I have to do this twice."

Pam leaned up, licking her lips. "It's like Eric was never in there. I feel him, but you are so strong. Are his commands null right now?"

"Yes, but as your temporary maker, I order you to not try to have sex with me. Eric will stand only so much from me." Viviane shrugged as she bled into a beaker – for me this time. We exchanged a private look. We shared a secret I wished Pam could know.

As soon as Pam had a little more time, I suspected she could figure it out. Then she'd be pissed for not telling her.

Dr. Ludwig took my pulse as Viviane mixed this time.

"You are the first human undergoing this transference. I will take all your vitals and notes on your experience. I hope I might call on you after it is reversed," he asked me.

"Sure, anything to help." Great, so this could be for nothing or do strange, untested things to me. I wondered whether they had supernatural medical journals, but I didn't ask.

"Is there something I could do to relax you?" Viviane asked. I shook my head. I was nervous, and it was probably going to hurt when she bit me.

Viviane handed me the beaker after it stopped bubbling. It was cool, not at all what I expected. I pinched my nose and tipped it back. It was like drinking iced blood. It wasn't so horrible.

I handed the beaker back to Viviane, who sat it on the counter. I tilted my head back.

"Close your eyes and think of Eric," she whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and pictured Eric and the way he always looks at me just before he bites. Just remembering it made me relax and get a little wanting for a private moment with him.

That's when she bit. I heard someone moan, then realized to my horror it had to be me when I heard Pam laughing. Viviane took several pulls, as Eric does, and licked the wound closed. I watched her through a bit of a haze as she sliced her wrist open and pressed it to my mouth.

I drank until she pulled back. The pain fell away, I "heard" the donor in the next room, and I felt Viviane's mind buzzing in mine.

There was no "first exchange" about this.


	51. Bundle Of Joy

**A/N: The new chapter of "Behind the Curtain" has been up. Viviane talks to our favorite Mississippi monarch and finds a way to talk about "Dear Abby" again.**

* * *

This was like the third time I'd exchanged with Eric. Maybe she assumed it would be like a first exchange, but she called it bond transference. My bond transfered to Viviane entirely.

I decided immediately not to tell her I could feel her. This could be my advantage to figuring her out. But I decided to spill about my disability. We could use that to save Eric.

"Well, it's back. I can hear the donor waiting for you in the dining room." And a child? "Why would a child be here?"

The child was running and burst through the swinging door, followed by a woman I assumed was her mother.

"Vivi! Vivi! Up!" the toddler cried. The tiny girl had masses of red curls that bounced as she ran to the ancient vampire, arms flapping.

I felt a surge of delight and affection shoot this new bond. I wanted to prod for Eric's, but I wanted to wait until she wasn't here to figure out I was doing it.

"Two Bite!" Viviane cooed, scooping the tot into her arms and lightly tossing her into the air.

My mouth fell open that Viviane would so openly call a child food. She saw me.

"Myrna ate those tiny tacos, two-bite tacos, her entire pregnancy. It was all True Blood and two-bite tacos in my fridge." She smiled at the woman who must be Myrna as she settled the child into her hip like she was an old pro. Myrna looked like a grown-up version of the toddler, freckles and green eyes and all. "I often wondered whether she'd birth a taco instead of this pretty girl." The girl smiled back up at Viviane and patted her face.

"Aye, it's true," Myrna said. She bore a Scottish accent that was quite lovely. "Tamara, don't ye be pulling on Viviane's hair." Tamara had her fists buried in Viviane's hair as she stroked it, but her hands were likely sticky or sweaty as most children's tend to be.

"Two Bite, are you a big girl now?" Viviane asked as she tickled the child's neck.

"Momma says almost." Tamara buried her face in Viviane's neck as she hugged her. Thoughts of potty training and Pull-Ups passed through the child's head.

Pam looked slightly grossed out that Viviane was holding the child.

Viviane pressed a kiss into the child's hair before looking at her mother. "Myrna was my daywoman for 10 years before John. Myrna, this is Sookie and Pam, friends from Louisiana."

"It's nice to meet ye," she said, shaking my hand and nodding to Pam.

I almost forgot I could listen to her thoughts. It's better to check for problems. She thought of how generous Viviane had been by setting up a college fund for Tamara. When she thought the number, I assumed Viviane hoped Tamara was heading for a doctorate at Harvard. Myrna's thoughts were warm and kind – I'd check again later. Myrna seemed to truly like Viviane.

"Viviane, I brought all those outfits ye asked me to get," she said. "I can help ye with the rest."

"How about that, Two Bite? You want to hang out with me some more?" Viviane asked, poking the toddler's nose with a finger. Tamara shook her head with vigor and giggled. "All right, come on then. Sookie, Pam, you should come and choose some outfits for the day and tomorrow night. Plus, I'll need more than an 18-month-old's opinion. She thinks I look pretty in everything."

"Vivi peetty," Tamara squeaked.

Viviane laughed. "She's good for my self-esteem." Like she needed any help. She swept out of the room. Myrna followed and Pam gestured for me to go first.

When we got to the hallway, I saw Bill with a painfully disgusted look as Shawn made a funny face for Tamara and Idris tickled her leg.

"And the arrangements for my meetings are set next week?" Idris asked Myrna while he smiled at her daughter.

"Aye, sir," she answered as she dipped her head. I peeked – apparently since Tamara's birth, she's been operating in a lesser capacity for vampires, doing paperwork and being the office manager for an entertainment management company Idris owned so she can work from home some and have normal hours to be with her husband and the baby more. She was thankful.

"Good. Tamara, it is always a pleasure to see you, pretty lady," he leaned over and told the tyke. She giggled and patted his cheek. "Viviane, the return flight is arranged," he said as he straightened to his full height.

"Excellent. Shawn, William, an update? Did I get sound yet?" She was so relaxed yet earlier interactions must have told them she meant business, toddler in her arms or not.

"The only way to acquire sound at this point is to bring up the Malaga system. However, that would be for the entire building and the staff would be able to ascertain each absence. It also could allow them to realign the video feeds for full confirmation," Shawn answered at full attention. I don't think I'd seen him stand so straight so far.

Viviane turned her head to Bill and waited for his conclusions.

"Shawn is correct. There is no sound and no way around it without alerting Felipe. I have monitored the feed and there has been no further damage," he told her. I took that to mean they hadn't done anything else to Eric, which was good. "The only audio we have is the tech room, and those are our bugs."

"Why are you glowering at me instead of monitoring it?" Viviane asked as she bounced Tamara on her hip. This whole vampire playing with a baby had me completely freaked out.

"Brenda is monitoring it," Shawn said.

"Well off you go." Viviane bobbed her head as she began walking again.

Idris nodded as Shawn bowed to her; Bill skulked off.

We followed her to a suite twice the size of the one I'd rested in earlier. A rack overflowed with nice clothes and a few more relaxed outfits. Viviane carried Tamara over and asked her which she liked best. She picked a red blouse with trailing sleeves.

"Did you talk your momma into bringing this one?" Viviane asked. Tamara shook her head yes. "Than I shall try it on." She turned to me and Pam and held the child out. "Care to hold her? Otherwise she'll be running around in the way."

Pam was almost quaking with the thought she might have to care for the toddler. I saved her by stepping forward and gathering the squirmy, warm bundle into my arms. She was a thin child, so she didn't weigh all that much.

"Hi," she said to me as she patted my face. "Peetty."

"Thank you, Tamara. You're pretty, too," I told her as I sat us on the bed.

Pam smiled with relief and thumbed through the rack. "What are you wearing for the interview?"

"Soft, warm colors. Maybe this rose dress – sexy yet modest." Viviane held out a sheath. "Or maybe this." She pulled out a dress I'd wear in a heartbeat. It was a maroon with white polka dots, sateen circle dress with a white belt cinching the waist and a big white blossom at one of the thick halter's sides.

Myrna handed Tamara a stuffed baby doll that she promptly clutched to her chest.

"The red?" I offered. "It's retro and sweet." I looked to Pam. She nodded.

Viviane turned to Myrna. "Well, how do you feel about this?"

"It's my favorite. It's you." She was setting up what looked like a spray-painting system in a little portable booth. She squeezed the applicator and it made a spritzing sound as it hit her hand. "This is ready anytime."

"Pam, why don't you pull a few things for tomorrow for you and maybe suggest something for Sookie?" Viviane asked as she walked to Myrna and dropped her robe on the settee. She wore only a pair of black boy short underwear. And there was the lobster claw mark on her stomach that irritates Eric. It wasn't even that noticeable. Especially with the rest of her curves on display.

She was by no means tiny, but she wasn't fat. Her mostly flat stomach flared into that hourglass figure women always wanted to achieve. Her breasts were high and firm with the youth she possessed when Eric turned her. I could appreciate how men fell all over themselves for her. And it made me a little self-conscious when it came to Eric. But we were the same size for the most part, at least for clothes and shoes, so maybe I looked that good and didn't even know it. I was going to try to tell myself that.

Myrna started spraying makeup all over Viviane's torso, arms and legs when she stepped into the booth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tickled Tamara's bare knee.

"It's a fast-acting spray tan." So, not makeup, OK. Pam was fixated on the process, whether for future use or to look at the bare flesh, I didn't know. I figured it was both. "I can't go on TV under those type of lights without darkening up a little. I'm not going to be as tan as you are now but perhaps more your shade were you to not tan," she answered as she held her arms above her head. Myrna sprayed every inch of her. "The BVA officials do this regularly. We still look a little paler than normal but not like death."

"I guess that is a good idea." It made sense. And none of the vampires I'd seen representing the BVA on TV ever looked as pale as vampires did in person.

When Myrna finished, Viviane blurred into a fuzzy shape as she spun around on a toe.

"Air drying at its finest." Viviane giggled as she walked to the rack to get the shirt Tamara liked. She put it on and flapped the sleeves around Tamara's face as the child giggled. "Sorry, Two Bite, not going to work for CNN." She took it off and tossed it over the rack before she slipped on the dress she'd picked. Of course, she wouldn't need a bra – her breasts were perpetually perky and firm. After she had it on, she asked Pam to zip her up. "Now for the hair."

Myrna unpacked styling implements and asked her what she was imagining.

"Soft waves, you know, really sweet." She motioned with her hands. Myrna started to section her hair when Pam stepped in.

"Allow me, I'm faster." Pam took the brush and started on the new do. Viviane smiled and nodded at her in the mirror.

"Momma, hungee," Tamara said, squeezing her hands open and closed in Myrna's direction.

"Och, lass, now?" her mother asked in her lovely accent.

"If you have something packed, I can help her," I offered.

It was rather sweet and normal to hold the little girl. It hurt a little, too, remembering that I'd likely never have children. Eric couldn't give me the breathing sort, and I didn't want to risk passing my torment to a child. So I'd settled for playing with everyone else's and having the freedom to do as I wish when I wished to do it.

"Oh, thank ye." She pulled a baggie of Cheerios and sippy cup out of her bag and handed them to me. "Don't ye make a mess on Sookie."

The little girl giggled as she took the cup. "Tank you, momma," she said, smiling up at Myrna, who smiled back as only a mother looks at her child. That stabbed me in the heart a little.

I picked the tot up and moved to the head of the bed so I could lean back and Tamara would have some room to sit and wiggle without the danger of her sliding off my silky pajamas.

Myrna bustled about, laying out actual makeup when Viviane asked whether she had "The Earrings."

"Yes, I got them from the safe deposit box and they've been in my pocket since then." Myrna pulled out a little velvet bag from her pocket.

"Excellent, I will wear them until Eric is rescued." She held the earrings up – from my seat eight feet away, I could make out the shape of Thor's hammer. One gold shape dangled from each hook. They looked handmade and old as hell.

"Thor's hammer – did he give them to you?" Pam asked as she finished curling Viviane's hair. She seemed to be done – she was faster. I needed to remember that next time I had something big if Eric wasn't handy. I rubbed a hand over my braid. It seemed like days ago that Eric had fixed my hair, even though it had only been about six hours.

Viviane nodded. "They were a gift. I've had them more than 1,000 years."

"What was the occasion?" I asked.

She stilled and bowed her head a bit. "The last time I celebrated my original birthday," she said with a sort of reflection I'd never seen her evoke.


	52. It Begins

"They have become part of my armor for battle. I require them for the true fight we face. I have never lost with them at my side." Viviane was stone cold calm as she slipped them into her earlobes.

I knew Viviane meant Eric gave the earrings to her before she was turned. I sucked a breath in, wondering whether Pam would make the connection. Pam gave me a deathly look – one that told me she knew that I knew something she didn't. I averted my eyes to the toddler throwing Cheerios at me.

"Are you trying to share, Tamara?" She nodded. "Then don't throw things. You put them on your hand and ask, 'Do you want one?'" I demonstrated for her.

She furrowed her brow as she gently put a few on her tiny hand and stuck it out at me. "Want one?"

"Why, yes, Tamara, thank you." I plucked the offered cereal off her tiny palm and popped them in my mouth. "Yummy." She looked pleased with herself and went back to munching.

Pam met me dead on when I turned around. "We will speak about that soon."

"Yes, Pam, we will," Viviane interjected as she covered her face with moisturizer. Really? She has dry skin? I call BS. "It's not hers to discuss, but it will have to wait until after the interview." Pam started to interrupt before Viviane raised a hand. "You are nearly 200 years old – do I need to issue a command?"

"No. But I am not calling you mistress." She popped a hip and tried to stare down the ancient vampire.

Viviane looked offended. "I'd never expect you to do so. My progeny have not called me that for centuries. I find it tiresome and patriarchal."

I laughed because everyone called Eric master at Fangtasia and anywhere else where he was the big vamp on campus – including Pam. But I think she sort of liked it in her bizarre Pam way.

There was a knock and Viviane said for the person/vampire to enter.

It was Shawn. "We have developments." He paused.

"Well, get on with it," she said as Myrna patted foundation across her darkening skin.

"Randolph phoned. The sheriff was injected with a small amount of silver nitrate and placed in a cell with heavy were guard."

An anger so boiling I almost reacted rolled through the bond. She didn't know I could feel her, so she likely was not controlling it. "Friend or foe?" she asked as Myrna rouged her cheeks.

"Friend. He'll be fed after dawn." With that news, she simmered down to a manageable level. "Anderson Cooper is here."

"I am aware. Five minutes." She turned back to her lipstick, quickly slicking it around her lips. Then she drew her eyeliner on lickety-split and had the rest of the eye makeup on before I could blink. She stood and twirled. "Am I ready for my close-up?"

I nodded. Tamara clapped. "Vivi peetty," she exclaimed. Viviane wiped her fingers on a wet wipe, came over, and got after Tamara's face and sticky fingers. Once the child was clean, she scooped her up.

"Thank you, Two Bite." She kissed Tamara's temple and rested her head there, taking a moment of comfort and respite from the whirlwind that was this evening.

"I forgot the shoes in the car. I'll be right back." Myrna said as she rummaged for her car keys.

"Do you have very many?" Pam asked. Myrna nodded. "I shall assist you." Pam offering to help? This evening is getting stranger. Maybe she needed a moment away from Viviane to collect herself.

I was picking up lonely Cheerios as Viviane sat down with Tamara in her lap.

"This was not supposed to happen."

I looked up. "What? Anderson Cooper?" She shook her head. "Eric."

"I do not understand why they are doing this. You, I could understand, but not him," she said as she stroked the sleepy tot's head.

"What? You would be OK if they took me?" I was angry.

"No. I would just understand. You have something they want." She tapped my head. "Eric is a rival, but they need him bringing in money. He is the biggest financial producer in Louisiana and Arkansas. Nearly nothing happens that gets to human law enforcement in Area 5. I know Victor hates him, but Felipe has always seemed upbeat about him. I just do not understand it."

Shawn burst into the room. "My apologies, Viviane."

"Well?"

"Idris is sought in Las Vegas. He is suspected of conspiring with Northman."

"Conspiring on what?"

"That is all we know." He hung his head in front of her.

"Send him in."

Idris flashed in, startling Tamara so that she squeaked. He smiled down at her.

"You're going to Dallas. Shawn will stay. The others are free to stay or go. You decide." He nodded. "Russell has arrived?" Another nod. "I wish to receive him quickly." Idris stepped forward and kissed her forehead. She grabbed his forearm and pulled him back as he stepped away. "Be safe, my child." She smiled up at him.

When he left, I asked her how old he was.

"Just younger than Pam. The blood is fierce as is he." She smiled. "We are closer than my other children, save Stan. My oldest and my youngest – they will be fierce together as they bring Louisiana to us."

Shawn popped his head in. "Russell Edgington, king of Mississippi."

Russell swept in and made a big nod to Viviane before spotting me. He was very relaxed this evening in dark jeans, brown lace-up shoes and white button-up tucked in. Maybe these were his travel clothes.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse, how lovely it is to see you. I do hope no hotels blow up during this visit." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "You are different. You are no longer Northman's?"

Viviane frowned at him. "Of course she still is."

"What a pity for me. The Viking is so lovely." He pouted a bit.

So the two vampires on Earth that didn't want to sleep with me were in the same room – surreal. Russell might still want to bite, though.

He leaned down to examine Tamara. "Who is this tiny human?"

"Myrna's child. She's assisting me this evening." On cue, Pam and Myrna returned with box upon box of shoes.

"I was unaware that you had such a lovely child, Myrna." She muttered her thanks. Pam bowed to Russell. He stepped toward her, sniffed, and spun to Viviane. "Why does she smell of you as well?"

Viviane sighed as she ran her fingers through Tamara's ponytail. "Because they do. It's a temporary sleight of blood, so to speak."

Myrna pulled out three pairs of pumps and showed them to Viviane as Russell mulled that bit over. Viviane selected delicate, white peep-toed pumps and slipped into them.

"This is something to do with the capture of the Viking, yes?" Russell asked. Viviane nodded as she placed Tamara in her mother's arms. "So it works? Intriguing."

"Russell, don't get excited yet. It hasn't worked outside my blood line. Let us walk." She took Russell's arm and stepped to the door. Pam stepped behind them. I remained on the bed, assuming that she only wanted the vampires to go. They were out the door a bit when I heard Viviane call my name. I stepped into the hall. Her hand was outstretched. "I meant all of us, Sookie." She turned and resumed speaking to the king. "Russell, it is a quiet thing, you know how that can be." She waved her arms. "You have not told me how your marriage goes."

"Bart is great." Russell glowed a bit and not in the vampire way – it was a love match after all. "It's early, but I could see us renewing our vows."

"Excellent, my friend. I look forward to our grand venture being very profitable and enjoyable." She hooked his arm as we walked. She stopped in front of my room and turned to us. "Benny tells me he is short of rooms with all the guests. This is light-tight; can you share?"

Pam smiled. "I will finally get her into bed, so yes." She smiled over at me, so I knew she was joking.

"It's fine, Viviane, but do I have to stay in there all day?"

"No, of course not. Just don't leave the building." She gestured to the door. "Enjoy the show, ladies. I will come to you before dawn." Russell bid us farewell as Pam and I entered the room.

She turned on the TV to CNN, which teased Anderson Cooper's exclusive with Viviane and Tupac. I guessed he was here, although we hadn't seen him. Maybe he came with Idris. There was a knock as I settled into the pillows against the headboard. Pam answered it to find Alcide outside.

"Can I watch with you?" he asked. I said yes as Pam wrinkled her nose.

She flashed to the bed before he could get there. He tried to sit down, but she stopped him.

"I have to sleep in this bed, wolf boy." He stopped and took the chair from the corner and sat it on my side of the bed.

"She did that transference thing, right?" We nodded. "I'm telling Northman I had nothing to do with it. I don't need any more vamper mess than I'm already in."

It was finally 6 a.m. on the East Coast, making it only 2 here. Somehow, it seemed like a whole lot more time had passed since I got up, but it was the winter, so nights were much longer.

"How long did I sleep earlier?" I asked Pam.

"Thirty minutes or less." I nodded because it made sense. "Do you need to sleep again already, breather?" she asked.

"Nope, just trying to figure out how we did all this stuff in one night already and how we still have hours to go, bloodsucker."

"Viviane is the most efficient being I have ever dealt with," Alcide said. "And that's saying something. Most are never late and can do more at once than humans."

"I hate to agree with the wolf, but it is true. She is more efficient than Eric, and he is very organized and fast." Pam frowned over having to agree with Alcide. "Of course, her help network seems much larger than his. How she trusts so many people is amazing."

Pam was right. Eric would never trust all these vampires to help him. "Maybe she inspires their devotion," I said. "It seems like everyone falls all over themselves to do her bidding, and that she trusts them in return."

Our conversation ended when Anderson Cooper appeared on the screen in the portico we passed as we entered. The area was lush with vegetation and a fountain. The bottom of the screen read, "AC360 Exclusive: Viviane Riga and Tupac's Return."

Anderson took two steps toward the camera the way anchors always introduce their pieces before he spoke.

"This morning, I'm bringing you a special early morning edition of Anderson Cooper 360. Just hours ago, Viviane Riga, Las Vegas' most famous vampire – perhaps even America's most famous – swiftly moved to second when she revealed that rap superstar Tupac Shakur had been made vampire. Rumors and conspiracies have long surrounded the rapper's September 1996 shooting and subsequent assumed death. Since then, many recordings have been released, and – like Elvis Presley – many sightings reported. Today, Viviane has invited me to sit down with her to discuss her life and how she dropped one of the biggest bombshells the music world has ever seen. Later on, Tupac will join us in his first national television interview. Stay tuned for this edition of AC360." Anderson held as the intro for his program flashed across the screen.

"This is going to be very entertaining," Pam said.

When it came back on, Anderson was sitting across from serene Viviane in her polka-dot dress, looking every bit the big star she was – more old school than modern-day starlets, but she had just as much appeal. Surely even bigger things would start coming in for her. But would she have time between her show and running three states?

"Good evening, Ms. Riga." He began.

"Please, Anderson, you can call me Viviane."

"OK, Viviane, earlier this year, you made headlines as the first vampire to grace the cover of Vogue. Was that a decision you lobbied for?"

"No, Anderson, I've been so content with getting my show launched, working on a few recording projects and some personal philanthropy that I was surprised when Anna called me for it. We've known each other awhile, so I should've known she'd call eventually." She laughed. "I cannot tell you I didn't enjoy seeing my face in newsstands nearly as much as I enjoy my name on the marquee, because I did. After shying from true notoriety for my long existence, it was a most pleasing opposite."

"Why Tupac? Why tonight?" Anderson asked.

"Well, Anderson, I'm about to have a big promotion."


	53. Blame It On The Boogie

**A/N: OK, wow. It has been more than a minute since I updated. It started when they fired my coworker and still haven't replaced him, so work has been extra hard lately. And then I had a lovely crash where I lost a whole ton of work, including this chapter and parts I'd written once Eric gets back to the story. I also lost pieces I'd been doing for work, for which I actually get paid, and my personal original fiction, for which I hope to someday be paid. I'm doing a critique group for that novel with my local writers' guild, so I have to feed fresh stuff with that every week. I'm going to try for once a week updates, but no promises. We will get back to Vegas in two chapters. You'll see why this night has to be one chapter longer at the end.

* * *

**

Surely, she didn't mean to reveal her secret vampire plan on TV.

"The city of Las Vegas and Malaga are partnering to offer ticket packages to promote the show, Tupac and tourism. Information will be up on the websites in the coming days about what those are."

"But why tonight?"

"Why not tonight, Anderson? It's as good as the next one. He was ready; I was ready." She smoothed her skirt. "I picked tonight long ago." I called BS on that. "This has been 15 years in the making. I'm very pleased with his progress. I am very lucky that he will join my show."

She talked a little more about how Tupac would add to her show. The interview was standard Viviane propaganda as they walked through the garden until Anderson asked her to sing.

"Have any requests? I know just about everything." She smiled at him; he was ensnared.

"'At Last?'"

She smiled at him again before bursting into the song without warning, and it was lovely as it had been before. Anderson clapped when she finished.

"Do you think you are well-received because of the novelty of being a vampire performer?"

"Anderson, I'm a star because of my talent, not my fangs. The thrill has gone from those acts that relied on displays of vampire skill because they were based on novelty – I'm based in skill, a gift beyond my state of vampirism. I was a bit well-known for my performance skills in my earliest life."

He asked where she was born, so she danced around it and told him she was born to this life near modern-day Brussels. She answered a few more questions about her past. Then he cut to commercial. When the show came back, Tupac sat next to Viviane.

"Tupac, it's wonderful to see you."

"It's great to be back out there." The rapper wore stereotypical garb and appeared very relaxed at Viviane's side. "I am ready to bring my new work back to the world."

The rest of the interview was a public relations boon for Viviane. The biggest Tupac surprise? Tupac had spent much of his time in Nairobi, Kenya, since his turning. Tupac spoke confidently and with ease, although Viviane sat at his elbow without saying much the entire time. At the end, Viviane promoted the single, which would be on iTunes pretty much right away.

The biggest surprise of the interview? Tamara ran giggling through the garden where they were taping. Viviane excused herself and corralled the toddler before returning to her seat with Tamara in her lap.

"Who is this little one?" Anderson asked.

"Tamara, can you say hello to Mr. Cooper?" Viviane looked absolutely maternal.

Tamara waved a little hand before looking up at Viviane. "Vivi play?"

"Not right now. Sit here and be quiet for a little bit, OK?" She soothed the child's hair and settled her deeper into her lap. "Anderson, this is my former assistant's child. Myrna does a little work for me on the occasion still. And she's with me tonight."

"Viviane, it certainly is an unusual sight."

"Why? I am very involved in educational and children's charities. These children are the future. Just as some vampires are very invested in the green movement, I am concerned with children. After all, I will be around for this one's great-grandchildren and whatever happens to the environment. I've done a lot of work for orphanages throughout time and also some adoption placements here and there. I support education funds, school activities and children's hospitals. I am a firm believer in nurturing over nature." Tamara punctuated the speech by patting Viviane's face here and there. Viviane looked rosy and sweet, the tan doing its job, and I'm sure everyone was in love with her now if they weren't already. Tamara sat mostly quiet with her through the rest of the interview.

You have to admit, it was a brilliant move. She's untouchable now. The two most-recognizable faces of vampires everywhere sat on live TV chatting with Anderson Cooper like nothing was amiss. Now, she had a free pass to some lengthy extent, I'm sure. I mean, she loves babies. Not even Steve Newlin could touch that. I bet her donation records went back decades. Surely, the national vamp honchos were eating this up.

Pam jumped off the bed and took off without warning when Anderson did his closing. I just looked at Alcide while he went over his favorite questions from Anderson. I hoped he would get to meet the journalist just because he liked him so much. Pam reappeared in the doorway with a frown.

"She says you can meet him in the foyer. Go now." Pam took that a stance that screamed Eric as Alcide said farewell and left. Pam perched on the edge of the bed after she shut the door. "You are hiding something from me. I do not like it."

I knew this would come. "It's not my secret to tell."

"Whom does it belong to then? Viviane?" I shook my head no; a stricken look passed her face before it returned to neutrality. "My maker does not keep big secrets from me. I am no longer worried. It must be one of these animals'."

It was uncomfortable to hide this secret. I almost told her when Myrna stepped into the room with two gray duffle bags. Saved by the assistant.

"Ladies, these are for you. Sookie, I guessed on the bra size, so there are two in there. There should be everything you need for tomorrow. Good luck." She looked remorseful.

"What's wrong?" I almost dipped into her head.

"Och, I worry for her. She has never been so scattered," she said. This is Viviane scattered? "She loves him, aye? He has no one better to go after him. She wields more power than ye can know. Don't cross her." She stepped forward and handed me a sticky note and a business card. "This is my contact info. If you need anything tomorrow in the day or the fit is off, I'm staying with my sister-in-law in town. Call."

I took the card and tucked it in the pocket of the bag she handed me. "Thanks."

"And Pam, she asked me to tell ye to put on the top outfit and meet her in the foyer in 15 minutes." Pam nodded as Myrna left. Pam opened the bag and extracted what looked like dance gear.

"Does she expect me to dance with her?" Pam looked intrigued.

"I'm going with you."

"I don't think she asked for you."

"The invitation was ambiguous. I'm going." I crossed my arms for emphasis.

"Fine. And I will know what the secret is before I go to my rest."

I just hoped Viviane planned to tell her; I'd never be able to contain her.

Pam, like most vampires, had no issue with nudity. So she stripped out of her lavender dress and put on the navy blue tank top and black leggings. She twisted her hair into a ponytail and slipped into some flip-flips. I retied my robe as I followed her down the hall a few minutes later. Viviane stood in the foyer bouncing Tamara while her mother and Shawn carried bags past to a waiting car. She had found time to change into an outfit similar to Pam's, only she wore a sheer wrap skirt around her waist and impossibly high silver stilettos. Viviane sang softly as she rocked the child.

"Good night sweetheart, well, it's time to go. I hate to leave, but you really must go. Good night sweetheart, good night." It was the same song the guys sang in "Three Men and a Baby." Viviane soon walked out and fastened the little girl into her car seat and returned to the foyer.

"Sookie, I thought you'd be sleeping." She motioned for us to follow her.

"I will later. Pam might mess with my hair if I go to bed to soon." That got a laugh out of both of them.

"Well, you can help me then."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to hide her in plain sight. You, too, but I don't really have to teach you as much."

"Explain," Pam said.

"Do you have rhythm, Pam?"

"Yes, I studied several forms of dance. It is an excellent way to meet ladies."

I giggled as I imagined Pam using a pick-up line wearing a tutu.

"Excellent. Then you should do just fine." She opened the door to a room with mirrors on the wall. It was a dance studio – a bar circled the walls. "Put these on." Viviane held out shoes identical to the ones she wore.

"Why does he have a dance studio?" Pam asked while she strapped into her dancing shoes.

"Previous owner was a ballerina, or so I'm told. Sookie, you can play disc jockey for now, yes? It's the only track on the disc." She motioned to sofa next a stereo. So I grabbed a spot and the remote and examined the buttons while she continued to talk to Pam. "I will not let you out of my sight while we are in Malaga. That means you must go on stage during my two-song appearance. We will change your hair. And you will be a back-up dancer for the evening."

"What about me? I'm a little more fragile."

Both turned to me. Viviane spoke first. "Can you lip synch?" I nodded. "Start learning the backup vocals then. You've got time." She turned back to Pam. "First, you must learn a little move I call the blur." Viviane's head remained in focus but the rest of her went out of focus until she hit the next pose.

Pam gaped a little. "Why do I have to do this? Can I not also be a backup singer?"

"What? The child of Eric Northman is going to balk at a little task like choreography?" Viviane smiled into the mirror at me.

Pam squared her shoulders. "No. I think it would be faster to learn the words."

"Oh, don't you want everyone to look at you and think, 'Who's that beautiful woman who dances so well?' To have the spotlights on you, not the man who made you? To be something more, even if just for a night?"

Damn, she was smooth. She knew everything to push Pam's buttons into learning these dance moves.

"Explain it me." Pam watched as Viviane explained the technique. Pam had it down in two minutes. I clapped when she'd achieved it to the diva's satisfaction.

"Now, Pam, you will watch me do your part once. Then we will do it twice together. Then you will do it until I am happy. Sookie, hit the music." A driving club rhythm burst through the speakers. It was Madonna. I think it was called "Give It 2 Me" based on the number of times she repeated the phrase.

The dance was stomping, twirling, blurring to this beat. Viviane called out the moves before she did them, filling in her lyrics when she was able. Soon Viviane pulled me up to stand where she would on stage so she could do the mirror image from the right while Pam did hers from the left. I laughed and worked on my lyrics as Viviane called out moves to Pam as both performed at my sides.

The song ended the third time, and Viviane pulled me back to the sofa. "Again, Pam. This time I will watch you."

I hit play and watched Pam do the routine for Viviane. She'd really picked it up and only turned wrong once. Viviane called out moves such as "Blur, blur, now turn left," and she snapped and clapped as she said, "Stomp, stomp, now bend and snap. Twirl." When Pam finished, Viviane corrected a few missteps, praised her and told me to hit play again. Viviane stood motionless this time, her eyes following Pam's every twitch. Pam was really good, and she was smiling. She was having fun.

When the song ended the fourth time, Viviane announced that she would do her part and Pam would do her part so Pam would learn to not watch Viviane.

Halfway through, Viviane yelled, "Stop." Viviane turned to Pam. "You are watching me. I am not doing the same thing as you most of the dance. You cannot watch me. Begin again."

This time it went smoothly, and Viviane praised Pam in an unusual way.

"Ah, just as you would've were you mine. Excuse me, John requires my decisions." Quinn stood at the door, waiting for her. They disappeared down the hall together.

With the quiet, it made me wonder what all this was for, so I asked Pam what she thought.

"My friend, she has a plan. She must make an appearance in her show after her big interview."

"But why do we have to go? Why is she doing all this stuff? Why can't we just go get Eric?" I flopped back into the cushions.

"Because of you, Miss Stackhouse. We are here like this because of you." One minute it was just me and Pam. And then Angry Viviane is standing there, hand on hip, glowing more than the average vamp.

I jumped to my feet. "Oh, I don't hardly think so." Where does she get off?

"Oh, I do." She stepped closer to where I stood. "We are here because you act like a child instead of using your words. Because you run without thinking. Because you do things for immediate gratification." Her tone was the scary one she'd used in Felipe's office.

"Oh, great. Now you're going to mommy me. I had Gran, but you already knew that." I rolled my eyes for emphasis. "I am so thankful you've taken an interest."

In a flash, she had my shoulders in her hands. "You. Your dress. Your trying to hide what you did from Eric. You are the reason Eric is prisoner, not me." She held up a printout of Victor dangling my gray sheath dress in front of Eric. Viviane looked as though she'd throw up if she were able. "That is why you, Eric, Pam and Alcide are mixed up in this."

"What? Like it wasn't part of your plan? Like Eric isn't the diversion. You have a billion people in on this. What's a few more? You put Eric in this position. You made me do it. You both did." I pulled out of her grasp. I realized she allowed me to, but still.

The anger I'd been denying reared its blistering head. I had been so busy. I didn't have time to mull what Eric and I spoke of hours ago when he rose. I didn't have time to deal with Eric getting arrested, leaving the state, Viviane's exchange with me. I didn't have time to deal with revelation after revelation. Would this night just end already so I could get some time to myself?

She just looked at me. She leaned in so close I could count her eyelashes; they weren't fakes. "Would you stop?"

"No, Viviane. You stayed at his house when you were in Shreveport. You've been talking to him on the phone. And he thought it wasn't a big enough deal to tell me hardly anything until I ran off to prove a point. And then I find out the lie is so huge, I can't even comprehend it." I was at fever pitch. My face was hot. I couldn't remember being so physically angry. Her anger fed mine. It was like fighting with Eric but worse because I wanted to hate her yet I didn't. "You just want to take him away from me."

"Actually, it would be better to take you away from him. Permanently." She backed away one step. "But I have made a promise or two that prevent my honor and word from allowing that."

"You're just pissed because he can't stand to stay with you long. Because he married me."

"Stop it. You are jealous. Now you know the feeling Eric feels every time you defend Bill or one of those other inferior specimens."

"Leave Bill out of this."

"No, the metaphor is very relevant." She was cool, calm, mostly expressionless. Her side of the bond shut down. Perhaps she figured it out. She never seemed more vampire as this moment when she narrowed a gaze on me. "Is this some misguided outburst because it's easier for you to be angry with me because I am standing in front of you?"

Maybe it was. "I deserve to know everything. Right now."

"Really? You want to know about every time I slept with him, every intrigue I dragged him into, every moment we spent together? Every little thing that ties me to you, to him, to Pam?"

"Yes."

"Seriously? Because I can recount every detail. This could take some time. I have known him more than a 1,000 years – something you'll never do. Perhaps you should pick out a few questions to start." She looked smug.

"When was the last time you were lovers?" This could calm me down or infuriate me further if it didn't match what Eric told me.

"I haven't slept with him since the night I met Pam."

I slapped her. She didn't flinch, only smiled. And she laughed. How dare she? One of them was lying, and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I desperately wanted to believe Eric.

"That was just a few months ago." Pam made herself known with that one obvious fact.

Viviane stopped laughing. "My dear, try about two centuries."

In my total fury, I almost missed realizing that matched the time frame Eric gave me.

"Explain." Pam had learned well from Eric; her emotions were completely masked.

Viviane straightened up and bore the most devious of smiles while she met Pam's gaze. "Darling, I saw you first."


	54. All In The Family

Pam stared at Viviane without moving, not even a blink. "Explain."

Viviane smiled. "How much do you remember of your days just before you met Eric?"

Each of them clearly reflected the man who made them in their stances and expressions. It was eerie.

"Everything. The dinner parties, the sneaking out, all of it."

"Then you'll remember a redhead in emerald silk, the one who sang at the duke's dinner party."

"Yes, Bebe North. I loved her name – so short and memorable." Pam stepped toward Viviane, squinting her eyes as Viviane burst into an aria of some sort. "You. You were there. You were her." Her mouth formed a perfect little circle. I'm sure mine did, too.

Viviane nodded. "Yes. You were a vision made for this life, all spitfire and independent. I watched you buck against what your mother wished you'd do – attract a rich and titled husband, behave like the other girls. It was magnificent. I knew you were right for this, that you deserved more." Viviane paused, a flicker of wistfulness crossed her eyes. "It was that night your fate was sealed. You would have been mine."

"What? You picked her out for Eric?" I was so angry about this revelation.

She shook her head softly. "No. I, in fact, still do not know whether Eric knew my specific plans before or whether we just have great taste. I believe it was coincidence. We have never spoken of it."

Pam stepped forward. "So you mean to tell me that you would have turned me, but Eric beat you to it?"

"Exactly. I believe the night he turned you was the night we had our last fight."

Pam pulled us back to the matter at hand. "Why did Eric turn me? Why did you fight?"

"Why you? I only know why I wanted you, but you are good together." She stepped away and looked into the mirrored walls. "He hated my performing with the developing technology of photography, sure our true nature would be discovered because of my public life. I told him fine, if he was so worried, to get the hell out, that I'd have a new child within the week and no more time for him." She ran her finger across the dance bar while she remembered. A sad smile touched her lips. Viviane stepped back toward Pam. "He left that night right after the fight; it was the night after I met you. I went to my singing engagement for the evening and found a companion." Read: meal. "I returned before dawn; his things were gone. The next night, I came for you, but your family was in mourning. I paid my respects, but I smelled him there."

I was ensnared now; I was angry, but I had to know the rest. "What did you do next?"

"I went to the cemetery." She closed her eyes. "He leaned against the oak near your grave. His hair was loose, his cravat undone, his eyes were electric with surprise when he saw me."

"What did you say to him?"

"'Are you worried?'" She laughed softly as she opened her eyes. "He never did answer me. He asked me how I knew he'd be there. I told him I caught his scent when I went to acquire a child."

"What did he say to that?" I leaned forward on the couch, elbows on my knees.

"Nothing, but he did that look." She demonstrated one where she closed her eyes, her lips forming a firm line with the slightest shake of her head. Pam laughed; we both knew it well, it crossed Eric's face at least weekly when he received information he wasn't so keen on. "We made a peace there, where this part of his life began, the part where he is the maker in every way, where he is one and you are two, where you became the most important woman in his life." Pam nodded that she understood. "I told him to write to me in America. I should thank Eric for stealing you; Idris is a lovely child, one I wouldn't have had were I rearing you. Perhaps it was fated."

"Are you the reason he left me with Stan when we landed in America?" Viviane nodded. "Stan is yours?" Another nod.

"Wait a minute," I said turning to Pam. "I thought Eric didn't know Stan. He was in Dallas, disguised."

"Of course Eric knows my first child. William is known to be incompetent. I told Eric not to leave you in his hands. I mean, really, with a maker like Lorena, anyone could be ruined. It was a test – for you, for William." Viviane was dismissive, her focus on Pam.

"I've always known there was a child before me. I didn't know who it was; I didn't ask for a long time." Pam wandered toward the far wall as she spoke. Then she spun, her eyes wild. She knew. Viviane relaxed, one hip jutted out, her head cocked, waiting for Pam to continue. "The reason you were in pain, that you collapsed, the reason you're doing all of this, I get it now." She paused, pain flickering across her face. "He is your sire."

"Yes."

Pam turned on me. "You knew. How long?"

"Last night. I told him to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but it's not mine to tell." I stood up and took a step toward her.

"No. Stop. I'm going to bed. Dawn approaches."

Viviane flashed to block her exit. "Do not speak of this directly again. Not until we have him back."

"Oh, I will get him back."

"Pam, you will go as part of the team. You will follow my lead."

"Why? You've done nothing but lie since we met. And this dancing crap?" Pam crossed her arms.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you. And actually, I haven't lied to you. Maybe you didn't get the whole truth, but never lies, just like my maker taught me. I will use this temporary power I have over you to bend you to the plan, but I'd rather not. Be mad at me when I am queen. Until then, we must focus on the goal. And part of that goal is making my evening seem normal, which means a stage appearance, a total of 15 minutes investment. The dominoes begin to fall while we have the perfect alibi."

"The goal? You mean your quest for power."

"No, I mean my quest to give Eric his full freedom. His maker is gone. Victor will be next. Then Eric can go back to being sheriff and running his businesses as he wishes. That will be my greatest gift to him." She took Pam's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You are a beautiful and talented woman, Pam, as well as fiercely loyal. I am so pleased to finally know you. Good day, little sister." She let go and stepped away from the door.

Pam squared her shoulders and left. Viviane's shoulders drooped as she shut the door.

"I should go to her, Viviane."

"Let her have a minute. I have one thing to ask, just between us." Viviane clicked toward me. I raised my eyebrows to urge her on. "Listen to anyone you can. I need to know whether they will balk at the last moment."

"To who?"

"To Alcide." She swallowed. "To John." Her eyes blazed.

"What? Why would he? He does everything for you."

"Precisely. He may resent me, not trust my promise of freedom. I need to know, Sookie. I will not have him compromise this. You understand, this stays here."

I nodded and walked to the door. "Good night, Viviane."

"And Sookie?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you found out this way. About each little bit. I shouldn't have grabbed you. I am angry that Victor blindsided me with the dress. I will not underestimate him again. There is no room for miscalculation. Rest up. Tonight we fight." She nodded and turned to wander along the mirrors. I watched her for a moment. Viviane moved like a ribbon in the wind, the way my first memory of her was. I left her to find Pam sitting Indian-style in the middle of the bed.

"I thought you might be asleep already." She shook her head. "Do you need me to wait until you do?" She shook her head again as she started sobbing softly. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why would he lie to me?"

I leaned back to look at her. "What? You asked him?"

She nodded. "I did. The night after she told us the story, before she arrived with you. His phone rang before he reponded, so he answered it. He shook his head at me. I took that as a 'no,' so I brushed it off. But he told you. Why am I so unimportant now?"

"Maybe he meant 'Not right now.'" I'd never seen her so upset. "You're really important to me. Who would I complain about Viviane with? Who will tell me what Dear Abby would say? Pam, you're the best friend I have. I could do without the come-ons, but I like you anyway."

She smiled a tiny bit as I handed her the tissue. "I feel like you know more than I do; I do not like it."

"I think you know most of it now. I think you know most of the Eric part anyway. There's some fairy stuff, but it's not important right now." I felt her getting limp in my arms, so I shoved on her shoulder so she'd lie back.

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"What else are you hiding?"

What a loaded question. "She knew my Gran. She use to visit her in Bon Temps. She was there when my parents died. I saw her then." Pam widened her eyes. "Niall sent her to watch over my dad and Aunt Linda. I don't know much more yet."

"So she was your first? Bill will be so disappointed."

"Viviane has a list of reasons she wants to kill him."

Pam laughed. "Good. So does Eric."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he won't do it because you wouldn't forgive him or me even. But Viviane, I think she'd do it and let you be mad at her forever." She laughed a little. "Will you be mad if she orders it as queen? Maybe it could be one of my official duties."

"Pam, I don't want him to die, well finally die. He's done some awful stuff, but he was been there for me the last time it counted." I shrugged and put my head on the pillow. "I don't want to talk about that anymore."

Pam nodded and turned her face away. She was so still, I thought she'd gone to her slumber until she spoke.

"Do you think he made me to punish her?"

What is it with the loaded questions. "I couldn't say, Pam, but I know you are important to him. He trusts you more than anyone else I think."

"And yet, he lied to me about this."

"Pam, let's get him back. Then he can tell you himself." I snuggled to her side and kissed her cheek.

"I think you are my best friend as well, breather." A smile ghosted her lips as she dropped off. I followed her to my slumber not long after that.

I rose to a tapping on the door. I'd never taken the robe off when I crawled in with Pam, who was still dead to her world. I scanned the brain – it was Quinn.

"Coming."

I untangled myself from Pam – a much easier prospect with her than Eric – and opened the door.

"Hey, Sookie. We're about to eat an early dinner. Why don't you come down?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

"No, don't worry about it. It's just the three of us, and you'll just have to change again for the evening anyway."

I nodded and followed him out, locking the door with the key as I left. I decided now was as good a time as any to see where he stood.

"So, Quinn, ready for tonight?"

He nodded. "Viviane has said she will release all obligations vampires have on me as long as she can have priority at E(E)E for any gatherings she has pretty much forever." His thoughts matched his head for the most part. I was glad; I didn't want to have to deal with that betrayal on top of everything else. "You know, you really smell like her now. She smells so heavily of fairy and something else familiar, and you do, too. So does Pam. It's like Eric never touched you."

"Well, that's a good thing, right? Well, for now anyway." I hoped he didn't think this would be some sort of opportunity for him.

He held the dinning room door for me. "Yeah, it'll be easier to sneak you past them."

Alcide was waiting at the table set with enough food to feed eight. "Hey, Sook. Sleep well?"

"Actually, I did. What time is it?"

"Near on 4, babe." I gave Quinn a look. "Sorry, I meant Sookie."

"Sunset's about 5." Alcide managed that between mouthfuls.

"Well, I better get something in. No telling when I'll get to eat again." I put some mashed potatoes, fruit and a cheeseburger on my plate. A glass of tea was waiting for me. "No coffee?"

"I looked; there is none. But I scoped a Starbucks on the way in, so maybe we can stop." Alcide's thoughts focused on a need for coffee. They also seemed a little wishy-washy with his true resolve. He was only in this out of an obligation to me. He was thinking he didn't want to fight a vamp's mess.

I had to tell Viviane. But how? I made small talk while I ate, all the while trying to figure out how to tell her. Then it hit me just as I felt her wake up. I'd write a note. I excused myself to get ready. As I passed Viviane's door, I felt a big pull in my tummy. The pull was so strong, but I kept walking. The feeling got stronger in my gut until I doubled back and knocked at the door.

"Come in." I pushed the door open to find her cross-leg on the bed. "Why didn't you come when I first called you?"

"I didn't hear my name."

"No, I meant the call, the gut feeling."

"You're doing that?" My anger boiled.

She nodded and looked at me as though I were daft. "Eric has never called you to him?"

"No."

She raised her brows as the feeling abruptly ended. "Intriguing. News?" I nodded. "Mouth it at me."

I did. I mouthed "Quinn" and gave a thumbs up. When I repeated with Alcide, I shrugged my shoulders and made an unsure face. Then I said, "It's wishy-washy."

She nodded. "I see. Well we must dress. Rush a shower before Pam wakes. I'll be there about her hair when she rises."

I wondered down the hall. Could Eric pull me to him as she had? Maybe I'd been wrong about him controlling me. It was something to discuss with him when this was over. I hurried through a shower and pulled on the outfit in the bag. The bra fit, thank goodness. I now wore black skinny jeans – with stretch – a slinky gray blouse and a light black leather jacket with motorcycle boots. It all fit perfectly. I felt pretty comfortable – and ready for battle. A rap at the door interrupted my rummaging through the makeup in the bag Myrna left.

I opened the door to a Viviane in a robe.

"I thought you said you were getting dressed."

"I will, but I am not dying hair while in my clothes for the evening."

"Whose hair are you dying?"

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Pam's. I've got a wig for you." I must have looked shocked. "What? You thought you could run around Malaga with that hair? But you won't have to wear it until we get on the plane." She pulled her kit out of her bag and set it up on the sink. I watched her prep the dye.

"Doesn't that take an hour usually?"

"Nope, this is that 10-minute stuff. I haven't used it yet, but the girls tell me it's great." She glanced behind me. "Good, you're up. Come on in. Sookie, would you mind fetching her a blood?"

"Hey Pam." I shook my head and went after it. When I returned, I found two mostly nude vampires in the bathroom. Pam wore nothing; Viviane had a bra and panties on. They laughed at the noise I made.

Pam reached out for the blood. "Thank you, Sookie."

"Why don't you have clothes on?" I asked as I turned away.

"Dye stains, plus I have to shower anyway."

Viviane sighed. "There you go. Wait 10 minutes, wash it out, don't dry it, get dressed and I'll be back." She plucked the robe off the doorknob and disappeared.

"Pam, could you at least put a towel on?"

"Fine." I heard her moving. "It's safe to look now."

I turned to look at her. The dye was dark. "What color will it be?"

"Dark, like hers. I've never gone dark. She assures me I can shave it and have my blonde back in a day." She came and sat next to me on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"She had bleached blonde '80s hair the first time I saw her, so I guess she's telling the truth, unless it was a wig."

"And she was a redhead when I saw her first. That was assuredly a wig; everybody wore them more then." For a minute, we sat in silence. Then she smiled deviously. "Let me finish your makeup. Viviane said to go heavy on it; you'll never use enough on your own." 

"Fine."

She grabbed the bag and dumped it on the bed. Soon, she had rubbed my entire face in this or that just as the timer went off. "All done. Don't wipe it off. It looks good."

"Fine, go wash your hair out." She entered the bathroom and faked not shutting the door before laughing and closing it. I scooped all the makeup back into the bag before wandering to the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. I was nearly unrecognizable to myself with this much on; I guess that's the point. With a wig, I'd be pretty disguised as long as I didn't open my mouth.

I practiced a few greetings without an accent until I heard Pam laughing behind me.

"What? My voice will give me away." I stopped when I saw her hair – it was wet but so dark.

"So don't say anything." She was dressed just like me except her top was green. It looked great with her new hair.

"I think I like it – the hair."

"Well, she's going to cut it next." She grabbed both of our bags as Viviane returned.

"Bring a towel." Viviane matched us very nearly, save she wore all black with her hair pulled up in a high, swingy braid, the Thor's hammer earrings on full display. Her boots were also stilettos. In fact, so were Pam's, which made us the same height.

Pam grabbed one, and we followed her outside. Viviane twirled hair-cutting shears as she led us to the garden. She stopped behind a folding chair and motioned for her to sit. Viviane whipped the towel around Pam's shoulders and produced a comb. When the hair was parted, the scissors flew. Two minutes later, Viviane announced she was done.

"Go blow it out. We'll be in the main room."

Pam handed me the bags and I followed Viviane, who was now the same height as me.

"So my wig? Pam's hair will be the same, right?"

"Smart." She hooked my arm. "Are you ready for battle, princess?"

"Yes. You said you had a plan for me."

"I do. Part of it is refusing to speak when we are moving through public spaces. That would ruin everything. Can you manage that?"

"I'll try my best barring the eminent demise of someone."

She squeezed my middle as she stopped in front of the assembled group. Quinn, Alcide, the two kings and assorted other vampires were on hand. She let go to answer her phone. Pam walked in seconds later and came to my side. The cut had bangs across the front and hung just above her shoulders and the shade matched Viviane's. Despite her normally light coloring, it really suited her. She had just as much makeup on, so we were quite the pair.

"Pam, it looks great. I like it." I ran my fingers across the bottom of it.

She flashed a fangy smile. "I might keep it awhile." She pulled me with her onto the couch. It must have been some signal from Viviane.

Viviane's eyes flared. Then she shrieked. "Don't they have roads to fix? They are awful there." She paused before making a strangled sound. "Fine, Shawn. I will deal with it." She shoved the phone into her front pocket. "Alcide, Brenda, now." She stomped out of the room with the woman from Idris' party and the packmaster on her heels.

"Shit," Pam muttered under her breath. She actually exchanged a look with Bill, who looked a little worried, even for him.

I tried to get a lock on Alcide's thoughts in the next room. They carried worry and snips of a Playboy Bunny – you know, the ones in the costumes at the clubs – right before he started singing "I've Got Friends in Low Places" in his head. Warning bells sounded in mine – she obviously told him to keep me out. His thoughts got harder to read – like he was getting further away.

Viviane reappeared. "William, you'd better get a move on. Your ride is leaving. You know what to do. Brenda will explain anything you didn't hear. Don't forget the list. Go."

"Viviane, is everything all right?" Russell asked.

"It's fine; the were was noncommittal anyhow. Now he has a task he can handle." She put her shoulders back, spread her feet just so and crossed her arms. "Tonight, we fight. We destroy a corruption of our kind. We will come together in this Federation and change the face of American organization. Tonight, we will get what is ours, all of it. Tonight, we triumph. Everyone has their assignments."

Russell clapped; Benny and the other vampires nodded before grabbing their bags and dispersing. Pam pulled me off the couch and down the hall with her to a limo. I yawned as I slid inside.

"Why do you yawn?" Benny asked me from across the compartment.

"I haven't had any coffee yet. There wasn't any."

He turned to Viviane when she appeared. "She needs the black liquid humans use to stay awake. I do not have it on hand."

She turned to me as she settled in next to him. "Is this true?"

"It's usually the very first thing I do when I get up."

Quinn rolled the divider down from his seat at shotgun. "Viviane, there's a Starbucks on the way to the airfield. I wouldn't mind a bit myself."

Viviane waved her hand. "Fine, John. Make it happen." She looked at me. "Say what you want; you aren't getting out."

"You want something high-octane, Sookie? You like chocolate, right?"

"Um, yeah, sure, Quinn. Get a triple espresso something or other. Can I have one that's iced?" I thought I'd change up my routine. Pam and Russell slid in, and we pulled out. I moved to accommodate both of them and looked out the window as we went. "Hey, are we taking the helicopter again? Where's Tupac?"

"Anubis transported him this morning. He has press right now. And no, we aren't taking a helicopter – it's Russell's jet." Viviane was rapid-texting as she spoke.

"OK, so what's my assignment?"

"Stick with me, play fangbanger if you have to and read people. You can't talk, so push a strong emotion at me to get my attention." She tapped a lip. "Try really happy – I shouldn't get that off you for hours."

I pushed a fake happy feeling at her. "How's that?"

"It felt fake, but that works." She went back to her phone. She looked up and mused, "You know, this is so much easier with modern technology."

"What is?" I asked.

"Bloody coups, takeovers, royal assassinations." She quirked a brow. "What? You think this my first time at the big dance?" I shook my head. Pam asked how many times she'd done it. "Since when? Forever?" She tapped her thigh. "Hm, well, I've never done it for my own power, but people tend to follow me well, so I've helped out a friend or 70."

I know my mouth fell open.

"You should advertise; I could have used a hand when I took my throne," Benny said.

She giggled. "There's nothing like a good fight." She turned to look at Quinn in the front. "Did you get my swords?"

"Yes, both of them. They are on the Vegas end. Are you really going to use both at the same time?"

"John, what did I say about questioning me?" Quinn wrinkled his face. "Say it. It's funny."

"That you've always wanted to declaw a cat."

Viviane and Pam burst into laughter. Benny and Russell smiled mirthfully. I just shrugged at him as the car stopped, and Quinn got out.

"Pam, I figure you are trained in the art of swordplay, no?" Viviane stared at her.

"My maker wouldn't have it any other way." Pam returned the stare.

"Then you shall be armed."

The limo door opened a minute or so later – it was Quinn with a giant cup of java. "It's an iced white chocolate mocha – triple shot of espresso. I also got you a coffee cake so you can have a snack later, just in case you don't get to eat."

"Thanks, Quinn." I took the drink and put it in the cup holder. I wasn't hungry yet, so I'd just squirrel the snack for later.

Five more minutes passed with me sucking my yummy drink down and the vampires talking plan. Apparently the other vamps were part of the secret wave, but Benny and Russell were going to walk right in as special guests of Viviane – Felipe knew Viviane was with Benny, and Russell's visit to Benny has not been hidden. They'd go back to Viviane's dressing room and presumably see the show, but they were back-up strike force. Well, them and Pam. My job was not to get hurt and listen for approaching brains. I could do that – well, the listening part; I always seemed to get hurt no matter what I did.

We got to the airfield and filed onto the plane in relative silence. I buckled up and tried to zone out until we were in the air. My thoughts drifted back to Viviane's shriek earlier – obviously something was wrong and she didn't want me to know about. Why would she wonder about someone fixing roads? Why would she tell Alcide to keep me out of his head? I started sifting through Quinn's head lightly just to see whether something would pop out at me. I didn't get much until we were in the air and phones could be turned back on. Viviane grumbled as she showed him whatever text message she received. The name "Jason" flickered through his head.

"Why are you thinking about my brother?"

"What? Don't read my mind, Sookie." Quinn was mad and locked down hard on me.

I turned to Viviane. "Well?"

She pursed her lips.

Pam spoke up. "You better just tell her – she doesn't do well with half-truths."

"I am aware." Viviane paused, cocked her head and took an unnecessary breath. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"I thought he was in Bon Temps, but I suspect you're about to tell me different."

"He's in Vegas with his friend. I believe the name is Hoyt. I do not recall meeting him."

"Why would he be in Vegas? He doesn't have money to waste." I crossed my arms again. I needed to find a new angry pose.

"He is in Las Vegas because he won a contest he did not enter. Yet he is too stupid to realize this is a trap – a trap for you." She sighed.

"What? By who?" She gave me a look that told me I should know this. "Victor."

She nodded. "They are gambling at Malaga. Alcide is to remove them to the Palms and ply them with whatever vice he can to keep them there. But he is having a problem convincing them to go. They will have to be glamoured. That is why Brenda is with him." She tapped her thigh – a sign she was nervous and irritated. "However, the were is unhappy with the thought of that. I told him I'd have Brenda glamour him, too, if he stood in her way any longer. They should be gone before we land."

"You can't glamour my brother. It's not fair."

"Would you rather leave him there as prey for Victor?" I shook my head. "This precisely why I wasn't telling you until it's over. Now, you are distracted and liable to do something stupid and get yourself caught."

Pam twitched her lips, fighting a smile.

"Pam! We are friends. Why are you siding with her?"

She let out a small laugh. "How many times have you been hurt doing something for beings who aren't worth it? You got staked in Mississippi trying to rescue that pathetic sack of shit Compton. You had weres trying to kill you when you went to all that packmaster bullshit. You had to break someone's hand because of your brother." Viviane shrugged and nodded. Both were sitting on a sofa across from were I was buckled in, left leg over right, hair the same color. It was an eerie resemblance.

"I will not be distracted."

"Yes, and I can't sing." Both smiled at Viviane's implication.

I started ranting about how high-handed she was, how she can't lie to me about my brother and how I don't make stupid choices when she held a hand up. I took a breath. What she said and did next pissed me off.

"Stop talking to me like this. I will not change my mind."

"Make me."

She quirked a brow. "I am not Eric, so you know that I will."

I popped off a comment or two before the gut feeling gave me a compulsion to not talk. If looks could kill, she'd be finally dead. I can't believe she'd do this.

Pam leaned forward and looked at me. "What did you do to her?"

"I compelled her to stop talking, which I asked nicely for her to do. I told her what I would do. She had warning." She looked at the text message she received, all while I was looking for something to throw at her.

"Is this a normal thing with the bond?" Pam's gears were whirring.

"Every bonded pair I've ever seen has." She put her phone down. "Eric really never takes advantage of this?"

Pam shook her head. "Not that I have ever seen. As much as he whines, I'm surprised." I wondered what her definition of whining entailed.

Viviane looked directly at me. "Interesting. He must like torturing himself." She stood and loomed over me. "Think Eric is controlling now, missy?"

I thought about it. If Eric had the power to do this to me, yet hadn't, was the bond as bad as I thought it was? I missed it now that it was deadened. I met her eyes and shook my head.

She leaned forward more. "I am going to ease the compulsion, but you will remain quiet, and you will stop berating me. I am trying to save your sorry excuse for a brother from his own stupidity. And you are just going to have to not like it. Add it to the list of reasons to be mad at me."

I nodded and felt the compulsion end instantly. "Viviane?" She quirked a brow as she dropped onto the sofa by Pam. "Could Eric really control me like that?"

"I don't see why he couldn't. That he hasn't is a sign of great respect from a vampire. Stop lording this bond business over his head. Now be quiet – it's the last we'll get all night." She slipped into downtime.

I shot Pam dirty before I settled back into my seat.

How did Victor know about my brother? What kind of danger is he in? What if Alcide can't get him out? Jason is there as leverage over me, not Eric. Eric would help him if he could, but if it were me or Eric against helping my brother, Eric wouldn't pick Jason. Viviane says that she's trying to get him out, but I am sure she'd choose Eric over him. Or even me because she doesn't want to face the wrath what Eric would do if she didn't.

I felt cool fingers flutter over my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Russell leaning over me.

"Sookie, you need to relax." I looked askance at him. "We can hear your heart racing. She's very good at this. I don't know who made her, but he should be proud – she is strategic, smart and more than capable. You must calm down and play your part, and the outcome will be as she says."

"I'll try – it's hard."

He smiled at me and went back to his seat. I looked at Pam. She was in downtime, so I tried to sit back. I did some deep breathing exercises I read about once. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Viviane shaking me.

"We're here. We need to put the wig on you." She pulled me forward in my seat. She whipped my hair into some pins, but she wore gloves. "These are silver if you're in need." She stretched a cap that looked a lot like pantyhose over my hair. Pam handed her the wig, which she flipped over me and tugged on. Both stood back to look at their work.

Pam shook her head. "The eyes."

"You're right." Viviane got into her purse and pulled out a small plastic container. "Hold still."

"What? Why?"

"You're about to have hazel eyes."

"How?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Contacts." She waved at her eyes, which I noticed were a shade of green that matched her shirt.

"But I've never worn those. I don't want you poking in my eyes."

Viviane frowned. Pam snatched them from her hand, straddled my lap so she was very nearly sitting on my knees and whipped one of the little disks out. "Open up."

I opened my mouth just as a joke before tilting my head back. It was uncomfortable – Pam holding my eye open and putting something on my eyeball. Soon, she had both in and stood back to admire her handy work. I blinked my eyes – it wasn't so bad. I'd adjust in a little bit.

Viviane placed a hand on Pam's shoulder and smiled. "Good work. Let's go." 

Pam dropped a clutch on my lap with my coffee cake bag and followed Viviane down the steps of the plane. We were at the same airstrip I landed at with Eric just days ago. I followed them and slid in after them. I had to sit next to Viviane in the van.

"Use the wrist strap. Eat the cake now." I looked down and saw a strap dangling, so I put my hand through it. "That should be most things you might need." I opened it to find a tiny bottle of water, two granola bars, lipstick, a cell phone, a few more silver bobby pins and a stake.

"A stake?"

"No friendly fire, OK?" Viviane patted my leg as we drove through Sin City and I ate the cake.

Soon we pulled into the underground parking garage at Malaga – the same one I'd barely seen through the pain I was in.

Speaking of pain, I prodded the bond with Eric – he was here and in pain. I assumed it was the silver chains still. I pushed love and strength to him as weak as it was. I just hoped he could feel me. If he couldn't, no telling what he'd do.

"All right, my pet," we both grimaced as she said this, "time to get this show on the road." I nodded that I was ready. It was time to shut up and poke brains, figuratively. I swept as we got out – I only caught a parking attendant fantasizing about a vampire while he smoked.

We marched in a little formation like you see geese do in the sky. Quinn was very first, Viviane walked directly behind him with Pam on her left and me on the right with the two kings pulling up the rear.

I made a small sound when I saw our reflection in the elevator door – I never looked more like someone else in my life. The three of us stood at the same height, dressed similar and were the same colors hair and skinwise. Pam must have found time for a little bronzer. I was by far the darkest, but neither one had that super pale skin so typical of their condition. The door dinged and slid open; the car was empty.

"My suite, John." Quinn nodded.

Viviane made small talk with Benny and Russell about the hotel and casino as we climbed more than 30 stories into the sky. The elevator stopped on 22. I forced my heart to stop pounding when I saw who stood there.

Eric.


	55. He's Back

**A/N: So I debated posting this so soon, knowing that it could be at least a week before I posted again, but here it is. I thought I could do better as far as evil cliffhangers go than I did with Eric's appearance last chapter, so here it is. I think I may have outdone myself this time. I don't think I've said thisbefore, but I appreciate the reviews. So thanks. **

* * *

Eric was right there. So were Victor and two of Felipe's large guards.

I locked eyes with him, his nostrils flared a bit, otherwise his face remained passive. He wore the same outfit as last night, but it looked worse for wear. His hands were cuffed in front of him. But he looked as proud as ever. I almost reached out to him.

I felt the sudden compulsion to look down and step back, so I did. I also felt a strong urge to not make any sound. Viviane. For once, I'd give her a pass on using this. The shock of seeing my Viking so close nearly caused me to blow it. I was now in the corner behind her, Quinn and Russell. Pam was wedged in next to me.

"Sheriffs, good evening. What are you up to?" She sounded sweeter than my sweet tea. Trust Viviane to play the part.

"A little interrogation." I caught Victor nodding his head in a patronizing way as he spoke. "We weren't aware of more royal visitors."

She waved her arms dismissively. "Well, you know I did the interview at Benny's, and Russell was there about some business thing or another. They thought it would be a nice break to pop over for the show." She giggled. "Besides, Russell wanted to show off his new jet. Going up?" What is she doing?

"We are." Victor shoved Eric's arm to get on; Eric hissed. You could hear the bit of sizzle as what I assumed was silver hit his skin. The elevator had felt plenty spacious before, but when the four men got on, it was tight. I tried to peek at Eric without moving. It didn't work, so I tried through Quinn's eyes. Bingo. He looked drawn and paler than normal. Quinn eyed the chains he could see under Eric's shirt and thought Viviane was going to have fun flaying Victor before the night was over.

"Mr. Northman, have I offended you?" He shook his head. "Then can you not say hello?"

Victor laughed; it was an unpleasant sound. "Oh that's part of the interrogation. He wouldn't tell us what he knows, so we cut out his tongue."

"What century is this?" Viviane popped a hip.

"What?"

"Seriously, Victor, these aren't the Dark Ages. And I don't think he could tell you anything with his tongue missing." She sighed. "How barbaric. Does Felipe know you did this?"

He didn't answer that question. I took it to mean he hadn't. "We know he knows exactly where the little telepath is. But he says he doesn't. In fact, you were the last to see her."

"And you know that I left them in Mr. Northman's suite because she was ill before I left."

"Yes, we saw that on video. We know he can track her through their blood bond, but he refuses."

"Maybe she's dead and he can't feel her. Maybe she got herself snatched up. You know she's prone to mistakes. You've heard the stories." She laughed; so did Victor and Russell.

"We will find out. The spies are due to report back." Victor looked smug.

_Yeah, the ones the packs spent all day staking. _I caught Quinn's thoughts very clear. He must have wanted me to hear him. _Sookie's doing really well. I can't believe she's not chewing Victor out right now. It's a miracle. I wonder how the asshole got Northman's tongue out – had to have taken eight of them. _Well, maybe not. I could have done without the last half of that. It's so great to know everyone thinks I'm nearly an idiot who can't control herself.

"So, Viviane, who are the ladies – an entourage?"

"I'm a big star now, so I thought it would be fun – like moving Barbie dolls." We finally got to our floor, so our party got out. "Well, your evening sounds like a gas. Tell Felipe I'm back, will you? I have a show to dress for."

With that, she lead our group sashaying down the hall, past my suite and into hers. Once the elevator closed, the compulsion dropped.

"Viviane?" I asked once we were in the suite. I wanted to give her a word or two. She put her finger to my lips as Quinn touched my hand for a clear thought: _We need to sweep for listening devices._ I nodded that I understood.

I looked back to Viviane. She mouthed "Sorry. Good job," at me before kissing my temple and pulling us to her bedroom. Three of the glittery fringe dresses in different colors hung on a rack there. She handed Pam a silver one like all the dancers had worn last night.

Then she handed me a purple one. "This one is always a pain when I dance. I always forget. Last time I wore it, I had to make the bar owner unknot the strands to get me out of it. Much better for backup singing." It was the one she wore for Pam's party. I could picture Eric mad while he picked the fine strands apart. Maybe he'd be doing it for me later. One could hope.

Viviane was dead silent as we changed. I felt the anger rolling through her, yet she appeared calm. Pam spoke to her on occasion in what seemed like perfect Swedish. It made sense that Viviane would know Eric's original tongue – he did say she speaks many languages. She flitted by once to zip me up. Then Viviane produced three pairs of matching silver stilettos like they wore last night, which might be well and good for them, but I already wanted out of them and I hadn't donned them yet. When I did put them on, they had a nice squish to the balls of my feet.

"All right, let's go."

Pam and I followed her to the living room area just as Quinn stepped out what I thought was a closet.

"Everything's set, Viviane. You go on down, and I'll bring them right after."

"Excellent." We followed her to the closet, which was really a small elevator. "Anyone can go down, but I'm the only one who can bring it back up if you get completely off." When we got to the bottom, it opened to a dressing room leading to the bustling backstage area. The show was in progress. Many of the dancers bowed to her as she passed. Dresses like Pam's hung empty on racks. "This is the singer you'll be with, Rachel. This is Shelia." Rachel was the name she gave me earlier. Pam's cover was Rebecca. "Don't forget: dead mic."

Shelia nodded and turned to me. "Hello," the dark-skinned vampire said to me. "Just follow me out when we go." She wore a red dress like mine; two other vampires wore a blue or gold one.

Soon the song ended, the lights blacked out and vampires were rushing past me. When the lights came back up, Viviane was gone, and naked vampires tossed clothes all around me. The dresses now decorated a stable of female vampires getting in formation. A few vamps dressed in all black came through and gathered all the pieces up.

I looked up on a monitor and saw Viviane front and center singing "Suspicious Minds." She had a handful of dancers with her, swiveling their hips at all the right moments, fringe swaying. Shelia pulled my hand and led me behind some scenery piece, ducked under something and then we were in a backup singer spot on stage. We could see out because that see-through curtain was down. Pam was in her spot 15 feet in front of me with vamp dancers before and after her. Viviane wrapped up, said a few words of nothing to entertain the audience before the curtain rose, fog billowed out of machines on stage, and the pounding music began. My heart was pounding, too.

I remembered where to mouth the words as I watched the spectacle from right on stage. It had to be 30 dancers in silver fringe. It impressed me from the back.

It surprised me that you couldn't really see the faces in the audience because the lights were so bright. And hot – I broke into a little sheen of sweat quite quickly.

Tupac and two other men surprised me when they went on stage. Tupac joined Viviane and did the rap portion of the song. He and the other two also danced with Viviane center stage. I felt myself get really into the sway that Shelia and the other vocalists did; I felt myself smiling while I mouthed the words.

In fact, it was exhilarating. It shouldn't have been; I had Eric to worry about, didn't I? But it was. And then it was over. Lights went down, and Shelia led me out, leaving me with Viviane as Tupac began a set.

"You looked very cute up there, swaying and such, Rachel." She hooked my arm.

"Thanks." I slapped a hand over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk.

Viviane giggled. "No one could pick up anything right now. It is OK." She smiled at me as we started off.

Pam caught up, beaming. "That was a blast. Can I do it again before I leave?" she asked in a perfect Russian accent.

"I insist on it. You are well-suited to it. Think I can keep you?"

Both laughed as we entered the dressing room. Both instantly stopped making any sounds once inside.

"What are you doing here?" Viviane popped a hip and tilted her head in way I noticed meant she was pissed off.

I peeked around Viviane, more than shocked to see the man sitting there.

My fairy great-grandfather sat on the green velvet fainting couch and greeted Viviane in a most unusual way.

"Hello, wife."


	56. Viviane's Choice

**A/N: I'm starting to get a crazy case of bronchitis, plus I have a ton to write for work, so I am not sure when I will be ready with the next chapter. Also, April is Script Frenzy, where you have 30 days to write a script. You should check it out. I am leading my area this year. You can writing buddy me under the same user name as here. But I promise to get Eric out before April starts. It really shouldn't be much longer for him.**

* * *

Wife? Viviane's married to my great-grandfather? Wife? I don't think I can take anymore.

"Oh, now I know you want something, Al. It's really going to have to wait a few hours. We're on a tight schedule." She flitted behind a screen and soon tossed her dress over it. "Can we do this about 5? I plan to have a moment then."

Could we go back to wife?

"I think my task takes precedence especially after your failure with –" he started.

Viviane flashed around the screen in black jeans and her bra, a black shirt wadded in her first. "Don't you dare say her name to me or I will let her eat you." She pointed to Pam, who smiled fangily. "There is no one who regrets her loss more than I do except her granddaughter. Tell me why you opened the portal."

"It's not truly open – only for me. My child and grandchildren are missing – all of them."

She slipped the tank over her head. "No." She walked to me and began untangling the strands on my dress.

"What do you mean 'no?'" Niall stood.

Pam burst in. "What do you mean 'wife?'" I nodded in agreement.

Viviane sighed. "I know where all of them either are or heading to." He frowned and stepped toward her. She waved an arm in front of me. "Good, yes?"

Niall looked shocked. "Is that really you?" I nodded. He looked back to her. "One down, four left."

"Jason is being removed from this building. Claude, Dermot and the child are on their way to Dallas. I have Isabel's number if you would like to call as well as the number to the cell I gave him." She unzipped me and pushed me toward the screen.

My clothes were there; I guess Quinn brought them down because we sure didn't.

"Viviane, why is she not speaking?"

"Because she only does Southern."

"Viviane, I know you can create the illusion of no sound."

"Um, kind of too busy to focus on that right now. In the middle of a soon-to-be bloody takeover."

"I can place one," he said.

"Then do it."

I could hear her dialing a phone and speaking in another language as Pam appeared at my side to change. I frowned at her.

"What?" she asked. "This is faster. I'm ready to fight."

Viviane sounded pissed in her other language. She finished with a "Well, find them then," before she hung up.

In a flash, Pam was done and back out there asking about the wife reference again. I hurried to get done and walked out to see them waiting for me. I sat next to Niall.

"Niall, shall I start?" He nodded at Viviane as he grasped my hand. "I refused to marry the water fairy my brother insisted on, so I found a back-up plan – Niall, my long-time friend. I married him in secret, exposed it to my brother and ran away before it was consummated. Of course, my brother, raging idiot that he is, believed us. Niall disappeared for a few weeks on his own, purportedly on a honeymoon with me, and returned the wronged party, jilted by his evil bride." She pulled on her leather jacket.

"You helped her escape?" I looked up at him. "Why?"

"I had helped Erin escape. The water fae are evil and disgusting. I would never allow women I cared for be given away to them in attempts to make peace. I knew it would never work and that my sister's spark would be broken." He bowed his head. "I thought they would give up after Erin ran, but the elders didn't. They looked to Viviane. I couldn't stand by. When she came to me with her plan, I agreed immediately."

"So you know about her maker?" I watched his eyes crinkle in confusion before Viviane had a hand on my throat, not squeezing, just touching in implied threat.

"He does not. He will not. He is fae." Her fangs were down.

"Her maker has always been quite evident to me. I smell him in her blood, just barely. I was never sure, Sookie, but you knowing confirms it." Niall looked calm as he normally looked as he dropped this bombshell on her.

She removed her hand. "You know? How long?"

"I've suspected for centuries. You've never fawned all over him as most women do; he has always treated you as an equal partner; and you've always spoke your mind to him and yet you live." Niall laughed. "Some of the things you've said to him have resulted in instant and final death for others."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah, you were witness to the Prague altercation. That was pretty colorful."

"So, are you still married?" Pam was reapplying lipstick but managed to pause and butt in.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Viviane said as she dropped onto the sofa next to Niall. "I never married anyone else." She smirked at me. "Maybe if I still lived as a fairy, but I think my death made anything null and void. Although I suppose by modern standards, it could be annulled by nonconsummation."

"Then why does he still call you wife?" I really wanted to know.

"Dear, it's a joke." Niall patted my hand as he spoke.

Quinn came into the room. He looked very worried as he eyed Niall. "Viviane, may I speak with you?"

"Oh, what is it?" She was sending a text message.

"Viviane."

"Oh, fine." She was up and out in the hallway before I blinked. Quinn was on her tail.

"I wonder what that's about." Pam was examining Viviane's dressing room as she mused. "I wonder whether Thalia has checked in yet."

I was more concerned about how Niall got here and where my cousins were. "Why was Claude so freaked out after he talked to you? He was convinced you would be angry and said you told him to stay away from her."

He looked very uncomfortable. "How much do you know?"

"I know about my grandmother and you have some sort of arrangement with her, but there hasn't been a whole lot of time to pin her down on all of it, what with Eric being in this pickle and all." Pam laughed at me.

"I didn't want either of you to find out about our arrangement. She would not intentionally harm you." He sighed. Unusual.

"How did you get here?"

"I popped straight here after searching in Louisiana. I opened a portal for seconds when Claude stopped answering my calls."

"When did that happen?"

"Early this morning. Claude told me they were driving to Texas to a hotel and he'd call me back when he got there. I have not heard from him or Dermot. There is no trace. I am concerned."

"Did he say whether Hunter was with them?" Niall nodded. I panicked. "Someone took them. Oh my god. He's just a little boy." I started shivering. "And you know about Erin Gant?"

"My sister has been dead for centuries." Niall looked a little stricken and confused. "Who told you about her?"

"Who's Erin Gant?" Pam loomed over me. I didn't answer, only muttering something even I couldn't understand. Then she was on me, shaking me a bit. "Calm your shit down. The fairies are secondary shit. Tonight, we deal with the monarch. Then, I will help the fairy look for them myself."

Viviane and Quinn stood over her shoulder as Niall squeezed my hand.

"What did you do to her? I need her calm." Viviane cocked her head. Pam relayed everything. She pinched her nose. "Pam is correct. I cannot worry about what they are doing right now. I will tell the Southern team to be on the lookout, but that is all. I am losing minutes as you dawdle."

"Wait, Viviane, how does she know about Erin? Why would she ask that?" Niall grabbed her arm.

"Why is this happening now?" Viviane stomped her foot and ripped her arm away. "Look, Al, she's been a vampire since the 1300s."

He looked completely shocked. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because you threatened her. And you know how my big brother is." She looked at me. "Sookie's theory is a valid one, although I doubt she would mean them harm. However, I do not care just now. We're going."

"No, no, no." I sank further into the sofa. Everything was a little fuzzy. I couldn't stop shaking, and I felt tears welling. First, Eric. Then Victor lured Jason here. Now the rest of my family was missing. I felt a hard smack on my face. I jerked and looked up. "What the hell was that for, Viviane?" I rubbed my face, but I could feel her blood healing the sting before it had time to hurt that much. I had stopped shaking and was as clear as I was before.

"Good, you are mad. No tears, no shaking. Don't make me do it again." She turned to Niall. "Since you are here and so intent on helping your family, why don't you go with Quinn and extricate Jason and Hoyt. It seems they have been too well enticed to stay and are causing a scene for Alcide in the casino."

"He is so much trouble. Do we have to?" Pam rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we don't. Al is here." She turned to him. "I don't have time to deal with it. You do it." She patted his face before flitting to the elevator to her suite and scanned her hand. "Come along girls; we've got blood to shed."

I didn't really want to think about that part, so I hugged Niall. "Will I see you before you go back? You will find them?"

"Yes, child, I will see you. I will not return until I find them all. I intend to know more about Erin." He kissed my forehead and pushed me to the elevator.

"Al, there is a suite at the Palms, the 42nd floor. Sookie was there two nights ago. You may use it but pop in – it's my kind of floor." The door slid closed, and she turned to me.

"Viviane?" This thought of husbands and wives and families made me think of her heartache. Also I still was trying to not think to hard about the people I loved.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Charlie?"

Her eyes widened. "I suppose I do. It's more than I have ever felt for another human romantically. It is pleasant to feel warm inside."

"What exactly did you say to him about Eric?"

"My journal." She pursed her lips as we went up. "He found out where I stayed when I came to Shreveport and that Eric is an ex – that is all – and he freaked out. You know how beings with penises are."

"But not the other part?"

"No. Pam is the only one I've ever told. However, I think he figured it out."

Pam remained silent.

So she hadn't told Charlie everything like I thought, and he still left her for a time. "Well, I hope that you can see him tomorrow night."

"Me, too. I haven't had sex in a month. I will reconcile with him then."

Pam laughed as I gasped. "TMI, Viviane." I did not need to know that.

"Being with Eric, you think she would have loosened up, but no. She always has been this way." Pam actually giggled as she spoke.

The elevator slid open, revealing the two kings waiting for us.

Russell spoke first. "It's time. The Southern party has fallen."

"Reno is ours as well." Benny handed her a sword as he spoke. She shook her head, so he kept it. She doesn't need a sword? What?

She smiled. "Excellent. Losses?"

Russell nodded. "One from Bartlette's contingent and two from Texas. Stan says they were very young and reckless." He handed Pam a sword. She tested the weight and slashed it a few times before sheathing and slinging it over her shoulder.

"All right. The human will tell us how many are in there. Then we will form up as we did earlier minus John. Then follow my lead and keep the human out of the way. Do not let them touch her. Let's go." She grabbed her purse and headed out.

My heart pounded in my chest as we flowed down the hallway. I constantly scanned for any and all brains. We were silent as the elevator moved to the top floor. We got there, and I swept.

I counted and motioned to say five vampires and one human. I shook my head when Viviane mouthed to ask who. The human was heavily glamoured and wasn't thinking anything.

We rounded the corner to find Felipe's two guards. Both did the strangest thing: They knelt down and placed an arm over their hearts. Viviane touched each one's cheek before they rose.

"Good evening, Viviane," the one I called Freckles said. "Felipe isn't receiving guests."

"Well, he'd do well to receive me."

It was a game. I touched the bond with Eric and felt some pain but also the glimmer of hope and fierceness I loved.

Viviane reached out and yanked open the door. I felt her push through to our bond again – it was to keep me quiet. I knew why she did it as we stepped through the door. Eric's hands were connected to the ceiling somehow and he was shirtless, blood and burns marring its perfection.

"My, my, boys. What is going on here?" She crossed, sat the purse that looked like a giant black envelope on the desk and leaned against it, a move I'd seen Eric perfect in his office at Fangtasia.

A slight sweep of my gaze counted only Eric, Victor and Felipe. Pam and I stayed near the door. Benny and Russell remained in the hall. If they didn't talk, one could assume they were part of her entourage forced to wait outside.

I focused on finding the other brains – they were in the room behind Felipe's desk.

"Viviane, this is not really a time for guests." Felipe stood between us and Eric. Victor stood to the side. "The Viking is moving against me."

"So? That's what we do – elaborate, high-stakes chess." She moved so that she stood at his side. "Tell me, Fifi, what is your plan?"

"Find the telepath. Make her mine."

Eric strained, and Victor shoved him. Eric hissed as his skin sizzled against his bonds. My heart would have beat like it would blow up, but Viviane was maintaining a calming effect on me.

"I'd really like it if you let Eric go."

Felipe contemplated that before saying no. "This is my kingdom."

She stepped away, grabbing her purse. She flipped it open and began fixing her lipstick. What game is she playing? "Felipe, let him go. He is not against you."

"Somebody is."

"Of course someone is, just not Eric. You see, Fifi, it's not your kingdom anymore."

Felipe smiled uneasily. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know how monarchs are always convinced someone is going to overthrow them?" He nodded. "You had every right to be paranoid. You just have no instincts about who to trust." Felipe was edging backward. Viviane flicked a finger and in a flash, she tossed him against a wall without touching him. A force I could not see but could feel held him there.

Victor laughed. "Decided to help me, did you?"

She laughed back. "No. I'm tired of doing to the heavy lifting and getting nothing in return. Arkansas and Louisiana are mine, as is Reno. Your guards? They already recognize me as their monarch."

"I don't think so. That's why I picked up an insurance policy. Sandy!" Victor looked smug as Sandy dragged in a disheveled Charlie.

Shit.

I felt the rush of anger and despair flood the bond. "A human? You realize I have a new one, yes?" She was cool and calm as she walked to stand in front of us.

"Put me down, Viviane, and I'll left your humans live." Felipe squirmed against the wall. Viviane responded with her unseen power source by slamming him into the wall again. The plaster started crumbling to the floor.

"You can't have all three – the human, the Viking and the throne. Something has to be chosen." Victor circled Charlie and unglamoured him.

He looked very disoriented until he spotted Viviane. "Viviane, you came for me." She said nothing. I couldn't see her face, but I could imagine it emotionless.

Victor ran his hand through Charlie's hair. "Such fine specimens, these two – nothing but the best for our big star." He smiled. "Yes, I know all about your little affairs with Eric. It's a good thing the world knows your face; it's going to keep you alive. He won't be so lucky. Neither will the rest."

"You can't kill them all because your team is dead."

"Viviane, what is going on? Who is dead?" Charlie tried to get away from Sandy, who still said nothing. "Why aren't we leaving?" His thoughts were erratic and confused.

Victor grabbed Charlie's hair to the point of a yelp. "You will be, but whether you go by foot or box is up for discussion." He looked to Viviane. "It's a Viviane's choice type of moment." Then he flashed to where Felipe hung. "This is so fascinating. Is this your gift?" She didn't answer him. "I love it. That will be handy as well."

"You really think I will let you be monarch?"

His eyebrows raised. "He who kills the king takes the throne."

Suddenly I realized why Viviane never closed her purse – she flipped a stake through the air perfectly into Felipe's chest. "Done," she said as she put her purse on the sofa.

Felipe's body flaked away, and the stake fell into Victor's waiting hands. He snarled and ran at Eric with the stake. She growled and deflected him with her power, but he still hit something.

Or rather someone.


	57. Difficult Truths & Big Girl Panties

Victor landed in a tangle of Sandy and Charlie. I heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh. Blood sprayed the white curtains and windows. The moments just hung there before Victor's laugh broke them.

"I see you chose by your own hand." He leaped to his feet to reveal Charlie with the stake lodged in his throat. A horrible gurgle escaped his mouth. Blood ran everywhere and pulsed as Charlie's heart beat.

Viviane's face was set for battle as she went for Victor. Pam rushed Sandy as Benny and Russell entered. It was all a blur as I heard grunts and smacks. Eric roared and I met his eyes. The chains – I had to get them unhooked somehow. I followed the cuffs to the ceiling and down to where it connected at the wall. I ran for it as the vampires battled it out on the other side of the room.

I pulled on the mechanism, but it wouldn't budge. Of course, it wouldn't – otherwise Eric would have just yanked it from the wall. Then I realized it was a reel of some sort. After a little poking, I managed to unwind it to where I could reach the chains. However, before I could get to him, Viviane flew into my leg. She was gone before I blinked, but the pain wasn't. I rushed to Eric and started unwinding the chains. I hated how they stuck in his flesh. I knew I had to get them off and fast. Finally, he was loose, but I supposed he couldn't talk. He patted me over, I guess checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine, but you aren't."

He smiled at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he pointed to Charlie. His lips formed what I thought was "Help him." I nodded and went for Charlie as Eric turned to battle.

I watched as Viviane had her back in a corner. In the bond, I could feel her energy flagging. Maybe her top-secret tossing power drained her faster than I realized. I didn't like it, but Eric approached Victor from behind, as ready for battle as he could be.

I knelt at Charlie's side and took his hand. His blood soaked through my jeans. His thoughts were incoherent, but what he had was broadcasting.

_I'm going to die. _

The fighting continued around me, but I realized I would be the last person to comfort him – that he really would die.

"Hey, Charlie, just hang on. We'll get you help in just a minute." I didn't think he had a minute. He tried to speak, but blood just bubbled out of his mouth. "Don't try to talk." Maybe he had last wishes. "If you have anything you want done, just think about it." If I could do it, I would. "I'm a telepath – I will hear you."

He met my eyes. A moment of calm washed through his brain before he thought very clearly at me. _I hope she will take care of my daughter if she can. _He has a child? _Everyone said she was too dangerous underneath her sweetness, that she would get me killed, but you can't help who you love. Because I love her. _It was over – the pain and confusion returned.

A few labored breaths more, and then he was gone. I closed his eyes as I realized that this could just as easily be me, that someone could force Eric to make an impossible choice – me or Pam or Viviane. I couldn't be sure he'd choose me; I had been adamant in my wishes to never be turned. But his progeny – they wanted to live forever just as much as he did. Could I ask him to choose me over them when I knew I would die eventually anyway?

I looked up as Eric broke a chair into a stake and moved to plunge it into Victor's ribcage. However, I felt a great surge of power just before the snake literally exploded everywhere.

Viviane looked surprised. "Well, that was new."

"Fuck a zombie." That was Pam. She had her sword poised at Sandy's neck while the kings restrained her. "What do you want to do with her?"

Viviane stood motionless in the corner; she said nothing. Victor's remains dripped from her form as well as the ceiling. She looked at the body I knelt beside.

A minute passed before Eric nodded, giving Pam permission to end Sandy. Pam moved to use the blade.

"I would have let you live." Viviane's voice broke the silence. "I really would have. But this display of poor choices sealed your fate." She looked to Pam. "Off with her head." She moved away and didn't look as Pam swung. I, too, looked away, having had enough blood and death for one evening. Instead, she turned to me. "Your leg – is it OK?"

I heard the thump of what I assumed with Sandy's head and winced.

"It will be fine – it's no big deal." It had been pain more like when you run into the coffee table and it stings for a moment than an actual injury.

"Well, I apologize."

I shrugged. "It was a fight, and frankly, I'm not bleeding, nothing's broken and I'm not on the verge death, so I consider it a great success." I winced when I mentioned not dying. I felt like an ass.

Eric was at my side, pulling me to my feet and away from Charlie a bit. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I wanted to examine him for injuries, so I leaned back and started patting him down. He also was coated in Victor goo, but I didn't care. He stopped me and mouthed "fine." I hoped his tongue would grow back fast. He looked past me, a pained expression crossing his face. I turned to see what he saw – Viviane knelt by Charlie, holding his hand, straightening his hair, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Congratulations on your throne, Viviane. Russell and I will go arrange the final steps." Benny nodded to her before he left with Russell.

Then it was just our little vampire family. Pam tossed the sword to the side and sauntered over to look at Eric. She quirked a brow, so he mouthed "fine" at her. She flicked her eyes to Viviane. He shook his head. Then he looked down at me, nodding toward Viviane as though he was making sure it was OK to check on her.

I nodded. What was I going to do? Say no? I might not be her biggest fan, but she killed Victor and chose Eric over her lover. Plus, she kept me out of harm's way instead of letting me fend for myself. I could spare some compassion.

He squatted near her, brushing the hair out of her eyes – it had come loose during the fight. She spoke to him without looking up in a language I'd never heard. I looked to Pam, who seemed just as baffled as I was.

Eric pulled chunks of flesh from her hair as she spoke. I heard what I thought was Stan a few times. Viviane finally stopped and looked up at him, tears rimming her eyes. He nodded before he stood and pulled her to her feet. She protested in whatever language she was using with him until he threw her over his shoulder and started leaving with her. At once I was happy he felt well enough to do that and angry that he touched her. He took my hand as he passed, so I went.

"I am your queen. Put me down. I'll go." Her voice rang out, halting him. He sat her down but didn't let go. "Eric," she looked up at him, "I just want to wait for John. I want him to handle this." She looked back at the body, which Pam moved to block.

"Your majesty, I would stay with you and assist you with any tasks you require this night." Pam bowed and stayed that way until Viviane said yes. Eric let go but was set to react if needed.

We waited only seconds before Quinn came in and looked at the scene. "Viviane, what happened?"

Pam answered. "Victor Madden's twisted-but-now-dead shit."

"I trust you can make appropriate arrangements to handle this." Viviane didn't look at him as she spoke. "I will retire to my suite for the evening. Ms. Ravenscroft will be the contact for anything. I expect your task went well." She spun on her heel and walked out the door before he answered. Pam was on her tail.

Eric reached for me as I caught a spare thought from Quinn: _I wonder how I can make this look like an accident. _I blocked him hard – I didn't want to know what would need to be done so this didn't look like the murder it was. He looked to me. "Jason never actually went – he's in a room on 28 with Hoyt. Both passed out drunk." He handed me a card. "This is the information. I knew you would want it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, my idiot brother wouldn't go. "Thanks, Quinn." I took Eric's hand and followed his progeny to the elevator. It was silent until we got to our floor.

"I will arrange to send up some donors." Viviane handed me my room key outside our suite.

"No, you won't." I would take care of Eric.

She sighed and looked closer to her age. "Yes, because he can't very well drain you, True Blood is not healing, and I can't get my hands on enough bagged donations to make a difference in his healing tonight. You do want him to heal? He needs more than you can safely provide him tonight." Eric growled at her. "And you – you want your tongue to grow back so you can lay into me. You can't do that without adequate feedings." She looked at me. "I will send only men – they have a higher blood volume. Tomorrow, we can see where the healing is and re-evaluate then. I will put in an order for the bagged stuff, would that be acceptable?"

Pam spoke up. "She's right – he needs human blood to heal. And he's going to be unwilling to take it if you fight about this." Eric growled at her this time. "What? I'm right. Stop being so jealous, Sookie. This is about healing – not sex or lust or anything else. I'd send donors if it were my decision."

"Eric?" I looked up at him. "Are they right?" He didn't move. "I want you to have whatever you need to heal. If that means donors, fine. I don't like it." I looked pointedly at Viviane. "But you're not dead, and that's all that really matters." He finally nodded.

"Good. I will come later. The doctor will be here by nightfall to check the silver levels." With that, she went toward her suite, Pam in tow.

"Wait, silver levels?" I wanted to know what she meant.

Eric frowned. Viviane turned. "Sookie, he was injected with silver nitrate." She looked at him. "That you are up and about and trying to push me around bodes well for it not being much, but you shouldn't." I watched him nod in agreement.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Give you any blood. It could taint yours and prevent him from being able to drink from you." She smiled softly. "Sorry you are stuck with me for another night."

"So that means Pam's stuck with you as well."

Pam shrugged. "That's fine with me right now. He's alive. Now I get to be mad at him." She turned and flounced down the hall.

Eric quirked a brow.

Viviane shrugged. "What? She's a smart one. She figured it out on her own." She looked at me. "Tell him. You were there."

I remembered the pain and hurt Pam felt that night. "I was. She did." I wasn't about to elaborate on Pam's emotional state in front of Viviane.

She said something else to him in that other language, a soft look in her eye, before she flashed to let Pam into her suite.

I opened our door and stepped inside. Once the door shut, Eric was on me, kissing me as if his life depended on it. He pulled off the wig and hissed when he touched the silver hair pins.

"Sorry, Viviane went a little overkill." I started pulling them out and double-checking that I got all of them. "I guess she thought I might get snapped up or something and need to poke a nasty vamp in the eye."

He laughed and shrugged before kissing me once more. When he finally broke the kiss, I said, "Shower, then I can start telling you everything she did." We went to the bathroom and peeled off our bloody clothing. He ran his hands over every bit of me, reveling in my skin, checking it for marks.

Once we were under the hot water, I turned to him. "I want to heal you before anyone else." His eyes darkened a bit before his lips met mine, my wet skin sliding against his. His mouth trailed over my collarbone and shoulder. His hands traveled my body, lifting me against the wall. "I'm yours, Eric. I don't want to lose you." I started to think about how my actions brought part of this down on him, but it didn't last long. His ministrations were as much for me as they were for him. When he finally took me, it felt more right than ever. This was where I belonged. His bite pushed me over the edge.

As we came down from our pleasure, we finally got everything rinsed off and left the shower. I'd barely had time to slip into my pajamas when there was a knock at the door. Eric already had his sleep pants on but nothing else, so he answered it.

Pam strolled in with a large red-haired man following her. "This is Jamie, aka Donor 1." She didn't look at Eric once.

Jamie placed a brown grocery bag on the dining table. "Where do you want me, Mr. Northman?"

Eric met my eyes before he pointed to the couch. The man took a seat with sitting behind him. I winced as Eric slid his fangs into the man's neck.

Pam took me by the elbow. "Come on. I figured you two would stay in bed, so help me set this up." I noticed a computer bag in her hand. I went with her to the bedroom. I knew she didn't need me to help her, but she was trying to help by distracting me.

"Does it really have to be the neck?"

"The wrist is much more painful for the human." She unzipped the case, dropping a slim silver computer on the bed. "It's also faster. Bigger vein, faster draw." I shuddered to think about it. She powered up the computer, typed a few things and announced she was finished with it. She zipped into the bathroom and came out with our bloody clothes in a laundry bag.

"Pam, you don't have to do that."

"Actually I do. The queen wants them destroyed by dawn." She tossed Eric's phone on the bed. She flashed to me and kissed me on the cheek. "You did well tonight."

Then I followed her to the living room where both men stood.

Pam still didn't look at Eric as she opened the door. "Come along, Jamie." They left me with Eric once again.

Eric started going through the bag and setting what looked like groceries out on the table.

"Pam brought a computer. And your phone. You don't have to unpack this. I can do it later." My stomach growled with hunger. He smiled at me and pointed to the food. "I can wait." He shook his head and started to put a tiny can of soda into the microwave. "Fine, I'll eat something." I set to seeing what was here and putting the cheese into the fridge. I picked out an organic pasta dish like the ones Viviane had at her home and stuck it into the microwave before I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. While I waited for the ding, I stowed the food in the cabinets of the tiny kitchen area.

Eric returned to the room with his phone and the laptop. He sat at the table and typed something. My food was ready so I grabbed it and joined him at the table. He used his foot to hook the chair and pull me closer. He had typed on the screen so I could read it.

_I missed you as well, lover. Now tell me everything that happened. _

"I'm glad Pam brought this. It's a good idea." I sighed. "So much happened. It really did."

_Just start at the beginning. _

So I did. I told him about collapsing during the party, leaving in the helicopter, Claude.

I told him about the blood exchange. "But Eric, I can feel her like I felt you. I want it to stop. She's pretty good at blocking, but I don't like it."

_I seem to remember you complaining about feeling me._

"But it's you, and I am used to it now. I don't even know whether I like her or not." I took a bite before looking back up at him. I wanted to tell him about my Gran; a part of me wanted to tell on her like I was 7 years old. "Do I have to like her?" As if she knew we were talking about her – hell, she probably did – Viviane knocked at the door. "It's her. I can get it." Eric deleted the screen as I got up.

"Hello, might I come in?" She wore a silky red nightgown that peeked out from under her black satin robe. She looked good as always, but she was pretty covered up on top. "I have some things to tell Eric." She carried a box bearing the Chanel logo.

"Sure." I noted how she said tell. I moved to let her in. "How are you doing?" Vampires weren't usually ones for sharing, but she was Viviane the super magical fairy vampire who can make other vampires explode.

She smiled at me before she flooded me with her emotions. It was sadness and anger mixed with a feeling of power and pride I'd gotten from Eric after he succeeded at something. Talk about a mixed bag. She cut it off before replying simply, "I exist." Viviane placed the box on the table.

"Always good."

"Please, don't let me interrupt your meal."

I sat down and watched as she crossed to the bar area and pulled a large wine goblet from the rack before she snagged a knife from the kitchenette.

Eric typed: _Viv, what brings you in?_

"This." She sliced her wrist over the goblet and her blood flowed into the glass. Vampires blood doesn't exactly pulse out of them, so she ran her hand down her arm, almost pushing it out. "How is it?" He tilted his head up to show her as she sliced her wrist a second time. "Oh, well, I thought it would be worse. Apparently, Victor was shitty at that, too." They smiled at each other as she licked her wrist and tossed the knife in the sink.

"So what do you have to tell him?" I wanted this over with so I could spend some time with him before dawn.

"Well, Pam is apparently more angry at you than me, Eric, and has requested she be occupied so that she does not have to interact with you." Eric growled a little. "I'll humor her tonight and the next because I could, in fact, use her assistance. I figure in two nights, you should be in talking condition, and you'll have time to formulate what you want to say and also time to plan what you'll yell at me about first."

_Why would I need to yell at you? _I giggled. I had a few ideas. Eric looked at me. _Explain._

I opened my mouth to speak before she shushed me. She laughed at my shocked expression. "What? You thought I would allow you to rat on me?" Viviane smiled in that way that told you not to cross her. "I can, as they say, put on my big girl panties and tell him what I did."

He leaned back after he typed: _And what did you do?_

"I will get there." She shoved the goblet at him. "Drink up, Viking. My blood does a body good. So, I told you about Pam." She started ticking off freshly polished fingers. "Dr. Ludwig will be here when you rise. And we need to discuss an ongoing security breach in Area 5." 

Eric growled at her and smacked the table for her to go on. He took a drink, downing half the glass.

"You see, for 20 years or so, a vampire entered Area 5, rested there and left on a regular basis without checking in with you." Eric spit a little blood. "Eric, I always tell you the truth; I might not tell you _everything_ I know, but what I do tell you is the truth." I was on the edge of my chair, my fork paused between my plate and my mouth. She opened the lid. Inside the box, I could see photos and mementos. She flicked through them at her speed until she pulled a few from the box. Viviane splayed them over Eric's keyboard.

I gasped when I saw a young Gran and Viviane smile up at me. "Gran," I said as I reached for one to see it closer. The date in the white border indicated June 1972.

Eric plucked another of Gran and Viviane in which she was holding a baby and smiling. He merely tensed his jaw and nodded his head as if to say, "Go on."

She met his gaze as fierce as she had met Victor's before she went into battle. Viviane brought her game face. Not once did she blink as she answered him. "I did it. It was me, Eric."


	58. Falling From Grace

**A/N: Wow, the time got away. It took my muse with it, too. I got a nasty review on another site, and it stabbed my muse with silver. The anonymous person had some points but was a total wench about them. Viviane hasn't always been liked - that's the point. She's a tricky woman with about 80 end goals. Everything has been operating mostly on her plan, so she got quite a bit of what she wanted. But things are about to get really dicey for her. **

**Plus, I read "Dead Reckoning," and seeing as how this uses canon characters, I figured some of the plot twists CH gave us could come play here, so I am glad I waited. **

**Also, over at the Fangreaders. blogspot .com chat room, the ladies have invited me to discuss this story on Monday, June 20. It's happening at 3 p.m. Central time, 4 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. GMT. You have to get an invite, but all the information is over there to get hooked up. If you haven't signed up to the Fangreaders Chat Room, go to this website : http: / / Fangreader (without spaces). Please allow 24 hours to receive your invite into the chatroom so sign up as soon as possible.**

**So the plan is to get a couple more chapters out before then. But work is busy and vacation season has started, so I can't promise any regularity. I had a couple updates on the companion piece since I've updated this one. **

**And now, Viviane's reached her peak. She had to start tumbling sometime. **

* * *

_Previously ..._

_"You see, for 20 years or so, a vampire entered Area 5, rested there and left on a regular basis without checking in with you." Eric spit a little blood. "Eric, I always tell you the truth; I might not tell you everything I know, but what I do tell you is the truth." I was on the edge of my chair, my fork paused between my plate and my mouth. She opened the lid. Inside the box, I could see photos and mementos. She flicked through them at her speed until she pulled a few from the box. Viviane splayed them over Eric's keyboard._

_ I gasped when I saw a young Gran and Viviane smile up at me. "Gran," I said as I reached for one to see it closer. The date in the white border indicated June 1972._

_ Eric plucked another of Gran and Viviane in which she was holding a baby and smiling. He merely tensed his jaw and nodded his head as if to say, "Go on."_

_ She met his gaze as fierce as she had met Victor's before she went into battle. Viviane brought her game face. Not once did she blink as she answered him. "I did it. It was me, Eric."_

* * *

Eric growled as he typed. _EXPLAIN._

"I owed Niall a favor from before I met you." Viviane sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "You know he was the one who smuggled me out of Fae. I told him I owed him one, and he waited damn near 1,000 years before he asked for it. Fintan had children but his them from Niall. He asked me to find them and watch out for them once in a while. I was in Bon Temps from time to time from the mid-1960s until the night Sookie's parents died." She blinked at him.

He was more still than I had ever seen him. I thought he might break the glass.

"As for how, you know I can block the bond easily. And why? It seemed a harmless enough favor I thought would last a year or two at most before Fintan relented. I didn't expect to get caught, nor did I expect that I would befriend Adele." She bowed her head a little.

Eric stalked to the window and rested his forehead against it.

"Caught?" I asked.

Viviane's gaze become a little distant. "Yes, caught. Your grandmother saw me walking across the edge of the property and demanded – in that sweet, Southern way she had – to know what I thought I was doing. I was filthy, having gone to ground literally in the cemetery. I'd said I was just passing through, but she took me to be a drifter and insisted I come in for a shower and a meal."

Eric didn't say anything, but I wanted to know the whole story, so I was going to get my answers.

"But you can't eat? Didn't she notice?"

"Actually, we can eat things and swallow them, but we have to choke them back up. It's rather unpleasant, but I would do it again for her." She looked back at me. "I promised her I would write. So I did." She pulled out some letters that looked semi-recent and handed a stack to me. "I don't mind you reading them, Sookie, but I would like them back. The ones I wrote since your parents died are in your attic under a football helmet that was your father's. The earlier ones are at my home." I took it and recognized my grandmother's familiar penmanship. The postmark was 2001.

"Why would you have them?" I asked as I unfolded one.

"I will get there, Sookie."

Eric stormed over and typed something in a language I couldn't read and shoved the screen toward her. Despite our bond being on the back burner so to speak, I could feel the anger and hurt coming off him as he hovered over her.

Viviane closed her eyes and leaned back. "It had nothing to do with you, Eric. I wasn't going to drag you into some fairy bullshit. The whole point was to keep them off the supernatural radar. Niall didn't even know where they were until Fintan died."

"How did you find Gran then?" It made no sense to me.

"I found Fintan and interrogated him until he broke. He was really terrible at hiding anything. Pansy." She crossed her legs and adjusted the hem of her gown. "I was upfront enough to tell him the deal and promise to not tell Niall where they were." She met Eric's gaze. "If I had started regularly showing up to see you, Niall would have figured it out. He's been mad at me for decades that I refused to tell him sooner."

Eric scrubbed a hand over his face as I asked my next question.

"How did you become friends?"

"I'd call or visit. We wrote every week. I enjoyed sending gifts. I saw the family a couple times a year when I was doing gigs until Adele figured out I still looked the same." She laughed softly. "Adele cornered me one night when I was leaving, demanding I share my beauty secrets. I wasn't about to tell her until her silver ring grazed my skin. You can imagine what happened."

I could, but I wanted it from her mouth. "Why don't you tell us?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I seriously thought about glamouring her, but then I would have had to do the whole family, and I'm not a fan of that these days if I can avoid it. It's more fun to get your way on your own merits. I tested the waters with her to see how she would react. I mean, she had an affair with a fairy, and she knew what he was. So I told her what I was." She laughed. "Adele just nodded and said, 'Well, that makes sense.' We ended up at that all-night diner off I-20 near Monroe. She had lots of questions, and I was surprisingly honest with her. It was a freeing experience – being so honest for once in my life. I stopped coming to the house. We'd meet at that diner once in a while, and we talked on the phone every week."

"For how long?"

"I spoke to her for the last time two weeks before she died." She glanced at Eric pacing by the window, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"When did you tell Niall about me?"

A single red tear leaked down her face. She met my eyes, the pain evident. "When I realized everything I'd done had been for naught, when I realized my plan would no longer work, when a murderer came for you and failed." She took one of the napkins I'd gotten out for my dinner and dabbed the new tears from her face. "I was so busy – after the revelation, I could have something I'd wanted for centuries. A show without a limited run, my name in lights, a permanent home." Her sobs broke through her words. "I was selfish, so selfish. I never thought … I had no idea … I am so sorry I failed you, Sookie. I should have told Eric a long time ago. I made so many mistakes."

Eric slammed his hand into the window. It only vibrated under his thump – a testament to its strength.

"Why didn't you tell him? I thought you had no secrets." I felt a little smug about it.

"I miscalculated. I had no idea Eric knew of your existence until after the witch incident." Eric growled when she mentioned it. "I almost told you then, but you were so angry about it, her, the lost time. I didn't want to burden you with this. You were so angry about the whole thing, I put it off. And boom, you go to Rhodes and come back bonded to her. It was, how is it … a snowball effect. I planned to visit and tell you before the takeover happened. It surprised me, and I knew how much pressure you would be under, so I put it off and put it off some more. I have lost a real concept of time. Then you married her by the knife." She stood to face him. "I erred. I was wrong. I apologize."

Eric wouldn't look at her.

"I think you should go." I started for the door.

"I'm not done." She wanted a response from him, one she wasn't going to get.

"Yeah, you so are. You've had your say. Get out." I had the door open now.

She walked over and stopped in front of me. "The spunk I always hear you have is showing. Good. I shall see you when I rise." She said something in a whispered language I didn't know, and I saw Eric tense. With that, she zipped from the room, and I slammed the door as hard as I could.

I leaned against it, unsure of what to say. Finally, I whispered his name. He shook his head and went to the sofa. Eric just sat there with his head in his hands. I didn't know what to do, so I started reading the letters my Gran wrote her. Tears streaked my face when a knock came. I scanned: vampire, which I mouthed to Eric. He went to the door and opened it, revealing Bill.

"Good evening, sheriff, Sookie. Might I have a moment of your time?" He looked brow-beaten and had a bit of blood staining the collar of his shirt. He was rumpled and just off somehow.

Eric said nothing, only turning to return to his spot on the couch. He left the door open, so Bill took that as an invitation. Bill stepped in and shut the door before walking to the area in front of Eric.

Bill paced a bit. Eric finally slapped the couch and motioned for him to get on with it. Bill jumped a little before he spoke.

"Well, Eric, I am aware that you have a long history with our new queen." Eric nodded. "And you seem to have some sway with her." Eric widened his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Well, I hope that you might speak to her and perhaps ask her to stop threatening me." Bill bowed his head.

I covered my mouth to hide my giggle. Both vampires looked at me. Bill looked hurt; Eric intrigued and slightly amused. Eric motioned for me to speak.

"Well, um, Eric, Viviane sort of has a list of reasons she would like to kill Bill." I smiled and shrugged. "She holds them over his head so he does what she wants him to, and she threatened to pluck out his eyes if he touched me again. I believe she said, 'Eric may placate Sookie by allowing you to live. But you should never forget – I am not Eric.'"

Eric roared with laughter. It was a definite change in mood from earlier.

"Sookie, I do not find her threats amusing." He turned to Eric. "When she was in Area for Pam's party, the night she sat for my database, she assaulted me at my home and threatened to kill me if I didn't cooperate with her plans."

I figured I could step in for Eric in this line of questioning. Eric could stop me if he wanted. "What were her plans?"

"She wanted me to hack into Russell Edgington's casino and take over the audio and video feeds."

"Why would she want that?"

Eric laughed.

Bill grinned a bit. "I took down Malaga's systems myself."

"It was a test to see whether you could do it because she's friends with Russell." I sat down next to Eric. "My god, she's had these balls rolling for a couple months."

Bill nodded. "Probably much longer. Everything else was bigger and more orchestrated than my part. She is a formidable vampire. Whoever taught her what she knows should be commended. That is why I fear she will end me."

"Bill, doesn't she owe you some respect now?"

"Not likely. Shawn helped me frequently and learned how I did it. She also … assaulted me moments before I came here." He looked ashamed.

"Did you do something?"

"No, I did not, Sookie. She saw me in the hall and just punched me before going into her room." He looked mad that I'd place blame on him. "Eric, will you say something to her?"

Eric laughed, nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, Eric. And I am pleased you survived. Good night, Sookie." He zipped from the room.

Bill looked like he'd bitten into rotten fruit as he thanked Eric. But he probably wanted to kiss a little ass right now because he though Eric would get Viviane off his case.

But I knew Eric had bigger fish to fry with Viviane. One hand, I wanted to witness the dressdown I knew he was plotting right now. On the other, it would be uncomfortable to watch.

I looked over at the time; it was after 5 a.m. I stood and put my hand out. "Let's go to bed and deal with this again when you rise."

He took it and followed me into the bedroom. Eric stretched out on the bed while I brushed my teeth and took care of my human needs. When I finally crawled into next to him, he sighed and kissed my head.

I leaned up to look into his eyes. "You know I have to go out and check on my brother, right?" He nodded. "I'll call Quinn or Alcide, though, first." He kissed my forehead and pulled me down into his embrace after he turned out the light. I fell asleep first, leaving him to sort his thoughts out before the day took him.


	59. Afraid Of The Present

**A couple notes: The ride Sookie takes exists. Also, just south of the Riviera, a shopping center operates. We will assume that is where Malaga sits on the Strip. I try to base my places on real ones as much as I can – it's the journalist in me.**

**Also this story alludes to and spoils a one-shot I wrote called "The Easter Vampire," which isn't set within this piece, but because this is basically to canon with a few OCs, the one-shot could easily fit in as well like the stories CH sets between books.**

******Also, over at the Fangreaders. blogspot .com chat room, the ladies have invited me to discuss this story on Monday, June 20. It's happening at 3 p.m. Central time, 4 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. GMT. You have to get an invite, but all the information is over there to get hooked up. If you haven't signed up to the Fangreaders Chat Room, go to this website : http: / bit. ly / Fangreader (without spaces). Please allow 24 hours to receive your invite into the chatroom so sign up as soon as possible.**

* * *

I woke up to hear my door being knocked on, so I did a mental sweep while I unhooked Eric's arms from my torso. It was a porter with a delivery.

I opened the door after I was sure nothing bad fluttered through his mind.

"Miss Stackhouse?" The 30-something man had red hair and freckles – it made him look younger.

"That's me."

"Hello, I am Tim Rawlins, your personal concierge." He gestured to his cart. "I have these for you."

"I didn't order anything." I have a concierge?

"It was arranged by Miss Riga herself." I frowned. Ugh, couldn't I just hate her in peace? "May I bring the cart in?"

I wanted to be rude on account of being mad at Viviane, but I was in the service industry, so I knew it wasn't fair to him. "Sure." I stepped aside so I he could enter.

He rolled the cart to the little table and chair set by the window – the windows had a protective coating so light couldn't get in, which I liked despite it not being as bright as it could be in a normal room. He placed a covered dish on the table, a carafe of orange juice and a pitcher of something.

"Please, sit while I put the rest out." His brain said he wanted to make sure I had a nice breakfast and follow Viviane's instructions to the letter.

When I sat down, he uncovered the food: French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and country potatoes. It had silverware in all the right places. He placed a coffee cup out and poured the steaming black liquid for me, then a glass of juice.

"Do you need anything else for your meal?"

"No, thank you." I dug in while I watched him putting out two smallish packages and two larger ones on the table for me.

"Miss Riga asked me to give this to you once everything was ready." He handed me a thick envelope. The beautiful envelope had a sheen to its purple surface. "If there is anything else you need during your stay at Malaga, this is my direct line. I will answer at any hour and be at your disposal." He placed a card down by the packages. "Happy birthday, Miss Stackhouse."

My birthday? Was it really today?

The minute Tim was out the door, I bolted it behind him and scurried for my phone to check the date. I thumped onto the bed – it's not like it would disturb Eric. How could I forget my birthday?

My phone rang at that moment. It was Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Happy birthday, Sooks. I'd give you a cake if you were here."

"Thanks, Sam. I almost forgot my birthday. It's been so hectic here."

"Yeah, about that. I take it a new queen sits on the throne."

"Yeah, she does. She's like a whole different kind of nightmare."

"Did she hurt you? Just come home. Fucking fangers." I heard him grumbling.

"Sam, it's complicated. It's just so much history with her and Eric and all these other players in the politics game. She even drives Eric to the end of his wit." I sighed into my phone. "I think she's definitely the best option that's been available. And she's damn good at getting what she wants by asking people to do it instead of killing them." All she'd had to do with me is say please, and I'd gone along with her. In the light of day, it seemed ridiculous. "I hope it's going to be a long, peaceful reign."

"We'll see about that."

I wasn't in the mood for him to pull me down. I'd already forgotten I was older, and now my breakfast and coffee were cooling off. "Sam, it was great of you to remember my birthday. My breakfast is cooling off."

"Well, I hope you get to do something fun – or come home – today. Let me let you get back to your food." We said our goodbyes, and I returned to my food.

It was a great breakfast that tasted just like my Gran made on my birthdays when I was child.

After I'd tucked most of what I would eat away, I picked up the card. The seal was a fancy wax stamp with a "V" imprinted in it. I carefully popped it open, enjoying the novelty of the seal. The card inside was beautiful. I pulled it out – it had embossed butterflies flitting up the front with the top one being one glued to the card so that the wings stood up. It had just a touch of glitter. I'd never seen or felt a more beautiful card. I took it in before I opened the card to find Viviane's perfect script.

_Sookie, _

_Please accept these gifts as a token of my affection for you on your special day. I hope that they will delight you and bring you comfort. I hope that the breakfast is delicious – they are Adele's recipes and techniques. I also have taken the opportunity to schedule a late lunch for you, your brother and his friend. John will arrive to collect you at 2:30. He assures me he will arrange a suitable restaurant that you will enjoy. _

_Happy birthday, dear._

_Truly, _

_Viviane_

My Gran's recipes? How did she have those? I took another bite of the French toast, and sure enough, it had that pinch of nutmeg and hint of almond I'd always loved.

I had a feeling she was trying to buy my affection and goodwill so I'd help her ease Eric's anger with her. But I also enjoyed someone remembering my birthday. And the four fabulously wrapped packages beckoned to me. The paper one each one matched the butterflies on the card. I tore into the dark red flat one first.

It was frame that would fit right in on my mantle, and when I lifted the tissue paper, I found a black-and-white print of my hand clasped in Eric's. I knew it was me because I'd been wearing Gran's watch when it was taken. But when was it taken? I found a note affixed to the inside of the lid:_ You wonder where I got this? I had help – I'll tell you about Thalia and I sometime if you wish. She wasn't always so hard. _

Thalia? I didn't see that one coming. I should have known – Viviane knows everyone.

I put the box down and reached for the next one. It was tiny and dark purple with a silver bow. I popped the lid to find a note tucked inside, so I pulled it out and found the most darling pair of earrings. They were silver-tone with dark and light purple stones forming a flower set into the metal. I could tell they were handmade and old.

This note read: _These are a pair I've had since I turned 10. My grandmother gave them to me. I haven't been able to wear them in more than 1,000 years, but I hope that you will enjoy them as I once did. But don't wear them on a date with Eric!_

I giggled out loud – they were silver. And yet she'd kept them all this time. She certainly was sentimental sometimes. I took one out and held it to the light, which made it seem like the light was coming from inside the stones themselves. I figured what the heck, I could wear them until Eric got up later.

I had to get up to open the other two. The first was a pair of nude patent leather gladiator flat sandals from Jimmy Choo, and a matching clutch and wide belt. The largest box had a crisp white shirt dress. I pulled it out and saw the label: Calvin Klein.

I couldn't accept these gifts. The picture and the food were one thing, even the earrings were OK because they were an heirloom. But new clothes and shoes were too much.

I dug for a note and found it. I laughed; she knew me too well as usual.

_Sookie, I know you don't like people to buy you expensive gifts. But I didn't. The only thing I spent money on was the picture. Yes, I shopped in a sense for this outfit, but it was among the many things I am sent by designers – I'd send you home with six suitcases full if you'd allow me. I selected this dress just for you – the white will make your sun-kissed glow pop. A birthday is a time for gifts – accept these with that notion.  
_

She regifted to me? She gets many things sent by designers? I'd seen her closet – I couldn't imagine she'd have time to wear all of that before it went out of style. I lifted the dress out to at least hang it up. The outfit is just clothes – she owned a lot.

She didn't seem to be trying to offer apologies or sway my mind. I could just wear them to lunch with Jason and Hoyt. When I went to change my purse to the clutch, I found a folded up letter. When I shook it out, I saw more of her writing. It wasn't addressed, but I knew it was for me.

_I know that you are angry with me – that Eric is angry with me. You might assume I hope these gifts will pull you to my side, but I know that you are strong in your convictions, an admirable quality. Nor do I need you on my side – I can take the heat. _

_No, these are items I hope have meaning for you. They stand alone in my regard of you. _

_And before you try to figure out how to refuse them, don't. I do not wish my first royal mandate to be about a few small birthday gifts. _

_Eric will be angry because I have interfered with his area prior to my elevation, and I deserve that. I can handle it as I always have. He will yell, throw something, then give me the silent treatment. Then I will apologize again, and he will storm off. Although, we are unfortunately out of order this time. _

_He can be mad at me for the rest of our nights so long as he still exists. _

_I made a vow that, one day, he would be free to live his existence without someone controlling him. I know he does not wish to be king. I may not have staked Appius myself, but I wish I had. I almost had him once – Stan faced a long punishment for interfering. While I may have the outward authority now, my only wish is for Eric's happiness and freedom. I will do whatever is vital to maintain that goal. I do not desire to control him, only protect him._

_I hold great admiration and affection for Adele. She was one of those great friends you only get once. As long as I exist, I will honor her life. _

_In that, you may turn to me for anything, in any situation. I give few my true loyalty, but you shall have it. From here forward, I will be as honest as is safe with you. _

_These words are for you and you alone. Please burn this letter when you've read it. _

I stood there with the letter in my hand and Eric stretched out, dead for the day, before me. I read the letter again. A big part of me wanted to return the gifts on principle, but the other part told me to think about myself for once. I couldn't pull that Gran card like I usually do because all signs pointed to my grandmother adoring Viviane and vice-versa – Gran would tell me to be gracious and write a thank you note.

The box of letters. I stomped over to where I left them on the dining table and started pulling the contents out. Photos of Viviane and my Gran fluttered out. I flipped through them – all of them looked like two young women out enjoying themselves. The clothes changed from the 1960s to the 1980s before there weren't anymore of them together. I found some obviously altered shots of Viviane sitting on a beach with a small child. The sun was out. I wanted to find out what the heck that was about.

The last one was of Viviane and an older Gran with a blond little boy her lap and Viviane holding a baby. The little boy's shirt said "Future Quarterback." I squinted closer and realized the boy was Jason. That meant I was the baby. Viviane wasn't looking at the camera but at the bundle in her arms with my mouth wide open and my fists balled up. Gran looked like she was laughing, and Jason just looked put out.

I flipped it over to check for a date, but I found my Gran's scrawl. _Had to send this one. Very funny. Sookie cries in all her photos so far. At least we look pretty even though my age is beginning to show._

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I flipped through the letters. The older ones clearly alluded to my grandmother knowing that Viviane was something more, but the ones dated after my parents were killed didn't. Gran actually started sending food recipes that kids liked. So there were magazine cutouts and others were copied by hand. The letters spoke of gossip in town and what Jason and I were up to just then.

I laughed at her wit. I cried for what I had lost. And now I couldn't wait to question Viviane about this and finally get my attic cleaned out. I wanted to read her letters to my Gran. My phone rang – it was Quinn.

"So will you be ready in 30 minutes?"

Shoot. I looked up at the time. It was 2. I didn't _have _to shower, I guessed. And I supposed I'd just wear what Viviane sent me. "Sure, Quinn."

"Great, I'll get you at your suite then. Happy birthday, Sookie." Click.

I got up and rushed through getting ready so I could be on time for my own birthday lunch. I even wore my new earrings. I didn't say much to Quinn in the elevator – he seemed really distracted. When we met Jason and Hoyt in the lobby, Jason grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, sis. You look real good. I can't exactly hand over my gift – the guys and I are going to come over and paint your house. We can do the inside, too, if you want." He looked real pleased with his gift and I did need a new coat in a few places.

"Jason, that's real sweet of you. I'd love that."

Hoyt handed me a card. "Happy birthday, Sookie. You look pretty today."

I took it and read it; it was your basic card, but it was the thought. So I thanked him and stuck it in my purse as we walked out to the car.

Quinn took us to a cute and girly garden diner. It was nice and normal to eat with my brother, who told me all the things they got into yesterday in Vegas. I decided to wait to scold him about the situation until I got back to Bon Temps so it could be done privately.

Neither one seemed to question the randomness of all of us being in Las Vegas at once, so I left it alone. I wanted to avoid dealing with it for a while.

Jason and Hoyt wanted to go to the Stratosphere and try out some of the thrill rides. They finally talked me into it, but there was no way I was jumping of the edge on a bungee cord. I agreed to something called Insanity, which pretty much described how I felt after being turned upside down and spun at 3Gs.

Quinn didn't ride but laughed at us wobbling a little when we got off the ride. The view from up there was amazing. I could see all the casinos and the mountains. Quinn took our picture with his phone and emailed it to me so I could have it later.

It was nearly 6 when we got back to Malaga, just in time for the sun to start going down. Eric rose before the full sunset, so I instantly worried he'd wonder where I was.

"Guys, I have to get up there. I didn't leave Eric a note before I left." I hugged both Jason and Hoyt. "When do you leave?"

Quinn answered. "In the morning. Early. The arrangements are taken care of."

"Yeah, Sook, what he said." Jason kissed my cheek before I scrambled for the elevator.

I rushed down the hall and into my suite. Eric was in the shower. My birthday card was open next to my dirty breakfast plates. I called out to let him know I was back. He could hear me but not respond.

Shoot! I forgot about the other letter Viviane wrote. I looked around and found it under the pile of my grandmother's letters to Viviane. The pile looked exactly how I left it. I shoved the letter into my purse to deal with later. I wanted to process everything she said again before I mentioned it to anyone.

I tidied up my messes and finished just as Eric appeared in only a towel. I smiled at him and walked over to kiss him. He returned it but hissed when he went to nuzzle my neck.

My earrings. "Shoot! Eric, I forgot. I'm so sorry. Are you burnt?" He shook his head. "Let me get these off. Viviane sent them, said she hadn't worn them in 1,000 years." He laughed, which was a good sign, while I took them out and put them in their box. "She also made a point to tell me not to wear them on a date with you. I thought I'd get back sooner, but Jason and Hoyt dragged me to the Stratosphere for those rides. It was insanity – both the name and the idea."

He beckoned me with a finger and walked me into the bedroom where a few dozen roses sat in vases along the dresser. They were every color imaginable.

"Eric, they're beautiful." I sniffed each vase before kissing him again. We were interrupted by a knock. He mouthed "Pam." I groaned but ran to get it.

"Hiya Pam."

She ran her eyes over me. "Happy birthday, beautiful." Then she winked and laughed. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I stepped back so she could enter.

She didn't look at Eric. "I'm taking you out for dinner."

"But Pam, the doctor is coming for Eric."

"The doctor wishes to meet with Eric alone. It's your birthday – friends take other friends out to dinner if there isn't a party, yes? Plus, I have a gift for you." She shook a fancy bag at me. "You're going to love it."

My eyes widened a little bit. I dreaded opening her gift in public. No telling what she'd get me after putting a vibrator for my Easter basket.

She flicked her eyes to Eric briefly. "The queen's Dr. Ludwig will be ready to see you in the queen's chamber in 15 minutes."

I looked at Eric. "I thought it would be good for me to go with you."

"Sookie, it's your birthday. I want to celebrate a little before I get back to work. You'll have the rest of the night to get reacquainted with the Gracious Plenty." She pouted in her ice blue sheath.

"Pam." I hissed at her through my teeth while Eric laughed.

He pulled me into his embrace and whispered a strange "go" into my ear. Then he kissed me again and let go.

"Fine, let me get my purse." I grabbed it and turned to Eric. "Will you text me when you're done?" He nodded and shuffled me out with Pam and her gift.

I followed Pam down the hall.

"Guess what?" Pam was excited about something.

"What?"

"The queen has asked me to help coordinate her music video shoot tomorrow and select outfits. She also says she wishes me to appear in it." She beamed at me.

"Pam, that's great. It sounds like fun."

"I look forward to it very much. Maybe you can come and be my assistant. It will be more fun."

"Sure, if I can."

"I am also working with the tiger to place everyone arriving for the coronation. Different hotels throughout the city. Starting tomorrow, Viviane will not stay in the hotel." She whipped out her phone. "Yes, your majesty." Pause. "Fine, Viviane. How can I help you?" Another pause. "Yes, I am."

She held the phone out to me.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, let me start with happy birthday."

"Um, thanks for the gifts. I'm wearing most of them now."

"You are welcome. I hope that we could meet at 11:30, you and I, to discuss some information I came across. It's after my show. Is that agreeable?"

I didn't want to meet with her alone, but I supposed I should to see what she wanted, so I agreed.

"Please come to my suite then." Then she wished me a lovely dinner and said she'd see me then before she hung up. I had to love her phone manners.

"I wonder what she wants."

Pam shrugged. "She was meeting with a witch of some sort when I rose and checked in with her."

"A witch?" What the heck? "Well, I guess we'll know soon enough."

We arrived in the lobby, where Pam directed me out the front of Malaga. We walked just next door to the Riviera, chatting about her plans for the outfits. She wouldn't tell me what song Viviane would sing, only that it was a Tina Turner cover.

Once we hit the lobby, Pam walked right into Kristofer's Steak House and gave her name. A woman led us to table in the corner with gold chairs and purple cushions. The peach napkins were folded like flowers in the water glasses. The whole feel was classy and a little old school with mirrors here and there, but I liked it.

I flipped through the menu and told Pam about the rides at the Stratosphere earlier.

"Perhaps I should try this skyjump thing, seeing as I can't actually fly." She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Well, I'll go with you, but I'm not doing it." Oh, I remembered seeing the outfits they had to put on first. She'd just love that. "You know what? You'd get to wear gray coveralls if you go."

Pam looked horrified at this notion. "Coveralls? Over Gucci?" She shook her head. "No way."

The waitress took our order – O neg for Pam, and steak, potatoes and a salad for me. Then Pam wanted me to open my gift.

"Pam, it's not like what was in my Easter basket, is it? Because I'm not pulling something like that out in public." I felt my cheeks redden.

Pam giggled. "I bought a vibrator because you told me your grandmother bought plastic toys that wound up and vibrated across the table. I just made the tradition more adult." She shook the bag at me. "It's not a vibrator. I promise."

"Could you stop saying that?"

"What? Vibrator? Sookie, the vibrator is a great invention for womankind. I had one of the very first vibrators when you could order them from the Sears catalog. Vibrators were available before irons and vacuum cleaners." I knew she said the word as many times as she could to poke at me.

"Pam! Stop it!"

"Oh , Sookie, your aversion to discussing sexual topics is getting old. Just open your present."

I dug through the fancy paper determined to preview the gift before I pulled it out. It looked like a bobble head through the package, so I felt OK pulling it out.

My laughter turned heads in the restaurant.

"It's for your dashboard in your new SUV."

Pam had gotten me a custom-made bobble head of Eric dressed in a tiny Viking outfit.


	60. Make An Appointment

**A/N: Over at the Fangreaders. blogspot .com chat room, the ladies have invited me to discuss this story on Monday, June 20. It's happening at 3 p.m. Central time, 4 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. GMT. You have to get an invite, but all the information is over there to get hooked up. If you haven't signed up to the Fangreaders Chat Room, go to this website : http: / bit. ly / Fangreader (without spaces). Please allow 24 hours to receive your invite into the chatroom so sign up as soon as possible.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Pam. It's so amazing." Pam didn't quite know what to do when I jumped up and hugged her. She froze at first, but then returned my enthusiasm. "I love it."

The bobble head had long blond hair and a little fur cape with a big sword. I got it out of the box and set the head that was uncannily like Eric's to bobbing. Pam and I laughed while she told me about ordering it weeks ago.

"I actually had two made. I had one sent here at the last minute so that I could be sure to give it to you on time. The other will hang out in my new office."

"You have an office at Fangtasia now?"

Pam looked a little like she'd said too much. "No, Eric and I have other interests, so I have an office at the newest one. I can see the river from it. I shall show it to you some night soon. Perhaps you could work for me so I can lord that over Eric like Viviane does the car."

I knew Eric had other businesses, but I'd never asked. "I'd like to see it. But I'm usually happy at Merlotte's."

"You didn't ask what the job would be."

"What would the job be, Pam?"

"I don't know yet; you could just come and we'll find something in one of the offices. I hate answering the phone."

"Good evening, Ms. Ravenscoft's office. How can I assist you?" I used my most polite tone.

"No, you have to be harsh with the breathers. 'Ravenscroft – why are you bothering us?'" We laughed while I thought of all the abrupt starts to calls I'd made to Fangtasia. "I'd have to teach you Russian so we could keep our business private."

"Doesn't Eric speak Russian?"

"Actually, it's one he has very little of, but Viviane is fluent, as am I. I can't wait to infuriate him with it."

The waitress got a kick out of my gift, even more so when we explained it looked just like my husband – Pam's word, not mine. The food was good, and I enjoyed the light conversation with Pam while she taught me things to say in Russian. I wasn't very good, but she said I'd learn. I didn't ask her how long she planned to be mad with him.

We walked back into the hotel just as I got a text from Eric: _I'm waiting for you_.

Pam walked me back to our suite and told me she had fun before she disappeared to work on her Viviane tasks.

Eric relaxed on the couch in front of the fire. He was wearing one of the sweaters I'd liked so much at the store and dark jeans.

"Hey, wait until you see what Pam gave me. I happen to love it." I shoved the bag at him so he could have the surprise. He eyed it curiously and raised an eyebrow. "It's an Eric bobble head so you can always be with me in my car. I think it's rather sweet and she's the only other person with one."

"There are two of these?"

"Yes. Pam said she was going to put it in her new office." Wait, he answered me clear as a bell. "Are you all better?" I practically leaped on him to check.

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "The doctor did gave me something he called an accelerator and I had another glass of my child's blood and it is nearly regrown. It is quite impressive." I kissed his face I was so happy. "However, the silver levels remain too high but should abate in a night or so. Back to this thing – why did Pam give this to you?"

"It's Pam – why does she do half the things she does?" I enjoyed rubbing the soft sweater over his hard chest.

"Purely to annoy me. It seems to be a theme with women in my life."

I felt a little stung at his comment and froze my movements. "Did you have to see the queen?"

"Yes. She had the nerve to schedule a time for me to yell at her. She even asked how long I thought it might last so she could plan around it accordingly."

I burst into to giggles. Only Viviane would schedule an appointment for her maker to yell at her. "When is the appointment?"

"At 5 a.m. with an option to continue 30 minutes after we rise tomorrow for another hour." The tension throbbed through him without me being able to tap our bond. I rubbed his neck.

"You should have told her you'd need a third appointment to yell at her about having to schedule a time to yell at her."

He relaxed under me where I'd crawled into his lap, and he laughed. "That brain of yours does amusing things, lover."

"What else did you find out?"

"She will have a sheriff for her area."

"Don't most monarchs handle that themselves?" I knew Sophie Anne had, but I wasn't sure about Felipe. I certainly hadn't seen anyone who looked like a sheriff.

"She says she is too busy with her livelihood to give proper attention to that task and that it's just as well because she has someone in mind."

I froze my rubbing of his neck. "Who?"

He kissed my forehead. "It is not me. Beyond that, I do not know. She left for her set before I got an answer from her. I know that it is a man, and he will arrive on an Anubis flight in the afternoon."

"OK, well as long as it's not you."

He smiled at me. "How was the rest of your birthday dinner with my child?" He nuzzled me.

"Well, she repeated something a bunch of times to embarrass me and taught me phrases in Russian after she offered me a job with her." Eric stopped nuzzling. "She just wants something to lord over you like Viviane has with the car. But could you imagine Pam and I working together?"

"Actually, yes. It would be better than serving food for the shifter."

"His name is Sam."

Eric gave me a look that said he just didn't care as my phone started ringing. "Let it go to voicemail."

"Fine." As I turned to get comfortable on his lap, I saw the clock. "Shit. I'm late."

He grasped my hips. "For what?"

"Viviane wanted to meet with me about something at 11:30." It was 11:35. "I wouldn't want to screw up her schedule."

He smirked as he leaned in for another burning kiss. I lost myself in it when I heard an insistent pounding on the door.

"Sookie, I know you are in there. You better get out here, the queen is waiting." I heard Pam's annoyed tone through the door. I looked at the clock – I'd lost another six minutes attached to Eric's lips.

I scrambled to get off Eric's lap and nearly tumbled onto the floor. Eric caught me and put me on my feet before zipping over and throwing the door open.

"We were occupied." I couldn't see his face, but I'm could imagine it looked sour. I joined him at the door after I grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, Viviane knows. She's on a tight schedule, she says, and is getting pissy with the tiger about a human making her wait." She stepped toward him and whispered where I could hear her. "I think something else is bugging her."

"Fine, I'm ready." I turned and leaned up to Eric and kissed him lightly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I don't like this."

"Suck it up, Eric. She's the queen; and what she wants, she gets." With that, Pam hooked my waist and zipped me down the hall herself.

I wobbled when she stopped. "Pam, a little warning next time."

"Don't be late next time. Is this how it's going to be when you work for me? I'm the only person who gets to be late." Then she zipped off somewhere else and left me to knock myself.

Quinn opened the door. He leaned down to whisper as he left me in: "Watch yourself. She's being the diva."

"John, I fucking heard that. Let her in. Then get the hell out."

Viviane was out of my sight line, so I had no idea what I was about to walk into. Quinn shrugged and left me there to deal with the queen.

"Viviane," I called out. "Your majesty," I corrected, thinking I should start using her title. "I apologize for being late. I was so happy Eric was better, I got distracted."

She stepped out of her bedroom as a redhead – a sexy librarian sort of redhead with a white wrap top and super high-waist green pencil skirt. She even had the glasses on her nose.

"Come in here and sit down." I followed her through to her dressing table. She motioned for me to sit. I watched her pull unopened makeup from a cabinet and set it before me. "Just a little touch-up before we go out."

"What? I wanted to spend time with Eric." I almost added "before his appointment," but I held my tongue.

"Sookie, the night is young, and what I have to discuss with you requires another venue. One which I will not be disturbed at. I will not have prying ears for our negotiations." She dotted a little tinted moisturizer over my face, then a little blush and lip gloss. I let her do my eyes up a little for what she called "after-dark eyes." The effect wasn't too much, but it was enough to pop me from day to night.

"Negotiations?" I wondered what she wanted to discuss with me while she brushed and styled my hair up into a messy bun.

"For the use of your telepathy. How was your dinner with Pam? She was very excited about her gift."

"It was a lot of fun. She gave me an Eric bobble head for my car. It's wearing a little Viking outfit. Why do we need to negotiate anything? Eric is usually the one who takes care of it."

"Has he seen the gift?" She pinned a few pieces and sorted my shorter pieces. "Why are you more involved in the use or your own talent? You should be."

So we were going to run two conversations at once. I could do this out loud; I have been doing it in my head one-sidedly for my whole life.

"I don't think it really sunk in yet because he didn't seem so mad about it." I shrugged. "I think it's hilarious and love it." I pulled at my belt, suddenly nervous to be alone with her discussing my gift. "When I first used it for Eric, it was just a verbal agreement and Bill handled it, I guess. Then Eric has always been there."

She smiled at me in the mirror. "There, it's just enough. Let's go."

"Where are we going? Why should I go?"

Viviane put her hands on my upper arms and leaned down behind me in the mirror until her face was beside mine in the reflection.

"Sookie, do you feel that your life has been changed and shaped by the choices others have made for you?"

I did. Bill and the queen started it. Andre and Eric continued the trend, then especially with Eric and the knife. I get that the bond was better for me, but it still didn't mean I'd had much of a choice in it. Hell, even Viviane had made choices for me that affected my life.

I nodded at her because what she said was true.

"Choices, Sookie Stackhouse, choices of how our life unfolds – that's all anyone really wants. I'm about to give you options for you weren't given. Is that what you want?" Her voice was low, seductive, enthralling. I broke her gaze just to make sure she hadn't managed to do what others hadn't. "Do you want to make the decisions?"

I met her eyes again and made my decision. "Yes." I could hear her out.

Viviane smiled and grabbed a glittery clutch that matched her shoes off the table. "Let's go then." I followed her.

"Thank you for the gifts. They are lovely." I felt a need to keep it light until we got where we were going.

"How was the breakfast? I was very specific with the recipes."

"Just like Gran's." She only nodded as we hopped in her personal elevator.

Instead of getting off in her dressing room, we landed in a janitor's closet. I just followed her, reconsidering whether this was a good idea.

She stopped at a sleek black sports car and unlocked the doors.

"Please get in."

I did, and we drove for about 10 minutes at a normal speed in silence. She was serious about waiting for me to buckle up and following traffic laws.

We pulled up in front of a restaurant on the outskirts of Vegas. I could tell it was pricey with its red carpet entrance.

The valet took the keys as Viviane sashayed toward the door. I scrambled to follow.

The host was waiting for her at his stand.

"Anne, welcome. We have your space reserved." He gestured for us to follow him.

It was a really nice place. The carpet squished beneath my sandals and caressed the sides of my feet as we trailed through widely spaced tables and up a staircase. It was a private space with a view of the somewhat distant Strip lighting the night.

The host helped her into her seat and then me.

"The specialty for me, gin and tonic for my guest." Viviane put her purse down in the empty seat next to her and crossed her legs.

He nodded and walked away, leaving us to it.

I decided to take control of this chat. "So about those choices, Viviane? What choices can you give me?"

Viviane tented her hands on her lap and took a breath she didn't need before meeting my gaze.

"The bond – I know how to break it completely."


	61. Weapons Of Choice

**A/N: Over at the Fangreaders. blogspot .com chat room, the ladies have invited me to discuss this story on Monday, June 20. It's happening at 3 p.m. Central time, 4 p.m. Eastern, 8 p.m. GMT. You have to get an invite, but all the information is over there to get hooked up. If you haven't signed up to the Fangreaders Chat Room, go to this website : http: / bit. ly / Fangreader (without spaces). Please allow 24 hours to receive your invite into the chatroom so sign up as soon as possible.**

** I am enjoying meeting the people over there, so think about joining it.**

**As for the reviews, wow, you guys are SO mad at Viviane. She always has a plan - but I don't think anyone guessed it. I have my ideas about this bond business, and I'm getting there.**

**And yes, I am referencing that Fatboy Slim song with a video where Christopher Walken dances in an empty hotel.**

* * *

"What?" She wants me to break the bond? "You are trying to take Eric away. I knew it!"

Before I could register what happened, Viviane was around the table with her hand clamped over my mouth and her lips at my ear. Her end of the bond opened and pushed calm at me. I pushed anger back at her.

"Be quiet. No shrieking, no yelling, just two grown women discussing information. You feel me?" She was nearly growling into my ear. I pulled against her, knowing it futile. "I'm not letting go until you submit to acting like an adult."

Damn, she just had a way of going all over me.

"Please don't make me compel you. I hate doing it. I really do, Sookie. I want us to have a civil conversation in a private setting. You yelling will end that. Can you not scream at me?"

I had to see her point – I was behaving like an angry toddler. I wanted to know what she was thinking as much as I ever could, so I nodded into the hand constricting my jaw, and she was back in her chair as the waiter showed up with the drinks.

"Ladies, your drinks. Will you be dining tonight?" The waiter's thoughts surrounded making sure this evening went well. His boss had threatened his manhood if he screwed it up.

Viviane looked at me. "Did you have a dessert yet?" I shook my head. "Bring her the dessert tray." It was then that I realized she'd adopted a British accent each time she'd spoken to the staff.

He nodded. "Of course, Ms. Bruckner." Then he slipped away. When he was gone, she spoke again.

"Bruckner?"

"Yes, Anne Bruckner, elusive antiquities specialist."

"What is that?"

"Anne Bruckner provides assistance with potential museum acquisitions and plays liaison between vampires parting with artifacts of our long lives and buyers. She doesn't work much, but she's a great alter ego for travel and slipping through the public eye. I've had her for quite some time. Very few know about this – I hope that you can keep it to yourself."

I nodded – I had no real use for this information. Eric had Leif, Viviane had Anne, no telling what Pam's was. "OK, let's go back to your little bombshell. What is your game?"

"Smart." Viviane smiled like I'd finally done something right. "I tell you not to break you apart, but as a full disclosure of all the information I possess." Her face changed to positively pissed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this – I do not want to steal, fuck, marry, take or otherwise separate you from Eric. If I did that, then I would have to be responsible for your well-being on my own, and frankly, I don't have time for that. It's much easier to play a supporting role to the Viking. Plus, he never learned to clean up after himself, and at this point, I doubt he'll magically learn. And Eric would ever want to be that close to me again – not when he has the perfect progeny in Pam." She looked sad, jealous even, as she mentioned Pam.

"Fine. How is it done?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "How is it broken?"

"I have no intention of telling you until you've discussed it with Eric."

"Then why the hell are you telling me?"

The waiter interrupted with a humungous tray with 10 kinds of fabulous desserts. I counted them while he said what each one was.

"Miss, there are others if these do not appeal to you." I'd taken too long while I counted and gawked.

"What? These all look good. I don't know which one to pick."

"Leave them all." Viviane was about to dismiss him.

"What? I don't need 10 pieces of cake." I didn't need one, but it was my birthday.

"Why don't you pick two then and take what you don't finish with you?" She shrugged. "It's my treat for your birthday."

"Sir, which one is your favorite?" I needed the opinion of someone who ate food.

"I like this cheesecake torte and the mini chocolate baked Alaska, but the flan is also a great option." He smiled and remembered how good the baked Alaska was.

"The cheesecake one is pretty." Of course, she liked that one – it had red fruit all over it.

"I'll have the torte and the baked Alaska then."

He smiled and placed them both in front of me. "Have a happy birthday."

I thanked him as he left with the eight remaining plates of yumminess. I moaned as I tucked into the meringue and ice cream one. Then I remembered I needed answers.

"Go back to why you would tell me about the possibility to completely break the bond."

Viviane snatched the cheesecake torte up and sniffed it, nodding approvingly.

"It's selfish, on one hand. Your mood swings are … bothersome." She leaned back and recrossed her legs. She sipped the blood before she spoke again. "On the other, it would be good for you and Eric to have an opportunity to do it right. I know that he has been concerned you felt tricked, trapped even, into the relationship. No matter what he feels for you, deep down, he worries you will reject him and run." Viviane paused and looked at me meaningfully.

"Did he say that?" What had he said to her? Why wasn't he telling me if he was worried?

Did I want to break the bond? It was forced on us by Andre, and it made me question how true my feelings really were for Eric. What if this was a way to find the truth free and clear? Maybe she was right saying Eric and I could get a do-over of sorts.

"More or less. I've known him long enough to read between the lines of his bullshit and piece two years of conversations together. And I was here the night you disappeared." She tapped my left hand were it rested on the table. "And you do seem to be at an arm's length with him sometimes."

"I have my reasons." And she was at the top of my list.

"You always do. You tend to run when things don't go your way. It's childish, really, and I hope you can find other ways to express your frustration and pain in the future."

Who the hell does she think she is? "Why would you give me a tool to do so?"

"I'm not. That's not why I would set the meeting for you."

I sighed and took a swig of my drink. "Tell me, Viv, why you would even tell me? Why aren't you telling Eric?"

She tapped the table. "Don't call me Viv. I will be telling him during our appointment."

I scoffed at her phrasing. She didn't move a muscle. "So why are you telling me now?"

"So you can have time to weigh the options before he comes barreling back to your suite to discuss it. Of course, you should have time to bring it up first, beat me to the punch. That is your choice."

What is with her and the word choice this evening?

"So what's my option if I don't want to break the bond?" I looked down and realized my drink was empty.

"Rebond with Eric. One way or another, after tomorrow, I won't feel your mood swings anymore. Eric must be a saint for putting up with the three of us without going off the deep end." She frowned. "I don't know how he does it – you woke me up twice today. What on earth were you doing at 4?"

Good. I giggled at the inadvertent annoyance I'd caused. "The ride at the Stratosphere my brother and Hoyt wanted to go on."

The waiter reappeared with a second drink and a glass of water for me and left without a word. I wondered whether she had him on some sort of silent call system.

"They are exhilarating. On that note, I have arranged a sunrise breakfast for them before they return to Bon Temps if you would care to join them. It's in the sun room on 27. I can send Tim to guide you up." Her eyes flickered to a more serious topic. "Tell me, can I trust Tim Rawlins?"

"Yes, he wants to please you. His thoughts were pleasant and about how considerate you are to work for." I covered my mouth when I realized I'd given up information about his worth without thinking twice about it.

Viviane smiled proudly. "That brings us to tonight's other big topic: your contract."

"My contract?"

Viviane produced a thick stack of paper from her purse and handed it to me. "Yes. I feel it is very generous and advantageous to all parties. You can follow along as I hit the highlights."

I flipped to the second page where all I saw were numbers – big numbers.

"You will receive a $10,000 retainer each month for five years, when we will renegotiate the terms of the contract. You live where you wish with no demands that you move anywhere – ever. You will receive at least $5,000 for each day you are on the job, which can and will be more based on the type of job, plus all travel-related expenses. You will travel with a vampire and one other guard of your choosing. Their compensation is provided for in the contract and will be paid by the party requesting your services. Anything beyond that is up to you and your husband's discretion. You will have the final say in refusing jobs, although the contract stipulates you complete 15 jobs per year in the Federation alliance. Other states likely are out of the question. Those jobs could be as small reading a few employees for me in New Orleans or as large as services during a ceremonial event, for example, my coronation. It also provides your stipulation that humans be turned over to the human authorities if possible."

"This is all for me?" What's the catch?

"Yes. Penalties exist for willful breach of contract; 'acts of God' so to speak can be dealt with as needed between signatory parties – that would me and you. This would give you an additional layer of protection with formal recognition that you are part of my court. It also provides you with a smart phone on the company account with unlimited usage, a laptop and a clothing allowance, although I could send you enough items to keep you for some time without you spending a dime." She leaned back. "Of course, I want you to go over it with your lawyer and with Eric. Take some time and think it over. Or you could continue on without it."

The way she sat in chair, so still, oozing power, reminded me of someone who was making me an offer I couldn't refuse. Vampires were the freaking mob, probably worse and more deadly.

"Why would you give me all this money just so I might work for you if you need it?" I shoved the last bite of the torte in – so delicious. I felt like a piggy because I ate all of both.

"You refusing me would be unfortunate for both of us as you seem to be the best telepath available for hire, and you would be making an excellent financial choice. You don't want to be a kept woman – make your own fortune." She laughed. "Worked for me."

"Are there others like me?"

"Three. You know Barry plus two others who don't speak English. Marisol is learning; it's just taking long that I anticipated."

"What's the catch? There's always a catch."

"With the contract? There isn't one. You either sign it or you don't. If you sign it, you control your work. If you don't, I can ask Eric to bring you to me as his human for any jobs I need done. I don't want to treat you that way because you are a woman who should be treated with respect. You should be the one making the decisions about what you are involved in as much as possible. Our future interactions will be based on your choice."

"Stop saying the word 'choice'." I snapped without thinking and covered my mouth.

Viviane said nothing for a good two minutes, letting me sweat my outburst. You think I'd learned to not snap at beings who could snap me in half. I almost apologized when she spoke.

"Sookie, I am giving you … options to move your life forward. It seems that since Bill Compton sought you out, so many things have been taken from you." She had a point. "Sookie, you are in now, you cannot really leave." Just like the mob. "Take the reins as much as you can. I know that you are strong and loyal and smart. Adele would want you to not worry for money or love. Do not make a snap decision to refuse me. Take time, talk to someone you trust, weigh both sides."

"So to recap, you know how to break the blood bond; you want me to either do that or rebond Eric tomorrow; you don't want Eric; you set up a breakfast for Jason and Hoyt, and you want me to sign a contract to work for you. Basically, you want me to make a bunch of decisions." I just wanted to be super clear on everything she said. Sometimes, it would be real nice to have that perfect recall vamps had.

Her phone beeped as she nodded. "It's time to go." She threw a few $20s on the table and stood.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to Eric."

"Good."

She smiled like there was something more about taking me to Eric, but I followed her downstairs and out to the car.

We had been driving in silence for a few minutes when I asked my question. "Have you done it?"

Viviane laughed at me. "Sookie, I cannot believe you would ask me whether I've had sex. I thought that was clear."

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Broken the bond."

I watched her jaw clench as she turned a corner. "Yes. I did it earlier when the witch arrived. Benny is very pleased."

"Are you pleased?"

"It is better to have no bond than one you do not want."

Cryptic, much? Or was it a pointed remark for me? "So you don't have a maker's bond of any sort right now?"

"No, I am alone."

What an odd word choice. "How so?"

"I am truly alone, as I always felt myself to be."

"But you have your children, and there's always been Eric. You said that."

She pulled off the main road and stopped. Viviane unbuckled her seat belt and turned to me. "I am not like the other vampires. Not one of them." She sighed. "Sookie, I think you can understand what it is to be so different that you are one of a kind."

I nodded because I could. My telepathy always separated me from the normal kids and normal interactions.

"In my difference, I am alone. When the world acted against me, I learned to fight back. My way was not always so successful, but those are stories for another night. I do not wish to drag this evening down, so I shall speak no more on it tonight."

She pulled out and we rode a few minutes before I spoke.

"I think you are very much like Eric."

She giggled. "Do tell me, how so?"

"Well, sometimes, you make gestures I've seen Eric do a million times. You're smart. And you are a strong fighter. You wanted to turn Pam. You seem like you are a good maker and a fair boss." I took a breath. "You're also high-handed, manipulative and deceitful."

"You think Eric is a liar? That he lies to you?"

I shook my head. "Yes. No. I mean no." I took a breath and started again. "Yes, he lies, but no, I don't think he lies to me. I know that he has to lie to accomplish his goals. I've seen him do it, and he's really good at it. Just like you. Only I do think you lie to me."

"I have, yes. I did not tonight. I will make an effort not to in the future." Viviane took the turn into the drive for the Venetian, not Malaga.

"Why are we here?"

She only smiled. "I told you – I am returning you to Eric." Which implied that this was where Eric was.

We pulled up to the valet stand. While one man offered me a hand out of the car, Viviane was busy whispering to the other one before she handed the keys off. She was around, stuffed the valet ticket into my hand and hooked my arm in hers just like she'd done the first night I met her. The walk to the shopping area was swift; no one stopped us when she bypassed all the "Closed" signs. I put the ticket in my purse as we walked.

She hummed softly to whatever song pumped through the sound system as she wound me toward a dark area. My fear factor went up a little when I found only four brains total near – two vamps and two humans. Viviane stopped abruptly.

"Sookie, Eric is waiting for you. Why are you afraid?"

I shook my head. "It's just dark, and there aren't many people around."

"Yes, Eric is in there. I will say no more, but you will like it." She urged me on and through the doors.

Viviane let go of me after she whispered, "Thank you for your kind words. Have fun," into my ear then disappeared.

I gasped; when I'd been here before, all the lights were up as though it were daytime inside, and people bustled past constantly. Now, the ceiling looked like night, strings of lights draped the balconies and Eric stood smiling at me.

"Happy birthday, lover."


	62. The Choices Begin

**A/N: Oh, I know it has been a hot minute, but life does that to you. I have this and a couple other things pretty ready, but life/work is beyond nutso these days. It's one medical disaster after another at my job; I no longer have a working car, so it's the bus or hoofing it for me; and I just can't get my muse up anymore. **

"Eric, I wanted to come here since I saw it." I nearly skipped over to hug him.

"I heard that you sighed over the boats during shopping with Pam and Viv." He leaned down and met my lips.

My mood was a little soured thinking about Viviane. "Did Viviane tell you?"

"Actually, Pam did. She lowered herself to speak to me when she first woke before you returned." A flicker of irritation crossed his face before his charming smile reappeared.

"Eric, she'll come around. She probably just loves taunting you." I squeezed him. "So do I get to ride in the gondolas with you?"

He laughed when I wiggled against him in my giddiness. I pushed all the trepidation Viviane caused me to feel away so I could focus on what my vamp planned.

"Come with me, lover." He took my hand and lead me toward where we boarded the boats.

"I didn't notice the lights before."

"I requested them for you." He kissed my temple as we stopped in front of the two workers dressed like gondoliers.

One opened a gate for us and nodded to Eric. The other was on the boat, offering his hand to me. I took it and stepped down. The boat rocked, and I squeaked, thinking it was going over.

"Don't worry, miss, I've never let one tip over." I checked his thoughts and found he was telling the truth. However, he'd once dumped a boat when a woman kept grabbing his personal areas.

I made myself not giggle as I settled into my seat and Eric joined me. He put an arm around my shoulders and leaned back.

"How am I doing?" Eric nipped my ear as the gondolier pushed away from the dock.

I snuggled close. "Excellent. This is a good birthday memory to make."

Eric nodded to the boatman, and he began to sing "Happy Birthday" in Italian. I was captivated.  
I took in the lights and old-fashioned lamps twinkling on the water while the soft baritone of the boatman's voice continued into something else.

"Eric, I've always thought Venice was fascinating. Have you been there?" I figured he had.

He made a face I'd never seen before. "It smells."

"What?"

"The canals reek. Every time I've been through, the smell is overwhelming."

"Oh." I tried not to sound disappointed. "Venice seemed sort of romantic and unique."

"Perhaps some day, we will go to Italy. Thalia's maker is the king, so we could probably go without much trouble." He rubbed my arm.

"You would take me to Italy?" I never realized how exciting that prospect would be.

"I'll ask Pam to arrange a passport when we return just to have one ready for you."

I turned and looked up at him. "When do you think we'll go back?"

"A few days, a week at most. We must attend the coronation at least." He closed his eyes. "No matter how angry I am with her at the moment, I would never miss her big event." He opened his eyes to stare at me. "But this is about you."

We floated along with the lovely singing while I filled Eric in on all the desserts I'd seen and the two I'd demolished. I also told him of the contract offer, with him saying he'd look at it later. Too soon, the ride was over and Eric was walking me to the valet stand.

"Do you have the ticket?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

"The valet ticket - for the car? I must return it."

"Oh, yeah." I flicked my bag open and retrieved the stub for him. I'd forgotten in the excitement of my gondola ride.

As we waited for the car, I squeezed Eric's middle and thanked him for the lovely gift. Experiences mean a whole lot more to me, and Eric usually realized this.

The return to the hotel room was blissfully uneventful, and the events in the bedroom were blissfully eventful.

I rested my cheek on Eric's chest afterward while he stroked my hair.

He still seemed tense.

"Lover?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you take my blood? The tests showed acceptable levels." He turned me so he could see my eyes, which I averted.

He'd begged me to bite him before his orgasm, so I did, but not hard enough to break the skin. The word "choice" screamed like the brilliant Vegas neon outside in my head.

"Do you think you tricked me into the blood bond?"

"What is this?"

"Just answer me, Eric."

"The first time in Dallas, yes. You required my blood in Jackson. The full bond, no. But you were forced into it. Is that not how you see it?"

I sat up and pulled the sheet with me. "Viviane told me she knows how to break the bond completely."

He didn't move. So I went on.

"She said one way or another, she's not going to feel me tomorrow. She said she'd broken the one to you and that I could either break mine all together or rebond to you, but it had to happen tomorrow night." I didn't look at him when I spoke.

I waited for him to speak. When he didn't, I grabbed my robe and went to find a glass of water just for something to do. He seemed to need time to process what I said. Heck, I needed more time to process it. After I'd decided on a bottle of water instead, I turned to see him leaning against the door frame as naked as ever.

"And what did you choose, Sookie?"

"I didn't yet." A flicker of hurt and anger washed over his face. "I wanted to talk to you first." I added that because it was true.

"What do you want?"

I paced a little in front of the fireplace. "I don't know what the best choice is. I mean, I didn't want the bond. I mean, I get why it was necessary. And I didn't like it at all because I worry about how much control you have over me." Especially after what Viviane clearly could manipulate with it. "And there is that whole marriage with a knife business that was on top of that. But I miss it, you." I turned to him. "What do you think I should do?"

I noticed him set his chin and almost swallow before he spoke.

"You should break it completely."


	63. I Feel You

I stood there, stunned - stung even - by his words.

"You want me to sever it?" I blinked and sank into the sofa.

"Yes." He moved to sit across from me. "It is something you never wanted. You hate it."

"I don't."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You question your feelings for me."

He was right. "Don't you question your feelings sometimes?"

Eric shook his head, a few strands of hair falling from his ponytail. "I want it - I want you. I have made no secret of that."

"Then why?"

"I wish you to choose me." His poker face rivaled a marble statue.

"I do. I am. I will." I rushed my words out.

He stood. "You are pressured."

I jumped to my feet. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

He looked angry. "No." He took my face in his hands. "No. This queen, for once, does not want to steal you. In fact, she's offered you protection and a generous contract. We are married, although you still deny that, so while I prefer the blood bond and the safety it provides and the way it feels, taking some time for you without it is an acceptable risk. I would have you choose me on your own." He kissed me soundly before pulling away. He rested his forehead against mine as he spoke. "You are mine."

"Yes." As much as I hate, hate, hate vampires' need to proclaim being theirs, I knew he needed to hear that right now.

"Now, you can make your choice."

I started to tell him I wanted to pick him, but he cut me off.

"No. Tell me when I rise." He let go and stepped back. "I will have my meeting with Viv now, and I will know more when I return."

I yawned. "How long will you be?"

"Til dawn, I expect. My list of things to be angry about seems to grow every time I blink. you should sleep."

"She's sneaky."

"She learned from the best." He started to walk into the bedroom.

"You, of course."

"She is perhaps more skilled than me." He sighed, no doubt thinking of her not-so-little Louisiana shenanigan. "She is well-traveled and has many connections among royalty, the sneakiest of the lot of us. It is clear that she has bested me at several turns as of late."

"Go. Yell at her. Yell at her for me."

He laughed as he zoomed off to dress. I continued to drink my water and pick at the label.

Did I want to sever it completely? What would that mean for Eric and I? It would be strange after all this time to be alone with myself again. But maybe it could help me clear up my lingering doubts about my feelings for Eric. I love him, I am almost sure of it. But I've always wondered how much of that was because of the blood bond.

He startled me with his reappearance. "You should rest."

"I will." His face told me he didn't believe me. "I will, I swear." I stood up and stepped toward our bedroom. "See? Look. I am going."

He grabbed me for a kiss before shooing me on my way. I heard him laugh as he shut the door. He'd been gone a minute, maybe two, when there was a knock at the door.

My skill told me it was a vampire. My peek through the peep hole told me it was Pam. I popped the door open for her. She looked stressed, although fabulous.

"Hey, bloodsucker. You look dressed to kill." She wore a black turtleneck over black jeans topped with the leather jacket she wore the night before. Her dark locks were swept behind a matching headband and swung neatly above her shoulders.

She laughed, the stress slipping off her face. "Hello, breather. I knew there was a reason to keep you around. I have some disposal tasks to complete next" I didn't want to think about what she really meant. Pam pushed passed me and stopped at the dining table. "This is directions to the sun room. Viv says you would join your panther brother and his breather friend for breakfast."

"I'd planned to go." I glanced at the time on the card and the time on the microwave. It was four hours from now. I could do that. I hoped I'd get a nap in first.

"Also, this is the directions to the appointment she made you. It's at 8. The queen says you will go. Who you take or don't take is your choice, but she will know if you don't go. It's important that you arrive on time. She wanted me to remind you that she does have a show tomorrow." Pam handed over a familiar silver and red envelope.

"Of course she does." I flipped it open - it was directions and contact information to a woman I presumed was a witch.

"The night after, the show goes dark for a week. It was planned, she said." Pam smirked. "She was confident she would win. I like that in a leader. Then she will film her video. The coronation is in five days."

"Fun. What song?" I tossed the envelopes on the table, inwardly grumbling that I'd be here at least five more days.

"She hasn't decided. Her team is still working on which would be best." Pam sighed and looked down. "How is he?"

"Who?"

She looked at me like I was a loon.

"Oh, that he." I shrugged. "Talking. He took me to the gondolas tonight for my birthday. How long are you going to shut him out?"

"I don't know." She decided to change the subject. "What's that about?" She pointed to the envelope I fiddled with.

"That appointment?" Pam nodded. "It's with a witch to break my bond to Viviane."

Pam's eyes widened. "She can do that?"

"I guess. She said she did it." I sat at the table. "She told me, one way or another, she won't feel me after tomorrow."

"So it will be back to you and him like before?" Pam slid into the chair next to me.

"Pam, can I ask you something?"

"This better be good. I don't answer humans' questions often."

"Does Eric worry that I don't really love him? That I wouldn't pick him on my own?"

She pursed her lips and looked away. "I cannot speak of Eric's feelings on this matter."

"So a command, huh?" She nodded. "But I could take from that he does." She nodded the slightest bit. "He told me to break it."

Her eyes widened. "How did you answer?"

"I said I didn't want that, that I wanted him. But he told me to wait because I felt pressure." I dropped my hands into my lap. "I do. I did when it happened." I looked down. "I was so angry with him for so long. I felt so trapped." I looked back up at her. "But I love him. And I'm pretty sure that's all on my own."

"But you wonder if you don't." I nodded. "What will you do?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I guess maybe breaking totally from Viviane would be good. Then she wouldn't feel me. And I could start fresh with Eric."

"She would."

"What?"

"I feel you a bit. When you are nearby. You are confused and worried." I was.

"You never told me."

"I know how you feel about it. I suppose we are friends. Dear Abby sometimes small things that would hurt more if they were known can be kept secret."

I smiled at her use of Dear Abby. "It's OK, Pam. I'm not mad."

She smiled and stood. "I must go. Heads to roll and all that rot."

I walked her to the door. "Thanks for listening."

"Don't get used to it." She put her hand on the knob and paused before she turned it. "If you don't love him, it will break him." Then she was gone.

If I didn't really love him without the bond, it could break me.


	64. Family Matters

I set an alarm to get up and see Jason off and crawled into bed. I wanted to make sure he and Hoyt got the heck out of Vegas. I almost wished I was going with them.

I woke up later to Eric nuzzling me.

I wiggled around to face him. "Hey you. How did it go?"

He rolled his eyes. "You've seen enough of her this week to know how she is. And you were jealous of her." Eric laughed a bit. "It's a wonder I ever left her alive."

I gasped a bit. As much as I disliked her on a regular basis lately, I knew he couldn't really mean it. I could imagine him saying it about Pam and not meaning it.

"Oh, I'm sure she just smiled and distracted you with one of her antics." She was queen for a reason.

"You have no idea. She told me everything she told you." He started to kiss me as he settled in, but I saw a speck of blood under his nose.

"What happened?" I tilted his head to look.

He only raised his eyebrows. "I suppose you will find out soon enough."

"Tell me." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I saw your brother. He really isn't that smart."

"Eric, he's my brother. Be nice."

"Perhaps you should suggest the same to him. He slugged me."

"What?" Sometimes, I think Jason has a bigger death wish than I seem to.

"Viv dropped the 'Sookie's husband' bombshell on him." He smiled. "Jason was unhappy that I did not speak to him. Then he chided me about not properly taking care of you." He laughed.

I flopped back onto my pillow. "Of all the times to be my brother … I just can't … I'll make him apologize."

"I may have defended myself."

"Eric, you didn't hurt him."

"I did not touch him, but I had a few words for him. It was time." He put his head on the pillow. "You should go if you're going for breakfast."

I looked down at my pajamas - they covered everything. I kissed Eric and slipped out of bed. I grabbed a hoodie and zipped it over my tank top. I grabbed my flip-flops and turned to Eric.

"I'll be back in a while."

"I'll be dead for a while."

I laughed at his joke as I grabbed my key card and headed up with my directions. It was easy enough to find. I heard a woman's laugh behind the door as I reached it. It popped open, and Tim Rawlins smiled at me.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse."

"Hi, Tim. How are you?" I smiled at him as I entered.

He looked surprised that I'd asked. "I am just great." He smiled back.

I looked at who was laughing - Viviane.

Of course.

She swirled her flute of blood dramatically while she told her tale of a Bavarian king and beer wenches. Yet the blood never sloshed. Hoyt and Jason laughed with her. She turned to me as though I'd just entered, but she was a vampire I had a blood tie to - she'd know I was on my way long before I arrived.

Viviane gestured to the empty seat between her and my brother. "Sookie, gut morgen."

"Sooks, that's German." Jason looked beyond impressed.

"Morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Eric was. I looked out the window and sun hadn't quite crested the horizon. I slipped into a seat next to my brother.

"I have a few minutes before I retire." She turned back to the guys to deliver the punchline, which was lost on me because I didn't hear the whole story. Then she stood, kissed each one on the cheek and wished them a safe and swift journey. "Good day, Sookie. I will see you tonight." She swept out of the room and took Quinn with her.

"So you're married to the big blond vampire?" Of course, Jason would open with that between bites.

"What were you thinking? You can't go around hitting vampires, Jason. You're lucky you're my brother." He was; Eric would've snapped the neck of another human who tried that with him.

Hoyt looked down and kept eating.

"Sookie, why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother." He pouted.

"Well, it's not exactly like a traditional marriage." Far from it, but I couldn't really explain that to Jason. "It's different."

"Why don't you live with him?" He smacked while he waited for my answer.

"I love my house. Look, it's between Eric and me. Let it go." Ugh, I just wanted to go back to my room.

"Fine. For now, Sooks. We're the only family we got. You should be sharing stuff like that me so I can be happy or mad or whatever you need me to be." He leaned over and wrapped an arm around me. He squeezed.

I accidentally dipped into his mind. I saw Eric's seething and bleeding face inches from my brother's outlining what Jason needed to do to be a better brother, one worthy of consultation in such matters. Eric had fangs down and looked quite terrifying. I almost laughed.

I grabbed a little fruit and some eggs from the platters in the center of the table and a muffin. I skipped coffee because I planned to go back to bed. The guys told me about their evening out, courtesy of Viviane of course, and I had to stop them when they got to the burlesque revue description. It was light, and I saw them all the way to the limo. Jason hugged me.

"Still mad about you getting married and someone else telling me."

I punched him in the arm, but he slipped inside before I could tell him to hush. I waved until it pulled away.

When I turned to go back inside, Quinn stood at the door, watching me. I huffed and started to walk past him, but his stride caught mine.

"Sookie, you have a visitor in the sun room." He punched the elevator button.

"Who?" What now?

"Niall Brigant."

"Well, I guess I should see what he wants." I didn't really want to; I was up to my eyes in vampire shit right now.

The ride up was silent - Quinn ran a list of to-dos through his head as we returned to the day room. He opened the door and looked in before moving so I could enter.

"Granddaughter." Niall stood and extended a hand to me. I walked over and sat back down. Quinn left without a word.

"Morning." I picked my orange juice back up and settled in. "What brings you here?"

"Claude and the others are missing still."

"What?" I'd totally forgotten about that in the whirlwind of my birthday and the takeover. I felt bad about it, but I'm mostly human. I forget things.

"I told you this last night. I have been unable to locate or contact them. They are not in Dallas as Viviane suggested. They did not check in with her contact. There are no sightings." He recrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Sookie, I require your help. Dermot lived with you. Who did he associate with?"

"Um, me and Claude. Maybe he talked to guys at the home improvement stores in Shreveport. He's pretty focused on that stuff right now." I tried to think. "Wait, why do you automatically assume it's Dermot? Claude is a scamp."

He shook his head dismissively. "What do you know of Erin?"

I relayed everything - from seeing her in Remy's and Hunter's thoughts to finding out about Erin's turning.

"Who is her maker? We could track her." He tapped his fingers on the top of his walking stick.

"He's finally dead."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I watched him meet the sun." I shuddered, remembering the trip to Dallas. "I could ask Bill to look in the database for other children. It's not the same, but there's a blood connection that could work."

Niall nodded. "That's a start. I will go and search until dark. Surely, the lockdown will end tonight, so I will not be able to look at night." He stood and handed me a card. "Please call me with any information. I will find them."

"Sure. I can ask Viviane if she knows more; I'm sure I'll see her and this is her fault." I stood as well. "I'm going back to bed." I yawned. "I'll let you know."

He nodded and popped away. I wished I could just pop to bed. But I couldn't, so I walked there and crawled back in next to Eric. I was too tired to worry about Claude. I had to worry about what to do about the bond with Eric. I knew Claude and Dermot could handle the situation, and the Erin connection was so odd, I didn't know what to make of it. Surely Claude or Dermot changed the plan last minute and told no one, right?

Right?


	65. The Ties Don't Bind

Once again, I awoke to Eric nuzzling me, although he was more than ready for something more. An hour later, my phone started ringing and so did his.

"Well, there goes my afterglow." Eric winked and reached for both. He handed me mine after looking at the caller ID.

I frowned at him as I took it. He plastered his most innocent look on his face and shrugged as he answered his.

"Yes, your highness?" He nodded to me as I flipped mine open.

It was Niall. I answered and asked how he was, but he launched straight into what he wanted: did I learn anything new.

"Not yet, Niall." That got Eric's notice. He switched to his old language as I continued to explain I'd just woken up for the evening, but I would call Bill in just a few minutes. He said OK and got off the phone.

I headed for the shower and left Eric to talk. I watched him as I picked out a dress. He became more irritated and yelled something into the phone. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose, said something and threw the phone on the bed.

"Let's shower, lover. We have only an hour before we have to leave." He passed me and started the shower.

"Leave for what?"

"Your appointment with the witch." He stepped in and held the door open for me.

"What if that's not what I want?" I stepped in and shut it behind me.

His look urged me to go on.

"Look, I love you. I don't want to hurt you by breaking it." I wrapped my arms around him.

He folded me into his embrace as the water ran down our bodies. "Break it, and when the time is right, we will renew it our way. It will break every blood bond you have, not just mine and Viviane's."

I leaned back. "Bill's."

He smiled. "Then you will really be all mine." He kissed me and dipped my hair into the shower head. "Let's see how fast I can wash your hair." He laughed and had it shampooed and conditioned in record time.

"I would save so much time if I had you around more often."

He tensed and returned to washing his at super speed.

My house. I remembered every offer he'd given me to live with him. I'd started staying over more often, but he wanted me there full time. And I'd rejected it. But I loved my house and the memories of my gran. I couldn't imagine feeling as much at home anywhere but there.

We got out and dressed before I called Bill, who agreed to come to our suite with his laptop. While he was on the way, I explained why I needed Bill's help.

"Viviane told me she offered Niall assistance and implied I would offer someone from my area to help." He frowned. "I suppose Thalia needs a project."

A few minutes later, Bill was set up at the dining table while I ate a sandwich and fruit and Eric paced.

"So Sookie, who is it you are looking for?"

I explained about my missing relations. "Erin Gant's maker was Godfrey, who met the sun in Dallas. I need to find out whether he turned anyone else. A sibling is the only shot we have at tracking her."

He nodded and started typing. Then he smiled. "Got one."

Eric zoomed around behind him and burst into laughter. "This. Is. Amazing."

"What?" I left my food and walked around to see why Eric couldn't stop laughing.

The screen bore the image of an incredibly handsome vampire with dark hair, chiseled jaw and green eyes.

"Who is Richard Grant?" I grabbed my tea and sipped it while I waited.

Eric smiled like an evil plan formed in his mind. "Viviane's distraction."

I motioned for him to go on.

"They are star-crossed lovers, tempestuous, volatile, passionate, and she can't resist him. She swore him off just before I turned Pam, and as far as I know, she hasn't seen him since. She came straight to the States and he ruled England for much of that time." He smiled. "This is going to be fun. I will call him myself."

Bill spoke up. "Sookie, in England, monarchs rule for two-century terms. Much of Europe operates in a similar fashion. The council approves or denies bids to lead. It's quite democratic, really. There are bloody takeovers on occasion, but it is much different." He pointed to the screen. "He left in the early 1960s and served the Ancient Pythoness for 50 years. It seems he is still with her."

Eric nodded. "He was with her in Rhodes." He looked down at me. "They departed after the trials before the bombing."

I nodded. "So this Richard guy is something like sexual kryptonite for Viviane?"

Eric laughed. "Something like that." He started scrolling through his phone.

Bill turned the computer so I could look at the information about him. He was a Scottish highlander turned in the 1300s. He'd spent lots of time in various courts, but Viviane's name did pop up once as a liaison in the 1500s. It listed key battles he was involved in, including the Vampire-Fae War and a couple of human wars. Other pictures showed him in various times. He was tall, seemingly Eric tall, but maybe even more broad shouldered. He towered over everyone else in photos.

"All right, Bill. We're done." Eric opened the suite door. "We are leaving."

Bill gathered his computer and scuttled out.

Eric continued to stand at the door. "Ready?"

I looked at my half-eaten sandwich. "I guess." I went to get my purse and shoes and met him at the door.

As we walked down the hall, I started in with my questions. "So what else do you know about Rich-"

He put a finger over my lips. "Don't talk about this right now. Wait until the car."

I frowned. He pointed down the hall to her suite. So he didn't want her to know he was calling Richard. Interesting. So I asked him if he knew how to get where we were going. He said he did. I asked about the bar. He said Thalia and Maxwell had everything under control. He was not talkative.

Pam got on the elevator on the 11th floor.

"Hey breather."

"Hey Pam. What are you up to?"

"Oh, video planning and whatnot. We're shooting it at 3." She dug through the bags she had over her arm and pulled out a very tiny outfit. "This is my costume."

I know my eyes bugged. "What kind of video is it?"

"It's a surprise. You are coming to help me, right?"

"Um, I'm not sure what the plans are for tonight." I looked at Eric.

"I will have things to arrange for those looking for your cousins." He shrugged. "And I will likely have a meeting with the queen's sheriffs. She said the rest were arriving tonight."

"See, Sookie? He's too busy for you. Come with me. You know it will be fun." Pam wrapped her arm through my elbow.

"OK. I will. What time does it all start?"

"Just text me when you are done with whatever you're going to now and we'll get you there." The elevator stopped on the third floor. "That's me. See ya, breather." She swept out and we were alone again.

Eric frowned. She hadn't looked at him once.

I took his hand. "She'll come around. She loves you despite what y'all say about vampires and love."

He finally smiled at me as the doors opened and he walked me to the valet stand. A bright red sports car waited for us. Eric smiled and caressed the hood as he opened my door. I laughed as I buckled up.

"Did you pick this?" I watched him fold down inside.

"No. For all her irritating moments, Viv knows me well." The car roared to life and he tore out and down the Strip.

"Now can I ask about Richard?"

He laughed. "Yes. But first, this." He reached into his leather coat and pulled out something wrapped in a paper towel.

I took it and unwrapped it. It was my unfinished sandwich. I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Eric. So about Richard ..."

"He was once her human."

"What?" I stopped midbite.

"I don't know the circumstances of his turning, but finding out Godfrey is his maker makes sense. Viv traveled with him once but refused to speak to him later. She threw an absolute fit when Stan allowed him to live in Dallas. I suspect Richard is the reason why." He laughed. "In fact, she said good riddance when she found out about his final death."

"She did say Godfrey owed her. That's how she got him to turn Erin. Maybe it was over this guy if she liked him so much."

He pursed his lips. "Valid reasoning, lover. It is a very interesting dynamic between them. They have repeated passionate love affairs, but it always ends in terrible and memorable ways. How she's slapped as many kings as she has is a wonder. She swore him off a month before our last major fight and I turned Pam." He turned off into subdivisions. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before this became an issue. It's the longest time apart they've ever managed."

"How do you know?"

"She told me when I teased her in Shreveport. I have very few things I can get her on, but Richard is by far the best." He smiled. "I cannot wait to call him." He glanced at me at the stoplight. "Have you made your choice about the bond?"

I frowned. "No."

"I have outlined my reasons for wanting you to sever it."

"I know. I guess I should do it." I turned in my seat to him. "When we get home, I want to work on us living together more."

He smiled. "Does this mean you will quit your job for the shifter?"

"His name is Sam. And no."

He frowned.

"But I will start looking for other jobs closer to Shreveport." He started to talk, but I continued. "And you will stay out of it and let me do this on my own. I am not going to leave Sam high and dry."

He turned back to the road and continued driving. "I am pleased you are considering this."

"So I want to start fresh. I guess that starts with a fresh bond. So I'll do this and then we can try that for a few days and then start over."

"OK, this is it."

The address was in one of the endless cookie-cutter neighborhoods on this side of Las Vegas. Each street had looked the same as Eric drove past it.

We got out and Eric and I scanned the area with our unique abilities.

"Two humans."

Eric nodded and took my hand as we walked to the door. I knocked and tracked one mind as it approached the door.

It flew open and revealed a tall, thin woman with cocoa skin and a bald head. "You must be Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes, ma'am." I glanced toward Eric.

She looked up at him. "The sheriff, I presume." He nodded. "Your child is a fiesty one, yeah?"  
He looked a little surprised she knew. I caught the thought of her, Viviane and another witch performing a ritual. "Come on in." She stepped aside and allowed us to pass over the threshold.

The inside looked as normal as the outside. The only thing different was the art - it bore tribal symbols and shapes I'd seen in Amelia's books.

We followed the woman through out to the backyard. Back home, yards were filled with grass. Here, she had a tiny patch and the rest was sand and stones. A fountain trickled in the back corner.

A younger woman sprinkled herbs into jars at a table near a fire pit.

The first witch turned to me. "You understand what this does?"

"Basically. The bond breaks, no vampires feel me."

She shrugged. "You should know another blood exchange will return the bond to its full state."

Eric stepped toward her. "How do you know this?"

She smiled. "The queen pays me to learn these things. Pays me well."

"How long have you been on her payroll?" Eric vibrated with tension.

"I've worked with her for years. But she hired me full time the day the hotel in Rhodes exploded." The witch gestured toward where the other one formed a triangle with little glass jars. "Stand here."

Eric didn't let go of my hand. "What will happen? How does it work?"

She pointed to the jars and red cord. The explanation seemed too simple.

"So I just light the herbs, walk around it in a circle three times, whisper a few words and snip the cord?"

She nodded. I looked to Eric. He squeezed my hand.

"Do it."

"You're sure?"

"Sookie, you said you wanted to try this. Have you changed your mind?"

I shook my head. I felt conflicted about the whole thing, but like I told him, I wanted to erase any doubt I had. Maybe it would be the key for me to take other steps in my relationship with Eric.

I turned to the witch. "Let's do this."

"All right. Stand here. When I signal, drop the match into the jar and walk counterclockwise three times." She handed me a box of matches. They were printed with Malaga's logo. "Then you'll say these words." She told me the phrase as she handed me a piece of paper. "When you cut the cord, make sure you do it with much conviction."

I nodded. When she gave the signal, I lit my match, dropped it in to a jar and walked. She started the chant and we joined in. Then she handed the red string to the other witch, who handed it to me. I measured my bit out and passed it off. The witch handed me the scissors. I took them with a shaking hand. I glanced up at Eric's eyes and snipped the string with every ounce of conviction I had. I wanted all other vampires out of me so I could know what I felt once and for all.

He winced a small bit, but I felt nothing. I searched for my tie to Viviane. Nothing.

I handed the things in my hands off and trotted toward Eric. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He moved a hand to my back after a moment.

"How do you feel, lover?"

"Sort of empty. Alone." I leaned back and looked up. "Did you feel it?"

"The small thread I had to you is gone." He shifted. Then his face twisted with anger as he stepped toward the witch. "Did you do this ritual for Viviane?"

She nodded. "It was more specific and difficult."

"Eric, I told you she said she did." I did.

"I didn't believe she meant it. It wasn't obvious until now. I barely feel Pam."

"You're pissed." I didn't need a bond to figure that one out.

He nodded. "Let's go. I need to make that call." Eric stopped to capture the witch's gaze.

She laughed and shook her head. "No way. I'm warded, but I would never reveal this. Viviane is not someone to piss off. The last witch, well, let's say no one in the community will cross her."

I saw the image of human skin stretched on a wall minus everything that goes inside. It made me throw up a little in my mouth and pull on Eric's arm frantically. He took a hint and rushed me through the house and into the car. I was breathing heavy.

Once he pulled out, he asked what I saw. I told him.

"She didn't do it."

"The witch sure implied Viviane did." I shuddered remembering it.

"Darryl Twofeathers did it for her. He is a skilled taxidermist."

"Ew. That's just … ew." I looked up at Eric as he drove. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he is her child. Because the witch crossed her. Why do we exact any form of punishment or message?"

"Vampires are the freaking mob. And Viviane's Don Corleone." I sunk into my seat. "And she made me an offer I can't refuse. Ugh."

Eric laughed at me from the driver's seat. "My lawyer is looking over the contract. I faxed it this morning."

"Mr. Catalides?"

He shook his head. "The demon is in his own mess. I have another on retainer. She works out of the demon's Dallas office."

I nodded my head. "Eric, about Viviane, she … I think she's upset and feels alone. Like Pam is your favorite. Maybe that you won't care if you can't feel her. That you would be happy even."

Admittedly, I wasn't a huge fan of Viviane, but a maker-child relationship was complex and theirs was more so than most. As much as I hated the connection, I understood why he was upset, at least some. If for no other reason, it was a connection to know that she existed and one that he'd had much of his existence.

He grunted but said nothing. I'd said my piece, but it was up to them to fix their vampire shit.

We seemed to get back faster than to Malaga we gotten to the witch's home.

I took his hand. "I don't have to go with Pam."

"You should. When are there music videos filmed in Louisiana? I will spend my evening on the phone." He flipped his phone out as he passed the keys to the valet. "And according to this message, I will meet with the other sheriffs."

As I took Eric's arm, I saw someone I hadn't imagined I'd see again.**  
**


End file.
